Innocence
by TheFl0t
Summary: Le chemin le plus long (Part 1) - Ariana, cousine de Harry Potter, a grandi avec les Dursley, traitée comme la soeur jumelle de Dudley. Mais elle a toujours su qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette famille. Et cette impression va se confirmer lorsque une lettre va lui être adressée sous un nom étrange, au même moment où Harry reçoit lui-même sa lettre pour Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo ! Alors pour commencer, bienvenue ! Je poste aujourd'hui le tout début de ma toute première fic, donc c'est un grand jour ! Youhou !**

 **Comme le raconte le résumé, cette fanfiction va reprendre les livres avec mon OC en plus, de son point de vue. Il y aura donc peut-être quelques changements etc…**

 **Évidemment, je ne possède pas Harry Potter, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf mon OC.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire des jumeaux Dursley. Autrement dit, la maison du 4 Privet Drive était autant décorée que pour l'anniversaire de la reine. Principalement avec des photos de Dudley en fait.

Ariana se leva ce jour-là avec la simple envie d'étrangler cette grosse larve qu'elle avait pour frère lorsqu'il s'amusa à courir dans tous les sens et à dévaler les escaliers puis à les remonter et enfin à sauter lourdement (bien que son poids naturel fût suffisant) sur chaque marche. Ariana savait pourquoi il faisait ça : embêter Harry. Sauf qu'au passage il l'avait réveillée elle aussi. Elle se leva en soupirant et commença son rituel matinal : salle de bain, petit-déjeuner, brossage de dents. La douche finit de la réveiller et elle enfila une robe bleue ciel que Pétunia lui avait achetée spécialement pour son anniversaire ainsi que la paire de ballerines qui allait avec.

Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre et rejoignit les autres dans le séjour. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit la montagne de cadeaux qui menaçait de s'écrouler tant l'équilibre était instable. À côté de l'équivalent du mont Everest de paquets se tenait une petite colline beaucoup plus modeste composée de trois cadeaux. Ariana soupira. Comme toujours, Dudley était recouvert de cadeau et elle recevait ce qui était pour elle des paquets qui n'étaient là que pour garder les apparences. En soit, ce n'était pas un drame, elle était déjà heureuse que les Dursley pensent à garder un minimum d'argent pour lui acheter des cadeaux aussi à elle. Mais la jalousie prenait place en elle. Voir que son énorme frangin pourri gâté recevoir le jour de leur anniversaire une trentaine de cadeaux de plus, alors qu'il en avait déjà au moins deux par semaine pour le récompenser de sa soit disant "bonne conduite" à l'école pendant toute l'année était insupportable.

Dans ces cas là, elle comprenait un peu comment Harry se sentait. Mis à l'écart de sa propre famille. Sauf qu'au fond d'elle, des soupçons s'installaient quant à ses origines. Et malheureusement pour les Dursley, elle était plus déterminée que jamais. Elle essaya de cacher sa frustration tant bien que mal, et sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit Dudley crier au scandale à propos du nombre de cadeaux.

« Trente-six !? Mais l'an dernier- L'an dernier il y en avait trente-sept ! »

Et voilà, c'était parti. Évidemment, Vernon ne voulant pas que son cher fils s'énerve davantage passa de la pommade et lui promit qu'ils iraient acheter deux autres cadeaux l'après-midi même.

Pour la journée, les parents avait prévu d'inviter le meilleur ami de Dudley et d'aller visiter le zoo en famille, c'est-à-dire sans Harry. Ce dernier devait passer la journée chez Mrs Figg, une vieille voisine un peu bizarre et qui avait une bonne vingtaine de chats. En attendant qu'elle vienne le chercher, il devait préparer le déjeuner d'anniversaire. Ariana prenait un peu en pitié son cousin. Harry n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, et pourtant tout ce qu'il recevait en retour était la mauvaise humeur de Vernon, et la froideur de Pétunia. Sans parler des coups qu'il se prenait par Dudley.

Midi sonna et Ariana avait fini par aider Harry à faire le gâteau. C'était vraiment rare que Pétunia l'autorise à faire une tâche qu'elle avait d'abord donnée à Harry, mais Ariana mit en avant le fait qu'elle adorait faire de la pâtisserie, et Pétunia ne pouvait plus refuser. Le repas était enfin prêt et les Dursley purent passer à table. Harry leur servait les plats, et Ariana ne put que se régalait. Son cousin était devenu un as concernant la cuisine. Enfin, si on oubliait la fois où il avait fait bruler le toaster et celle où le plat d'un gâteau avait explosé sans vraiment une raison apparente.

Beaucoup de choses étranges se passaient dans cette maison, et pas seulement autour d'Harry. Ariana elle-même avait déjà vu l'ampoule de sa lampe de chevet éclater alors qu'elle n'y avait même pas toucher, ou bien le sèche-cheveux de Dudley avait soudainement doublé d'intensité quand elle était passée à côté. Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser, et au pire elle se disait que c'était un pur hasard. Heureusement cela ne s'était jamais passé quand Pétunia ou Vernon étaient autour, car vu l'état dans lequel ils se mettaient quand ça arrivait à Harry, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle leur dise quoi que ce soit.

À la fin du repas, tout le monde attendait Piers, le meilleur ami de Dudley. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Vernon décrocha, et apparemment, au vu de la tête toute rouge du gros père de famille, les nouvelles le contrariaient fortement. Il raccrocha en claquant le téléphone et se tourna vers Pétunia.

« Mrs Figg s'est cassé la jambe. Elle ne peut pas le garder. »

Par "Le" il entendait Harry. Ariane se retourna vers Harry qui soudain avait une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

« Mais on ne peut pas le laisser ici ! Il risquerait de nous faire exposer la maison ! » Se plaignit sa femme. Exploser la maison. Comme si Harry planquait de la dynamite sous son lit… Il avait à peine la place pour ranger trois t-shirts et deux pantalons !

« Je ne vais pas faire exploser la maison ! » Intervint le petit brun. Ariana tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son "cousin". _Mauvaise idée, tu vas encore t'en prendre plein la tête…_

Vernon semblait fulminer et Pétunia horrifiée. Et bien sûr, Dudley se devait d'en rajouter une couche.

« Il va pas venir avec nous maman, si ? »

Ariane soupira, sachant qu'il allait à nouveau faire une comédie devant ses parents qui étaient forcés d'emmener Harry en plus. La jeune fille envoya un sourire en coin à Harry pour lui dire qu'il avait gagné une visite au zoo, et le garçon sembla comblé de joie. _Pour une fois qu'il peut prendre un peu de bon temps…_

Piers finit par arriver, et la discussion fut terminée. Ils furent pressés à quatre sur la banquette arrière, et Ariana dut d'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry, un sourire désolé, pour que Dudley et Piers puissent prendre toute la place. L'arrivée au zoo était une délivrance pour eux deux. Ariane n'avait plus à supporter son stupide frère, et Harry pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, à condition de rester à portée de vue des Dursley.

Le zoo n'était pas l'endroit préféré d'Ariana. Elle adorait les animaux, mais les voir enfermés dans des cages, derrière des vitres où se collaient les gens pour les voir était plus que révoltant. Elle, qui adorait se sentir libre, ne pouvait que trouver ça insupportable.

Son attention fut attirée par Dudley et son père qui illustrait parfaitement ses pensées, essayant de faire bouger un boa constrictor dans sa cage en tapant sur la vitre. Vernon finit par abandonner, mais le petit empereur qui se donnait le droit de tout continuait à frapper sur la vitre en criant.

« Il bougera peut-être si tu lui demandes plus gentiment, tu sais. » Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait. Il reprit son air sur de lui et ricana avec Piers.

« On dirait que tu as envie d'essayer sœurette. Vas-y fais toi plaisir. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer. Le serpent dort, je ne le réveillerai pas. Si quelqu'un venait au beau milieu de la nuit et te criait dessus pour que tu te lèves, je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais. »

Le visage de Dudley trembla de colère et devint tout rouge. Son meilleur ami, toujours fidèle, pris sa défense.

« Arrête Ariana, c'est son anniversaire, laisse-le tranquille. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire ça. »

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas le droit ? À ce que je sache, je lui parle comme je veux, c'est mon frère. » Elle s'éloigna des deux garçons avant de se retourner à nouveau. « Et devine quoi mon gros, c'est aussi mon anniversaire. »

Sur ce elle s'en alla de la vitrine derrière laquelle se trouvait le boa et fit le tour du vivarium. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de voir tous les spécimens elle revint à celui devant lequel elle s'était énervé. À sa grande surprise, elle y trouva Harry. Et encore plus surprenant, il parlait au serpent, qui semblait l'écouter.

« Harry ? » Le garçon se retourna rapidement et relâcha un souffle de soulagement quand il vit que c'était Ariana. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, je… »

« Harry je t'ai vu lui parler. » Coupa-t-elle. « Comment tu fais ? » Elle était curieuse de voir comment le garçon avait réussi à parler avec un boa constrictor de deux mètres de long.

« Je ne sais pas. Regarde. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers le serpent. « C'est Ariana. Elle est sympa, elle m'aide de temps en temps. » Le serpent tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille et émit un sifflement. « Il te souhaite un bon anniversaire, il t'a entendu tout à l'heure. »

Ariana était bouche bée. Il venait de siffler comme s'il avait toujours su parler comme ça. Comment faisait-il ça ? Parler à un serpent… C'était quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque que Dudley et Piers les bousculèrent en envoyant Ariana sur Harry qui tomba sous le choc.

« Maman ! Papa ! Venez-voir ! Le serpent bouge ! » Il était totalement collé à la vitre et Ariana ne put retenir un sourire moqueur face à l'expression de Dudley. Soudain, la vitre disparue. Elle s'était juste volatilisée, comme par magie. Et évidemment, Dudley et Piers perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent dans la cage du serpent. Elle se retourna vers Harry pour voir s'il avait vu, mais ne vit qu'un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. _Est-ce que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?_ Ariana secoua la tête et se retourna juste à temps vers le vivarium pour voir le boa sortirent tranquillement et passer à côté d'elle, siffler quelque chose dans la direction d'Harry et s'en aller.

« De rien… » Murmura Harry, à moitié effrayé et à moitié émerveillé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le voyage de retour était beaucoup moins jovial que l'allé. Pétunia était horrifiée de voir son pauvre "Dudlinouchet" chéri trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Le fait qu'il racontait qu'il avait échappé de peu à une mort atroce n'arrangeait rien. De l'autre côté, il y avait Vernon, rouge de colère, et qui grommelait des mots incompréhensibles. À peine arrivés à la maison, il ordonna à Harry de rester dans son placard sans manger. Ariana préféra ne pas être témoin de la colère de Vernon et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les événements de l'après-midi l'avaient choquée, et elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. La vitre avait disparue comme par magie et Harry était resté par terre, médusé par le spectacle.

Ariana repoussa ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête, préférant oublier que de chercher une réponse logique qu'elle ne trouverait pas, et tourna la tête vers son bureau où se trouvaient ses trois cadeaux qu'elle avait déballé pendant le repas. Un parfum, une paire de boucles d'oreilles, et une petite chaîne en or sur laquelle se trouvait un pendentif doré en forme de tête de loup qui hurlait et dont l'œil était fait avec un rubis. Il était magnifique. Il y avait avec un mot sur lequel était écrit de la main de Vernon :

 _C'est un bijou qui t'es destiné depuis que tu es petite. Nous attendions que tu sois plus grande pour te l'offrir._

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais savoir que Vernon, même si au fond d'elle elle sentait qu'il n'était pas son père, lui attachait assez d'importance pour qu'il lui offre un pareil cadeau était rassurant. Il lui donnait une place dans cette famille complètement folle, et même si ce n'était pas la meilleure place, ce n'était pas non plus la pire. Elle mit le collier autour de son coup et alla se mettre en pyjama.

Le diner se déroula dans un silence de plomb, sans Harry. À la fin du repas elle repartit dans sa chambre, non sans avoir glissé un morceau de pain et une barre chocolatée sous la porte du placard à balais, et s'endormit dans son grand lit.

XXXXXXX

 _Ariana se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt. Le soleil était en train de se coucher créant de magnifiques couleurs dans le ciel d'été. Elle avançait lentement, évitant d'écraser les fleurs qui poussaient partout sur le sol, et se retrouva dans une clairière. Du muguet en pleine floraison recouvrait l'étendue d'herbe. C'était magnifique. Elle remarqua alors un homme qui se tenait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant elle et s'avança vers lui. Il avait le dos tourné et n'avait visiblement pas remarqué sa présence. Il était habillé de façon très étrange. Un long manteau bordeaux le recouvrait et il avait une sorte de pantalon large noir en dessous. Ariana continua de s'avancer vers lui, curieuse, et marcha sans faire attention sur une brindille qui craqua, attirant l'attention de l'inconnu. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris, puis son expression s'adoucit._

 _« Ariana ? » La jeune fille fut choquée d'entendre son nom sur la bouche de cet homme étrange, mais le son de sa voix lui semblait familier. Elle l'avait déjà entendu auparavant. Mais où ? Elle continua son approche, plus lentement et plus méfiante. C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose qui la bouleversa. Il avait des yeux gris clairs et rieurs, exactement les même…_ Que Moi ! _Elle comprit immédiatement qui il était et une vague de chaleur s'empara de tout son corps._

 _« P-Papa ? » L'homme sourit et hocha la tête. Il ouvrit grand ses bras et Ariana ne résista pas. Elle le serra si fortement qu'elle eut l'impression de le vider de son air comme on serre une éponge pour enlever la moindre trace d'eau. Elle le relâcha un peu et regarda davantage ses traits. Il avait des cheveux bruns et légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, les traits doux et calmes. C'était vraiment un très bel homme, fort, et la façon dont il se tenait pouvait laisser croire qu'il venait de la haute société. Une joie immense l'envahie et soudain elle s'écroula dans les bras de son père, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Son père. Son vrai père était là, devant elle, et la tenait fermement contre sa poitrine essayant de la calmer. Une voix féminine la fit sursauter et elle releva la tête vers la direction d'où elle provenait._

 _« Chut, calme toi ma chérie. Tout va bien. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que… Maman ? » La femme était presque le reflet d'Ariana avec quelques années en plus. Comme elle, elle avait des longs cheveux couleur ébène qui bouclaient gracieusement dans son dos. Elle s'accroupit devant sa fille et la pris à son tour dans ses bras._

 _« Chut. Ça va aller. Tu vas bientôt tout savoir. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier. » Elle prit Ariana par les épaules et fixa ses son regard marron dans celui de sa fille. L'homme était derrière elle, ses bras entourant la taille de son épouse. « On t'aime, Ariana. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

« Ariana ! » La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et ne vit alors que le plafond de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en réponse à la voix de Pétunia. « Dépêche-toi, le petit-déjeuner est servi ! »

Un rêve. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé si réel. Elle se leva et passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller et découvrit que ses joues étaient humides. Elle avait vraiment pleuré dans son sommeil.

Cet homme et cette femme étaient-ils vraiment ses parents ? Et si oui, comment pouvait-elle s'en rappeler ? Elle essaya de ne pas y penser, voulant éviter que les Dursley ne remarquent quoi que ce soit, et commença son petit rituel de réveil le cœur lourd.

XXXXXXX

Dudley était dans le salon, en train d'essayer son nouvel uniforme pour le collège. Celui d'Ariana était dans une boîte sur la table. Pétunia était en train de complimenter son fils sur l'allure que l'uniforme gris lui donnait.

« Il te va tellement bien ! Tu vas faire des merveilles dans cet uniforme mon Dudleynichou »

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel. _Des merveilles dans la classe des idiots oui !_ Le pire était qu'à côté de ça, Harry allait devoir porter des vieux vêtements de Dudley que la Pétunia avait teints en gris. Depuis l'incident du zoo, Ariana avait pris Harry en pitié et lui parlait plus qu'avant. Elle avait pu découvrir qu'il était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne laissait paraître, et une sorte de lien unissait à présent les deux enfants. Ce n'était bien sûr pas aussi fort que de l'amitié, mais au moins ils s'entendaient bien, et ils avaient quelqu'un à qui parler lorsque les Dursley leur tapaient sur les nerfs. Dudley était devenu encore plus insupportable. À moins qu'elle ait juste réalisé à quel point le garçon était un imbécile. Jusqu'alors elle lui avait toujours accordé un minimum de respect. Mais depuis qu'il était tombé dans le vivarium du serpent, Ariana ne voyait en lui que l'immonde gros gamin qu'il était.

Tout le monde était dans le salon lorsque le bruit de la boîte aux lettres se fit entendre.

« Ariana, va chercher le courrier. » Demanda Vernon.

« Fais le faire à Dudley ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. Le concerné leva la tête et foudroya sa sœur du regard.

« Fais le faire à Harry ! »

Ce dernier ne pouvant dire quoi que ce soit obéit et alla chercher le courrier. Il revint les mains pleines de publicités et d'enveloppes contenant très certainement des factures. Ariana fut étonnée lorsqu'il lui tendit une lettre. Elle la prit et observa l'adresse, et son souffle fut coupé.

 _Miss Ariana Black_

 _La plus petite chambre_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ariana Black ? D'où venait cette lettre ? Et pourquoi ce n'était pas écrit Ariana Dursley ? Il n'y avait aucun timbre sur l'enveloppe et le papier jauni ressemblait plus à du parchemin. Elle la retourna, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. À la place du destinataire se trouvait un seau étrange au milieu duquel un P majuscule était calligraphié. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lettre ? Elle glissa un doigt à l'intérieur pour ouvrir le vieux parchemin, mais avant même qu'elle put l'ouvrir, Dudley arracha quelque chose des mains d'Harry et se mit à crier dans toute la maison.

« Papa ! Harry a reçu une lettre ! »

« Rends-moi ça ! » Se plaignait le petit brun qui courait désespérément après son cousin. Ce dernier finit par donner la lettre à son père qui ricana.

« Voyons mon garçon, qui voudrais bien vouloir t'écrire ? »

Cependant, les ricanements diminuèrent lorsqu'il retourna la lettre, laissant place à un silence pesant. Le visage de Vernon sembla devenir vert et Ariana crut qu'il allait soudain être malade. Elle remarqua alors que la lettre d'Harry était la même que la sienne, à part qu'elle lui était adressée à lui. « Pé-Pétunia !? » La voix de l'homme était à moitié étranglée, et lorsque Pétunia regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son mari, un masque d'horreur prit la place de son air hautain. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Harry, et au moment où elle se tournait vers Vernon, son regard tomba sur la lettre qu'Ariana avait entre ses mains. Elle s'approcha d'elle aussi rapidement que l'éclair et la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de protester que Vernon cria.

« Dans vos chambres ! Tous les trois ! Tout de suite ! »

Harry et Ariana obéirent sans poser de question, tandis que Dudley essayait de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ces lettres. La porte du salon claqua et les trois enfants se retrouvèrent à se bagarrer pour essayer d'écouter à la porte. Dudley finit par regarder à travers le trou de la serrure, Harry était couché par terre pour écouter par l'ouverture entre la porte et le sol, et Ariana colla son oreille sur la porte.

« Vernon, regarde l'adresse ! Comment ont-ils pu savoir où il dort ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils surveillent la maison ? » Leur parvint la voix inquiète de Pétunia.

« Surveiller, espionner… Ils pourraient tout aussi bien nous suivre ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Vernon ? Leur répondre ? Leur dire que nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit- »

« Non » coupa-t-il. « Non, on va les ignorer. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Oui c'est ça. On ne fera rien. »

« Et Ariana ? »

« On lui dira que c'était une erreur. Ce n'est pas notre nom qui est écrit de toute façon. »

« Vernon, tu crois qu'il faudrait qu'on lui dise que- »

« Non ! On lui a déjà offert ce stupide pendentif à son anniversaire, c'est tout ce qu'elle aura de sa famille. » Ariana porta la main au bijou qu'elle ne quittait pas depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu. Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Pétunia ne reprenne la parole.

« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose bizarre chez elle. J'aurai du m'en douter ! »

« Pétunia, ça suffit ! Je n'en aurai pas un dans cette maison, encore moins deux ! De toute façon, n'avons-nous pas promis quand on a recueilli le garçon de mettre fin à toutes ces dangereuses imbécilités ? » Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre, et les trois enfants se regardèrent longuement avant que Dudley ne prenne la direction des escaliers, surement pour jouer à un jeu vidéo. Harry dévisagea Ariana pendant de longues secondes avant de prendre la parole en chuchotant.

« Tu savais ? » La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Je m'en doutais, et au fond de moi je savais très bien que je n'avais rien à faire ici… Je vais dans ma chambre. » Ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

Ariana Black. Quelle sensation étrange cela lui procurait de connaître enfin son vrai nom. Ariana Black. C'était un peu menaçant comme nom, non ? Enfin elle avait une information sur ses vraies origines. Sa famille. La famille Black. Un sentiment de fierté parcourut son esprit. Peut-être que ses parents étaient connus ? Peut-être qu'elle avait de la famille quelque part ? Puis soudain la fierté laissa sa place à une tristesse énorme. Où est sa famille ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accueillie ? Est-ce que ses parents étaient morts ? _Est-ce qu'ils m'ont abandonnée parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi ?_

La jeune fille s'effondra sur son lit en larmes, ne voulant plus penser aux évènements de la journée. Ce furent trois coups timides à la porte de sa chambre qui la réveillèrent. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie, et remit ses longues boucles en place avant d'ouvrir. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle vit Harry, ses affaires dans une main, et un air un peu gêné.

« Désolée de te déranger, mais Vernon m'a dit que le placard était trop petit pour moi maintenant, et que je devais dormir dans ta chambre. » Ariana n'en revenait pas. Les Dursley avaient accepté de laisser Harry dormir dans une vraie chambre, dans un vrai lit ? C'était une révolution.

« Pas de problème. Viens, je vais t'aider. » Elle fit rapidement de la place dans son placard et aida Harry à remonter le peu d'affaires qu'il avait. Le problème fut pour le lit. Il n'y avait qu'un lit simple dans sa chambre, et bien qu'il soit grand, ils ne pourraient jamais tenir confortablement à deux dedans. C'est en fin d'après-midi, quand les Dursley revinrent à la maison que les deux enfants virent la solution passer par la porte d'entrée. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé des lits superposés d'occasion et comptaient leur installer ça dans leur chambre. Ou plutôt les laisser installer ça dans leur chambre. En début de soirée, ils avaient enfin terminé de monter le lit et avaient descendu l'ancien d'Ariana dans le garage en attendant que Vernon ne l'emmène à la déchetterie. Elle avait cependant gardé son matelas confortable, et Harry avait remonté le sien de son placard.

Ce fut leur première nuit ensemble, et aucun des deux ne put s'endormir. Au bout d'un moment, Ariana était descendue de son lit et Harry et elle avait commencé à discuter. C'était incroyable ce qu'il pouvait être adorable. Malgré tout ce que les Dursley lui avait fait subir, il trouvait toujours un peu de joie dans la vie. À force de parler, elle commençait à le connaître un peu mieux, et le lendemain matin ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient endormis quand Pétunia Dudley frappa à leur porte comme un bourrin pour les réveiller.

À nouveau des lettres arrivèrent dans la boîte aux lettres du 4, Privet Drive, et à nouveau, Vernon les confisqua avant d'allumer le feu de cheminée avec.

L'attitude des Dursley envers Ariana s'était nettement refroidit depuis la première lettre. Pétunia lui parlait à présent sur le même ton qu'elle utilisait pour parler à Harry, et Dudley avait commencé à se moquer d'elle et à l'utilisait comme défouloir de la même façon qu'il utilisait son cousin depuis des années. Même Vernon qui avait toujours été celui qui la supportait le plus était devenu cassant et intolérant.

Pendant une semaine des lettres arrivèrent tous les jours, se multipliant de façon exponentielle à chaque livraison. Mais le pire arriva dimanche, pendant le repas de famille. Ils étaient tous à table et Vernon semblait pour une fois de bonne humeur.

« J'adore le dimanche. Sais-tu pourquoi j'adore le dimanche Harry ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de courrier ? »

« Exactement. Pas de courrier. Pas de lettre. Pas la moindre petite lettre à l'horiz- » Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par une enveloppe qui s'était faufilée par la cheminée et qui lui avait rasée la moustache. « Qu'es-ce que- » Une autre lettre arriva, suivie d'une autre, et encore d'une autre, et bientôt le salon fut envahi d'une pluie de lettres adressées à Harry et Ariana. Les deux enfants essayèrent d'en attraper au moins une en sautant partout, et Ariana finit par se baisser et en prendre une à son nom. Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, mais ne put lire que la première ligne avant que Pétunia ne lui prenne des mains.

 _École de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? De la magie ? Impossible ! Si ? Tout un tas de questions déboulèrent dans sa tête mais elle essaya de les mettre de côté pour essayer de reprendre une autre lettre, mais Pétunia la tira vers la sortie avec Dudley. Le spectacle qui s'y déroulait les surprit tous. Vernon qui criait des insanités, tenant Harry entre ses gros bras, et avec des lettres qui lui tombaient dessus depuis la boîte aux lettres.

C'est ainsi que la famille Dursley se retrouva dans une maison froide et salle sur une île en plein milieu de la mer des Hébrides. Les lettres n'avaient pas cessé de les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur cette île au beau milieu d'une tempête. C'était le deuxième soir qu'ils passaient ici, et la tempête ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois.

Tout le monde était couché. Les parents dormaient dans une chambre à l'étage et Dudley avait la seule et unique chambre restante. Ariana et Harry étaient donc obligés de dormir sur le canapé et par terre. Elle entendit Harry chuchoter et regarda par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé pour voir un gâteau d'anniversaire dessiné dans la poussière sur le sol. C'était l'anniversaire d'Harry. Ariana faillit se frapper le front pour se maudire de ne pas s'être rappeler plus tôt. Tous les ans elle était la seule à y penser et à lui offrir un cadeau. Ce n'était jamais grand-chose, une paire de chaussettes neuves, un ours en peluche, quelques soldats de plombs… Mais à chaque fois il était content. Cette fois elle n'avait pas oublié de lui acheter un cadeau et, silencieusement, elle fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva le petit paquet qu'elle voulait. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et murmura :

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Le garçon se retourna et lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci d'y avoir pensé. » Il arracha le papier cadeau et découvrit un livre de nouvelles fantastiques. « Merci Ariana ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Arrête ce n'est rien. » Dit-t-elle. Il se rallongea sur ses couvertures et regarda son gâteau improvisé. « Allez Harry, fais un vœu » Chuchota Ariana. Il prit son inspiration et souffla jusqu'à ce que le gâteau ait disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour le poster, je vais faire de mon mieux pour être plus présente, promis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un énorme bruit vienne rompre le silence.

BOUM

Les deux enfants relevèrent la tête.

BOUM

« Où est le fusil ? » La voix de Vernon demanda. Il tenait un fusil de chasse dans les mains lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers. « Qui est là ? » Cria-t-il. Il y eut une pause et soudain la porte tomba lourdement sous un coup violent du géant qui essayait de pénétrer avec difficultés dans la maison. Il ramassa la porte et la remit en place sur ses gonds sans le moindre effort. Il se retourna vers les occupants de la maison et bougonna.

« Pourriez-pas faire une tasse de thé ? Ça a pas été un voyage facile. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé devant le regard médusé d'Ariana qui tenait fermement le bras d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire, elle lui trouvait un air amical, mais elle préférait être méfiante. Après tout, il venait d'enfoncer la porte.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Harry Potter et Ariana Black ! » La jeune fille frissonna en entendant ce nom. Son nom. « La dernière fois que j'vous ai vu, vous étiez qu'des bébés. Tu r'ssembles à ton père Harry mais avec les yeux de ta mère. » Il se tourna vers Ariana. « Et toi, c'est l'inverse. Toute ta mère sauf les yeux. » Ariana repensa immédiatement à son rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait une semaine plus tôt.

« Je demande à ce que vous partiez sur le champ ! C'est une violation de domicile ! » S'époumona Vernon, son visage prenant une couleur dangereusement proche du violet.

« Tais-toi, Dursley espèce de grosse prune ! » En disant ces mots, le géants attrapa le canon du fusil et le plia d'une seule main comme s'il s'agissait de pâte à modeler. Il finit par le jeter dans un coin de la pièce avant de se retourner vers les deux enfants. « Bref. Harry … Bon anniversaire ! J'ai du m'asseoir dessus mais l'goût reste le même. » Il tendit un paquet à Harry et Ariana regarda son ami l'ouvrir. C'était un gâteau à moitié écrasé sur lequel était écrit "Joyeux anniversaire Harry" au dessus du glaçage.

« Merci » Répondit timidement le jeune brun. Ariana sortit de son état figé et reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait avant de demander :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« C'est vrai, j'me suis pas présenté. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et du parc de Poudlard… Alors, ce thé ? »

Harry se dépêcha de faire bouillir de l'eau et lui présenta une tasse de thé. Hagrid se rassit dans le canapé qui était à peine suffisamment grand pour lui tout seul, et agita son parapluie. Ariana fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle vit deux flammes sortir du bout de l'objet et se diriger dans la cheminée où elles commencèrent un feu agréable. Il sortit alors des ribambelles de saucisses qu'il fit cuire et en offrit aux deux enfants qui les mangèrent avec appétit.

« Ne mange rien de ce qu'il te donne, Dudley ! » dit Vernon du fond de la pièce.

« Ton gros pudding de fils a pas besoin d's'engraisser plus, Dursley, t'en fais pas. » grogna Hagrid entre deux bouchées. Ariana mangeait sa deuxième saucisse quand Harry demanda :

« Euh… Désolé, mais je ne sais toujours pas vraiment qui vous êtes. »

« Appelle-moi Hagrid. C'est comme ça qu'tout l'monde m'appelle. Et comme j'vous ai dis, je suis le gardien des clés à Poudlard. Vous savez ce qu'est Poudlard bien sûr. » _Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie_ se rappela Ariana.

« Désolé, mais non. » Répondit Harry.

« Désolé !? » Il se tourna vers les Dursley pour les dévisager méchamment. « C'est eux qui devraient être désolés ! J'savais que vous receviez pas vos lettres, mais j'ai jamais pensé que vous aviez jamais entendu parler de Poudlard ! » Apparemment, c'était un scandale. Ariana ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important. Après tout, il allait sûrement être capable de leur expliquer. « Vous vous êtes jamais demandé où vos parents ont appris tout ça ? »

« Tout ça quoi ? » Persista Harry.

« Tout ça- TOUT ÇA QUOI ? » Il se tourna à nouveau vers les Dursley l'air effaré. « Vous voulez dire que ce gamin – CE gamin ! – ne sait rien de- de tout ça ? » Son voix avait augmenté de volume rapidement et on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles d'Hagrid tant il était énervé.

« On sait quand même des trucs, les maths et ce genre de choses. » tenta de positiver Harry. Ariana regarder la conversation amusée, se demandant à quel moment ça allait vraiment dégénérer.

« Pas ça, sur notre monde, je veux dire, votre monde. Mon monde. Le monde de vos parents. » Ariana et Harry se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« Quel monde ? » Demanda enfin Ariana. Visiblement, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

« DURSLEY ! » Vernon avait perdit plusieurs teintes de couleurs sur son visage et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. « Mais tu dois savoir pour ton père et ta mère, non ? J'veux dire, ils sont connus. Tu es connu. » Dit-il à Harry, qui semblait toujours contempler le fit que l'inconnu puisse être totalement fou.

« Papa et maman étaient connus ? »

« Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es n'est-ce pas ? Et toi non plus ? » Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche en synchronisation. C'est à ce moment là que Vernon trouva du courage pour parler.

« Stop ! Ça suffit ! Je vous interdis de leur dire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Vous lui avait jamais rien dit ? Jamais dit ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre que Dumbledore lui a laissé ? J'étais là ! J'ai vu Dumbledore déposer la lettre, Dursley ! Et vous lui avez caché tout ce temps ? »

« Caché quoi ? » Demanda précipitamment Harry. Ariana lui envoya un regard désespéré, ne voulant pas que Vernon ne s'énerve encore plus. Le géant se tourna vers lui et dit d'une façon étrangement calme après ce qu'il venait d'échanger avec Vernon.

« Tu es un sorcier, Harry. » Ariana sentit ses yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes. _Un sorcier ?_

« Un- un quoi ? »

« Un sorcier, bien sûr. Et l'un des meilleurs une fois qu'tu sauras un peu plus de choses. J'pense que c'est le moment que vous ouvriez vos lettres. » Il leur tendit une lettre à chacun. Ariana ouvrit la sienne rapidement, après avoir lu l'adresse.

 _Ms Ariana Black_

 _Sur le canapé de la cabane au sommet du rocher_

 _En pleine mer_

 _Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Maes et Sorciers._

 _Chère Ms Black,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendons votre hibou avant le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Mis Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingué.,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice-adjointe._

« Euh, Hagrid, on est en retard non ? La lettre dit le 31 juillet… » Dit Ariana.

« Par Merlin, ça me fait penser… » Il sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier et griffonna quelques mots avant de prendre un chouette dans une autre de ses poches. Une vraie chouette, vivante. Ariana était bouche bée. Il attacha le morceau de parchemin à une patte de la chouette et lâcha la chouette en ouvrant la porte, à travers la tempête. « Où j'en étais déjà ? » dit-il en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Ils n'iront nul part ! » Résonna la voix de Vernon. Ariana soupira, visiblement excédée par les montées d'humeur de son tuteur.

« Et je suppose que c'est un vieux moldu comme toi qui va les empêcher ? » _Moldu ?_

« Moldu ? » Fit Harry en écho aux pensées d'Ariana.

Hagrid commença alors à raconter qu'un moldu était une personne sans pouvoir magique, et après une intervention de Vernon, Ariana était scotchée sur place en apprenant que les Dursley savaient tout depuis le début et qu'ils avaient menti à Harry. Encore, qu'ils ne disent pas la vérité à Ariana ce n'était pas grave, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'elle serait une sorcière. Mais ne rien dire à Harry, alors qu'ils connaissaient son histoire était inadmissible. Pétunia sortit alors un grand discours comme quoi ça sœur n'était qu'une folle adorée par ses parents. Ariana pouvait sentir la jalousie de Pétunia pour sa sœur à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est ainsi qu'Ariana apprit que les parents d'Harry n'étaient en fait pas morts dans un accident de voiture, mais dans une explosion. Combien de mensonges avaient-ils pu leur dire ? À ce moment une colère énorme monta en elle et elle se mit à crier sur les Dursley.

« Est-ce que vous prévoyiez de me dire que j'étais adoptée un jour ? » Cela sembla les choquer encore plus que la réaction d'Harry. « Je ne suis pas aveugle, cela fait des mois que je m'en doute. Je voulais vous en parler à mon anniversaire, mais comme d'habitude, Dudley passait en premier ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de place dans votre vie que Dudley. J'étais toujours moins bien que lui. Maintenant je comprends parfaitement pourquoi ! Et que vous ne me disiez rien sur la magie je peux comprendre, mais dire à Harry que ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture ? Ils ont été tués ! » C'était rare qu'Ariana se mette à jurer, mais là c'était trop.

« Un accident de voiture ?! » S'étrangla Hagrid. « Comment un accident de voiture pourrait tuer James et Lily Potter ? C'est un outrage ! Un scandale ! Harry Potter qui ne sait même pas sa propre histoire alors que tous les enfants du monde connaissent son nom ! »

« Pourquoi Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda timidement Harry.

Hagrid se lança alors dans le récit de l'histoire des parents d'Harry. Apparemment ils avaient été tués par un mage noir qui s'appelait Voldemort après s'être fait trahir par l'un de leurs amis, et ce sorcier aurait tout simplement voulu tuer Harry. Sauf que ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu et que Harry, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, avait défait le plus grand mage noir du siècle et en avait hérité une cicatrice.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. »

« Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'ils n'iraient pas ? » S'exclama Vernon.

« S'ils veulent partir, ce n'est pas un moldu comme toi qui va les arrêter. Empêcher le fils de Lily et James Potter d'aller à Poudlard ! Tu es fou ! Leurs deux noms ont été choisis depuis qu'ils sont nés. Ils partent pour la plus grande école de magie et de sorcellerie au monde. Sept ans là-bas et ils ne se reconnaitront même plus eux-mêmes. Ils seront les plus jeunes, et ils seront sous la garde du plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais vu, Albus Dumbled- »

« JE NE PAIERAI PAS POUR QU'UN VIEU TORDU LEUR APPRENNE DES TOURS DE MAGIE ! » cria Vernon. Hagrid se figea et fit volte face pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux avant de le menacer avec l'extrémité de son parapluie rose.

« N'insultez jamais plus Albus Dumbledore devant moi. » Il baissa son parapluie vers Dudley et avec un mouvement de sont poignet, il fit pousser une queue de cochon sur les fesses énormes du garçon. Ariana éclata de rire, tandis que les Dursley couraient dans tous les sens. « N'en parlez pas trop quand vous serez à Poudlard. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. » Harry lui sourit et Arina hocha la tête en reprenant son souffle. Après s'être dit bonne nuit, les trois sorciers s'endormirent dans le salon des Dursley. Mais Ariana ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit tant son excitation la maintenait éveillée.

 **Voilà !**

 **Pour répondre à vos questions sur les parents, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre, qui devrait arriver maximum le weekend prochain.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit mot !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà, et comme promis, le chapitre arrive avant le weekend. Et bonne nouvelle, qui dit grand weekend dit plus de temps pour écrire, et donc vous en aurez un autre d'ici dimanche. Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Et comme d'habitude, HP ne m'appartient pas, seulement ma petite OC et les personnages non présents dans les livres.**

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Ariana se leva sans avoir dormi une seule minute. Aujourd'hui, sa vie allait prendre une nouvelle direction, quelque peu inattendue, mais bienvenue. Elle alla rapidement s'habiller et lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit Hagrid et Harry prêts à partir. Ils partirent donc en direction de Londres sans se soucier de dire au revoir aux Dursley. Durant leur trajet, tout le monde les dévisageaient. Enfin, ils dévisageaient Hagrid. On ne voyait que lui au milieu des voyageurs à cause de sa taille. Ariana crut que le contrôleur du train allait faire un malaise envoyant l'homme imposant, mais elle remarqua qu'Hagrid n'en avait rien à faire du regard des autres. Ou alors il ne faisait juste pas attention.

Une fois dans la capitale, ils entrèrent dans un bar étrange appelé Le Chaudron Baveur. L'intérieur était rempli de personnes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Arrivés au milieu du bar, un homme, surement un serveur, interpela Hagrid.

« Comme d'habitude, Hagrid ? »

« J'peux pas Tom, Je suis en mission pour Poudlard. » Répondit le géant en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Ariana et d'Harry. Ariana vit alors le visage du dit Tom s'éclairer quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la cicatrice d'Harry.

« Ça alors ! C'est- Ça ne peut pas être… Mais si ! C'est Harry Potter ! » S'exclama-t-il. Tout le pub se tut en regardant dans leur direction, et Alice se sentit tout à coup engloutie au milieu de la foule qui s'était précipitée pour remercier, féliciter ou tout simplement saluer Harry. Un homme hésitant s'avança vers eux et Hagrid le salua chaudement.

« Professeur Quirrell ! Harry, Ariana, le professeur Quirrell sera l'un de vos professeurs à Poudlard. » Harry tendit la main pour le saluer, mais le professeur préféra garder la sienne hors de portée.

« P-P-Potter. J-Je ne p-p-peux pas vous d-dire à quel p-p-point je suis heureux d-d-de v-vous rencontrer. »

« Qu'est-ce que cous enseignez, professeur ? » Demanda Ariana.

« D-Défense contre les f-f-forces du Mal. N-Non pas que v-vous en ayez b-besoin, Potter ? » Son regard restait curieusement bloqué sur Harry, comme si le garçon était un asticot qu'il observait à la loupe. « V-vous venez achetez le m-m-matériel sc-c-olaire, je p-présume ? Je d-d-dois moi-même acheter un l-livre sur les vamp-p-pires. »

Après la rencontre avec leur futur professeur, Ariana réussit à tirer Harry hors de la foule et ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin avec Hagrid. Celui-ci sortit son parapluie, et tapota sur quelques briques du mur qui lui faisait face dans rythme particulier. C'est alors que le mur s'ouvrit, et Ariana crut qu'elle allait perdre sa mâchoire tant la vue qu'elle avait était incroyable. Une rue. Une rue entière, pleine de monde et où se tenaient pleins de magasins s'étendait face à elle.

« Hagrid, comment se fait-il que aucun moldu ne peut la voir du ciel ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, il y a un charme Repousse Moldu sur toute la rue, et grâce à un très vieux sort qui date de plusieurs siècles, ils ne peuvent pas la voir. »

« C'est magnifique… » Au bout d'un moment, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. « Euh, Hagrid ? Vernon a bien dit qu'il ne paierait jamais pour notre matériel. J'ai bien un peu d'argent, mais je ne pense pas que ça suffira pour Harry et moi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que vos parents ne vous ont rien laissé ? » Ariana était abasourdie. Ses parents ?

« Vous connaissez mes parents ? » Hagrid sembla surpris par sa question.

« Bien sûr ! Tu ne sais pas qui sont tes vrais parents ? » Ariana secoua la tête négativement. « Par Merlin ! Tu ne sais pas qu'Harry est ton cousin ?! » Ariana n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle. « Voyons, Tu es la fille de Sirius Black et d'Elisabeth Potter, la sœur jumelle de James Potter ! »

…Harry était… son cousin ? Son vrai cousin ? Pas celui de Dudley ? Une question lui brulait cependant les lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous savez où ils sont ? » Hagrid sembla blêmir un peu et soupira.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Je ne suis pas le mieux placé… » Devant le regard suppliant d'Ariana il se décida enfin à répondre. « Je suis désolé, mais ta mère est morte, le même jour que les parents d'Harry. Et ton père… Il est… euh… comment dire, euh… en prison. Mais je comprendrai jamais pourquoi cela dit. » Ariana sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait aucune chance de revoir ses parents un jour. Elle était comme Harry, seule et orpheline. Elle sentit soudain que sa main était prise dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre et releva la tête pour voir Harry qui lui souriait tristement. « Ah, nous voilà arrivés ! Voici Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. »

Un bâtiment immense se tenait devant eux, et alors qu'Hagrid racontait ce qu'il savait sur la sécurité de l'endroit, Ariana admirait l'architecture du grand hall dans lequel ils s'avançaient. Ils arrivèrent devant un bureau derrière lequel se trouvait une créature peu chaleureuse qu'Ariana devina être un gobelin. Hagrid et lui échangèrent quelques mots à propos d'un coffre où il devait passer pour les affaires de Poudlard avant de demander l'accès aux coffres des Potter et des Black. Hagrid leur remit une petite clé chacun et ils se dirigèrent vers les souterrains. Un wagon les attendait et ils montèrent tous les trois dedans avec un gobelin pour les diriger. Lorsque le wagon démarra brutalement, le teint d'Hagrid passa au vert.

« Je ne sais jamais quelle est la différence entre un stalactite et un stalagmite. » Dit Harry en admirant les cavernes que le wagon traversait.

« Stalagmites ont un M, et ne pose pas de questions maintenant, je pense que je vais être malade. »

Harry se tut immédiatement. Ariana se pencha vers lui.

« Les stalagmites sont ceux qui viennent du sol. »

Le wagon s'arrêta enfin devant le coffre d'Harry. Le gobelin l'ouvrit et les yeux des enfants furent éblouis par les richesses qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait au moins de quoi acheter dix maisons comme celle des Dursley là dedans !

« Si Vernon avait su ça… » Murmura Ariana. Hagrid remplit une petite bourse de pièces différentes et la tendit à Harry.

« Tiens, ça devrait suffire. »

Harry la prit dans ses mains et sembla se demander où la mettre avant d'opter pour sa poche de pantalon. Le trio remonta dans le wagon, cette fois en direction du coffre d'Ariana. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte du coffre mille six cent soixante dix-sept et lorsque Gripsec tourna la clé, le trésor qui se cachait derrière les portes fut visible. Et Ariana n'avait rien à envier à Harry. Il y n'y avait pas seulement des pièces, mais aussi des coffres dans la salle. Elle s'avança vers l'un d'eux et l'ouvrit. Pleins de bijoux y étaient entreposés, mais autre chose attira son attention. Une petite enveloppe, glissée contre le font du coffre. Elle l'ouvrit, et ne put retenir davantage ses larmes. C'était une photo sur laquelle deux personnes se serraient dans les bras. Son père et sa mère. C'était les deux personnes qu'elle avait vu en rêve. _Comment j'ai pu les voir si ma mère est morte il y a dix ans ?_

Un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité et elle essuya rapidement ses larmes. Elle détestait pleurer devant des gens, et c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ressaisis-toi, voyons !_ Elle remit la photo dans l'enveloppe qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Elle finit enfin par le refermer soigneusement et sortit de son coffre fort en prenant la bourse que lui tendait Hagrid.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le coffre sept cent treize pour les "affaires de l'école" comme disait Hagrid. Harry et Ariana restèrent dans le wagon le temps qu'Hagrid s'occupe de ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Ça va ? » Demanda timidement Harry. Ariana hocha la tête.

« J'ai trouvé une photo de mes parents dans le coffre. »

« Ah. D'accord. » Harry comprenait. C'était le seul qui pouvait comprendre de toute façon. Une fois Hagrid revenu à bord du wagon, ils purent enfin regagner la lumière du jour.

« Bien. Vous avez toujours votre liste, hein ? » Demanda Hagrid.

« Oui. »

« Bien. Je vais vous emmener faire vos robes pour l'école. » Il montra du menton un magasin de prêt à porter et les deux enfants suivirent le géant qui ouvrait le passage. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement, et immédiatement une femme les pris en charge. Hagrid les laissa aller en arrière boutique le temps de prendre les mesures et de retoucher les robes. Le temps que la femme prit les mesures, un autre garçon entra dans la boutique.

« Salut. » Leur dit-il. Il avait un air hautain et mauvais qui rappelait Pétunia à Ariana. « Vous allez à Poudlard aussi ? »

« Oui » lui répondit Ariana en souriant.

« Mon père est à côté en train de m'acheter mes livres et ma mère ma baguette. » Sa voix était aussi légère qu'une plume avec cependant un ton dédaigneux derrière ses mots, et Ariana se demanda immédiatement s'il y avait une noblesse chez les sorciers. Si c'était le cas, il devait certainement en faire partie. « Ensuite, je les emmènerai voir les balais de course. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent pas avoir le leur. Je pense que je vais en demander un à mon père et le faire passer de force. Vous avez un balai vous ? »

« Non » répondit calmement Ariana, et Harry secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave je t'emmènerai sur le mien » Dit-il en direction de la jeune fille qui rougit malgré elle. Elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments et malheureusement ça se voyait. Le garçon blond platine continua, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous jouez au Quidditch ? » Il ne laissa même pas le temps de répondre avant de reprendre. « Moi, oui. Père dit que c'est un crime si je ne suis pas choisi pour ma maison, et je dois dire que je suis d'accord. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? » Ce gamin prétentieux commençait à taper sur les nerfs d'Ariana qui se contenta de secouer la tête pour répondre. « Personne ne sait vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit. Mais je sais que je serai à Serpentard, toute ma famille y est allée. Imaginez que je sorte à Poufsouffle, je pense que je m'en irai, pas vous ? » Arina laissa Harry répondre par un vague "Mmmh"

« Je veux dire, regardez cet homme ! » Il montra Hagrid du menton, et Ariana sentit ses points se serrer sous le tissu de la robe.

« C'est Hagrid, il travaille à Poudlard » Répondit calmement Harry.

« Oh, j'ai entendu parler de lui. Il est une sorte de servent, non ? »

« Non, c'est le gardien. » Répondit sèchement Ariana.

« Oui, exactement. On m'a dit que c'est une sorte de sauvage qui vit dans une cabane à l'école et qui se saoule de temps en temps. Qu'il essaie de faire la magie, et finit par mettre le feu à son lit. » Il ricana en ajoutant avec dédain : « Il est une disgrâce pour le monde sorcier. Pourquoi est-il avec vous ? Où sont vos parents ? » Ariana se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre, mais Harry répondit plus vite.

« Ils sont morts. »

« Oh, vous êtes jumeaux ? » Ariana échangea un regard complice avec Harry. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

« Non, cousins. » Répondit-elle.

« Tes parents aussi sont morts ? » Ariana préféra écourter le sujet et hocha la tête.

« Désolé. Mais ils étaient comme nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si par "comme nous", tu veux dire sorciers et sorcières, alors oui. » Répondit sèchement Harry.

« Je pense qu'ils ne devraient vraiment pas laisser ces autres gens, pas vous ? Ils ne sont juste pas pareils, ils n'ont pas été élevés comme nous. Certains n'ont même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant qu'ils ne reçoivent leur lettre, vous imaginez ? Je pense qu'ils ne devraient garder que les anciennes familles sorcières. Quels sont vos noms, d'ailleurs ? »

La couturière venait de finir son travail au moment où il posa la question, et ni Harry ni Ariana ne désiraient lui répondre. Ils se dépêchèrent de retirer leur robe d'écolier et de sortir. Toutefois, avant qu'ils ne sortent, le blond leur adressa une dernière fois la parole. « On se verra à Poudlard ! » Il fit un clin d'œil à Ariana et celle-ci préféra sortir de la boutique que rester une seconde de plus avec ce gamin qui se sentait supérieur à tout le monde. Il lui rappelait tellement Dudley à sa façon de penser que tout lui était dû et que tout le monde devait s'agenouiller devant lui. _Un pauvre con_. Son humeur s'améliora cependant radicalement quand Hagrid leur offrit des glaces. Elle en choisit une qui avait le goût d'un brownie, et elle avait vraiment l'impression de manger un brownie glacé. C'était magique. Harry, trop curieux, finit par demander ce qu'était le Quidditch.

« Ah, c'est vrai, j'oublie tout le temps que vous ne savez presque rien. Ne pas connaître le Quidditch ! »

« Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça… »

« Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ? »

Ariana commença à lui raconter comment un horrible gamin prétentieux leur avait parlé du Quidditch et comment il se prenait pour quelqu'un de supérieur et dénigrait tous les gens qui venaient de famille moldue.

« Vous ne venez pas de famille moldue. S'il savait qui vous êtes vraiment… Il a grandi en connaissant ton nom, Harry, si ses parents son du monde sorcier. Tu as vu comment tout le monde était quand ils t'ont vu. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Certains des meilleurs sorciers que j'ai pu rencontrer étaient les seuls d'une longue lignée de moldus… Regarde ta mère, Harry ! Regarde ce qu'elle avait comme sœur ! Et Ariana, tu n'as certainement pas à t'en faire, les Black et les Potter sont deux familles qui ne contiennent que des sorciers de sang pur depuis des générations ! »

Ariana sourit tristement au garde chasse. Elle était de sang sorcier. D'une certaine manière, ça la réconfortait de savoir que tout ce monde merveilleux était pleinement le sien, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas devenir aussi imbue d'elle-même que la tête enfarinée qu'ils avaient croisée dans la boutique.

« Et donc, c'est quoi le Quidditch ? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

« C'est notre sport. Un sport sorcier. C'est comme, euh… comme le football pour les Moldus, tout le monde suit le Quidditch. C'est joué avec quatre balles. Les règles sont un peu dures à expliquer. »

« Et Serpentard et Poufsouffle, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Enchaîna Ariana.

« Des maisons de l'école. Il y en a quatre. Tout le monde dit que les Poufsouffle sont nuls, mais… »

« Je parie que je serai à Poufsouffle. » Soupira Harry.

« Vaut mieux Poufsouffle que Serpentard. Pas un sorcier ou une sorcière qui a mal tourné n'était pas à Serpentard. Vous-Savez-Qui en était un. »

« Volde- Vous-Savez-Qui étais à Poudlard ?! » S'étonna Harry.

« Il y a des années de cela, oui. »

« Hagrid, dans quelle maison étaient nos parents ? » Interrogea Ariana.

« Ils étaient tous à Griffondor. Vos pères étaient les deux meilleurs amis qui puissent exister, et ils donnaient sacrément du fil à retordre aux professeurs. » Ariana sourit à ça. Elle-même avait un malin plaisir à se retrouver dans des mauvaises situations et à faire des mauvais tours à tout le monde. Elle avait souvent pu s'entrainer sur Dudley et ses amis, d'ailleurs. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une librairie, et Ariana se crut au septième ciel. Elle adorait lire, et l'étendue de choses qu'elle ne savait pas et qui se trouvait dans cette pièce était… Insupportable pour elle. Elle se dépêcha de trouver les livres qui lui étaient nécessaires, et le temps qu'Harry prenne les siens à son tour, elle prit en plus quelques livres qui l'occuperaient au cas où elle s'ennuierait. Elle passa en caisse, et déposa tous ses livres sur son chariot. Ils continuèrent à faire les magasins à la recherche de tout ce qu'il leur fallait, jusqu'au moment où il ne leur fallait plus qu'à acheter une baguette magique.

« Le meilleur endroit pour acheter une baguette magique, c'est chez Ollivander. Oh, et j'ai failli oublier, je dois faire deux trois courses. De toute façon vous n'auraient pas besoin de mi là bas. Bon je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure ! »

Il disparut dans la masse de monde, laissant les deux enfants seuls face au magasin de baguettes magiques. Ils poussèrent la porte lentement, faisant sonner la cloche. Ariana s'avança vers le comptoir vide pour essayer de trouver une sonnette, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs et avec un air un peu fou surgit dans une des allées du magasin.

« Ah oui, je pensais bien vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. J'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'hier que je leur ai vendu leur première baguette. Je suis désolé de dire que j'ai vendu la baguette qui vous a fait ça… Bien ! Vous êtes là pour votre première baguette également, je suppose, Miss … »

« Ariana Black, monsieur. » L'homme sembla pris au dépourvu un instant.

« Black ?! Oui… Oui, c'est vrai, je me rappelle… La cousine de Mr Potter, je présume ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait su, mais le vieil homme semblait tout savoir de toute façon.

« Bien ! On va commencer par Monsieur Potter. » Il sortit de sa poche un mètre qui se mit à voler dans la direction d'Harry et à prendre tout un tas de mesures.

« Voyons voir ce que j'ai. » Il disparut dans ses rangées d'étagères puis en resurgit avec une boite dans les mains.

« Bois d'érable et plume de phœnix, dix-huit centimètres. Très souple. Tenez. » Ariana regarda Harry s'emparer de la baguette et la regarder, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

« Et bien, allez-y ! Faites le geste ! » Harry leva la tête et donna un coup de baguette en direction d'une lumière qui explosa.

« Non, non, surtout pas. »

Il repartit et en ramena une deuxième, puis une troisième, et ne s'arrêta pas avant que son comptoir ne soit enfoui sous une pile de boîtes vides. Au bout d'un moment il regarda Harry d'un air curieux et murmura quelque chose qu'Ariana ne parvint pas à entendre. Elle s'était assise sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce s'amusant en regardant le spectacle qu'Harry donnait en mettant sans dessus dessous la boutique. L'homme revint enfin avec une boite qu'il tendit à son cousin. Lorsque celui-ci prit la baguette qui se trouvait dedans, une lumière brilla et un léger courant d'air remplit la pièce.

« Intéressant… Vraiment, très intéressant… » Ariana ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'Harry avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant, monsieur ? »

« Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, monsieur Potter. Chacune d'entre elles. Or, il se trouve que le phœnix qui a produit la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette en a donné une autre. Juste une. Cela est vraiment curieux que cette baguette vous soit destinée, quand on sait que sa sœur vous a fait cette cicatrice. » Harry ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement, ce qui ne manqua pas au vieil Ollivander.

« Oui. Trente-trois centimètres et trois quarts, bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, comment ce genre de choses peuvent arriver. La baguette choisit son sorcier, Mr Potter. Et je pense que vous allez accomplir de grandes choses. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses. Terrifiantes ! Oui… Mais grandes. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la boutique pendant que les deux sorciers se regardaient. Les yeux d'Harry alternaient entre la baguette et l'homme face à lui, tandis qu'Ollivander fixait le front du jeune garçon. Enfin, le vendeur rompit la tension en se tournant vers Ariana qui avait presque oublié la raison de sa présence.

« Je crois que c'est à vous, ma chère. » Le mètre prit ses mesures de la même façon qu'il avait fait avec Harry, et retourna se poser sur le bureau. L'homme la regarda rapidement et s'en alla à nouveau entre les étagères et revint avec plusieurs boites en main.

« Cèdre et plume de phœnix, vingt-huit virgule deux centimètres. » Elle la saisit d'une main un peu tremblante et fit un petit mouvement en direction d'une table, qui s'écroula le moment même où elle la pointa de la baguette.

« Non. Certainement pas. Essayons autre chose. Très rigide, frêne et crin de licorne. Allez-y, essayez-la ! » À nouveau Ariana saisit la baguette et la pointa cette fois sur une étagère où se trouvaient pleins de boîtes vides, mais rien ne se passa.

« Mmh, on y est presque. Je crois savoir ce qu'il vous faut. » Il repartit dans une étagère et en retira une autre boîte identique aux autres. Il retourna vers le comptoir et tendit la baguette en souriant.

« Allez-y. » Elle saisit encore une fois la baguette mais cette fois, elle n'eut pas à faire quoi que ce soit, elle savait que c'était la bonne. Une chaleur étrange lui picota la main et se répandirent comment un courant électrique dans tout son corps.

« Mmh oui. » dit l'homme pensivement. « Je me disais bien que cela fonctionnerait. Vingt-sept centimètres en rosier, un bois souple, très résistant et si l'on n'y prend garde très épineux, avec un crin de licorne. Vous avez vraisemblablement hérité des qualités de vos parents, Miss Black. »

« Comment ça, monsieur ? » demanda Ariana après avoir avalé les paroles qu'il venait de lui adresser. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais pu rencontrer ses parents, et cet homme venait de lui dire qu'elle leur ressemblait ?

« Comme je l'ai dit à Mr Potter, la baguette choisit son sorcier, et le plus souvent révèle également sa personnalité. Je me répète, mais le rosier est un bois très épineux, cependant il porte la plus belle des fleurs. Le crin de licorne quand à lui prouve que vous avez un grand cœur, mais cette magnifique créature est également connue pour être l'un des plus têtu. Tous ces traits de caractères étaient présents chez vos parents. »

Ariana ne dit plus rien, pesant les mots du vieux sorcier. Ressemblait-elle vraiment à ses parents ? Lorsque l'homme lui expliqua la signification des composants de sa baguette, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les points communs qu'il y avait avec elle. Le côté irritable du rosier, l'entêtement de la licorne, c'est bon, elle avait. Mais une grande bonté de cœur ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait quoi que ce soit qui prouve cela, à par peut-être se soucier d'Harry. Une très belle fleur et belle créature ? Euh… Non, elle était loin de se trouver aussi belle qu'un mannequin.

Inconsciemment, elle tourna son pendentif en or entre ses doigts. C'était un tic qu'elle avait attrapé depuis plusieurs jours, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ses parents. Comment sa mère était-elle morte ? Pourquoi son père était en prison ? Est-ce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un ? Soudain, une horrible pensée la frappa. Est-ce qu'il avait tué sa mère ? Ariana repensa alors au rêve qu'elle avait fait et à la façon dont ses parents agissaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'aimaient. Son père aimait sa mère. Elle avait vu exactement la même chose sur la photo qu'elle avait trouvée dans son coffre fort. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuée, elle en était convaincue. Quel que soit la raison pour laquelle il était enfermé, elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'un homme au regard si bienveillant ne ferait jamais de mal à personne.

Elle paya rapidement pour sa baguette, et sortit du magasin le plus vite possible, voulant échapper au regard curieux du vendeur. Elle attendit Harry à l'extérieur, et Hagrid les rejoignit rapidement, avec deux cages entre ses mains.

« Tiens Harry, c'est pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire ! » Il lui tendit l'une des deux cages dans laquelle se trouvait une chouette aussi blanche que la neige, qui hulula de joie en arrivant dans les bras d'Harry. Le garçon remercia Hagrid avec un grand sourire, avant que le géant ne se tourne vers Ariana.

« Et voilà pour toi. Je sais que ton anniversaire n'est que dans quelques semaines, mais je voulais te l'offrir le temps que je puisse te voir. » Il lui tendit une autre cage, celle-ci contenant un chouette noire comme la nuit et dont les yeux jaunes semblaient être affolés par le monde qui l'entourait. Ariana la calma en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Soudain, les paroles d'Hagrid firent leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Ariana, et la jeune fille releva brusquement la tête.

« Hagrid, vous vous trompez, mon anniversaire était il y a un mois, pas dans quelques semaines. »

« Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'en suis certain ! Tu es née le vingt-quatre août ! Presque un mois de moins qu'Harry. Vos parents étaient tellement heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient avoir des enfants presque en même temps. Inséparables, les jumeaux Potter ! »

Ariana tourna la tête vers Harry, et les deux enfants se sourirent l'un à l'autre sincèrement heureux d'être ensemble dans cette aventure. Ils étaient bien plus liés que ce qu'ils ne pensaient au départ, et leur amitié, qui avait commencée aujourd'hui, allait très certainement grandir au fur et à mesure qu'ils continueraient à être ensemble.

 **Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de terminé !**

 **Je ne sais pas encore si la répartition aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre ou dans celui d'après, surprise surprise… )**

 **Une petite review ? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je suis super désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre. Je l'avais annoncé pour le week end, mais je eu beaucoup de mal à savoir ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre, et je le trouve toujours imparfait. Ou en tout cas il y a quelque chose que je trouve moins bien.**

 **Enfin bon, essayez de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait pour le chapitre suivant.**

 **MERCIIII à tous les gens qui suivent et/ou ont mis en favoris, et un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise jusque là. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que je réponde à quelques questions au passage.**

* * *

 **Est-ce que Draco va rester aussi hautain ou est-ce qu'il va descendre de son piédestal ?**

 **Très franchement j'aimerais bien aussi le voir être plus sympa avec sa cousine quand il se rendra compte qu'ils sont de la même famille, mais je tiens à rappeler que Draco est vraiment super arrogant pendant ses premières années à Poudlard à cause de son éducation. Et entre ça et le caractère d'Ariana, je ne sais pas encore trop comment ça va se développer, même si j'ai une petite idée de tout ça (mais je ne vais pas vous spoiler non plus…)**

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce collier ?**

 **Alors ça je tiens à ne pas vous le dire. Suspense, suspense, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure. Peut-être juste dire que les Dursley n'étaient pas au courant de l'origine du bijou, simplement qu'ils pensaient que c'était un bijou de famille. Et il risque d'y avoir un long moment avant que je vous révèle tout ça… )**

 **Pourquoi Ariana s'est retrouvée chez les Dursley, et pas chez un autre membre de la famille Black (Andromeda entre autres) ?**

 **Alors avant toute chose, les Dursley l'ont ADOPTEE, donc ils ne savaient pas qu'elle serait une sorcière. Ce sera expliqué plus tard lle pourquoi du comment, mais ils l'ont adoptée dans un orphelinat, comme presque tous les parents qui adoptent un enfant. Pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée là-bas, je vous laisse essayer de deviner jusqu'à ce que ce soit raconté )**

 **Voilà ! Maintenant je vous laisse tranquille pour la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Hagrid les avaient ramenés au 4, Privet Drive le temps que l'été se terminent, et Ariana découvrit l'enfer qu'Harry avait du vivre pendant dix ans. Les Dursley avaient apparemment décidé qu'elle était aussi dérangée qu'Harry, ce qui avait également fait plaisir à Dudley qui n'avait désormais plus une, mais deux personnes à embêter avec ses amis. Ariana avait découvert un véritable ami en Harry, et sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit, ils couvraient les arrières de l'autre. Ils discutaient souvent de la magie quand ils étaient seuls. Et la plupart du temps, ils finissaient par parler de leurs parents.

Ariana avait toujours la photo mobile de ses parents qui s'enlaçaient lors de ce qu'il semblait être une fête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel genre, mais la tenue chic qu'ils portaient et l'arrière plan décoré de lanternes et de multiples décorations étaient un bon indice pour laisser penser que c'était un genre de cérémonie. Elle était fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère. La jeune sorcière était magnifique dans sa robe bleue ciel, ses cheveux dégagés en arrière laissant voir un visage souriant. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette photo était de voir qu'elle avait hérité non seulement de sa mère, mais aussi un peu de son père. Il avait yeux aimants et joyeux avec peut-être une lueur un peu farceuse. Ariana aimait imaginer la vie qu'elle aurait eue s'ils étaient là avec elle. Si elle avait pu avoir la chance de grandir avec des parents qui l'aimaient et non les Dursley qui l'avaient adoptée pour réaliser leur bonne action et se faire bien voir du voisinage. Elle était la fille adoptée, celle pour laquelle les Dursley avaient eu un cœur assez grand pour l'adopter.

Pour le vrai jour de son anniversaire, Ariana n'eut pas le droit à quoi que ce soit de spécial de la part des Dursley. Ils lui avaient déjà offert des cadeaux pour son anniversaire, et maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, plus rien ne les obligeait à avoir une pensée pour elle. Seul Harry lui souhaita, et bien qu'il ne puisse lui offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom, il lui fit tout de même un beau gâteau dans le dos de Pétunia, trop occupée à bichonner son fils et à l'emmener dans des parcs d'attraction.

Lentement, le mois d'août arriva à son terme, et le trente et un, Ariana et Harry se firent conduire à la gare de Kings Cross par un oncle Vernon mi-content de se débarrasser d'eux et de leurs "maudits oiseaux", mais aussi mi-inquiet de les envoyer dans une école de sorcellerie d'où ils reviendraient encore plus anormaux qu'auparavant. Ils descendirent de la voiture et tirèrent leur chariot à travers la gare, suivant leur oncle qui se moquait d'eux et de leur voie de train "imaginaire".

« Nous voilà arrivés ! Voie neuf, et voie dix. Je suppose que votre voie neuf trois-quarts se situent quelque part entre les deux mais qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore construite, hein ? » Ricana Vernon. « Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire ! » Et sur ce, il les laissa plantés là, au milieu de la gare, tous seuls. Ariana commençait à paniquer. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Et si ce n'était qu'une blague ? Non, c'était impossible, et Cassiopea, sa chouette lui rappelait qu'elle était bien réelle. Elle l'avait nommée ainsi en référence à la constellation. C'était l'une des seules constellations qu'elle arrivait à reconnaître dans le ciel noir de la nuit. Les autres étaient Orion, et, bien sûre, l'étoile Sirius. Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il avait choisi cette chouette pour elle en référence à son nom de famille, Black. Cassiopea, ou Cassie, comme l'avait surnommée Harry, avait vraiment gagné le cœur d'Ariana avec ses grands yeux curieux et sa façon de venir lui grignoter gentiment le bout des doigts lorsque la jeune fille était déprimée. Elle représentait pour elle le monde merveilleux qui l'attendait. Un monde de magie, et non pas un monde de moldus.

« C'est comme d'habitude. La gare est pleine de moldus ! » Entendit-elle un peu plus loin, et Harry l'avait visiblement entendu aussi, puisqu'il se faisait un chemin pour rejoindre une femme rousse haute en couleur qui tenait la main à une version miniature et plus fine d'elle. Quatre garçons, roux également, la suivaient avec leurs chariots dont un avec une chouette, et Ariana comprit qu'ils étaient aussi des sorciers. La petite famille s'arrêta plusieurs mètres devant un mur entre les voies neuf et dix. Le plus âgé des garçons s'avança vers le mur d'un pas rapide et disparut, comme avalé par la brique. _Mais- Que-_ _QUOI ? Il est passé où ?_

« Fred, à toi maintenant. » L'un des trois garçons s'avança.

« Fred, c'est pas moi, moi, c'est George. » Dit-il.

« Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? » Dit un autre garçon. Ariana remarqua alors que les deux étaient des jumeaux, parfaitement identiques.

« Désolé, George, chéri. » S'excusa leur mère. Celui des deux qui s'était avancé lui sourit.

« C'était pour rire. En fait, Fred, c'est moi. » Et il courut vers le mur, suivit de son jumeau. Ariana souriait en voyant l'échange. Quelle drôle de famille… Plongée dans sa contemplation, elle n'avait pas remarqué Harry qui s'était avancé vers la femme.

« Excusez-moi ! » L'interpella-t-il. Ariana le rejoignit rapidement, et la femme les observa d'un regard chaleureux.

« Bonjour les enfants. C'est votre première année à Poudlard ? Ron est nouveau aussi. » Dit-elle en indiquant son fils du menton. Ariana hocha la tête.

« On… One ne sait pas comment on fait pour » Commença Harry, qui fut interrompu par la mère de famille.

« Comment on se rend sur la voie neuf trois quarts ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est marcher droit à vers le mur entre les plateformes neuf et dix. Ne vous arrêtez pas et n'ayez pas peur, où vous écraserez dessus. Il vaut mieux courir si vous êtes nerveux. Allez-y avant Ron. »

« Euh, oui, d'accord. » Répondit poliment Harry.

Ariana regarda la femme comme si elle était totalement folle, et fut étonnée quand elle vit Harry hocher la tête et courir en direction du mur qui l'avala comme les autres avant lui. Elle contempla le mur pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se décida à courir à son tour en fermant les yeux au moment où elle aurait du s'écraser contre le mur.

Ce qu'elle découvrit de l'autre côté lui coupa le souffle une plateforme entière, bondée de monde se trouvait devant ses yeux, et une immense locomotive rouge à vapeur triomphait en tête du train. C'était tout simplement magique.

« Allez viens Ariana, il faut qu'on monte nos bagages à bord. » La voix d'Harry la ramena sur terre, et elle le laissa se faire un passage à travers les familles qui disaient au revoir à leurs enfants. Ils se trouvèrent devant un wagon dans lequel il y avait moins de monde, et essayèrent de monter leurs énormes valises à bord, en vain.

« Un coup de main ? » Demanda l'un des jumeaux roux qu'ils avaient vu traverser le mur plus tôt.

« Oh oui, s'il vous plait. » Répondit Ariana.

« He, Fred, tu viens m'aider ? » Appela-t-il.

Les jumeaux portèrent leurs valises comme s'il s'agissait de simples morceaux de polystyrène et les amenèrent dans un compartiment vide.

« Merci beaucoup. » Leur dit-elle une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

« Oh, mais c'est rien. Et totalement gratuit, pour de si beaux yeux. » Blagua celui qu'Ariana supposa être Fred. À moins que ce n'était George. Elle sentit ses joues rosir sous l'effet du compliment.

« Ça alors ! Est-ce que tu es… ? » Elle entendit l'autre jumeau demander à Harry. « C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, soudain complètement à côté de la situation. Ariana leva les yeux au ciel. Il était tellement naïf parfois.

« Harry Potter. » Dit-elle pour l'aider à comprendre.

« Oh, lui ! » S'exclama Harry. « Oui, je suis lui. Enfin c'est moi, quoi. » Ariana ricana derrière lui. Les deux jumeaux s'en allèrent quand la voix de leur mère les appela.

« C'était drôle. »

« Tais-toi. J'ai l'impression d'être une expérience scientifique que tout le monde veut observer. » Grogna son cousin.

« Et ça ne fait que commencer. Je suis bien contente de ne pas être à ta place, tu sais ? »

« Peut-être, mais tu reste ma cousine. » Ariana laissa un rire s'échapper.

« On n'a pas le même nom, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, peu de gens savent que j'existe. »

« Je leur dirai, au moins je me sentirai moins seul si toi aussi tu passes au microscope. » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« N'essaie même pas. » Gronda Ariana.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps maman, je dois aller devant. Les préfets ont leur propre compartiment… » Leur parvint la voix de l'aîné de la famille de rouquins qui se disait au revoir. Il fut cependant coupé par l'un des jumeaux.

« Oh, tu es préfet Percy ? Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! »

« Attends, je pense me rappeler qu'il ait dit quelque chose à ce propos une fois. » Lui répondit l'autre.

« Ou deux fois. » Continua le premier.

« Une minute. »

« Tout l'été. »

« Oh, la ferme. » Leur rétorqua sèchement leur grand frère.

« Comment ça se fait que Percy ait des robes neuves de toutes façon ? »

« Surement parce qu'il est préfet… »

L'aîné embrassa sa mère et s'en alla vers l'avant du train en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Vous deux… » Leur mère paraissait un peu énervée cette fois. « Cette année vous vous comportez correctement. I jamais je reçois une seule chouette m'annonçant que vous avez fait exploser des toilettes ou… »

« Exploser des toilettes ? » L'un des deux coupa. « Nous n'avons jamais fait exploser de toilettes. »

« Mais c'est une bonne idée par contre. Merci maman ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et veillez sur Ron. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ronnie est sain et sauf avec nous. »

« La ferme. » Grogna le plus jeune des garçons. Ariana rit en écoutant les jumeaux blaguer. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi drôle.

« Hé maman, devine qui on vient juste de rencontrer dans le train ? Tu sais, le petit brun qui était avec nous à la gare ? Tu sais qui sait ? » Demanda l'un des jumeau. Ariana regarda la réaction de Harry qui fronça les sourcils avec appréhension.

« Qui est-ce ? » Interrogea leur mère intriguée.

« Harry Potter ! » La petite fille se mit alors à sauter sur place toute excitée.

« Oh, maman, je peux aller dans le train et le voir ? S'il te plait maman ! »

« Tu l'as déjà vu, Ginny, et le pauvre garçon n'est pas un animal de cirque. C'est vraiment lui, Fred ? Comment tu le sais ? »

« George lui a demandé. On a vu sa cicatrice. »

« Fred, tu n'as pas osé ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je voulais voir si c'est vrai, qu'il a une cicatrice. »

« Pauvre enfant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été tout seul. Je me demande qui était avec lui en revanche.

« On te le dira dans une lettre avec une siège de toilette qui l'accompagnera. »

« Tu crois qu'il se souvient de comment était Tu-Sais-Qui ? » Demanda son jumeau. Ariana remarqua un air triste sur le visage de son cousin depuis que la conversation tournait autour de lui et lui prit la main pour le réconforter.

« Je t'interdis de lui demander, George. Et n'essaye même pas ! » Le sifflet annonçant le départ imminent du train retentit, et la famille se dépêcha de se séparer.

Le train démarra enfin, et Ariana sentit son cœur palpiter plus fort que d'habitude. Elle était enfin libre des Dursley et allait commencer une nouvelle vie dans un monde qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Le monde de ses parents. Son monde. La jeune fille se leva et prit un livre dans sa valise. Le premier qu'elle trouva fut celui de potion, et elle commença sa lecture. Lire la détendait plus que tout autre chose, et à ce moment là, elle avait besoin de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas être la dernière de sa classe.

Le train était déjà sortit de Londres lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur compartiment. C'était le plus jeune des roux qu'ils avaient vu à la gare.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part… » Ariana lui sourit joyeusement.

« Oui, vas-y. » Quelques minutes un peu gênantes passèrent jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux débarquèrent à leur tour.

« Salut, Ron. Écoute, on va dans le milieu du train, Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante là-bas. »

« Une tarentule géante ? » S'enquit Ariana soudain très curieuse. Elle avait toujours aimé les animaux, même si certains avaient l'air plus amical que d'autres.

« Oh, oui. Tu veux venir voir ? » Demanda celui qu'elle appela Fred. Franchement, il se ressemblait trop alors elle préférait les nommer au hasard, ça marchait peut-être. Ariana regarda son cousin qui lui sourit pour l'encourager.

« Um, oui, pourquoi pas ? » Répondit-elle. Elle salua Ron et décoiffa son cousin avant de les suivre.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Ariana Black. »

« Et comment tu connais Harry Potter ? » Ariana grogna. Les questions pleuvaient déjà alors qu'elle n'était même pas arrivée à l'école.

« Oh… C'est mon cousin. » Dit-elle, essayant de paraître détendue.

« Sérieusement ? C'est génial ! » S'exclama le deuxième.

« Mouais. Enfin, vous savez, il n'est pas vraiment exceptionnel quand vous le connaissez bien. Il est gentil, pas très grand, un peu maladroit, et a un don naturel pour provoquer des catastrophes. » Les deux jumeaux sourirent gentiment à Ariana. « Je n'ai appris que récemment que c'était mon cousin. Avant on vivait ensemble chez son oncle et sa tante, mais vu qu'ils m'avaient adoptées, je ne connaissais même pas mon vrai nom avant de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard. Même mon anniversaire n'était pas à la bonne date. »

« C'est qui tes parents ? »

« Oh, euh… Ma mère est Elizabeth Potter, la sœur jumelle du père d'Harry, et mon père s'appelle Si- » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un garçon du même âge que les jumeaux leur sauta dessus.

« Fred ! George ! Vous voilà enfin ! »

« Lee ! Il faut qu'on te raconte un truc. »

« Et tu ne vas jamais nous croire. »

« Je te présente Ariana. Et devine quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta le jeune homme.

« C'est la cousine d'Harry Potter. »

« QUOI ? Mais c'est génial ! Enchanté Ariana. » Il secoua frénétiquement la main de la jeune fille. Cette dernière grogna, n'aimant pas être présentée comme "la cousine d'Harry Potter".

« Attends, on a mieux… Vas-y dis lui George. »

« Harry Potter va entrer à Poudlard cette année ! »

« Sérieux ? C'est génial ! » Ariana s'assit à côté de Fred qui parlait avec Lee sur comment Harry Potter avait vraiment une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et le sujet dériva sur comment les jumeaux préparaient déjà des farces à faire à leurs camarades.

« Vous faîtes des farces ?! » Soudain, elle fut totalement intéressée par ce que disaient les jumeaux. Elle avait toujours adoré faire des mauvais coups à Dudley et ses amis pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille. L'une des plus drôles s'était passée l'année précédente, un jour d'école. Ariana s'était introduite dans le vestiaire des garçons pendant une heure de sport et avait collé un rouleau de papier toilette sur l'arrière du pantalon de Dudley et du poil à gratter dans son pull et celui de Piers après qu'ils aient tabassé un petit. Ils se sont promenés comme ça dans toute l'école et tous les élèves les regardaient se démanger en riant, Dudley ne sachant pas qu'il avait du papier toilette aux fesses. Pétunia avait fait tout un drame auprès du directeur qui s'est excusé un millier de fois. Il n'avait jamais su qui avait été derrière cette farce, mais d'un côté, il était content que quelqu'un s'occupe de faire redescendre Dudley de son piédestal.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, on ne s'est pas encore présentés convenablement. Voici George. »

« Et lui c'est Fred, et nous sommes les jumeaux Weasley, plus grands farceurs de Poudlard. »

« Enfin, deuxièmes après les maraudeurs, d'après McGonagall. »

« Les Maraudeurs ? » Interrogea Ariana.

« Oui, ceux qui nous inspirent de jour en jour. C'était des élèves à Poudlard avant. On ne sait pas qui ils étaient, mais d'après la vieille McGo, on est leurs dignes héritiers. » Répondit George.

« J'adore les farces ! » S'exclama la jeune fille. « J'en fais tout le temps à Dudley, mon horrible cousin. »

« Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait subir à ce Dudley ? »

Ariana leurs raconta l'histoire des vestiaires, puis le moment où, après qu'il l'ait énervée, il s'était retrouvé avec une chaise molle qui s'était écrasée lorsqu'il avait voulu s'asseoir. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait fait de la magie involontaire. Elle continua à raconter tout un tas de blagues. Elle pouvait en dire des tonnes. Elle adorait ça. Les jumeaux étaient en train de raconter comment ils avaient réussi à dresser les cheveux de Percy au dessus de sa tête pendant toute une journée lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur compartiment.

« Désolé, mais vous n'auriez pas vu une grenouille ? Je l'ai perdu… » Demanda un garçon brun qui avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

« Ah, non désolé petit. Va voir à l'arrière, peut-être qu'il est là-bas. » Lui dit calmement Fred.

« Tu vas la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. » Ajouta Ariana en souriant pour le rassurer. Le garçon sourit tristement en retour et s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le tour d'une dame de frapper à leur porte, leur proposant des confiseries.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ? »

Fred et George se regardèrent tristement, et firent leur poche pour trouver suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter une boite de Berty Crochu (dont Ariana n'avait jamais entendu parler), mais même à deux ils n'avaient pas assez. Ariana les regarda tristement, avant de regarder la dame.

« Je vais prendre une boite de Berty Crochu, quatre de ces chocolats, et euh… La sucette verte là. » Elle paya le tout et revint s'asseoir à côté de Fred à qui elle tendit la boite de dragées surprises.

« Euh, non merci, garde-les pour toi. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyée par son attitude.

« Je ne mangerai jamais la boite entière, et de toute façon je vous ai pris une de ces chocogrenouilles chacun, alors on peut se partager les dragées, non ? »

Lee Jordan la remercia gaiement, acceptant le chocolat qu'elle lui tendait. Les jumeaux furent plus hésitants, mais finirent par accepter le geste et mangèrent leur chocogrenouille avant d'ouvrir la boite de dragées surprises. Ariana découvrit alors les différents parfums, et s'arrêta quand elle en prit un au goût de poivre qui lui monta horriblement au nez. Elle laissa alors les trois garçons s'amuser à deviner les goûts de chaque bonbon pendant qu'elle mangeait sa sucette à goûts multiples de fruits, s'amusant de voir les grimaces vraiment risibles qu'ils faisaient quand ils en choisissaient un mauvais.

La nuit tomba lentement à l'extérieur du train, et pris au milieu de leur discussion, les passagers du compartiment ne réalisèrent qu'ils devaient enfiler leurs uniformes que lorsque Percy vint leur indiquer qu'ils arriveraient au château dans un quart d'heure. Ariana laissa les garçons tous seuls pour se changer et rejoignit un compartiment où se changeaient d'autre filles de première année. L'un d'elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson et faisait pleins de remarques comme quoi de toute façon elle savait qu'elle irait à Serpentard, qu'elle était mieux que tout le monde, et l'une de ses amies, Daphnée, approuvait avec conviction. Ariana se revit soudain dans la boutique de prêt à porter avec le garçon et son air supérieur qui lui donnait tant envie de faire tomber le tabouret sur lequel il se trouvait.

Enfin, le train s'arrêta en gare. Elle descendit du train et rejoignit rapidement Hagrid qui devait emmener les premières années. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron qui discutaient avec le garde chasse.

« Tu étais où ? On ne t'a pas vu une seule fois pendant le voyage ! » Lui reprocha Harry. Ariana rougit, réalisant qu'elle avait laissé l'unique personne qu'elle connaissait seule pendant qu'elle s'amusait avec Fred et George.

« Désolée, j'étais avec les jumeaux… D'ailleurs, ils sont géniaux, tu as de la chance d'avoir des frères comme eux ! » Dit-elle à Ron.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais… » Soupira-t-il.

Hagrid les dirigea vers un grand lac qui reflétait le ciel étoilé. Tous les premières années s'installèrent quatre par quatre dans les petites barques. Neville, le garçon qui avait perdu sa grenouille s'était installé avec eux. La traversée du lac se fit lentement, et les garçons discutaient de collections de carte, de Quidditch et de pleins d'autres choses tandis qu'Ariana observait les étoiles. Elle repéra immédiatement Ursa Major, la ceinture d'Orion et enfin Sirius, son étoile protectrice. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais de toute façon, le simple fait de penser que son père pouvait la voir la rassurait et lui donnait du courage, même si elle savait que cela était impossible. Il était enfermé au fin fond d'une cellule pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Pour une raison inconnue, elle était sure de son innocence. Elle fut brusquement interrompue dans sa contemplation de la voute céleste quand la barque cogna contre la rive. Ils étaient arrivés, et c'est à ce moment là qu'Ariana comprit pourquoi tout le monde était si excité en parlant de Poudlard. Un immense château, éclairé par quelques lanternes surplombait une petite colline à côté du lac. Des hautes tours s'élevaient de tous les côtés, lui donnant un aspect étrange et, elle devait l'admettre, un peu menaçant.

Le groupe se déplaça à travers le parc jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte pour l'arrivée des élèves au château. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande double porte qui se trouvait dans l'immense et majestueux Hall d'entrée. Autour de la porte se dressaient quatre sabliers avec des joyaux différents à l'intérieur. Celui avec des rubis avait un lion gravé sur son socle, à côté de celui avec les pierres jaunes et qui avait un blaireau. De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux autres sabliers étaient eux aussi remplis de pierres : l'un des saphirs avec un aigle, et le dernier des émeraudes avec un serpent. Mais ce qui étonna la jeune fille fut que les pierres se trouvaient dans le haut du sablier, et qu'aucune ne tombait dans la partie du bas.

Elle arrêta d'observer la décoration du château quand elle vit Harry qui semblait se retenir de fracasser quelque chose, nez à nez avec un garçon blond platine. Celui de la boutique de vêtement. _Oh, joie._

« Hé, l'albinos, laisse mon cousin tranquille. » Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure. Le garçon remarqua sa présence et la regarda en se collant un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Salut, Miss Beauté. J'ignorais que ton cousin était Potter. »

« C'est Miss Black pour toi, tête de farine. » Il la regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux, l'air choqué.

« B-Black ? Comme- » Mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase puisque la main maigre et ridée d'une femme à l'air sévère se posa sur son épaule et le mit de côté. Ariana se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si mal à l'aise tout à coup. Est-ce qu'il savait pour son père ? Elle avait essayé de ne pas dire qui elle était jusqu'alors, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un face un quelconque lien avec un criminel. Mais maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans la direction du blond, il l'observait curieusement, les sourcils froncés. Elle mit son sentiment de côté et regarda la sorcière qui leur faisait face.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencé, et vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons. » Annonça-t-elle. « La cérémonie de Répartition est très importante, car le temps que vous serez ici, votre maison sera comme une deuxième famille à Poudlard. Vous aurez cours avec le reste de votre maison, dormirez dans les dortoirs de votre maison, et passerez votre temps libre dans la salle commune de votre maison. Les quatre maisons sont Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire et chacune a accueilli d'illustres sorciers et sorcières. Pendant que vous serez à Poudlard, vos réussites vous feront gagner des points, et vous en perdrez si vous ne respectez pas les règles. »

 _Oups…_ Ariana grimaça à cela. Ça allait être difficile pour elle qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas respecter les règlements.

« À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura récolté le plus de points se verra accordé la coupe des quatre maisons, un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous rapportera des points quelque soit la maison dans laquelle vous serez. »

Elle fit demi-tour et s'avança vers les portes de la grande salle. La cérémonie allait commençait, et sa vie dépendait à présent de ce qui allait se passait dans quelques secondes.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Alors, un petit com' ? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail cette semaine, ni beaucoup de cours, alors voilà déjà le chapitre suivant, avec la cérémonie de Répartition et la première semaine de cours des élèves.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et le groupe entra dans la grande salle, deux par deux. Quatre tables immenses étaient dressées, dont une partie était vide. _Pour l'instant._ Ariana repéra les jumeaux et Lee qui lui firent signe de la main. Elle leur répondit en souriant, mais son sourire était un peu figé. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter une sorte d'épreuve ? Devant tout le monde ? Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'autre bout de la salle, face à la table des professeurs. Un vieil homme étrange les regarda et lui sourit, avant de fixer Harry du regard.

Un petit tabouret sur lequel était posé un chapeau sal et tout chiffonné ainsi qu'un parchemin se trouvait sur l'estrade, devant la table des professeurs. Soudain, le chapeau se mit à bouger, comme s'il avait une bouche et une voix étrange en sortit. Il chantait. Le chapeau chantait. La chanson était vraiment étrange, expliquant les différents rôles des maisons, mais aussi le rôle du "Choixpeau". À la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit. Le bruit se calma, et Ariana entendit Ron murmurer à Harry :

« Je vais tuer Fred, il arrêtait pas de me parler d'un troll à tuer. » Ariana ricana. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait un peu Fred, ça semblait tout à fait comme quelque chose qu'il aurait fait. Le professeur McGonagall reprit enfin la parole.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sous le Choixpeau qui vous répartira. » Elle déroula le parchemin et appela le premier nom. _Faites que ce ne sois pas moi. Faites qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec un nom en A._ « Abott Hannah ! » _Ouf !_ Une fille, toute rouge, s'avança lentement et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et à peine l'eut-il effleuré qu'il se mit à crier :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » L'une des tables se mit à gronder s'applaudissements qui se turent au bout de quelques secondes.

« Quoi… ? » Murmura McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ariana et la jeune fille su que ça allait être son tour. « Black, Ariana ! » Appela le professeur après avoir reprit ses esprits. Ariana s'avança vers l'estrade, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus assuré possible. Elle croisa le regard d'un des professeurs, habillé tout en noir, qui la regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et sentit l'étrange chapeau gigoter sur sa tête.

« Mm… Intéressant. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu de Black sur qui me poser. Voyons voir… Je vois une grande confiance en soi, une joie de vivre immense, et un grand cœur… Mais aussi une volonté d'indépendance, de liberté et une grande envie de montrer ses talents. Serpentard, ou Gryffondor ? Mmh… Je dois dire que c'est un véritable défi que tu me proposes jeune fille… Voyons voir… dans quelle maison te sentirais-tu le mieux ? Mmh… »

Ariana n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Elle attendait que l'épreuve se termine pour que tous les yeux qui la scrutaient comme un ver sous un microscope se posent autre part.

« Mmh. Je crois avoir choisi. Après tout, c'est ce qui l'a aidé. Oui. Ce sera… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Ariana se remit enfin à respirer. Sa tête lui tournait après être restée en apnée tout ce temps. McGonagall la regarda avec un regard qui ressemblait à … de la fierté ? Ariana n'aurait su dire. Elle passa à côté d'Harry et Ron qui lui sourirent puis de la tête enfarinée de l'horrible garçon qui la regardait comme si elle avait une deuxième tête qui lui poussait, avant de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor qui applaudissait gaiement. Elle s'assit à côté de l'un des jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient mis en bout de table, à côté des places vides qui attendaient les futures recrues. Peu après elle, d'autres élèves les rejoignirent. Lavande, Justin, Seamus, Hermione et d'autres dont elle ne se souvenait plus des noms.

« On savait que tu serai à Gryffondor. On est bien trop beaux pour que tu ne tombes pas sous notre charme. » Blagua le jumeau qui était face à elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira, soulagée de ne pas avoir été à Serpentard. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'y sentir bien, surtout lorsqu'elle entendit que Draco Malefoy – c'était le nom de l'albinos qui passait son temps à insulter les autres – y était.

« Potter, Harry ! » La salle se tut immédiatement, comme figée sur place. Tout le monde regardait Harry s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Plus personne n'osait respirait, et cela parut une éternité avant que le Choixpeau ne crie…

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Les Gryffondors se mirent à rugir pour applaudir leur nouvelle recrue.

« Potter, avec nous ! Potter, avec nous ! » Criaient les Weasley. La cérémonie se termina peu après, avec Ron qui rejoignit lui aussi Gryffondor. Il avait l'air tout fier de lui, et Ariana crut qu'il allait exploser tellement il était rouge. Le vieil homme qui était assis à la table des professeurs se leva.

« Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Maintenant que la Répartition est terminée, le diner est servi ! » Il se rassit et lorsqu'Ariana se retourna vers la table, les plats jusqu'alors vide avaient été remplis de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Elle se servit un peu dans tous les plats, voulant goûter de tout, et vit Harry faire pareil à côté d'elle. Les repas d'anniversaire de Dudley était l'équivalent d'un sandwich bas de gamme comparé à ce qu'elle avalait, et elle se remplit l'estomac jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'exploser. Soudain, une tête transparente apparue en traversant le bois de la table et Ariana sursauta et émit un cri aigu en attrapant le bras de Fred.

« Ça a l'air tout à fait délicieux ! Évidemment je n'ai pas besoin de mangé, mais cela me manque parfois. Je ne pense pas m'être présenté… Sir Nicholas de Mimst-Porpington à votre service. Fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor. Veuillez m'excusez pour mon apparition soudaine ma chère. » Dit-il à Ariana, qui hocha la tête pour lui pardonner, n'osant dire un mot de peur de s'attirer les foudres du fantôme. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être hantée par un fantôme parce qu'elle lui avait mal parlé.

« Hé ! Je sais qui vous êtes ! » S'écria Ron. « Vous êtes Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ! »

« Je préfère Sir Nicholas si cela ne vous ennuie pas. » Répondit le fantôme, ennuyé.

« Quasi sans tête ? Comment peut-on être "quasi" sans tête ? » Demanda la fille avec une touffe de cheveux touffus. Hermione, si Ariana se souvenait bien.

« Comme ceci. » Le fantôme empoigna ses cheveux et se fit basculer la tête sur le côté. Le problème était que son surnom était vraiment mérité, et Ariana crut qu'elle allait rendre tout ce qu'elle venait d'ingérer à la vue de la nuque hachée nette que lui offrait Sir Nicholas. « J'espère que nous gagnerons la coupe cette année. Cela fait si longtemps que Gryffondor n'a pas gagné. Six ans que les Serpentards gagnent. Le Baron Sanglant en est presque devenu insupportable. » Il s'en alla en grommelant. Enfin, les gigots et autres plats furent remplacés pas des montagnes de choux, de crème glacée et de gâteaux aux parfums variés. Harry avait bougé de place pour s'asseoir à côté de Ron qui, étant le dernier à être réparti, était en bout de table.

« Fred, je me demandais. C'est qui à côté de Quirrell ? » Demanda Ariana, qui sentait parfois le regard de l'homme se posait sur elle.

« Oh, C'est Rogue. La chauve souris des cachots, le prof de potions. Il est insupportable. Il parait qu'il a retiré vingt points à un Poufsouffle pour lui avoir sourit. » Ariana fronça les sourcils, soucieuse de l'avenir de ses cours de potions. Le peu qu'elle avait lu sur la matière lui avait semblé passionnant, mais maintenant que Fred lui avait dit que le professeur était horrible, elle n'avait soudain plus très envie d'y aller.

Le repas se termina rapidement, et Ariana eut l'impression qu'il allait falloir la pousser pour qu'elle roule jusqu'au dortoir. Toute la salle se tut lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour prendre la parole.

« Juste quelques mots maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés et désaltérés. J'ai quelques instructions de début d'année à vous communiquer. Les premières années devraient noter que la forêt qui se trouve dans le parc est interdite à tous les élèves. Et certains élèves plus vieux devraient se le rappeler également. » Ariana sentit Fred ricaner à côté d'elle.

« Vous y êtes déjà allés ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Chut, Ana. » Lui ordonna Fred, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Ana ? » S'étonna-t-elle en entendant le surnom.

« C'est plus court. Chut et écoute. » Ariana se retourna vers le directeur qui fixait les jumeaux Weasley avec ses yeux pétillants.

« Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler de ne pas faire usage dans les couloirs et en dehors des salles de classe. Les matchs de Quidditch commenceront la deuxième semaine de l'année. Quiconque serait intéressé pour jouer dans l'équipe de leur maison devra contacter Madame Bibine. Enfin, Je dois vous dire que cette année, le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile Est est interdite à tout le monde, à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » Ariana déglutit difficilement en entendant cela.

« Et maintenant, avant de nous quitter, nous allons chanter la chanson de l'école ! Que tout le monde choisisse sa mélodie préférée, et on y va ! » Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, et des mots s'affichèrent, flottant au dessus des tables. Ariana choisit une valeur sûre pour chanter : le God Save the Queen. Enfin, essayer de chanter, parce qu'elle était à moitié tordue de rire en entendant les jumeaux chanter sur l'air d'une marche funèbre. Ils furent les derniers à finir, et tout le monde applaudit vigoureusement.

« Allez, maintenant, aux lits ! » S'écria Dumbledore. Ariana rejoignit Harry et Ron et tous les premières années durent suivre Percy qui les amena jusque devant le portrait d'une énorme grosse dame qui demanda d'une voix lasse :

« Le mot de passe ? »

« Caput, Draconis. » Dit Percy, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende. Le tableau se décrocha du mur pour dévoiler un passage qui déboucha sur une grande salle décorée dans les couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or. Les instructions leur furent données et Ariana rejoignit rapidement le reste des filles dans leurs dortoirs. La répartition des lits avaient été faite à l'avance et leurs affaires se trouvaient au pied de leur lit. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit qu'elle partageait son dortoir avec Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et deux autres filles dont elle avait du mal à retenir les noms. Amy et Beth. Elles se couchèrent rapidement, et à peine Ariana eut-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormit profondément.

XXXXXXX

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ariana se réveilla le matin sans vouloir replonger dans son lit. Tout au contraire, à peine fut-elle réveillée qu'elle se mit debout et se prépara pour sa journée. Aujourd'hui, premier septembre, et premier jour de cours. Des cours de magie ! C'était tellement merveilleux. Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, Ariana priait pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Elle se mit à sourire gaiement et fit son rituel matinal avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde de levé, mais Harry et Ron ne se firent pas longtemps attendre.

« Salut Ariana ! Bien dormi ? »

« Jamais aussi bien. » Répondit-elle à son cousin qui lui aussi souriait. « On va manger ? »

« Je meurs de faim ! » Elle ria en entendant la plainte de Ron, qui, elle avait déjà remarqué, passer son temps à avoir faim.

« Ok, on y va ! » Dit Harry, menant le petit groupe hors de la salle commune.

Le quatuor se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, écoutant Harry et Ariana raconter leurs vies chez les Dursley, et Ron et Hermione grimacèrent à chaque fois qu'Harry racontait comment Dursley s'amusait à le faire passer pour un moins que rien. Les quatre enfants remontèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir pour prendre leurs affaires et se rendirent immédiatement devant leur salle de classe pour leur premier cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick.

Les heures semblaient filer à toute vitesse et la fin de la journée arriva beaucoup trop tôt au goût d'Ariana. Elle avait adoré cette première journée de cours, et même si la voix de Flitwick lui donnait des migraines, que le bégaiement de Quirrell l'endormait et le ton autoritaire de McGonagall lui donnait l'impression d'être à l'armée, tout lui paraissait extraordinaire. À la fin de la journée, Ariana en avait pleins les yeux et ne pouvait se retenir de commenter chaque cours de la journée avec ses amis. Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux passèrent la soirée à faire des farces à bon nombre de camarades pour faire rire les Gryffondors. C'est comme ça que Neville se retrouva avec un pyjama rose à paillettes et Seamus avec des cheveux bleu.

La semaine passa tranquillement. Ariana put découvrir d'autres professeurs, d'autres matières, d'autres sorts. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient un professeur pour la première fois, celui-ci s'attardait sur le prénom d'Harry en l'observant avidement. Ça en devenait presque lassant à la fin.

Enfin, le vendredi arriva, avec leur premier cours de potion. Ariana redoutait ce moment depuis le banquet du premier soir. Elle attendait devant la porte dans les cachots avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. L'amitié qu'elle avait avec cette dernière était vraiment quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas et que pourtant elle se surprenait à apprécier. Elles étaient toutes les deux passionnées par la lecture, bien qu'Hermione lise plus pour apprendre que simplement pour se divertir. Jusqu'alors elle faisait toujours ses devoirs avec elle dans la bibliothèque et elles ne se quittaient presque jamais. Ron, en revanche, était plus l'ami d'Harry que le sien. Évidemment, elle l'appréciait, après tout c'était le frère de Fred et George. Les jumeaux, eux, avaient semblait-il décidé de prendre Ariana comme leur apprentie dans leur entreprise de farces et attrapes et la trainait avec eux et Lee quand ils avaient envie de faire un mauvais tour à quelqu'un.

Les élèves s'étaient rendus en avance au cours de potion, voulant éviter toute possibilité de se voir retirer des points. La réputation du professeur Rogue avait rapidement fait le tour, et même les Serpentards dont tout le monde disait qu'il les favorisait se trouvaient devant la salle cinq minutes avant le début du cours. Malefoy était en train de se vanter de connaître Rogue parce ce que c'était un « ami de la famille. Tout le monde n'a pas ce privilège. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et les élèves s'engouffrèrent en silence dans l'obscure et froide salle de classe. Il n'y avait que des tables de quatre. Ariana s'installa avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le professeur Rogue se tenait debout devant son bureau, balayant des yeux les élèves qui se dépêchaient de s'asseoir. Et commença à faire l'appel.

« Black ! » Le ton sur lequel il prononça son nom envoya des frissons parcourir l'échine d'Ariana. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison, mais apparemment Rogue n'allait pas être très amical avec elle.

« Présente. » Répondit-elle. Il continua l'appel sans interruption jusqu'à Harry.

« Ah oui. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle…célébrité. » Les Serpentards ricanèrent discrètement.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… » _Ok, ce mec est totalement flippant._ Sa voix grave raisonnait contre les parois humides du cachot, donnant un aspect encore plus sinistre. « Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon… Si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Un silence tendu était tombé sur la salle. Soudain, le professeur rugit :

« Potter ! » Ariana et Harry, qui étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et échangeaient un regard signifiant clairement que les cours de potion n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir, tournèrent brusquement la tête vers Rogue. « Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Hermione leva immédiatement la main le plus haut possible. Geste que Rogue sembla ignorer volontairement. Ariana se tourna vers Harry et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard désespéré que son cousin lui lançait.

« La Goutte du Mort vivant. » Chuchota-t-elle. Avoir lu quelques pages de son livre pendant la semaine se révélait finalement utile. Malheureusement, Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'Ariana venait de lui souffler.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » Un rictus apparut sur le visage du professeur qui visiblement se délectait de ce qu'il se passait.

« Apparemment, la célébrité ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? » À nouveau la main vive d'Hermione se leva. Ariana chercha quelques secondes et dit un peu plus fort que précédemment pour qu'Harry l'entende :

« Estomac d'une chèvre. » Son cousin la regarda d'une façon qui signifiait clairement "T'es sérieuse ?!" et au lieu de donner la réponse, Harry répondit sur le même ton que précédemment.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » À ce stade, le petit groupe de Malefoy était plié en deux.

« Vous ne pouviez pas vos donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » Il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre de sa voix lasse. « Potter, quelle est la différents entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Cette fois Ariana ne prit pas la peine d'essayer d'être discrète et dit d'une voix forte et assurée.

« Aucune, Monsieur. C'est la même plante, appelée aussi aconit. » Rogue tourna la tête vers elle et la foudroya du regard.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir interrogée, Black, dit-il d'un ton polaire. Votre remarquable impertinence à vouloir sauver la peau de Potter coûtera un point à Gryffondor. » Ariana ouvrait la bouche pour protester, mais Harry lui tira la manche pour l'en empêcher.

« Arrête, tu vas faire tomber les points de Gryffondor dans le négatif si tu continues. » lui souffla-t-il. Ariana se pinça les lèvres pour se contenir. Comment cet horrible professeur pouvait faire ça à Harry. D'un autre côté ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'au moins un professeur n'attendait pas des exploits de la part d'Harry.

« Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que les mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, je dois dire que malgré son impertinence, Black a raison. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ? »

La dernière partie de son discours était dirigé à toute la salle de classe et les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir le plume et du parchemin pour écrire ce que venait de dire leur professeur. Suite à cela il répartit les élèves deux par deux pour préparer leur première potion, et Ariana se retrouva avec Hermione, tandis qu'Harry était avec Ron. À la table d'à côté, la jeune fille pouvait voir Neville en train d'anéantir sa préparation. Une épaisse fumée verte s'élevait de son chaudron et peu après, la quasi-totalité du chaudron aspergeait le pauvre Neville qui se mit à crier. Rogue s'avança immédiatement à ses côtés.

« Imbécile ! » Rugit-il. « J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ? »

Le pauvre Neville était trop occupé à pleurnicher pour répondre et essayait de cacher les furoncles qui recouvraient presque tout son visage.

« Emmené le à l'infirmerie. » Dit Rogue à Seamus, avant de se tourner vers Ariana et Hermione. « Black, puisque vous voulez montrer à tout le monde combien vous êtes intelligente, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de surveiller ce qu'il fait, Monsieur. Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter. » Répondit-elle sans détourner le regard des yeux charbonneux de Rogue.

« Vous venez de retirer cinq points de plus à Gryffondor pour votre attitude, et vous viendrez en retenue ce soir. »

Ariana sentait son sang qui bouillonnait et le regard noir que lui envoyait le professeur était équivalent au sien. Elle ne détournait pas le regard des yeux d'ébène qui l'observait avec haine. Elle n'avait rien fait et Rogue s'amusait à la ridiculiser devant le reste de la classe. Hermione lui donna un discret coup de coude pour la faire se retourner.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Dit-elle en retournant sa concentration sur la potion en préparation. Le reste du cours se déroula sans qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, ne voulant pas faire perdre plus de points à sa maison. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours, Ariana, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Hagrid qui les avait invités à passer pendant leur après-midi étant donné qu'ils avaient terminé les cours pour la semaine. Sur le chemin, la jeune fille sentit peu à peu la tension redescendre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ariana. Rogue enlevait aussi des points à Gryffondor à cause de Fred et George. » Cela ne l'étonna pas du tout. Les jumeaux avaient le don de s'attirer les foudres des professeurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Hagrid, Harry frappa à la porte. Ariana eut l'impression que la troisième guerre mondiale se déroulait à l'intérieur. Un fracas, puis des aboiements et enfin la grosse voix d'Hagrid lui parvint.

« Ça suffit Crockdur ! Va-t-en de là ! »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le visage chaleureux du garde chasse. Les trois élèves entrèrent et Ariana fut étonnée de voir une telle maison. C'était un bazar incommensurable, et ne comportait qu'une seule pièce.

« Faites comme chez vous. »

Crockdur se jeta sur Ron pour lui lécher les oreilles ce qui le fit grimacer de dégout, avant de s'avancer vers Ariana. Elle n'eut pas le même traitement, mais lorsqu'il renifla sa robe il se mit à courir dans tous les sens. Harry avait fait les présentations et tout le monde s'installa autour de la grande table de chêne. Hagrid fit chauffer sa bouilloire et commença à les interroger sur leur première semaine de cours.

« Bof, dans l'ensemble c'est plutôt pas mal. À pars que j'ai déjà une heure de retenue ce soir. » Soupira Ariana.

« Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour ça ? » S'inquiéta Hagrid.

« Oh, rien. » Intervint Ron. « Elle a juste répondu à quelques questions de Rogue. »

« Ah, je vois. Il faut dire que le professeur Rogue peut être difficile, surtout avec les Gryffondors. »

« On dirait vraiment qu'il nous hait, Ariana et moi. Si vous aviez vu les regards qu'il nous lançait. » Renchérit Harry.

« Tu dis des bêtises. Pourquoi donc te haïrait-il ? » Ariana aurait bien voulu le croire, mais le fait qui tourne la tête pour cacher une sorte d'embarras la fit douter de la sincérité du garde chasse. Harry paru le remarquer aussi mais préféra en rester là.

Crockdur avait posé sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry en y laissant un filet de bave pendant que la conversation se redirigeait vers le frère de Ron qui travaillait avec des dragons en Roumanie. Le chien revint vers Ariana qui avait à sa grande surprise un don pour mettre l'animal de bonne humeur. Hagrid remarqua également l'attitude de son chien envers la jeune fille.

« On dirait qu'il t'a adoptée. » Blagua-t-il. « C'est marrant, tu dois lui rappeler ton père. Il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle quand il venait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais ton père avait un don avec les chiens. »

« Hagrid ! Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était ! » S'exclama soudain Harry.

Hagrid détourna à nouveau le regard et se retourna pour finir de préparer le thé. Ariana s'approcha et lut par-dessus l'épaule de son cousin que le cambriolage s'était déroulé peu après que la chambre forte avait été vidée. Le jour où eux-mêmes avaient été à Gringotts et qu'Hagrid avait vidé l'une des chambres fortes. Le sujet resta dans l'esprit d'Ariana pendant le reste de la journée.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la Répartition ? Et ce premier cours de potions ?**

 **Amazaria** **:** Salut ! Oui, je commençais à trouver que les jumeaux Potter qui allaient à l'école ensemble s'était intéressant, mais qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à rajouter en plus. Alors qu'avec un autre personnage qui n'a pas de lien à proprement parler avec Harry (à part le fait qu'ils se soient retrouvés tous les deux sous le toit des Dursley mais élevés de façon différente), il y a bien plus à raconter, et à imaginer. Bref, c'est un peu plus intéressant au niveau du développement du personnage en soi, même si j'ai déjà pu trouver des fic avec des jumeaux Potter vraiment géniales.

 **Armand** : Hey ! Comme dans toute relation entre des amis, il y aura des hauts et des bas. Après, c'est DÉFINITIVEMENT prévu pour que les deux cousins deviennent très proches, et j'espère que ça peut déjà se sentir dans la façon dont ils agissent déjà l'un envers l'autre. Ils ont chacun les arrières de l'autre quand ils sont chez les Dursley, et je ne compte pas casser ça à Poudlard :) Et pour les jumeaux, ce chapitre révèle un peu la relation qu'elle aura avec eux pendant les prochaines années :D

 **Starky** : MERCIII ! Je suis totalement d'accord sur le caractère de Draco. Pendant les premières années, c'est vraiment une plaie pour le trio d'or de Poudlard, et je ne pense pas qu'Ariana pourrait changer son comportement. C'est quand même ce qui cause la gueguerre entre Harry et Draco, et c'est un point clé de l'histoire de JKR.

 **Maxine3482** **:** J'aime le suspense , ahah ! Enfin bon, maintenant c'est bon, on connait sa maison. Quant à Draco, il a toujours été jaloux de Harry vu qu'il est Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Et c'est vrai que sa relation avec Ariana ne va pas arranger grand-chose )

 **Guillox23** : Voilà déjà le chapitre suivant ! Eh oui, je suis rapide comme l'éclair quand je le veux (ou quand j'ai le temps plutôt ^^)

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore** : Déjà avant toute chose, j'adore ton pseudo… Stiles power ! :D Bref… Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! On a déjà eu un aperçu de la réaction de Draco, même si pour l'instant ça peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses… J'aime bien laisser des indices par-ci par-là, héhé )

 **Merci beaucoup et je ne sais pas encore exactement quand sortira le prochain chapitre, mais je ferai en sorte que ce soit au maximum samedi.**

 **Un petit commentaire ? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis infiniment désolée, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma box samedi dernier, et je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre. Le lendemain j'étais dans mas famille et cette semaine il n'y avait pas moyen d'attraper la connexion. Du coup voilà ENFIN le chapitre 6.**

 **Au niveau des parutions de nouveaux chapitres, je vais faire ça plus régulièrement, du style un chapitre par week-end. Par contre la semaine prochaine je serai à l'étranger et donc ce n'est pas sûr que j'ai accès à Internet, et la semaine d'après je suis en période d'examens. Donc je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre. Au maximum dans trois semaines (je sais c'est long, je suis désolée).**

 **Bon. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Tout ce merveilleux monde de sorcellerie appartien à JK ROWLING. Seul Ariana et les personnages non mentionnés dans la saga Harry Potter sont à moi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Ariana arriva ce soir-là devant la porte de la salle de potion pour son heure de retenue. Elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte lorsque la grande horloge du château sonna dix-huit heures piles. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un professeur Rogue qui n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus aimable que pendant l'après-midi.

« Miss Black. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez à l'heure. » Il s'écarta de l'ouverture de la porte pour la laisser entrer dans la salle de classe. Elle obtempéra en silence, essayant de garder un profil bas.

« Vous passerez votre heure à nettoyer la salle. Chaque chaudron doit être impeccable et je ne veux pas voir un seul grain de poussière sur le sol. Vous trouverez de quoi faire le ménage dans le placard du fond. »

Obéissante, elle commença par nettoyer un à un les chaudrons. Elle fut assez rapide étant donné qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire la vaisselle chez les Dursley durant le mois précédent. Elle commença alors à nettoyer la salle de fond en comble. À nouveau, elle finit plus tôt que la fin de son heure, et commença donc à nettoyer chacune des tables, puis les deux seuls carreaux qui donnaient sur l'extérieur.

« Professeur, j'ai terminé. » Le professeur releva son nez crochu d'une des copies qu'il corrigeait brutalement, et observa le travail, avant de regarder l'heure. Un sourcil perplexe se leva sur le visage du lugubre professeur.

« Votre heure n'est pas terminée, Black. Il vous reste encore vingt minutes. » Il la scruta pendant plusieurs secondes. « Comment se fait-il que vous soyez si rapide ? »

« J'ai l'habitude de nettoyer, Monsieur. La tante d'Harry me fait faire le ménage régulièrement. » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été si franche avec lui. Mais soudain Ariana eut l'impression que l'attitude du professeur changea brutalement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son regard devint sévère. La jeune fille pensa un instant qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Mais en une fraction de seconde le masque impénétrable était de retour sur le visage de croquemort et Ariana pensa avoir imaginé ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Vous pouvez partir. Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé, et malheureusement vous êtes chanceuse, je n'ai plus rien à vous faire faire pour aujourd'hui. »

« Merci, Monsieur. » Ariana ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, mais la voix du professeur l'arrêta.

« Black, une question avant que vous partiez. Comment connaissiez-vous les réponses aux questions ? »

« J'ai lu le livre de potion que l'on nous a demandé d'acheter, professeur. »

« Et que pensez-vous de l'art des potions ? » Ariana fut prise de cours par cette question étrange.

« Euh… c'est intéressant. Mieux que les cours d'histoire de la magie. » Rogue hocha la tête comme acquiescement, et se replongea dans ses corrections.

« Bien. Maintenant, déguerpissez, j'ai du travail. Avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Ariana ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la pièce en se précipitant. Elle referma doucement la porte pour éviter de s'attirer à nouveau les foudres du professeur Rogue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tout le monde disait que Rogue était un tortionnaire concernant les heures de retenues, et pourtant il venait de la relâcher un quart d'heure en avance. Ce soir là, elle resta pensive tout le long du diner sur ce que Rogue pouvait bien avoir pensé en lui posant ces questions toutes aussi incompréhensibles que son attitude.

Le samedi matin, le premier cours de vol arriva pour Ariana qui était plus qu'excitée à l'idée de voler sur un balai. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de casser les oreilles à Beth, l'une des filles de sa chambre avec qui elle était devenue amie. Depuis que l'appréhension du premier cours de potion était retombée, elle n'avait pensée presque qu'à cela. Voler. Avoir la sensation jouissive d'être libre. Elle avait cependant remarqué le manque d'enthousiasme d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui avait alors apprit qu'elle redoutait de voler parce qu'elle avait le vertige. Après cela, Ariana essaya de ne plus trop en parler autour des filles.

En revanche, son envie de voler avait été très bien accueillie par les jumeaux qui lui avaient appris au passage annoncé qu'ils jouaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que batteurs. Elle leur posa alors tout un tas de questions sur comment se déroulait un match de Quidditch, qu'est-ce qu'était un Souafle… Elle n'avait encore jamais vu un match, mais l'idée lui était vraiment des plus excitantes.

Sa bonne humeur perdit malheureusement quelques niveaux quand elle vit sur le tableau d'affichage que leur cours de vol se ferait avec les Serpentards. Malefoy allait encore se la raconter et essayer d'impressionner le premier venu. Cependant, depuis le premier jour, il la regardait autrement qu'il ne regardait les autres Gryffondors. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette petite tête de serpent mais un instinct bizarre lui disait que, pour une fois, ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose de mauvais.

Ariana se rendait donc sur le terrain de Quidditch pour aller à son cours avec Beth et Fiona. Les trois filles s'étaient vraiment rapprochées pendant cette première semaine de cours et Ariana était heureuse de pouvoir les compter parmi ses amies. Elles discutaient tranquillement des premiers potins de l'année qui circulaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui en gros parlaient d'un certain Dubois, apparemment capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, qui sortirait avec une Katie Bell, elle aussi dans l'équipe. Les rumeurs tournaient aussi autour du poste d'attrapeur qui n'était toujours pas attribué malgré le début des entrainements la semaine suivante.

Elles arrivèrent enfin sur le terrain où les attendaient Madame Bibine et quelques élèves. Ils attendirent les retardataires (autrement dit, Ron et Harry) et le cours put enfin commencer.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Tout le monde s'exécuta en synchronisation en obéissant aux ordres de Madame Bibine. Ariana ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tous les balais étaient en piteux état, et préféra ne pas se demander si un balai pouvait avoir un disfonctionnement en cas de manque d'entretiens.

« Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balais et dites "Debout !" »

« Debout ! » Ariana fut surprise lorsque le manche de son balai se dirigea droit dans sa main tendue. Elle leva la tête et remarqua que seul Harry et Malefoy avait également réussi à faire obéir leur balais. Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires pour que tout le monde réussissent, et certains jetèrent même l'éponge et préférèrent se baisser pour prendre leur balai. La professeure circula dans les rangs pour rectifier leurs positions. Ariana ne put empêcher le demi-sourire qui gagna ses lèvres quand Madame Bibine dit à Malefoy que sa position était loin d'être correcte. Lui qui se revendiquait d'être un as…

« Bien. Maintenant, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux- »

Seulement, elle ne put finir sa phrase car Neuville, stressé comme jamais, avait commencé à s'élever d'un mètre, puis de deux, et quatre.

« Redescends, mon garçon ! » ordonna-t-elle de sa voix digne d'un général. Malheureusement, Neville avait l'air de perdre tous ses moyens et ne savait plus quoi faire. Le balai était maintenant aux alentours de six mètres et Ariana crut qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Soudain, il glissa du balai et s'écrasa par terre. Un horrible CRAC arriva aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider. Elle entendit madame Bibine murmurer quelque chose comme "Poignet cassé" avant qu'elle ne se lève en aidant le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard. Miss euh… »

« Black, Madame. »

« Oui, oui. Miss Black, pourriez-vous aller prévenir votre directrice de maison que Mr Londubat va devoir rester à l'infirmerie pour quelques temps ? »

« Oui madame. » Ariana posa le balai qu'elle avait toujours à la main et se dirigea vers le château à la suite de sa professeure. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall et frappa à sa porte. Elle attendit d'être invitée à entrer et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Madame. »

« Miss Black ? Qu'y a-t-il, vous vous êtes encore attiré des ennuis ? » S'enquit McGonagall, ce qui fit rire Ariana.

« Non. Le professeur Bibine m'a chargée de venir vous informée que Neville doit rester à l'infirmerie pendant quelques heures. » Sa directrice de maison soupira.

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? »

« Euh il est tombé de son balai et a surement le poignet cassé. Elle l'accompagne à l'infirm- » Elle fut soudain coupée par un bruit étrange de souffle qui heurta la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête et ce qu'elle vit lui décrocha la mâchoire. Harry était sur son balai, dans les airs, et venait visiblement d'attraper une espèce de balle au moment où celle-ci allait fracasser le carreau.

« Par Merlin ! » S'emporta McGonagall qui se précipitait déjà vers la porte. Ariana la suivit en trottinant derrière sa directrice de maison. _Pour une femme de cet âge, elle a de la pêche !_

Elles arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait à Ron pour descendre diner. C'est-à-dire très vite. L'attroupement d'élèves qui apparemment étaient fiers des exploits d'Harry se sépara comme la mer Rouge devant Moïse quand la professeure de métamorphose approcha.

« HARRY POTTER ! » Elle s'approcha du garçon en question qui se relevait lentement en grimaçant. « Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard… » Commença-t-elle. Elle était fortement choquée par les actions de son élève et ne parvenait même pas à terminer ses phrases.

« Comment avez-vous pu oser… ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le coup ! »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur. » Intervint Ron. « C'est Malefoy qui- »

« Taisez-vous, Weasley ! » L'interrompit McGonagall. « Potter, venez avec moi. »

Ariana observa son cousin d'un air réprobateur en pinçant les lèvres avant qu'il ne suive le professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille se tourna vers les autres et vit Malefoy ricaner avec Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux gardes du corps.

« Ron qu'est-ce que tu allais dire au sujet de Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle au rouquin. Face à l'expression meurtrière d'Ariana, il balbitoa rapidement.

« Euh, tu vois, Neville a eu un Rapeltout ce matin, sauf que quand il est tombé, il l'a perdu et Malefoy l'a ramassé et Harry a voulu le récupérer, mais Malefoy a fait du chantage et ils se sont retrouvés sur leurs balais. J'ai pas trop suivi ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, mais Malefoy a lancé le Rappeltout et- »

Mais Ariana n'écoutait déjà plus depuis un bon moment et fulminait. Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers le blondinet qui ne la vit pas approcher, trop occuper à rigoler. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le tira le plus loin possible de la foule d'élèves, même s'ils les suivaient où qu'ils aillent.

« Aïe ! Lâche-moi Black ! » Elle le lâcha. Enfin, le jeta férocement par terre était plus exact.

« Écoute-moi bien sale petit albinos prétentieux. Je ne sais pas ce que Harry t'a fait, mais rien ne vaut ce que tu viens de lui faire donc tu vas arrêter immédiatement ton petit jeu et redescendre sur terre. Uno, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Et deusio, la prochaine fois que tu essaies de faire renvoyer mon cousin, je me ferai un plaisir de te rendre la pareille, c'est clair ? »

Malefoy avait les yeux aussi grands ouverts que sa bouche, dont aucun son ne sortit. Il se redressa et reprit une composition plus Malefoy-ienne.

« Et qui tu crois être pour oser me menacer ? »

« Je suis Ariana Black espèce de tête enfarinée. Ne t'approche pas d'Harry où tu vas le regretter. Très cher. » Gronda-t-elle.

Sur ce elle se retourna et prit la direction du château. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que tout le monde avait été témoin de la scène et la totalité des Gryffondors était en train de la féliciter de la façon dont elle avait remis Malefoy en place. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de rage en elle, mais depuis qu'Hagrid était venu frapper (ou plutôt démolir) la porte des Dursley, Harry avait été la seule personne sur qui elle avait pu compter à cent pourcents. Et il était sur le point de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard à cause de ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy. Et personne, pas même un gamin qui pensait que parce que son père était bien placé qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait ne s'en prendrait aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Raaaah. Elle avait envie de frapper quelque chose pour se défouler. Elle arriva dans la salle commune rapidement et y trouva les jumeaux Weasley qui la regardèrent s'asseoir brusquement dans le canapé.

« Ana, ça va ? » Demanda doucement Fred. La jeune fille soupira et se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns pour les remettre en place.

« Vous avez déjà eu cette envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un parce qu'il s'en était pris à quelqu'un de proche ? » Les deux échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête en synchronisation. « Et vous faites quoi pour vous calmer ? »

« En général… »

« On va sur le terrain est on tape un peut sur un Cognard. » Continua George, mais la mention de vol sur un balai ne fit que rajouter à la colère de la jeune fille, ce qui n'échappa pas à Fred.

« Mais apparemment ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. » Termina-t-il, avant de relever la tête, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. « Tu sais, il y a un autre moyen pour te défouler. Ou plutôt te venger. » Il regarda son frère en souriant, et celui-ci comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Viens avec nous. » Fred lui prit la main et l'entraina vers leur dortoir. Soudain gênée, Ariana commençait à bégayer.

« Je veux pas vous déranger.… »

« T'inquiètes pas, quand tu vas voir le bazar de notre dortoir, tu comprendras qu'il est difficile de déranger quoi que ce soit plus que ça ne l'est déjà. » Sourit George. Ils passèrent la porte et Fred la lâcha avant de se diriger vers une valise qui se trouvait au pied d'un lit.

« Ceci, ma petite Ana, dit-il en lui montrant un livre, va t'apprendre tout ce dont tu as besoin pour mettre en œuvre ta petite vengeance. » La jeune fille s'empara du livre et découvrit le titre. _Mauvais coups du monde sorcier_ de Leonid Sergurio. Elle releva la tête avec un grand sourire. Elle savait que ce livre allait lui servir d'initiation pour devenir membre du meilleur club de farces et attrapes, composé de l'élite, c'est-à-dire Fred et George. Jusqu'alors, seul Lee Jordan, avait eut la chance de faire partie ce petit cercle très fermé de privilégiés. Un sentiment de fierté prit place en elle. Elle releva la tête vers les jumeaux et se jeta dans leurs bras en les remerciant.

« Tu as intérêt à nous rendre fiers. » Lui dit George. Elle lui répondit en lui envoyant un sourire malicieux et quitta leur dortoir pour rejoindre le sien. Elle attaqua immédiatement la lecture de l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle allait pouvoir se venger de Malefoy.

XXXXXXX

Le soir même elle avait presque fini de dévorer le livre, et avait une petite idée de la façon dont elle allait pouvoir se venger. Cependant lorsqu'elle redescendit dans la salle commune, sa colère remonta, mais cette fois envers son propre cousin. Il était assis tranquillement dans l'un des canapés et discutait avec Ron et Seamus. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers les trois garçons.

« Harry James Potter ! » L'appelé tourna la tête et blêmit. Il se leva pour lui faire face et tenta un :

« Ana… »

« Tais-toi ! Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que tu pouvais enfreindre les règles comme bon te semble, et manquer de te tuer… ? Tu aurais pu tomber, Harry ! Tu n'étais jamais monté sur un balai avant aujourd'hui et tu décides de faire des figures acrobatiques sous le nez de McGonagall !? Tu aurais pu te faire virer. » Sa colère commençait à retomber. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire une scène, mais le fait de le voir assis comme si de rien était au milieu de la salle commune avait effacé toute inquiétude pour laisser la place à un sentiment beaucoup moins agréable pour son cousin.

« Calme-toi ! Je suis toujours là non ? »

« Me calm- Me calmer ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas dans le train pour Londres ? »

Harry eut soudain un sourire aux lèvres, et Ariana remarqua que Seamus souriait également.

« Disons que McGonagall a trouvé que j'avais plutôt bien rattrapé le Rapeltout de Neville, et elle m'a emmené voir Dubois. Apparemment je suis le nouvel Attrapeur de l'équipe. »

 _Et il en est fier…_ Il avait failli se faire renvoyer, et à la place il s'était fait récompensé pour avoir enfreint le règlement. Sa colère se transforma en exaspération. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'elle semblait faire très souvent ces derniers temps, et sortit de la salle commune pour aller diner. Sur son chemin elle croisa des Serpentards et en profita pour mettre en pratique discrètement certains des sorts qu'elle avait lus l'heure précédente. L'un des deux élèves ne contrôlait soudain plus ses jambes et se mit à danser la polka au milieu du couloir tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Le cœur un peu plus léger, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et rejoignit Hermione. Peu après, Harry et Ron s'installèrent non loin d'eux. Sa mauvaise humeur reprit place lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle s'arrêter au niveau d'Harry. Le peu qu'Ariana entendit de la leur conversation ne fut que :

« Cette nuit… Duel de sorcier. »

Et la réponse de Ron :

« Bien sûr que si… prends comme second ? »

« Crabbe … Minuit, d'accord ? … salle des trophées… jamais fermée. »

Ariana lança un regard noir à l'arrière du crâne de Malefoy tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait. Ses yeux glissèrent vers son cousin, et secoua la tête quand elle le vit discuter avec Ron, très certainement n train de demander à Ron ce qu'était un duel de sorcier. Ariana vit Hermione se lever du coin de l'œil et s'approcher des garçons. Elle leur dit quelques mots avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Ariana finit la part de gâteau qu'elle avait dans son assiette et la suivit.

« Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'ils viennent d'accepter ? Ils ne refuseront pas quoi qu'on leur dise, et ton cousin va encore nous faire perdre des points. »

Ariana soupira. Harry était un idiot. Elle le savait, il le savait. Et pourtant malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour l'empêcher de s'attirer des problèmes, ils affluaient quand même en grand nombre.

« Mon cousin est stupide. Et même moi je n'arriverai pas à le raisonner. Il me dira que je suis aussi têtue que lui et que je suis censée comprendre pourquoi il n'abandonnera pas. Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de les empêcher de sortir ce soir. »

« Je viendrai avec toi. » Ariana sourit face à la bonne volonté de son amie, même si au fond celle-ci avait plus peur que Gryffondor perde des points plutôt que Harry ne se fasse renvoyer.

 **Un petit com' ? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉE… Je n'ai pas pu me connecter avant aujourd'hui pour mettre en ligne le chapitre… Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus pour m'excuser de la longue attente, et je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Ariana et Hermione restèrent dans la salle commune lorsque les autres filles partirent se coucher, prétextant qu'elles voulaient encore travailler. Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge puisque c'est ce qu'elles firent jusqu'à ce que Ron et Harry fassent leur apparition. Ariana en avait profité pour commencer l'un des livres de potions qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas menti à Rogue lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que c'était l'une des matières les plus intéressantes. Elle connaissait déjà tout livre de première année sur le bout des doigts. Elle était en train d'apprendre une longue liste de tous les ingrédients existants lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir des garçons. Elle releva la tête et remarqua immédiatement qu'Hermione et elle étaient toutes seules dans la salle commune et qu'il était près de minuit.

Elles se levèrent et se placèrent devant l'ouverture du tableau. Harry et Ron arrivèrent face à elle, et le rouquin fit une moue agacée en les voyant.

« Ana, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Souffla Harry.

« J'essaie de t'empêcher de te faire expulser, cher cousin. »

« Je dois y aller, Ana. » La jeune fille savait très bien qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner, mais retenta une dernière fois pour la forme.

« Tu sais qu'après ce matin, su tu enfreins à nouveau les règles, tu vas devoir retourner chez les Dursley, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je le sais très bien, mais je ne me ferai pas prendre. Je te le promets. »

Ariana soupira et fit un pas de côté. Mais au moment où Harry passa à côté d'elle, elle lui attrapa le coude.

« Je viens avec vous. Si jamais vous vous faites prendre, tu auras bien besoin de moi pour sauver votre petite peau. » En effet, elle avait toujours été très douée pour inventer un mensonge plausible dans la panique.

« Quoi ? » Couina Hermione, visiblement surprise par le changement de bord de son amie. « Ariana, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bien de sortir après le couvre-feu ! » Elle suivit les trois amis de l'autre côté du tableau.

« Oui, je suis bien au courant pour cela, mais Harry et mon cousin, et je suis là pour avoir ses arrières quoi qu'il arrive. Essaie de comprendre ça s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille Harry. »

« Retourne te coucher, toi ! » lança Ron avec fureur.

« J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça. »

« Venez » Dit Harry en essayant de ne pas écouter Hermione.

« Vous vous en fichez de Gryffondor ? Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe et que vous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagnés avec McGonagall. » Ariana leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione était gentille, vraiment, mais des fois elle était vraiment insupportable.

« Va-t'en » chuchota Ron.

« Très bien, mais je vous aurai prévenus. Demain, quand vous serez dans le train parce qu'on vous aura renvoyés, vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes vraiment des- » Ariana se retourna pour voir ce qui avait empêché Hermione de terminer sa phrase. La jeune fille se trouvait face au tableau de la grosse dame qui devait leur donner accès à la salle commune. Seulement, la grosse dame était partie. Et Hermione se retrouva à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !? » Paniqua-t-elle d'une petite voix qui ressemblait aux couinements d'une souris.

« Ça te regarde. Nous, il faut qu'on y aille. » Répondit Ron. Les trois amis avancèrent en silence dans le couloir, guettant le moindre bruit d'une quelconque activité qui trahirait l'approche de Rusard ou de Miss Teigne.

« Je viens avec vous. » La voix d'Hermione les fit tous les trois sursauter, et Ron se retourna, agacé.

« Certainement pas. » Annonça Ron d'une voix tranchant.

« Vous ne croyez pas que je vais attendre là que Rusard vienne me chercher ? S'il nous trouve tous les trois, je lui dirai la vérité, que- » Ariana ne fit pas attention à ce que disait Hermione et se tourna vers une statue, d'où provenait un son étrange. Elle vit Harry faire de même et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Taisez-vous tous les deux. J'ai entendu quelque chose. » Ordonna Harry. Mais les deux se prenaient le bec et n'avaient pas entendu Harry. Ariana se retourna vivement.

« La ferme ! » Souffla-t-elle un peu plus fort. Les deux la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant qu'ils n'entendent à leur tour le bruit bizarre de reniflements répétitifs.

« Miss Teigne ? » Chuchota Ron avec appréhension.

« Ah ! Vous m'avez enfin retrouvé ! Ça fait des heures que je suis là. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir du mot de passe pour retourner au dortoir. » Ariana ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière, geste qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'allait pas en falloir beaucoup plus pour qu'elle ne perde son sang-froid. Priant pour qu'il n'y ait encore d'autres complications ce soir, elle entendit Ron dire à Neville d'un ton énervé :

« Ne parle pas si fort. Le mot de passe est groin de porc, mais ça ne te servira à rien, la grosse dame est allée se promener. »

« Comment va ton poignet ? » Demanda Harry.

« Très bien. Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça en deux minutes. »

« Parfait. » Coupa Harry. « À plus tard, Neville, on a quelque chose à faire. »

« Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! Le Baron Sanglant est déjà passé deux fois. » S'alarma le pauvre garçon. Il était si paniqué qu'Ariana prit pitié.

« Viens, mais je vous préviens, vous ne faites pas un seul bruit. C'est clair ? » Dit-elle à la fois à Neville et à Hermione. Les deux hochèrent la tête.

« Si on se fait attrapé à cause de vous, je vous jure que j'apprendrai à vous jeter un sort dont vous ne vous remettrez pas. » Menaça furieusement Ron. Ils se mirent alors en route tous les cinq et arrivèrent dans la salle des trophées en quelques minutes. À leur grande surprise, la salle était vide.

« Il est en retard. Peut-être qu'il s'est dégonflé. » Murmura Ron.

« Malefoy n'est pas du genre à se dégonfler, et encore moins à arriver en retard, Ron. » Soupira Ariana. À ce moment précis, les cinq élèves sursautèrent en parfaite synchronisation lorsqu'un bruit provenant de la salle voisine leur parvint, puis une voix.

« Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin. »

Rusard. C'était la voix de Rusard. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, effrayée à l'idée de se faire attraper, Harry et Ron se regardaient en panique, Ariana essayait de trouver un moyen de se tirer d'affaire, et Neville semblait sur le point de se faire dessus. La jeune Black tira les autres vers une longue galerie où étaient entreposées des armures. Soudain, Neville poussa un petit cri de fillette qui retentit à travers la salle. Ariana se força de serrer sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher d'insulter l'imbécile qui venait de révéler leur présence. Cependant, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui crier tout un tas d'obscénités, mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait dit ne se serait entendu à cause du vacarme qui éclata. Neville avait essayé de courir, mais maladroit comme il était, il trébucha, et tomba sur Ron qui lui-même renversa une armure dans sa chute.

« On file ! » Cria alors Harry. Les cinq élèves prirent alors leurs jambes à leurs cous, Harry en tête. Les couloirs semblaient ne jamais se terminer. Ariana remarqua alors une tapisserie qu'elle reconnut grâce à une description qu'en avait faite les jumeaux Weasley.

« Harry, par ici. » Appela-t-elle. Tout le monde la suivit vers la tapisserie, et elle fut soulagée en dégageant le passage secret. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit couloir, et après avoir gravi plusieurs dizaines de marches, ils se retrouvèrent près de la salle d'enchantement.

« Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé. » Dit Harry. Chacun essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, essoufflés par cette course poursuite.

« Je… vous… avez… prévenus ! » Dit Hermione, reprenant sa respiration entre chaque mot.

« On devrait rentrer à Gryffondor » Dit Ariana.

« Oui. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher. » Ajouta Ron. Mais apparemment, Hermione avait encore des choses à dire.

« Malefoy t'a tendu un piège, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller au rendez-vous. Mais il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées. »

« Merci, Hermione, pour être aussi évidente ! » S'emporta Ariana, fatiguée par tous les évènements de la soirée. Hermione fronça les sourcils, désemparée par les propos de son amie.

« Allons-y » Soupira Harry. Malheureusement, ce qui semblait déjà comme la nuit la plus longue de toute sa vie pour Ariana, s'aggrava encore lorsque Peeves surgit de nulle part, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard. Pour votre propre bien. »

« Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer. » Essaya Ron sur un ton un peu trop brusque. Les yeux d'Ariana s'agrandir lorsque l'esprit frappeur du château se mit à hurler d'une voix stridente :

« Élèves hors du dortoir ! Élèves hors du dortoir dans le couloir des enchantements ! » Et la course reprit de plus belle, et ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir fasse à un porte qui se révéla verrouillée. Ron commençait à s'énerver sur la porte, mais Hermione le mit de côté et sortit sa baguette.

« Pousse-toi. » Elle pointa sa baguette sur la serrure et murmura « _Alohomora_ ! »

Le CLIC que fit la serrure lorsque la porte se déverrouilla fut la chose la plus rassurante qu'Ariana ait entendue de toute sa vie.

« Entrez, vite ! » Ordonna Harry.

La porte se referma derrière Neville, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Tout le monde retint son souffle en entendant Rusard pester contre Peeves qui s'était enfui en coup de vent. Soudain, Ariana sentit sa manche être tirée avec insistance. Elle se tourna vers Neville, pâle comme un linge, qui faisait la même chose à Harry de son autre main, tout en fixant quelque chose en face de lui. Ariana suivit son regard, et tomba nez à nez avec un énorme chien à trois têtes qui grognait en les observant d'un air affamé. Tout le monde regardait maintenant le monstre. Ariana enleva la main de Neville qui tenait toujours sa manche et parla le plus doucement possible pour éviter d'énerver encore plus l'animal.

« Tout doux. Tu n'es pas méchant, si ? Tu ne va pas nous manger, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle en chantonnant. L'expression du chien parut s'adoucir légèrement, mais dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, les grognements s'amplifièrent.

« D'accord, on s'en va. Désolée de t'avoir déranger, mon beau. » Elle parlait encore sur un ton léger pour retarder au maximum le moment où l'animal déciderai de les avaler.

« Harry, fait sortir tout le monde. Immédiatement. Le plus vite possible. » Elle sentit du mouvement autour d'elle, puis une main pris la sienne, et elle se dirigea à reculons à travers la porte pour ne pas détourner le regard du fantastique spécimen qui se tenait devant elle. Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte au passage et s'empressa de la refermer. Tout le monde relâcha un souffle qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils avaient retenu.

« On a vraiment de la chance qu'il ne nous ai pas mangé. » Bredouilla Neville.

« On a surtout de la chance qu'Ariana ait un don avec les chiens, oui ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Chut, Rusard pourrait toujours être dans le coin, et je n'ai aucune envie de savoir jusqu'où mon don peut aller face à un chien à trois têtes. » Chuchota Ariana.

« On ferait mieux de retourner à la salle commune. » Dit Hermione.

« Oui. Allons-y… Et plus personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit. » Ordonna Harry. « Et Neville ? Évite de te prendre les pieds dans le parquet. » Ajouta-t-il. Le trajet se fit rapidement et sans encombre. Harry se dépêcha de donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui leur avait demandé en passant ce qu'ils faisaient dehors à cette heure là, personne n'avait répondu. Une fois dans la salle commune, tout le monde s'assit dans les canapés. Un silence plana pendant un long moment avant que Ron ne prit la parole.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là ! »

« Ça ne vous arrive jamais de bous servir de vos yeux ? Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ? » Tout le monde soupira en réponse au ton supérieur qu'avait utilisé Hermione.

« Désolé, j'étais un peu occupée à essayer de sauver notre peau pour regarder ses pattes. » Répondit Ariana d'un ton cassant.

« Il était par terre, non ? Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes. » Dit à son tour Harry.

« Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident. » Elle se leva brusquement et commença à prendre la direction de son dortoir.

« J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher. Avant que l'un de vous n'est la merveilleuse idée de nous faire tuer. Ou pire, nous faire expulser. » Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et monta l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

« Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle revoit l'ordre de ses priorités. » Soupira Ron. Ariana lui adressa un demi-sourire avant de bailler.

« Je vais me coucher aussi. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi cette petite balade nocturne m'a épuisée. Bonne nuit les garçons. »

« Bonne nuit Ariana. » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

La jeune fille monta les escaliers et rejoignit son lit qui l'attendait à bras ouverts, dans lequel elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur bien mérité.

Le samedi de la semaine suivante commençaient les entrainements de Quidditch. Alors que presque tous le monde était à table, Harry reçut un énorme colis, accompagné d'une carte du professeur McGonagall, indiquant d'attendre pour l'ouvrir. C'était son balai. Et pas n'importe quel balai.

« C'est un Nimbus 2000 ! » dit Ron, enthousiaste. « Je n'ai même jamais eu l'occasion d'en toucher un. » Ariana était restée un peu plus longtemps à table se matin-là, discutant avec Fred et George de différents objets qu'il serait intéressant d'ensorceler. Des plumes qui empêcheraient les fautes d'orthographes, ou au contraire qui écriraient le contraire de ce que le sorcier veut écrire, des gâteaux qui métamorphoseraient les gens en animaux le temps de quelques secondes… Un nombre incalculable d'idées germaient lors des repas sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Plus tard, alors que l'après-midi touchait à son terme, Ariana suivit Harry à son premier entraînement de Quidditch. Personne n'était censé y assister, mais après tout, elle était de sa famille, et elle avait plus qu'envie de découvrir ce sport magique.

Ils arrivèrent en avance, et Harry n'attendit pas Dubois pour essayer son nouveau balai. Il faisait toutes sortes de figures aériennes, découvrant toutes les possibilités que lui offrait son Nimbus 2000.

« Je vois que McGonagall n'exagérait pas quand elle m'a dit qu'il était prometteur. » Ariana sursauta quand la voix grave d'Olivier Dubois lui parla. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et découvrit enfin l'entraineur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il était plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Certainement un an au dessus de Fred et George.

« Oh, salut. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais rester ou pas, mais comme Harry a décidé de faire quelques acrobaties, j'ai préféré m'assurer qu'il ne se fracassait pas contre le sol. » Olivier ria à cela et lui sourit.

« Tu peux rester. Tu es une Gryffondor et la cousine de Potter. Il n'y a pas de mal. » Il se tourna vers le terrain et s'écria : « Hé, Potter ! Redescends ! »

Harry arrêta ses figures et rejoignit son entraineur sur le sol.

« C'était vraiment très bien » Dit-il avec un sourire étincelant. « Je comprends ce que McGonagall voulait dire… Tu as vraiment un don. Ce soir, je vais simplement t'apprendre les règles, ensuite, tu participeras aux entraînements trois fois par semaine. »

Il ouvrit une grosse boîte qu'il avait déposée à côté d'Ariana. Elle contenait quatre balles de tailles et de formes différentes.

« Alors voilà, le Quidditch a des règles simples, même s'il est difficile d'y jouer. Chaque équipe est composée de sept joueurs. Trois d'entre eux sont les poursuiveurs. » Énonça-t-il.

« Trois poursuiveurs. » Répéta Harry qui semblait bien plus attentif aux explications d'Olivier que par les cours de Quirrell.

« Cette balle s'appelle le Souafle. » Expliqua-t-il calmement en prenant la grosse balle rouge. « Les poursuiveurs se passent le Souafle les uns aux autres et essaient de le lancer à travers les cercles d'or pour marquer un but. Chaque but rapporte dix points. Tu me suis ? » Harry hocha la tête.

« Le poursuiveur lance le Souafle à travers les cercles pour marquer un but. En fait c'est une sorte de basket-ball à six paniers qu'on joue sur des balais. » Olivier sembla perplexe.

« C'est quoi ça, le basket-ball ? » Demanda-t-il, intéressé par cet étrange sport dont lui parlait Harry.

« Peu importe, continue. » Répondit Harry. Face à l'air curieux d'Olivier, Ariana se pencha vers lui.

« Un jeu moldu. C'est un peu pareil à par qu'il n'a a que deux paniers. » Souffla Ariana. Olivier hocha la tête et reprit.

« Dans chaque équipe, il y a un autre joueur qu'on appelle le gardien. C'est moi. Mon rôle consiste à tourner autour des poteaux pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer. »

« Trois poursuiveurs, un gardien, et ils jouent avec le Souafle. D'accord compris. Et les autres balles, elles servent à quoi ? »

« Je vais te montrer » Il se tourna vers Ariana. « Tu veux essayer quelque chose ? » La jeune fille lui sourit.

« Avec plaisir. »

« Tiens, prends ça. » Il lui tendit ce qui semblait être une batte de base-ball rétrécie. Elle la saisit fermement et appréhenda ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Olivier se pencha vers la boîte et commença à dégager l'une des deux balles qui bougeaient vivement et essayait de se libérer. « Reculez un peu. » L'un des Cognards fut alors libéré et s'éleva dans les airs, avant de redescendre en piquet droit sur Harry. Ariana donna alors un coup de batte pour envoyer valser le Cognard entre deux gradins.

« Pas mal. Dommage, qu'on ait déjà des batteurs, tu te serais bien débrouillée. » Soudain, la balle revint en chargeant sur l'entraîneur qui plongea par terre pour l'attraper, avant de la rattacher dans la boîte. Lorsqu'il se releva, il était décoiffé et avait le souffle court. « Tu vois ? Les Cognards essayent de frapper les joueurs pour les faire tomber de leur balai. C'est pourquoi chaque équipe comporte également deux batteurs. Dans la nôtre, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui occupent ce poste. Leur rôle consiste à protéger les joueurs de leur équipe des attaques des Cognards et de les renvoyer dans le camp d'en face. Ça va, tu as tout compris ? »

« Trois poursuiveurs essayent de marquer des buts avec le Souafle. Le gardien garde les buts, les batteurs tiennent les Cognards à distance. »

« Très bien. » Le félicita Dubois.

« Si seulement il apprenait ses cours aussi vite… » Soupira Ariana.

« Euh… Est-ce que les Cognards ont déjà tué quelqu'un ? » Ariana remarqua l'inquiétude sur le visage de son cousin, et déglutit difficilement à l'idée qu'un Cognard le cogne sans remord.

« Jamais à Poudlard. » _Donc c'est déjà arrivé… Rassurant !_ « On a eu des mâchoires fracturées, mais rien de plus. Passons maintenant au dernier membre de l'équipe. Il s'agit de l'attrapeur. C'est-à-dire toi. Et tu n'auras pas à te soucier du Souafle ou des Cognards. »

« Sauf s'ils me fracassent le crâne… » Marmonna Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux faire confiance aux Weasley pour s'occuper des Cognards. Eux-mêmes sont des espèces de Cognard humains. » Il se baissa à nouveau vers la grande boîte et en retira une minuscule balle dorée.

« Ceci, c'est le Vif d'or, la plus importante des quatre balles. Elle est très difficile à attraper à cause de sa rapidité et de sa petite taille. C'est l'attrapeur qui est chargé de la saisir. » Il ouvrit sa main, et la petite boule dorée s'envola de quelques centimètres en battant tellement frénétiquement ses petites ailes qu'on ne les voyait même pas. Ariana essaya de suivre les mouvements rapides qu'il faisait mais le perdit des yeux au bout d'un moment.

« L'attrapeur qui parvient à s'emparer du Vif d'or fait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe, ce qui assure pratiquement la victoire. Un match ne se termine que lorsque le Vif d'or a été attrapé. Tu as des questions à poser ? » Harry répondit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « On va commencer l'entraînement sans le Vif d'or. Il fait trop sombre, on pourrait le perdre. On utilisera ça à la place. »

Il sortit alors des balles de golf de ses poches. Harry remonta sur son balai et s'envola à une dizaine de mètres du sol au dessus d'eux. Ariana resta alors une vingtaine de minutes à regarder Olivier lancer des balles dans plusieurs directions, à des hauteurs différentes, et à chaque fois, Harry les attrapait. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu penser qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. La façon dont il tenait son balai donnait l'impression qu'il était nait avec. Enfin, Olivier rappela Harry qui se posa souplement à côté de son entraineur, qui paraissait enchanté.

« Cette année, la coupe de Quidditch sera gravée au nom de Gryffondor. » Dit joyeusement Olivier. « Je ne serais pas étonné que tu deviennes encore meilleur que Charlie Weasley. Et pourtant, il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre s'il n'était pas partit à la chasse aux dragons. »

XXXXXXX

Avant d'aller dîner, Ariana décida de mettre le plan qu'elle avait préparé contre Malefoy à exécution. Elle l'avait prévenu que s'il tentait de faire expulser son cousin encore une fois, il le regretterait amèrement. Le temps était venu de tenir sa promesse. Elle prit donc la direction des cachots et patienta plusieurs minutes derrière une statue avant d'entendre la voix sournoise de Malefoy sortir de derrière le tableau qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Tu aurais vu sa tête ! C'était hilarant. » Il était avec Crabbe qui riait bêtement à ce que venait de dire Malefoy. Ariana attendit qu'ils l'aient dépassée d'une dizaine de mètres avant de les suivre en silence. Avant d'arriver dans les couloirs plus fréquentés, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Malefoy. Une fois ses méfaits accomplis, elle remonta des cachots par un passage secret que lui avaient indiqués les jumeaux, derrière l'une des armures, et rejoignit rapidement la grande salle pour admirer le spectacle. Elle s'installa à côté d'Harry et Ron tout en guettant régulièrement l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On dirait que tu attends que McGonagall déboule en courant et nous annonce que les examens sont annulés. » Dit Ron.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de ce genre. Disons simplement que l'heure de notre vengeance a sonnée. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Soudain, des rires se rapprochèrent en provenance du Hall, et s'amplifièrent. Ariana vit enfin sa victime passer la porte, les sourcils froncés. À ses côtés, Crabbe, toujours aussi idiot, n'avait rien remarqué. Harry et Ron aperçurent enfin Malefoy et éclatèrent de rire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'à sa taille et tombaient dans son dos en des magnifiques boucles blondes platines. Quant à son visage, il était recouvert de rouge à lèvres rose, de mascara, et de fard à paupières rose. Tout le monde pouvait encore le reconnaître, mais on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur jumelle. Le sort de Glamour n'avait rien de compliqué et elle s'était entraînée sur elle-même avant. Ron était plié en deux et cria à travers la grande salle :

« Hé, Malefoy ! Je savais pas que tu aimais te travestir ! » Malefoy tourna la tête sans comprendre, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers les Serpentards, il sentit ses longs cheveux lui tomber dans le dos. Les rires redoublèrent lorsqu'il se mit à émettre un petit cri. Il courut vers Parkinson pour lui prendre son miroir de poche des mains, et son expression devint horrifiée face à son reflet. Il essaya de retirer son maquillage en se frottant le visage mais ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Il choisit finalement de sortir de la grande salle en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors. Ariana lui envoya un clin d'œil, et les yeux de Malefoy se plissèrent en la dévisageant. Il sortit enfin de la grande salle. Les rires continuèrent pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Ariana jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et remarqua immédiatement que Rogue lançait des regards noirs dans leur direction. _Ohoh…_ Il s'approcha de leur table et s'arrêta à leur niveau.

« Vous vous amusez bien ? » Le sourire d'Ariana se figea immédiatement. « Si vous pensez que vous allez vous en tirez impunis, vous vous trompez. Je sais que l'un de vous est à l'origine de cet incident. » Il fixa longuement Ariana. « Et je promets à la personne qui a voulu démontrer ses talents artistiques sur l'un de mes élèves qu'elle ne pourra pas se cacher bien longtemps. » Il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, laissant les trois amis pantois. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, la remarque de Rogue avait disparue de l'esprit d'Ariana, et un sourire avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres.

« C'était super Ariana ! » Souffla Ron, sur le ton de la conspiration. « Il n'essaiera plus de nous causer d'ennui comme ça. »

« Je ne parierais pas la dessus, mais je pense qu'il ne va plus causer trop de problèmes pendant un petit moment. »

Une main lui ébouriffa les cheveux et une voix s'éleva, juste à côté de son oreille.

« Je vois que tu apprends vite, ma petite Ana. » La jeune sorcière rougit légèrement en reconnaissant George.

« Tu as véritablement un don, Ana. » Dit la voix de Fred de l'autre côté. « On a fait un bon choix pour une apprentie, hein George ! » Enchaîna-t-il.

« Je ne peux qu'affirmer tes propos, mon cher frère. Félicitations, tu viens de mériter ton statut de meilleure apprentie que l'on ait eu. »

« Je suis la seule que vous ayez jamais eu, George. » Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu es la meilleure que nous puissions avoir, ce qui n'est pas rien. »

« Même notre propre petit frère n'a jamais pu rivaliser, c'est pour dire. »

« Hé ! C'est vous qui ne voulez pas de moi ! » Protesta Ron.

« Pas faux. Mais reconnais que tu n'aurais pas été capable de faire ce qu'Ana a fait. » Ron se tut en pinçant ses lèvres. Harry se tourna vers sa cousine d'un air étonné.

Le repas se termina rapidement, et la plupart de ses amis la félicitèrent pour le coup de maître qu'elle venait d'exécuter. Elle était fière d'elle. Ce soir là, la tour de Gryffondor resta longtemps éveillée, le temps que les récits de l'arrivée spectaculaire de Malefoy lors du diner soient connus de tous.

* * *

 **Alors cette revanche ? Sympa ? Dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ça m'est toujours utile :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre ! (presque à l'heure)**

 **On m'a mentionné une petite étourderie dans le chapitre cinq que je me suis empressée de corrigée. N'hésitez pas, vraiment, si vous voyez quoi que ce soit qui vous paraitrait incorrect de me le dire. Mon écriture n'est pas parfaite, et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques erreurs qui se baladent, alors n'hésitez pas ! )**

 **Et évidemment, HP ne m'appartient pas seulement Ariana et tout ce qui n'est pas dans les livres de la formidable JK Rowling.**

Chapitre 8

Depuis l'initiation d'Harry au Quidditch, Ariana avait suivi presque tous les entrainements de l'équipe de Gryffondor Pour le moment, peu de gens savaient qu'Harry avait été sélectionné comme attrapeur. Il se débrouillait vraiment très bien et rattrapait toujours le Vif d'or en un temps record. Ariana en était toujours autant étonnée.

Le mois de septembre se termina rapidement, et le mois d'octobre passa tout aussi vite. Entre ses cours, ses devoirs, et les entraînements de Quidditch qu'elle suivait lorsqu'elle avait le temps, elle était vraiment bien occupée. Elle avait aussi continué à apprendre plusieurs sorts que Fred et George lui montraient. Elle les retenait vraiment vite, surprenant toujours plus les jumeaux Weasley.

Cependant, elle avait essayé de ne pas se faire trop remarquer depuis le défilé de Malefoy. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui envoyer des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, mais n'osait rien faire. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à le tenir à distance pour un petit moment. En revanche, son directeur de maison avait décidé de se montrer encore plus sadique que d'habitude. Le professeur Rogue se montrait impardonnable, et bien qu'elle ne se trompait que rarement, sa répartie était un trop grand défaut, et elle récoltait ainsi des heures de retenues, durant lesquelles elle devait nettoyer les chaudrons de la journée, la salle, les placards… Sachant les connaissances de la jeune fille sur sa matière, Rogue en profitait pour lui faire trier et ranger par ordre alphabétique tous les ingrédients qui se trouvaient dans les placards de la salle. Il lui avait même donné à faire une dissertation sur la fabrication d'un antidote contre une piqure d'Acromantule, ce qui était presque infaisable pour son niveau, malgré les nombreuses lectures qu'elle faisait en dehors des cours. Cependant, Ariana avait remarqué que même si le professeur se montrait intransigeant pendant les cours et affichait une rage certaine envers les Gryffondors, surtout elle et Harry, il était beaucoup moins dur pendant les heures de retenue. Il arrivait même parfois qu'il la relâche avant la fin de l'heure si elle avait terminé son travail.

D'autres cours en revanche se déroulaient à la perfection. La métamorphose était une matière dans laquelle elle avait l'air d'avoir plus de facilités que les autres. Seule Hermione et son travail acharné arrivait à l'égaler. Le professeur McGonagall ne semblait pas si surprise des capacités de la jeune fille, bien qu'elle ne dit jamais pourquoi. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient en revanche beaucoup plus compliqués. Mais comme tout le monde était dans le même cas (sauf Hermione qui travaillait d'arrache-pied pour être la meilleure), elle ne se fit pas trop de soucis. Le professeur Quirrell et ses bégaiements lui devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Ses cours ne duraient que deux heures, deux fois par semaine, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir plus de quelques phrases par heure.

Le mois d'octobre arriva enfin à son terme et le matin d'Halloween, Ariana était excitée à l'idée de ce qui leur était réservé pour la journée. La grande salle était décorée de centaines de citrouilles qui flottaient au dessus des tables. Tout le château était décoré dans les couleurs de cette fête spéciale.

Ariana, Harry et Ron attendaient que le professeur Flitwick arrive pour commencer le cours de sortilèges et enchantements. Il voyait aujourd'hui un sort de lévitation. Comme d'habitude, pour les cours d'enchantements, Harry et Ariana étaient assis à la même table, et Ron et Hermione à la table d'à côté. Le rouquin avait l'air de plus en plus agacé à chaque fois qu'Hermione levait la main pour dire une bonne réponse. Le professeur Flitwick expliquait depuis quelques minutes comment jeter un sort de lévitation. Ariana laissa d'abord Harry commencer, sans grand succès. À son tour elle essaya, mais la plume ne fit que remuer légèrement. Ariana jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qu'Hermione était en train d'aider, à sa façon.

« Tu ne prononces pas bien. Il faut dire _Win-gar-dium Leviosa_ en accentuant bien le "gar". »

« Fais-le toi, puisque tu es si intelligente ! » Grogna Ron, excédé.

Hermione se redressa et pointa sa baguette et la remua comme avait décrit le professeur, tout en prononçant clairement la formule magique. La plume hésita d'abord, puis se leva lentement pour se stabiliser à un mètre au dessus de leur table.

« Bravo, très bien ! Regardez tous, Miss Granger a réussi ! » Ariana vit Ron s'affaler sur la table, totalement désespéré. À la fin du cours, elle sortit de la salle avec Hermione et elles suivirent les garçons dans les couloirs vers leur cours de métamorphose.

« "C'est Leviooooosa, pas Leviosaaaaaa". Pas étonnant que personne ne puisse la supporter, c'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là ! » Ariana resta bouche bée en entendant Ron parler. Soudain Hermione accéléra le pas et bouscula Harry en passant.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu. » Dit Harry.

« Et alors ? Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. » Surenchérit Ron. Ariana se rapprocha et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. « Hé, Ana ! »

« Espèce d'idiot ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? » Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ariana le coupa. « Et pour ton information, je suis son amie. La prochaine fois, réfléchit un minimum avant de crier des choses horribles dans les couloirs. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, furibonde contre le roux. Elle suivit Hermione et la rattrapa au moment où elle rentrait dans les toilettes des filles.

« Hermione, attends ! »

« Laisse moi, ça va aller. Tu n'as pas à rester. » Pleurnicha Hermione.

« Non, mais je reste quand même. » Silence. « Je sais que je suis un peu dure avec toi des fois… Bon, peut-être souvent, mais je le suis un peu avec tout le monde. Tu es quand même mon amie. Et Ron et un imbécile qui n'est pas capable de penser à autre chose que ce qu'il va se mettre dans l'estomac. »

« Merci Ana. Va-t'en maintenant, ça va aller. » Ariana soupira. Elle entendait toujours son amie pleurer, et elle détestait ça. À contre cœur, elle se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes.

« Je te garde une place pour la métamorphose… »

Mais Hermione ne vint jamais en cours de métamorphose. Ariana expliqua à McGonagall qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et n'avait donc pas pu venir, ce que la professeure crut immédiatement. Enfin arriva le diner et Hermione n'avait toujours pas réapparue. Tout le monde fêtait gaiement Halloween quand soudain le professeur arriva en courant dans la grande salle en criant.

« UN TROOOOOOOOOLL ! Un troll dans les cachots ! » Puis d'une petite voix il ajouta : « Je voulais vous prévenir… » Et il s'évanouit. Les yeux d'Ariana s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur, tandis que tous les élèves se levèrent et crièrent à travers la salle. Une gerbe d'étincelles stoppa net le vacarme et tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui rangeait sa baguette.

« Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives. »

Percy était déjà levé et commençait à donner ses ordres.

« Suivez-moi ! Les premières années, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez-passer les premières années ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet, figurez-vous ! »

Ariana resta avec Fred et George tandis que Ron et Harry se regroupait avec les autres premières années. Ils arrivèrent au dortoir sans difficulté, et Ariana s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son cousin.

« Fred, est-ce que tu vois Harry quelque part ? »

Le garçon leva la tête et chercha Harry parmi les têtes des élèves mais sans succès.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ana, il est surement avec Ron dans leur dortoir. Je les ai vu tout à l'heure, ils suivaient Percy. »

Mais son inquiétude persista et Ariana commença à faire le tour de la salle commune à la recherche de ses amis. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle les aperçut avec Hermione.

« Mais où étiez-vous passez !? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Et c'est quoi cette odeur ? » Ariana venait de remarquer une odeur étrange, entre celle des égouts et celle des vieilles chaussettes qu'Harry oubliait sous son lit.

« Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, Ana. » Hermione avait la tête baissée et semblait honteuse. Ariana était un peu prise au dépourvu.

« Que- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Harry s'approcha d'elle pour lui expliquer.

« Hermione était toujours aux toilettes, et on s'est dit qu'il faudrait la prévenir pour le troll. Seulement, le troll n'était plus dans les cachots mais dans les toilettes des filles et il a commencé à s'en prendre à Hermione. Du coup on a essayé de l'aider, et on a fini par assommer le troll. » Ariana en resta bouche bée, puis pris Hermione, Harry et Ron dans ses bras.

« Ne refaites plus JAMAIS ça c'est clair ? » Elle se recula ensuite en se plissant le nez. « En revanche vous avez tout à gagner à prendre une douche. Vous puez. » Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire, détendant l'atmosphère. Ariana était contente. Non seulement ses trois amis étaient toujours en vie, mais en plus un lien venait de se créer entre eux. Ce qui aurait pu être leur mort venait en réalité de commencer une grande amitié.

XXXXXXX

La semaine qui suivit l'incident du troll, les entraînements de Quidditch eurent lieu presque tous les jours pour se préparer au premier match de la saison : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ariana sentait qu'Harry stressait à l'idée de son premier match, et l'avait pour l'occasion trainé à la bibliothèque à l'aide d'Hermione pour essayer de le détendre. Il ne comprit apparemment pas le message puisqu'il emprunta un livre intitulé _Le Quidditch à travers les âges._

Les filles décidèrent alors d'une nouvelle méthode, qui consistait à simplement faire sortir les garçons dans le parc du château pour qu'ils respirent un peu l'air frais. Cela leur fit le plus grand bien à tous les quatre. La fraîcheur du mois de novembre calmait les nerfs de tout le monde. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hermione sortit de ses poches un petit pot de confiture dans lequel dansaient des petites flammes bleues. Elle le fit léviter et le quatuor put se réchauffer les mains. Cependant, lorsque Rogue s'approcha du petit groupe en boitant, Hermione se dépêche de ranger le bocal.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ? » Demanda le professeur en indiquant le livre qu'Harry avait sous son bras. C'était le livre sur le Quidditch qu'il trainait avec lui depuis la veille.

« Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château. Donnez-le-moi et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor. »

« Et où cela est-il écrit dans le règlement ? » Intervint Ariana, agacée par l'attitude du professeur leurs égards.

« Cinq autres points de Gryffondor pour votre mauvaise langue. Et je garde le livre. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner en boitant de plus belle.

« Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe. » S'interrogea Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« J'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal. »

Le soir, Ariana accompagna Harry jusqu'à la salle des professeurs pour qu'il récupère son livre. Elle le regarda frapper à la porte à plusieurs reprises, et comme il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse, il entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Ariana ne vit pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, appuyée contre le mur, mais Harry sembla se figer. Il essaya de refermer la porte silencieusement, mais une voix provint de l'intérieur.

« POTTER ! » C'était la voix de Rogue. Ariana se redressa et ne put rien faire pour aider son cousin lorsque celui-ci balbutia qu'il voulait récupérer son livre.

« SORTEZ ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et claqua la porte avant d'entrainer Ariana en courant dans les escaliers. Une fois dans la salle commune, ils ne firent pas attention à l'euphorie qui régnait dans la pièce pour le match du lendemain, et se dirigèrent droit vers Ron et Hermione.

« Alors, tu l'as eu ton livre ? » Demanda Ron. Mais face au teint pâle de son ami, il enchaîna. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Harry commença alors à raconter la scène qu'il venait de surprendre aux trois autres. Ariana n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Le professeur Rogue aurait voulu passer devant le chien à trois têtes ? Harry partait maintenant sur une théorie d'un complot concernant Rogue qui aurait fait rentrer le troll pour faire diversion le jour d'Halloween.

« Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ! Même s'il est désagréable, il n'essaierait pas de voler quelque chose que Dumbledore a mis en lieu sûr. » Intervint Hermione.

« Tu crois vraiment que tous les profs sont des saints ? » Demanda Ron, sceptique.

« Non, Ron. Je suis d'accord avec elle, Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard. Jamais il ne risquerait sa place pour ce qu'il y a sous cette trappe. » Répondit Ariana.

« Moi, je suis d'accord avec Harry, je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Rogue. Mais je me demande ce que ce chien peut bien garder… » Cette question resta sans réponse. Ariana partit se coucher en réfléchissant à ce que venait de raconter Harry. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il voulu passer devant le chien ? Qu'est-ce qui se cachait sous cette maudite trappe ?

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin sans se rappeler s'être endormie. C'était un grand jour : Harry allait jouer son premier match de Quidditch ! Elle descendit au petit-déjeuner avec Hermione et elles s'assirent avec leur groupe d'amis : Harry, Ton, Seamus et Dean. Tout le monde essayait d'encourager Harry à avaler Quelque chose, mais le stress lui nouait l'estomac.

« Harry, il faut que tu prennes des forces. Les attrapeurs sont toujours la cible principale de l'équipe adversaire. » Indiqua Seamus.

Ariana le regarda d'un regard noir. Ça n'aidait pas. La jeune fille prit un morceau de pain, le tartina de la confiture préférée d'Harry.

« Harry, regarde-moi. »

« Qu- » Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'Ariana lui avait mis la tartine entre les lèvres.

« Croque. Mâche. Avale. » Ordonna-t-elle. Harry obéit, préférant ne pas énerver sa cousine. Il termina sa tartine et avala un jus de citrouille avant de filer vers le terrain.

Le match allait commencer. Ariana, Ron et Hermione se trouvait dans les gradins aux couleurs de Gryffondor et attendaient le début du match. Madame Bibine, qui arbitrait le match, attendait au milieu du terrain que les joueurs s'approchent, le Souafle sous le bras.

« Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play ! En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît. »

Les deux équipes s'élevèrent de quelques mètres. L'arbitre relâcha le Vif d'or, et après quelques minutes le coup de sifflet retentit en même temps que les Cognard étaient lâchés et le Souafle lancé. Le terrain s'anima alors dans tous les sens, et comme le disait Lee Jordan au micro, Gryffondor s'était emparé du Souafle. Au bout des cinq premières minutes et de plusieurs échanges, Angelina Johnson, l'une des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor marqua. La tribune où se trouvait Ariana explosa d'applaudissements, et le sol trembla sous ses pieds. Elle-même eut du mal à garder son calme et se mit à crier avec les autres "GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR !" Le match reprit son cours. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les scores étaient toujours très serrés. Le Souafle changeait régulièrement de main, et les Cognards essayaient de faire le plus de victimes possible, souvent des Serpentards grâce aux jumeaux Weasley qui les bombardaient.

Tout à coup, Lee Jordan s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une phrase avant de s'exclamer.

« Attendez un peu… est-ce que c'était le Vif d'or ? »

Ariana chercha Harry et vit qu'il se dirigeait déjà dans la direction où un petit éclat doré pouvait être aperçut. Il était au coude à coude avec Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentards. Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentards, bloqua alors la direction d'Harry, et ce dernier faillit basculer de son balai. Tout le monde se mit à protester et Ariana retint son souffle le temps qu'Harry se stabilisa. Lee Jordan, fidèle Gryffondor, ne manqua pas de commenter cette faute de la part du capitaine des Serpentards.

« Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie- »

« Jordan ! » Le coupa le professeur McGonagall.

« Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante- »

« Jordan, je vous préviens… »

« D'accord, d'accord, Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle. »

Ariana se concentra à nouveau sur le match, mais son attention fut vite attirée vers Harry, qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal avec son balai. Hagrid les avait rejoints et regardait le match travers sa paire de jumelles.

« Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Harry. Je me demande s'il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai… Ça m'étonnerait, pourtant… »

D'autres personnes avaient également l'attitude étrange du balai qui essayait à tout prix de faire tomber son passager. Ariana entendit vaguement Hagrid parler de magie noire, mais la vue de son cousin en train d'être promené dans tous les sens à vingt mètres au dessus de la pelouse lui avait coupé tous ses sens. Elle se rapprocha tant bien que mal de la rambarde pour être au premier rang. Quelqu'un était en train d'essayer de tuer son cousin, la seule famille qu'elle avait, en essayant de le faire tomber de trente mètres de haut. D'accord, ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle savait leur lien de parenté, mais il restait la seule personne à qui elle s'était vraiment attachée. Soudain, son balai fit à nouveau un mouvement brusque sur le côté et Harry perdit l'équilibre.

« HARRY ! » Cria Ariana. Le garçon avait glissé de son balai et s'y raccrocher d'une main, suspendu au milieu du jeu qui continuait de se dérouler autour de lui. C'est alors que le balai se stabilisa et Harry réussit à repasser une jambe par-dessus son balai. Ariana relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte et remonta les gradins près de Ron et Hagrid.

« Où est Hermione ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Elle vient de sauver la vie d'Harry. Rogue était en train de lancer un sort à son balai et elle est allée détourner son attention. » Ariana ouvrit grand les yeux. Rogue ? Lancer un sort à Harry ?

« Vous êtes sur que c'était lui ? Je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas, mais de là à essayer de le tuer… » Hermione les rejoignit et coup la jeune fille.

« Je sais ce que c'est de lancer un sort. Il faut fixer l'objet sans s'arrêter et prononcer la formule magique. Et crois-moi, Rogue n'a pas cligné une seule fois des yeux. »

Ariana fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de Rogue d'essayer de tuer un élève. Non pas qu'il ne s'en réjouirait pas si jamais cela arriver à Harry, mais il était plutôt du genre à l'humilier, en public de préférence. Une tentative de meurtre ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'impression qu'avait laissé l'austère professeur de potions jusqu'à maintenant.

Les cris des Gryffondors la ramenèrent au moment présent. Harry suivait de près le Vif d'or, talonné par Higgs. Les attrapeurs descendirent en piqué en suivant les mouvements de la petite balle, mais lorsque le sol se rapprocha dangereusement, le Serpentard redressa sa trajectoire, tandis qu'Harry était sur le point de heurter le gazon. Au dernier moment il redressa le manche de son balai et se trouva au même niveau que le Vif d'or. Il fit alors quelque chose que la plupart des joueurs de Quidditch aurait trouvé bien trop imprudent. Il se mit debout sur son balai et tendit la main vers la balle dorée. Il y était presque, lorsqu'il s'avança un peu trop sur son balai et que le Nimbus 2000 plongea vers le sol, envoyant Harry dans un vol plané magistral. Ariana se leva de son siège pour voir ce qu'il se passer. Harry ne semblait pas bien et d'un coup il recracha quelque chose qu'il attrapa dans sa main. Le Vif d'or. Il venait d'avaler le Vif d'or. Il brandit la petite balle au dessus de sa tête, et les tribunes où se trouvaient les Gryffondors explosèrent de cris de joie. Ils avaient gagnés ! Pour la première fois depuis des années, le lion avait vaincu le serpent ! Ariana et Ron criaient en cœur "POTTER !" tandis qu'Hermione se contentait d'applaudir.

Pendant près d'une heure, Flint n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre comme quoi ce n'était pas légal, que "Potter a failli l'avaler, il ne l'a pas attrapé !" mais aucun des Gryffondor ne perdit sa bonne humeur.

Ariana, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent tous les quatre prendre le thé chez Hagrid pour se remettre de toutes leurs émotions. Lorsqu'Harry se mit à parler du moment où il a perdu le contrôle de son balai, Ron et Hermione se mirent à affirmer que c'était Rogue qui avait été à l'origine des actions étranges du balai neuf.

« C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup. On l'a vu, Hermione et moi. Il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques. » Déclara Ron.

« Allos, ce sont des bêtises ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? » Nia Hagrid. Ariana était d'accord avec le barbu. Rien n'aurait pu pousser Rogue à vouloir tuer Harry.

« J'ai fait une découverte à son sujet. » Intervint Harry. « Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien doit garder. » La théière se fracassa par terre, échappant aux mains d'Hagrid qui était choqué d'entendre ce qu'Harry venait de dire.

« Vous- Vous avez vu Touffu ? »

« Touffu ? » Interrogea Harry, perplexe.

« Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder… » Mais il s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il avait failli révéler une information confidentielle.

« Garder quoi ? » Demanda Harry, soudain très intéressé par ce que racontait le garde chasse.

« Non, ça suffit. Ne me posez plus de questions, c'est top secret. »

« Mais Rogue essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien. »

« Ce sont des bêtises ! Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? » Intervint Hermione. « J'ai tout lu là-dessus ! » _Et c'est repartit…_ « Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visés et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois, je l'ai bien vu ! »

« Hermione, c'est idiot, il aurait très bien pu être en train d'essayer de stabiliser le balai. » Lui dit doucement Ariana.

« Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que le balais a arrêté de tourner dans tous les sens quand j'ai mis le feu à la cape de Rogue ? »

« Tu sais, mettre le feu n'est pas le moyen le plus subtile pour distraire quelqu'un, et ça a dû attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Mais Rogue est la seule personne détestant Harry et qui soit capable de jeter un sort aussi puissant. »

« Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort. » Rétorqua fermement Hagrid. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai de Harry s'est comporté de cette manière, mais jamais Rogue n'essaierait jamais de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien tous les quatre. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel… »

« Ah, tiens ! Il y a donc un certain Nicolas Flamel dans le coup ? » Souleva Harry. Ariana lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire en voyant la mine renfrognée de leur grand ami qui leur servait le thé un peu brutalement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooo ! Chapitre neuf en avant ! Au programme ? Une nouvelle retenue, et c'est bientôt Noël.**

 **Mais avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier toutes les supers reviews. J'ai l'impression que je ne vous remercie pas assez, donc voilà. Merci à tout le monde qui suit/ont mis en favoris la fic.**

Chapitre 9

La fraîcheur du mois de novembre laissa place à la neige de décembre. Les grosses écharpes aux couleurs des quatre maisons égayaient le paysage glacial du parc. Ariana avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les jumeaux Weasley dernièrement, et l'arrivée de la neige redoubla leurs idées pour piéger leurs camarades. Un jour, les trois comploteurs décidèrent même de s'attaquer au professeur Quirrell en enchantant des boules de neige qui arrivaient toutes sur son horrible turban violet. Malheureusement, leur plaisanterie fut rapidement stoppée, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois avec une heure de colle. Fred avaient été confié à Rusard, George à McGonagall, et Ariana devait faire sa retenue avec Rogue. Encore. On aurait dit qu'elle était abonnée aux retenues avec le professeur de potions.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva un mardi soir dans les cachots, attendant devant la porte que Rogue lui ouvre.

« Vous êtes en avance, Black. »

« Comme toujours, Monsieur. » Répondit-elle en passant devant son professeur qui s'était écarté pour la laisser entrer.

« Je vais finir par croire que vous aimez astiquer des chaudrons. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. »

En effet, depuis le début de l'année Ariana avait eut presque une heure de retenue par semaine avec le professeur Rogue, soit parce qu'elle laissait sa répartie prendre le dessus pendant les cours de potions, soit parce qu'elle se faisait attraper en train de faire un mauvais tour à quelqu'un. C'était devenu presque normal pour elle de descendre et frapper à la porte des cachots pour commencer son heure de retenue. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se trouvaient les chaudrons sales pour découvrir qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se tourna vers le professeur Rogue.

« Vous n'êtes pas la première à être en retenue aujourd'hui Miss Black. Il n'y a pas besoin de nettoyer les chaudrons aujourd'hui. En revanche, j'ai un autre travail qui serait susceptible de vous convenir. » Il se dirigea vers l'un des placards où contenaient les ingrédients qu'elle avait rangés la semaine précédente et en sortit plusieurs bocaux.

« Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de lui faire parvenir de la potion contre la grippe pour soigner tous ces petits malins qui s'amusent à sortir par ce temps glacial. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de cela à cause des devoirs de toutes ces têtes de cornichons que j'ai à corriger. Étant donné que vous êtes la moins idiote des élèves à qui j'ai le malheur d'enseigner, que la recette est une des plus faciles, et que vous avez du temps devant vous, je vais vous demander de concevoir cette potion. La recette est sur la table du fond. Cela vous apprendra à envoyer des boules de neige sur les enseignants » Annonça-t-il tout en s'installant derrière son bureau, deux encriers d'encre rouge à la main.

Ariana resta sur place quelques secondes en essayant de comprendre où se trouvait le mauvais coup. Ne trouvant rien, elle s'approcha de la table qu'avait désignée le professeur. La recette n'était pas des plus faciles, contrairement à ce que Rogue avait dit. Elle devait être au programme de la fin de la première année voir du début de la deuxième. Mais grâce à ses lectures supplémentaires qu'elle avait accumulées au cours des derniers mois, elle restait tout à fait à sa portée. Elle commença à suivre les instructions et ajouta un à un les ingrédients en respectant à la lettre le nombre de tours à effectuer avec l'agitateur.

Durant les dix minutes pendant lesquelles elle devait laisser mijoter la potion à feu doux, elle s'interrogea sur l'attitude étrange de Rogue. Il venait de lui demander de réaliser un travail qui n'avait rien des punitions habituelles qu'il donnait aux élèves. En fait, ça n'avait rien d'une punition, bien au contraire. Il la laissait préparer une potion qui n'était pas de son niveau, sachant qu'elle serait tout de même capable de la réaliser. Pourquoi ? C'était plus un exercice qu'une punition. Ariana ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de l'attitude étrange du professeur. Il haïssait Harry, Ron et Hermione et le sentiment était réciproque. Même envers elle il se montrait plus que détestable pendant les cours, et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle était en retenue, il agissait beaucoup plus calmement. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle avait toujours réussi à déchiffrer les comportements des gens. Harry accordait beaucoup de confiance en ses amis et se montrait toujours amical et aimant envers eux parce qu'il savait à cause des Dursley ce qu'était une vie sans amour, Hermione était une vraie Miss-Je-Sais-Tout parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se faire une place, et Ron, qui n'avait jamais eu les moyens de s'offrir plus que le minimum requis pour vivre savait reconnaître la vraie valeur des choses. Et pourtant à chaque fois qu'Ariana essayait de comprendre Rogue, elle trouvait qu'il éprouvait certainement une haine envers elle pendant les cours et elle lui rendait volonté les commentaires désagréables qu'il pouvait lui faire, alors qu'à chaque heure de retenue il se montrait un peu plus patient. Et apparemment il commençait à avoir confiance en elle à en croire la consigne qu'il lui avait donnée aujourd'hui.

L'horloge enchantée sonna la fin des dix minutes. Ariana retira le chaudron du feu et laissa reposer une minute avant de verser le contenu dans plusieurs fioles qu'elle déposa sur le bureau du professeur qui était en train de rayer vigoureusement une copie de plusieurs traits rouges.

« J'ai terminé Monsieur. » Rogue leva les yeux vers elle et observa les potions qu'elle avait déposées devant lui en plissant les yeux. Il prit l'une des fioles, inclina légèrement la verrerie pour mieux observer la consistance et la couleur à la lumière.

« Parfait. » Il regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée au dessus de la porte. Vingt heure vingt-sept. « Vous devriez être partie depuis près d'une demi-heure. » Observa-t-il. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps fût passé si vite.

« Cela ne me dérange pas, professeur. Je devais terminer la potion. »

« Tâche que vous avez réalisée avec perfection. Vous pourriez être prometteuse, Black, si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à faire des mauvais coups dans les couloirs de l'école. »

« Cela ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail, professeur. » Répondit-elle sèchement. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait pendant son temps libre, et ce n'est pas Rogue qui allait l'empêcher de s'amuser.

Les yeux sombres se posèrent sur elle. Il semblait énervé, mais pas non plus comme lorsqu'elle lui répondait en cours.

« Bien sûr. J'ai aussi pu comprendre que vous vous intéressiez beaucoup à cet art incompris que sont les potions. Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé. » Dit-il en désignant les fioles remplies de potions anti-fièvre. « Vous avez un énorme potentiel dans ma matière. J'espère vous voir franchir avec succès les examens. » Dire qu'Ariana était choquée était un euphémisme. Rogue, le professeur le plus sadique de l'école venait de la complimenter et de l'encourager.

« Merci, Monsieur. Puis-je aller manger ? » Demanda-t-elle avec politesse. Rogue sembla reprendre son masque hautain habituel et grommela son approbation. Cependant, avant d'ouvrir la porte, Ariana s'arrêta et fit à nouveau face à son professeur. « Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Vous venez de le faire. Sortez. »

« Pourquoi me traitez-vous différemment des autres Gryffondors ? » Persista-t-elle.

« Aimeriez-vous recevoir le même traitement que vos petits camarades, Miss Black ? »

« Pas spécialement. » Rogue leva un sourcil, marque la plus forte de son scepticisme, avant de détourner les yeux et de se repencher sur ses copies. La jeune fille réajustait son sac sur son épaule avant de tourner le dos au professeur après avoir marmonner un « Bonne soirée ».

Rogue avait reposé sa plume sur son bureau et il fixait de ses profonds yeux noirs la figure de la fillette se retirer. Il repensait à ses années d'école. Cette gamine lui faisait tellement penser à sa mère. Elisabeth Potter. Il avait détesté le frère, mais la sœur était la meilleure amie de Lily, et ainsi ils s'étaient côtoyaient eux aussi pendant les premières années d'étude. Elle était devenue une très bonne amie, en qui il confiait tout, y compris son amour irraisonné pour Lily. Le professeur secoua lentement la tête pour éloigner ces pensées douloureuses de son passé et se concentra à nouveau sur la correction des copies.

Ariana sortit calmement de la salle. Elle prit la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors immédiatement, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Rogue agissait de façon aussi illogique, mais elle commençait à apprécier le professeur plus que la plupart des élèves. Son train de réflexion fut bousculé quand elle se retrouva face à son cousin qui avait un grand sourire lui aussi.

« Ana ! Devine quoi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Malefoy s'est fait renvoyé ? » Demanda-t-elle, sceptique fasse à la joie de son cousin. Le sourire d'Harry diminua légèrement mais resta en place.

« Malheureusement, non. Mais par contre, on ne rentre pas à Privet Drive pour les vacances ! McGonagall est passé et nous a annoncé que ceux qui le désiraient peuvent rester ici. C'est génial, non ? »

Ariana retrouva son sourire. Elle avait presque oublié que les vacances commençaient dans deux jours. Entre le match de Quidditch et les quelques entraînements auxquels elle assistait, les visites chez Hagrid, les chiens à trois têtes, les trolls, ses heures de retenues, et les blagues qu'elle faisait avec Fred et George, elle n'avait pas vu les jours passer.

L'euphorie de Noël commençait à se faire sentir, et la petite flamme que venait de ranimer Harry en lui annonçant qu'ils ne retourneraient pas chez les Dursley. Il lui avait rappelé qu'ils allaient pouvoir pour la première fois fêter Noël là où ils se sentaient vraiment chez eux : Poudlard.

« Et tu lui as répondu ? » Demanda-t-elle tout à coup excitée.

« Oui, j'ai dit que je reste. Je lui ai dit que toi aussi, mais il faudra que tu lui confirme. »

« C'est génial ! On va fêter Noël à Poudlard ! » Elle sautillait à présent sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que met notre petite Ana de si bonne humeur ? Ta colle avec Rogue c'est si bien passée ? » Demanda la voix de l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

« Sûrement mieux que la nôtre. Tu n'as pas eu à nettoyer chaque armure de la salle des trophées jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent suffisamment au goût de Rusard. » Soupira le deuxième.

« Ni à faire le tri entre les crapauds les rats et les tarentules pour les cours de métamorphoses. »

« Je reste pour les vacances ! » Leur annonça-t-elle. Les deux jumeaux sourirent en parfaite synchronisation, faisant une parfaite symétrie entre les deux.

« Fred, on va pouvoir montrer à notre Ana comment on fête Noël avec les Weasley. »

« Je suis d'accord, George. Il va falloir mettre le paquet cette année. »

XXXXXXX

Le dernier jour de cours avait été une véritable torture pour les professeurs. Les trois-quarts des élèves n'écoutaient rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Seuls McGonagall et Rogue réussirent à garder le calme habituel de leurs cours.

Leur dernier cours avait été justement un cours de potions. Comme à son habitude, Ariana avait excellé en la matière et avait aidé Neville, à qui elle avait demandé de se mettre en binôme pour pouvoir l'aider à terminer la potion sans qu'un drame ne refasse surface avec une intervention expresse pour emmener les élèves à l'infirmerie.

À la fin du cours, les élèves se retrouvèrent bloqués à la sortie des cachots par un immense sapin trainé par Hagrid qui traversait le hall.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Se proposa gentiment Ron.

« Non, non, ça va merci. » Répondit la vois haletante d'Hagrid. Soudain, une voix arrogante qui n'avait en rien manquée à Ariana retentit derrière eux.

« Vous pourriez dégager le chemin ? » En voyant Ron, Malefoy remis son petit sourire narquois en place sur son visage. « Tu essayes de te faire un peu d'argent de poche, Weasley ? Tu vises la place de garde-chasse quand tu sortiras de Poudlard ? C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de ta famille, la cabane de Hagrid doit avoir l'air d'un vrai palace ! » Railla-t-il. Sans que personne ne compris ce qu'il se passait, Ron se jeta sur Malefoy en brandissant son poing.

« WEASLEY ! » Résonna alors la voix de Rogue qui venait de voir Ron se ruer sur son petit protégé. Le rouquin lâcha l'albinos.

« Il a été provoqué, professeur. » Intervint Hagrid dont la tête était apparue derrière les branches du sapin. « Malefoy a insulté sa famille. »

« C'est possible, Hagrid. Mais il est interdit de se battre à Poudlard. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley, estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas davantage. Allez, filez maintenant. » Indiqua-t-il en souriant.

Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps s'avancèrent dans le hall en évitant les branches du sapin. Ariana attendit que Rogue soit partit pour tirer les garçons vers la grande salle, aidée d'Hermione.

« Salle petite fouine arrogante. Qui est-ce qu'il veut impressionner avec son air supérieur ? Parkinson ? Ils iraient bien ensemble, on aurait un véritable zoo. Un furet et une bécasse. » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Les garçons ricanèrent à ses propos tandis qu'Hermione la regardait d'un air amusé. Ariana et Hermione firent leurs devoirs pendant l'heure d'étude pour en avoir le moins à faire pendant les vacances, tandis que Harry et Ron discutaient de la façon idéale par laquelle ils aimeraient que Malefoy se fasse renvoyer. Les garçons étaient sortis plus tôt pour aller s'habiller de façon plus décontractée et Hermione était montée faire sa valise depuis presque une heure quand Ariana se décida à ranger ses affaires de cours et à remonter dans la salle commune.

« Hé, Black ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? » Siffla-t-elle sans se retourner. Le garçon la rejoignit, et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas Crabbe et Goyle avec lui.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a lancé ce sort. C'est toi hein ? » Il l'attrapa fermement par le bras et la tira vers une salle de classe vide.

« Lâche-moi, sale petit- »

« Sale petit quoi ? Avoue et je te lâcherai. » Ariana ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant de finir par retrouver le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Mouais de toute façon même si tu ne dis rien, je trouverai un moyen de t'attraper sur le coup la prochaine fois. »

« Alors tu reconnais qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Essaie de commander du bleu pour le fard à paupière, ça ira mieux avec tes yeux. » Elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Malefoy et commença à s'éloigner.

« Ouais, c'est ça retourne avec Potter et Weasel. Mais un jour tu reconnaitras que tu as eu tord d'avoir choisi d'être mon ennemie. » Ariana s'arrêta dans ses traces et pointa brusquement sa baguette sur son "ennemi".

« Hermione est mon amie et mérite bien plus d'être ici que toi. Les Weasley n'ont peut-être pas de galions pleins les poches mais ils valent eux-mêmes mille fois plus que toi. Quant à Harry, c'est mon cousin, et je serais toujours à ses côtés. Et si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui as commencé à t'en prendre à ma famille, non ? Donc ce n'est pas moi qui suis devenue ton ennemie en premier, mais plutôt l'inverse. » Elle s'avança dangereusement de lui avec un air déterminé, et le garçon recula de quelques pas. « Et ne crois pas que je n'hésiterai pas à te lancer un sort ici et maintenant. Alors maintenant, dégage de mon chemin. »

Elle le poussa sur le côté et ouvrit la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna et lui lança l'un des premiers sorts les plus simples qu'elle avait appris dans le livre que lui avait donné Fred. Satisfaite de son sort de Lachevessie qu'elle avait lancé au Serpentard, elle le laissa planté là avec la vessie vidée sur sa robe de sorcier. Elle sortit de la salle de classe et monta les escaliers jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Fatiguée des cours de la dernière semaine et de sa rencontre avec Malefoy, elle alla se coucher sans avoir mangé.

XXXXXXX

Noël était arrivé. Enfin, presque, à quelques minutes près. Ariana attendait avec impatience minuit pile pour descendre dans la salle commune pour retrouver Fred, George et Lee. L'ami des jumeaux avait fini par accepter qu'Ariana fasse partie de leur petit groupe, même si elle n'était pas de leur année. Elle trainait presque tout le temps avec eux, et ils étaient les rares personnes qu'elle pouvait appeler des "vrais amis". Bien sûr, elle restait aussi souvent avec les élèves de son année, surtout Hermione. Cette dernière était la seule amie "fille" qu'elle s'était faite. Elles travaillaient toujours ensemble. Mais Hermione était rentrée chez elle pour Noël, tout comme la plupart des filles de son dortoir. Ariana parlait aussi à Beth et Fiona. Ces deux filles étaient vraiment timides mais en les connaissant un peu on pouvait découvrir une autre facette de leur personnalité. Elles étaient dignes de confiance et on pouvait compter sur elle quoiqu'il advienne. Quant aux deux autres filles de sa chambre, Lavande et Parvati, elles les avaient surnommées les "Précieuses". Elles passaient leur temps à se maquiller, se coiffer, et à se raconter les derniers potins qui couraient dans les couloirs du château. Ariana les avait même entendues dire une fois qu'elle avait un faible pour Malefoy. Elle avait alors interrompu leur discussion et les avait remises à leurs places illico presto. Bah. Malefoy et elle ? Quelle horreur !

Ariana lança à nouveau un regard vers son horloge. Minuit une. Elle sauta hors du lit et dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Elle arriva en même temps qu'Harry, précédé par Ron qui souriait comme un idiot face aux cadeaux qui se trouvaient sous le sapin aux couleurs rouge et or.

« Joyeux Noël ! » S'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur. Ariana et Harry observèrent Ron se précipiter sur la pile de cadeaux. À leur plus grande surprise, il leur tendit quelques paquets.

« Tenaient, ceux là sont pour vous. »

« Pour nous ? » Ariana s'avança et saisit les quelques paquets à son nom. Depuis qu'elle était une sorcière, elle pensait que les Dursley l'avaient effacée de leur famille et la traiteraient de la même façon qu'ils traitaient Harry. Déjà au mois d'août avant de venir à Poudlard, ils avaient commencé à lui ordonner de faire diverses tâches ménagères, surtout la cuisine. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, elle aimait bien la cuisine. Le problème avait été la vaisselle. Au début ses mains toutes fragiles avaient mal vécu le fait d'être trempées pendant un long moment dans un évier. Mais avec l'aide d'Harry, elle avait fini par s'y faire.

Elle commença l'ouverture de ses cadeaux par une petite enveloppe en papier. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un message de la main de Vernon.

" _Nous avons bien reçu ton message._

 _Passe un bon Noël,_

 _V. Dursley._ "

La carte était accompagnée d'un billet de vingt livres. Ariana releva la tête, étonnée, vers Harry. Il tenait dans une main une boite de cookies de la part d'Hagrid et de l'autre une pièce de cinquante pence. Apparemment, Vernon tenait toujours un peu plus à elle qu'à Harry. Ariana se sentait mal à l'aise et se dépêcha de ranger le billet dans l'enveloppe.

« C'est généreux de leur part. » Dit Harry d'un ton détaché.

« C'est bizarre. Quelle drôle de forme ! C'est vraiment de l'argent ? » Demanda curieusement Ron.

« Prends-la, si tu veux. » Dit-il en tendant la pièce de monnaie à son ami. « Tiens, qui m'a envoyé ça ? »

« J'en ai un aussi. » Observa Ariana en fronçant les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien leur offrir un cadeau ?

« Je crois savoir d'où ça vient. » Dit timidement Ron. « C'est ma mère. Je lui avais dit que vous n'attendiez pas de cadeaux et… oh, non ! Elle vous a fait un pull à la mode Weasley ! » S'exclama-t-il sur un ton désespéré.

Ariana déballa son pull et découvrit un gros pull en laine gris clair avec un grand A en bleu marine sur le devant. Il était super. Mrs Weasley devait être vraiment douée pour le tricot, car aucun point n'était irrégulier. Le pull lui plaisait tellement qu'elle l'enfila de suite.

« Tout les ans elle nous tricote un pull à chacun. Et le mien est toujours violet. » Grommela-t-il.

Ariana découvrit dans le paquet une boîte de fondants au chocolat faits maison et ne put s'empêcher d'en dévorer un. Il était vraiment délicieux. _Il faudra que je lui demande sa recette si jamais je la vois un jour. Un fondant comme ça pourra toujours être utile pour calmer Dudley._

« C'est vraiment gentil à elle. » Dit Harry qui imita Ariana en avalant l'un de ses fondants.

« Elle est adorable de nous avoir fait des cadeaux. Et mon pull et juste parfait ! »

Ariana continua le déballage des quelques cadeaux restants. Hermione lui avait envoyé un bracelet fin en or en lui indiquant qu'elle s'était acheté le même. Cela fit sourire Ariana, sentant bien que ce bracelet symbolisait leur amitié. Hagrid lui avait offert une flûte en bois réalisée à la main. Fred et George lui avait offert un livre pour faire des mauvais coups. Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'un cadeau à ouvrir, et Ariana se demanda qui pouvait bien encore vouloir lui offrir quelque chose. Elle retira le papier et découvrit une petite boîte, longue d'une trentaine de centimètre, similaire à celle dans laquelle sa baguette était lorsqu'elle l'avait achetée. Elle souleva lentement le couvercle et fronça les sourcils en découvrant une baguette magique. Une petite carte sur laquelle était noté d'une écriture régulière :

" _Cette baguette appartenait à ton père. Je n'en ai aucune utilité et je trouvais que le moment était venu de te la transmettre._

 _J'espère qu'elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi._

 _Très joyeux Noël. »_

Il n'y avait pas de signature. Rien qui permette de reconnaître l'expéditeur de ce cadeau. La baguette était faite en un bois sombre, peut-être du sorbier. Lorsqu'elle la saisit, un frisson parcourut tout son corps. C'était moins fort que sa propre baguette, mais sa magie acceptait celle du petit morceau de bois qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda soudain Ron à Harry. Ariana releva la tête et vit que Harry avait une sorte de cape dans les mains. « Attends, je crois que j'en ai entendu parler… Mais c'est super rare ! Mets là pour voir. » Harry obtempéra et Ariana faillit avaler de travers le morceau de fondant qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Harry venait de disparaître. Seule sa tête flottait au dessus du vide.

« Ouah ! C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! » S'écria Ron.

« Qui te l'a envoyé ? » Demanda Ariana.

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas écrit. » Il lui tendit la carte et Ariana reconnut l'écriture penchée et régulière qui lui avait adressé la baguette de son père. « Regarde ça. » Elle lui donna les deux cartes. Harry fronça les sourcils et observa la baguette de plus près.

« Tu penses que c'était vraiment à lui ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Ariana hocha lentement la tête.

« Je l'ai senti quand je l'ai prise. » Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Ron cassa les pensées des deux cousins en s'approchant d'eux.

« Je me demande qui ça peut être… »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit simplement Harry.

« Je serais prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour en avoir une. N'importe quoi. » Déclara Ron en observant avec émerveillement la cape de Harry. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien. » Répondit-il rapidement. Ariana observa attentivement son cousin. Il fronçait les sourcils et tout un tas de questions semblaient traversaient sa tête.

« On devrait retourner nous coucher, demain sera une longue journée et je n'ai pas envie d'en rater la moindre seconde. » Déclara-t-elle.

Elle ramassa tous ces cadeaux et remonta dans le dortoir sans réveiller Beth, Lavande et Parvati, les trois seules filles qui étaient restées pour les vacances. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et s'habilla rapidement, sans oublier son nouveau pull. Harry et Ron était déjà levés et avait eux aussi décidé de mettre leur pull "Made by Weasley". Tout un coup, un pétard explosa, et une fumée dorée et rouge en sortit. Fred et George dévalèrent les escaliers de leur dortoir en criant :

« Joyeux Noël ! » Ariana explosa de rire en les voyant. L'un avait un bonnet de renne sur la tête et l'autre un pantalon de père Noël qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux.

« Hé, regarde ! Harry et Ana aussi ont eu un pull Weasley ! »

Ariana remarqua alors que chacun des jumeaux portait un pull avec leur initiale dessus, similaire au sien. Seulement ils étaient bleus avec la lettre grise.

« Les leurs sont plus beaux que les nôtres. Apparemment, elle fait plus d'efforts quand on est pas de la famille. » Dit Fred en examinant le pull d'Ariana, tandis que George faisait de même avec Harry.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis le tien, Ron ? Vas-y, mets-le, tu vas voir, c'est agréable. » Dit-il à Ron. Ce dernier rougit et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "J'ai horreur du violet", mais il l'enfila quand même.

« Au moins, il n'y a pas de lettres sur le tien. Elle doit surement penser que tu n'oublies pas ton nom. Mais nous non plus, on n'est pas idiots, on sait très bien qu'on s'appelle Gred et Forge. » Blagua George. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose, lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et une petite tête rousse se fit voir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? » C'était Percy-le-Rabat-joie, qui tenait sous son bras un pull vert. Il n'eut pas le temps de réprimander les quatre amis pour le bruit qu'ils faisaient, car les deux jumeaux se précipitèrent sur lui en lui prenant le pull en laine. Fred le déplia, laissant apparaitre un grand P.

« P comme Préfet ! Mets-le, Percy, nous on les a déjà mis. Même Harry et Ana en ont reçu un. » Il réussit à lui enfiler le pull malgré les protestations de Percy.

« Je-ne-veux-pas-le-mettre ! »

« Tu n'es pas avec les préfets, aujourd'hui. Noël, c'est une fête de famille. » Ils prirent chacun un bas et l'entrainèrent vers la sortie. « Ana tu veux venir ? » La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accepta le bras que lui tendait Fred.

Elle allait pour la première fois vivre un Noël avec de vrais amis. Ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa nouvelle famille.

 **Answers time !**

 **Enora Swen :** Pas de problème, les majuscules ne me font pas peur :) Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir des retours positifs. Les reviews se font un peu rare au fil des chapitres, et ça me fait doublement plaisir d'entendre ce que vous avez tous à me dire )

 **Regulus Sirius Black :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Pour la première question, je préfère ne pas trop en révéler. Spoilers ! ) Pour ce qui est de la longueur, je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais je ne pense pas faire le tome deux. Le tome un est principalement là pour mettre tout en place, et je ne vois pas trop comment continuer ma fic avec le tome deux sans trop me répéter du premier. Donc je passerai très certainement directement au trois, qui sera de toute évidence très intéressant pour Ariana :)

 **Voilà ! Laissez un petit com' les amis !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

C'était le meilleur Noël qu'Ariana eut vécu de toute sa vie. Le banquet du réveillon avait été un délice. Tous les élèves qui étaient restés se régalaient et étaient émerveillés pas la magie de Poudlard en cette fête si spéciale. Les Weasley avaient accueilli Harry et Ariana à bras ouverts et avaient partagé la journée avec eux comme s'ils étaient leur famille. Ariana était aux anges. Des crackers en tout genre avaient été offerts aux élèves, et elle en partagea un avec Fred en même temps qu'Harry et George. Lorsque le pétard explosa, une fumée rose s'échappa, et à la place de la couronne traditionnelle en papier, Harry eut un chapeau de contre-amiral et quelques souris blanches. Ariana sortit du cracker une couronne en métal dorée et deux petites souris blanches. Fred en prit une et lui plaça la couronne sur la tête en criant à l'assemblée :

« Oyez, oyez ! Inclinez-vous devant la princesse Ariana ! »

La jeune fille riait aux éclats et fit une petite révérence. Fred en profita pour métamorphoser sa robe de sorcière en robe de princesse bleue ciel.

« Arrête, Fred. Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu mon pull ? Moi, c'est George. » Dit-il en indiquant le grand G tricoté sur son pull-over.

« Vous arrivez peut-être à tromper les autres, mais vous ne m'aurez pas. Je sais vous reconnaître. »

Ariana ne savait pas comment, mais elle était la seule à savoir distinguer les deux jumeaux. Il y avait quelque chose, un petit détail sur lequel elle n'arrivait à mettre la main, qui lui permettait de les différencier.

« Ah oui ? Et comment le saurais-tu ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le rôle d'une princesse de connaître ses sujets ? »

« Alors comme ça nous ne sommes que des sujets ? La couronne vous donne la grosse tête on dirait ma chère ! » Plaisanta-t-il. Ariana leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des sujets plus importants que d'autres. Certains doivent être là pour conseiller, et il y en a d'autres qui sont là pour les corvées. Ça c'est le rôle de Malefoy. »

La table explosa de rire. Tous les Gryffondors remontèrent dans leur tour les bras chargés des surprises qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les pétards. Ariana avait pris soin de garder sa souris le plus loin possible des chouettes et de Miss Teigne qui avait vraisemblablement fait un festin avec celles d'Harry et George. Pendant tout l'après-midi le château fut animé par de nombreuses farces, des rires, des courses poursuites entre Percy et les jumeaux qui lui avaient volé son badge de préfet. À la fin de la journée, tout le monde était exténué par cette journée riche en émotions, mais pourtant, personne ne se décidait à aller se coucher. Le petit groupe d'amis était assis dans les canapés de la salle commune, observant Ron et Harry jouer aux échecs sans jamais s'arrêter. Ron battait Harry à plates coutures. Le brun finit par abandonner et laissa sa place à Percy qui semblait vouloir montrer à sa petite amie Pénélope Deauclaire, ou "Penny Penny" dans la tête d'Ariana, comment il pouvait battre Ron haut la main. Ariana riait à chaque fois que les jumeaux déplaçaient l'une des pièces avec leur baguette pour faire perdre leur ainé.

Son premier Noël restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée de toute sa vie. Un pincement au cœur la prit soudain quand elle se rendit compte qu'Harry et elle n'avaient jamais eu et ne pourraient jamais avoir ce qu'avaient les Weasley. Une famille. Harry était son cousin, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi seule que lui. Son père était encore vivant. Mais enfermé dans une prison et d'après ce qu'avait dit Hagrid, il y resterait encore pour le reste de ses jours.

Ariana se leva et dit bonne nuit à ses amis avant de remonter dans son dortoir, les yeux humides. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et resta immobile pendant quelques minutes à fixer le plafond. Jamais elle ne verrait son père. Tout ce qui restait de lui était la baguette qu'elle avait reçue à Noël par un mystérieux anonyme. Elle se rassit sur le bord de son lit et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées malgré elle en tendant la main pour saisir la petite boite qui contenait la baguette de son père. Elle l'examina pendant un long moment. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup servie, à en juger par l'extrémité qui servait à la tenir, polie par l'usure. Toutes les questions qu'elle avait sur ses parents resurgirent. Comment sa mère était morte ? Pourquoi son père était en prison ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie ? Est-ce qu'elle leur ressemblait ?

La réponse à cette dernière question était oui, et elle le savait. Elle avait la photographie qu'elle avait récupérée dans son coffre fort posée sur son chevet, et elle ressemblait définitivement à sa mère. Ses longs cheveux bruns, son nez fin et élégant, ses pommettes aiguisées. Mais la chose qui l'avait marquée était surtout la ressemblance entre ses yeux et ceux de son père. Les gens avaient raison lorsqu'ils disaient qu'elle avait les yeux de son père. Un beau gris clair, le regard pétillant, et surtout rieur. Elle aurait tellement aimé les rencontrer…

Elle reposa délicatement la baguette de son père, sa possession la plus précieuse et se glissa entre les couvertures de son grand lit à baldaquins.

XXXXXXX

« Non, Harry, je viens avec vous. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont autant ma famille que la tienne. Alors arrête de discuter. »

Harry, Ron et Ariana progressaient silencieusement dans le château sous la cape d'invisibilité en quête de la porte introuvable derrière laquelle Harry avait trouvé un miroir qui lui avait montré sa famille. Comme ça, ça peut sonner complètement fou, mais à Poudlard, tout avait l'air d'être possible.

Ariana en voulait à Harry de ne pas l'avoir réveillée lorsqu'il avait découvert le miroir la nuit précédente. Après tout, comme elle lui avait rappelé, ils étaient autant sa famille que la sienne. Le père d'Harry était, à en croire Hagrid, son oncle. Elle avait donc le droit de les voir à travers le miroir, non ? Et peut-être pourrait-elle également voir sa mère, si toute la famille était là…

Cela faisait presque une heure que les trois amis vagabondaient dans les couloirs Ariana sentait la fatigue la rattraper et Ron dit à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« On gèle ici. Laissons tomber. » Ariana et Ron commençaient à tirer Harry en arrière lorsque celui-ci chuchota.

« Non, je suis sûr que c'est tout près. » Et en effet, quelques couloirs plus loin, ils passèrent devant une armure qu'Harry reconnut.

« C'est là, oui, c'est bien ça ! » Il poussa une lourde porte en bois et les trois jeunes gens se faufilèrent silencieusement dans la salle de cours abandonnée. Harry jeta la cape dans un coin de la salle et s'empressa de se placer devant le miroir.

« Venez ! Vous voyez ? » Sceptique, Ariana s'avança à côté de Ron et essaya de voir sa famille. Elle essaya, vraiment, mais tout ce qu'elle vit ne fut que leurs reflets respectifs. Elle soupira.

« Harry, tu as dû rêver, mais personnellement, je ne vois que nous. »

« Ouais, juste nous trois. » Renchérit Ron. Alors qu'Harry plaçait Ron au centre, Ariana commençait à repartir vers la porte en marmonnant. _M'empêcher de dormir et me faire espérer pour ÇA…_ Elle était vraiment agacée.

« Ouah ! Regarde-moi ! » S'exclama soudain Ron. Ariana se retourna et vit Ron, seul devant le miroir, admirant son reflet comme s'il admirait la huitième merveille du monde.

« Tu vois ta famille ? »

« Non, c'est moi ! Je suis Préfet en Chef ! Et j'ai fait gagner la coupe à Gryffondor. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe ! » Interloquée, Ariana s'avança à nouveau face au miroir mais ne vit toujours que son reflet.

« Tu crois que ce miroir montre l'avenir ? » Demanda Ron ébahi. Ariana lui claqua l'arrière du crâne.

« Ronnie espèce d'idiot, réfléchie un peu avant de parler. » Elle le poussa hors du cadre et observa alors la surface lisse du miroir. Au début, rien ne se passait, mais au moment où elle allait se retourner, cinq personnes apparurent, puis d'autres arrivèrent derrière eux. Ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut ses parents, main dans la main, juste à côté d'elle. De l'autre côté, elle crut d'abord voir Harry en plus vieux. Mais ce n'était pas Harry. C'était son père serrant sa femme contre lui. L'oncle d'Ariana. La cinquième personne, légèrement en retrait, ressemblait très fortement à son père. Ça devait être son frère. Son père avait un frère ? Qui sait… Elle-même ne savait rien de sa propre faùille, donc tout était possible.

La jeune fille se rapprocha encore du miroir pour se rapprocher du reflet de ses parents. Un détail la marqua fortement. Ils étaient jeunes. Plus jeunes que ce qu'ils auraient dû paraître. Ils étaient exactement comme sur la photo qu'elle gardait précieusement sur son chevet. Trait pour trait.

« Ce n'est pas réel… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »Demanda précipitamment Harry.

« Mes… Mes parents. Mais ils ne peuvent pas être là. Ma mère et morte et mon père est en prison. Ce miroir reflète tout sauf la réalité… »

Sa part de rationalité avait rétabli l'ordre dans sa tête, et elle pouvait à présent comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un simulacre, pour tromper son esprit. Des images qu'elle aurait souhaité de tout son cœur vivre. _Mais ce n'était pas vrai._

Ariana fit brusquement volte face et courut vers la porte.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. Ce n'est pas bien de continuer à observer ce que ce miroir vous montre. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de sortir. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'elle sentit les courants d'air frais des couloirs sécher ses larmes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à pleurer tout le temps en ce moment ? Ce miroir lui avait montré quelque chose d'inatteignable. Ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir si les choses avaient été différentes. Cela la faisait bien trop souffrir. Elle commença à rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor sans faire attention à son entourage, plongée dans ses pensées qui faisaient redoubler les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue à une intersection entre deux couloirs. Elle l'aurait heurté de plein fouet, si l'homme ne l'avait pas aidée à maintenir son équilibre.

« Tiens, tiens… Que fait une Gryffondor seule à une heure si tardive hors de son dortoir ? »

Ariana retrouva immédiatement la capacité de penser de façon claire, et chercha une excuse qui pourrait lui passer par la tête. N'en trouvant finalement aucune, et ravagée par ses pensées négatives, elle opta pour la meilleure solution.

« Je, euh… Je n'ai pas de- d'excuse, professeur. » Répondit-elle de sa voix casser par les sanglots qu'elle avait retenus jusqu'à présent. Rogue parut légèrement surpris par la réponse franche de la jeune fille et l'observa plus longuement avant de poursuivre de sa voix traînante :

« Je cois bien que c'est la première fois qu'un Gryffondor ne cherche pas à me sortir l'une de ces excuses stupides. Cela dit, cela n'enlève rien au fait que vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs à minuit. Je retire donc dix points à Gryffondor pour votre conduite irresponsable. Vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir à présent. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il l'avait contournée et se trouvait déjà à une dizaine de mètre derrière elle lorsque les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent.

« Et Miss Black ? »

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous retirer de points si vous ne retrouvez pas votre caractère, si insupportable soit-il. Alors reprenez-vous. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna définitivement du couloir, laissant une Ariana interloquée figée sur place. Est-ce que Rogue venez d'essayer de la consoler ? Non, pas consoler. Ce que venait de faire Rogue était déjà suffisamment exceptionnel, et il n'était pas non plus du genre à prendre les élèves par la main pour leur montrer la bonne voie lorsqu'ils étaient perdus. C'était plutôt comme s'il avait essayé de lui faire réaliser combien pleurer était idiot. Il n'avait certainement aucune idée de la cause de ses larmes, mais il l'avait aidée, plus qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être souhaité.

Il avait raison, elle devait se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se morfondre sur sa vie, loin de là. Ce qui était passé restait dans le passé, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le changer. Alors maintenant, c'était dans le présent qu'elle devait vivre, et arrêter de penser à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Voldemort n'avait pas tout ravagé. Parce que oui, Voldemort avait certes détruit la vie d'Harry Potter en cette nuit sombre, dix ans plus tôt. Mais il avait aussi fait des dommages collatéraux et Ariana en faisait partie. Comme disait un vieux proverbe, on referait le monde avec des "si".

À présent, elle devait vivre et s'ouvrir au présent qui s'offrait à elle.

Et à ce moment précis, le présent l'appelait fortement à rejoindre son lit pour succomber à la fatigue qui la menaçait.

XXXXXXX

Ariana avait évité Harry le reste de la deuxième semaine des vacances. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce maudit miroir qui lui avait cruellement montré ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais elle ne pourrait être avec sa famille réunie.

Elle s'était donc réfugiée auprès des seuls amis qu'elle considérait comme sa famille : Fred et George. Les jumeaux avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé Ariana. Elle semblait encore plus franche, plus déterminée et plus confiante. Même si elle ne voulait rien leur dire, ils savaient que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais Ariana garderait à jamais secret ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête face au miroir.

Sa relation avec Harry s'était davantage tendue lorsqu'il lui apprit que Rogue allait arbitrer le prochain match de Quidditch. Comme à leur habitude, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent à trouver une solution pour éviter à Harry de jouer. Ariana, elle, n'arrivait pas à mettre dans la tête de ses amis que le professeur Rogue n'était pas mauvais et qu'il était un professeur comme un autre, certes pratiquant le favoritisme pour ses bons Serpentards, mais un professeur normal tout de même. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en prendre ouvertement à Harry en plein milieu d'un match, surtout qu'il serait occupé à arbitrer le match et à essayer de défavoriser Gryffondor. Jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de faire du mal à Harry.

Après plusieurs propositions, Harry arriva à la conclusion la plus évidente.

« Si je déclare forfait, Gryffondor ne pourra pas jouer du tout. »

C'est cet instant que choisit Neville pour arriver en sautant à pieds joints dans la salle commune. Ces jambes semblaient collées dans toute leur longueur et le pauvre garçon finit par s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Tout le monde se moqua de lui et éclata de rire, à la plus grande honte de Neville, devenu écarlate. Ariana s'empressa de lancer un _Finite Incantatem_ pour supprimer le sortilège. Aidée d'Hermione elle le remit sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est Malefoy. Je l'ai croisé devant la bibliothèque. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'entrainer à lancer ce mauvais sort. »

« Va voir le professeur McGonagall, Raconte-lui tout ce qui s'est passé. » Conseilla sagement Hermione.

« Ça me rapporterait encore plus d'ennuis. »

« Il faut que tu te défendes ! Il a pris l'habitude de marcher sur tout le monde, il ne faut pas lui faciliter la tâche en se couchant devant lui. » S'énerva Ron.

« Je sais bien, mais je ne suis pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffondor, Malefoy me l'a déjà dit. »

Neville semblait au bord des larmes, et même si Ariana n'était pas du genre à consoler les gens, elle lui dit :

« Neville. Le courage peut se montrer de bien des façons. Tu n'as pas à répondre à cet imbécile de Malefoy si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Mais tu dois aller raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à McGonagall. »

« Tu vaux douze fois mieux que Malefoy » Continua Harry en lui donnant sa dernière Chocogrenouille. « C'est le Choixpeau magique qui a décidé de t'envoyer à Gryffondor, non ? Et Malefoy, où est-il, lui ? Chez ces horribles Serpentards ! »

« Merci Harry. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… Tu veux la carte du Choco ? Tu en fais la collection, je crois ? »

Il tendit la carte à Harry, qui le remercia. Ariana se tourna vers Neville avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Et ne t'en fais pas pour Malefoy, je m'occupe de lui. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et Neville la remercia d'un sourire un peu timide.

« Je monte aussi. » Annonça-t-elle à ses amis avant de leur souhaiter à chacun bonne nuit.

La semaine se déroula d'une vitesse presque surréaliste. Le match de Quidditch approchait rapidement, et Harry angoissait toujours à l'idée de jouer. Ariana essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, mais le garçon était plongé dans ses recherches sur Nicolas Flamel avec Ron et Hermione. Ariana préférait les laisser dans leur délires de conspiration tous seuls et passa sa semaine avec Fred et George qui la trainèrent à tous les entrainements de Quidditch. Elle était toujours impressionnée par la façon dont les deux jumeaux semblaient en totale coordination pour frapper les cognards.

Enfin, le samedi du match arriva et tous les Gryffondors se serrèrent dans les gradins pour avoir les meilleures places. Ariana s'était installée derrière Neville, Ron et Hermione pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs commentaires concernant Rogue. Franchement, comment Ron et Hermione pouvaient penser que Rogue, un professeur de Poudlard, s'en prendrait à l'un de ses élèves en pleins milieu d'un match de Quidditch ? Non mais vraiment, Hermione était suffisamment brillante pour comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer Harry, non ?

Le match avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque Malefoy arriva de façon remarquée en s'installant à côté d'Ariana, ses deux molosses derrière lui. Il lui envoya un sourire très digne de Malefoy et frappa l'arrière du crâne de Ron.

« Désolé, Weasley, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? » Demanda Ariana en se tournant face à lui, ignorant totalement le match qui se déroulait sur le terrain.

« Doucement, ma belle, je ne vais pas te mordre. » Ariana plissa les yeux en s'entendant appeler ainsi. « Je me demande combien de temps Potter va réussir à rester sur son balai. Quelqu'un veut parier ? A ton avis, Weasley ? Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont sûrement prendre Neville Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau. »

Ariana ouvrit la bouche pour lui balancer une réplique cinglante dans la figure mais elle fut surprise quand la voix timide de Neville s'éleva devant elle.

« Je vaux douze fois plus que toi, Malefoy. »

Les trois Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien dit, Neville » L'encouragea Ron.

« Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais encore plus pauvre que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. »

« Je te préviens Neville… » Commença Ron, dont le teint était assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Et si l'idiotie rapportait quoi que ce soit, tu serais riche Malefoy. Oh, mais rappelle-moi, tu ne te vanterais pas d'être très riche par hasard ? » Répondit Ariana sur un ton candide.

« Ron ! Harry ! » Appela Hermione en montrant du doigt le jeu.

« Quoi ? Où ? »

Harry avait semblait-il aperçut le Vif d'or et s'était lancé dans une descente en piquet.

« Tu as de la chance, Weasley, Potter a dû voir une pièce de monnaie par terre. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ron se rua aussitôt sur le blondinet sans que ce dernier ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent pour descendre leur chef, mais Neville se lança à son tour dans la bagarre à coup de poings et s'attaqua aux deux gorilles. Ariana leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de les séparer, mais toute seule, elle ne réussit qu'à se faire repousser contre la rambade. Elle entendit alors le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine qui annonçait la fin du match et la voix d'Hermione qui criait :

« Ron ! Ariana ! Ron ! Où êtes-vous ? Le match est fini ! Harry a gagné ! On a gagné ! Gryffondor prend la tête du championnat ! »

Elle prit Ariana dans ses bras et se mit à danser debout sur son banc. Elle perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle vit la bagarre entre les garçons. Les deux filles sortirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent des Petrificus Totalus sur les trois Serpentards avant de retenir un Ron qui rugissait insulte sur insulte envers Malefoy. Elles réussirent à le calmer et Hermione alla chercher le professeur McGonagall (après qu'Ariana se soit débarrassée des trois immondes Serpentards à coups de maléfices) pour qu'elle s'occupe de Neville qui était tombé dans les pommes.

Les trois amis se mirent en marche vers leur salle commune et retrouvèrent Harry dans le Hall d'entrée. Ce dernier semblait totalement bouleversé, malgré la joie qu'essayaient de lui apporter ses trois amis. Il les attira dans une salle de classe vide et commença à leur raconter qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre Rogue et Quirrell. D'après lui, Rogue voulait que Quirrell vole une pierre cachée sous la trappe.

« On avait deviné juste ! Il s'agit bien de la Pierre philosophale. » Dit Harry.

« La quoi ? »

« La Pierre philosophale. Une pierre inventée par l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et qui rend immortel quiconque l'utilise. » Récita Hermione.

« Oui. Rogue essaie de la voler » Continua Harry. « Et il veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Touffu. Des tas de sortilèges, probablement, et Quirrell doit connaître les formules magiques pour les neutraliser. »

« Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Rogue. »

« Dans ce cas, elle aura bientôt disparu… » Dit Ron, abattu.

« Mais Harry, tu as bien dit que tu n'avais entendu que des morceaux de leur conversation, non ? »

« Oui, mais je sais où tu veux en venir, et je suis sûr qu'ils parlaient de la Pierre. Rogue a parlé de passer devant une bestiole sans se faire dévorer. C'est plutôt clair, non ? »

« Oui, mais et si on avait tout faux ? Et si ce n'était pas Rogue qui voulait la voler, mais Quirrell, et que Rogue voulait l'empêcher de voler la Pierre ? »

« Attends, tu as vu Quirrell ? » Demanda Ron. « Ce mec a peur de son ombre, tu pense que d'eux deux, c'est lui le plus susceptible de vouloir la voler ? »

Ariana se tut, préférant ne rien dire de plus. Elle savait pertinemment que quoiqu'elle dise, rien ne pourrait changer leurs points de vue. Elle ouvrit donc la marche pour rejoindre la fête qui se déroulait dans la salle commune, et célébra comme il se devait la victoire de Gryffondor.

* * *

 **Je sais, je suis une affreuse personne, je vous ai laissé tomber. Mais les deux derniers mois ont été pas mal pleins pour moi, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Je sais que c'est l'excuse la plus pathétique. Je m'excuse donc, oh chers lecteurs, pour cette longue attente…**

 **NinouNines :** Merci beaucoup ! Et non, pour l'instant elle ne sait pas que c'est son cousin. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quand ni dans quelles circonstances exactes mais ça risque d'être un peu explosif dans la famille en effet ^^

 **Enora Swen :** Merci de continuer à suivre, et voilà la suite )


	11. Chapter 11

**Aloha ! Je vous ai laissé une petite note importante à la fin, donc n'oubliez pas de la lire SVP !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

« IL A QUOI ? »

« Chut ! Moins fort ! »

Ariana n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, personne de sensé n'aurait pu en croire ses oreilles.

« Un dragon ? Dans sa cabane ? »

« Oui. Il a éclos il y a deux jours. »

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé à venir me chercher pour que je puisse voir ça ? Et où est-ce qu'il va le garder ? Ça grandit un dragon, et sa cabane ne suffira pas à le cacher. Et si jamais quelqu'un se rend compte de ce qu'il fait, Hagrid va avoir de gros ennuis. »

Les quatre amis étaient en chemin pour aller manger. Ariana avait passé l'après-midi à lire divers livres de potions et de métamorphoses dans la bibliothèque et n'avait pas vu Harry, Ron ou Hermione depuis leur dernier cours.

« On a réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il le laisse partir. » Expliqua Harry à sa cousine.

« Mais ce n'est pas mieux ! Tu imagines un peu ? Avoir un dragon en liberté au dessus de Poudlard ? Ça va bien dans ta tête ? »

« Non, pas en liberté, mais tu sais que mon grand frère, Charlie, travaille dans une réserve de dragons » Intervint Ron. « Il a accepté d'envoyer quelqu'un pour le prendre d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

Ah, c'était mieux déjà. Au moins, Hagrid serait débarrassé du dragon, et il n'y aurait plus de risque pour l'école à la fin de la semaine. Ariana espérait simplement qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème et que les personnes censées récupérer le dragon n'auraient pas d'empêchement.

« Ton frère sera là ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu moins tendue.

« Non. J'aurais bien aimé le voir cela dit. Mais on devra juste se contenter de donner Norbert aux autres. » Il prit un coup de coude de la part de Harry pour cela, mais c'était trop tard, Ariana avait déjà comprit trop de choses.

« On ? Tu veux dire que vous allez encore vous mêler à tout ça ? »

« Ana, Hagrid ne pourra pas rejoindre le haut de la tour d'astronomie en toute discrétion au beau milieu de la nuit. Avec la cape de Harry, on pourra passer inaperçus. » Expliqua calmement Hermione.

« D'accord, mais je viens avec vous. Et pas de mais ! » Rajouta-t-elle en voyant son cousin commencer à ouvrir la bouche. « Vous m'avez parlé de cette histoire, donc je vais vous aider. »

Leur conversation changea de sujet lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table. Le diner se déroula comme d'habitude, tout comme le reste de la semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le week-end arrive. Ron venait de sortir de l'infirmerie après s'être fait soigner de la morsure que lui avait faite Norbert le dragon, et malheureusement, il venait de se rendre compte que Malefoy avait emprunté le livre dans lequel il avait laissé la lettre de Charlie lui confirmant le transfert le soir même. Évidemment, il était trop tard pour recontacter Charlie, et le quatuor de Gryffondor fut obligé de s'en tenir au plan initial, malgré le risque que Malefoy puisse les dénoncer.

C'est ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Ariana se retrouvèrent tous les trois serrés sous la cape d'invisibilité en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ron, dont la main le faisait encore souffrir avait préféré rester se reposer. Le chemin se fit sans encombre (si on oubliait les plaintes d'Ariana qui commençait à avoir mal au pied à cause de Harry qui lui marchait sans cesse de dessus). Hagrid fit ses adieux émouvants à Norbert, et laissa les trois enfants l'emporter. Le chemin vers la tour d'astronomie en revanche fut plus compliqué. Ils faillirent rentrer dans le professeur McGonagall qui tenait Malefoy par une oreille.

« Vous aurez une retenue ! Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue, Malefoy ! »

Ariana se retenait de toutes ses forces d'exploser de rire en voyant Malefoy être malmené par sa directrice de maison. Vraiment, c'était un spectacle qui valait de l'or. Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie se fit plus facilement. Une fois en haut, ils laissèrent tomber la cape, et laissèrent échapper le rire qu'ils avaient retenu jusque là. Hermione prit même la peine d'esquisser quelques pas de danse.

« Malefoy en retenue, il y a de quoi hurler de joie ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Il vaudrait mieux éviter. » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire en contradiction avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ils posèrent la boîte contenant le dragon par terre. La bête gigotait dans tous les sens pendant les dix minutes qu'ils durent attendre pour voir arriver quatre balais qui se posèrent devant eux. Après un bref échange, les quatre sorciers attachèrent la boîte à un harnais qui était relié à leurs balais avant de repartir. Les trois élèves étaient heureux d'avoir réussi à accomplir leur tâche sans encombre et commencèrent à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Ariana avait cependant l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ils avaient été cherché Norbert. Ils avaient donné Norbert aux sorciers. Ils rejoignaient leur salle commune. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur manquait ? Ils avaient tout fait comme il fallait, non ?

« Je crois que nous allons avoir des ennuis jeunes gens. » S'éleva la voix de Rusard qui s'avançait vers eux, son affreuse Miss Teigne dans les bras.

 _Ah, oui, c'est ça. La cape._ Le concierge les emmena jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall, qui semblait furieuse. Dans un coin du bureau se trouvait Neville.

« Harry ! Je t'ai cherché pour te prévenir, j'ai entendu Malefoy dire qu'il allait te coincer, il a dit que tu avais un drag- »

Le regard meurtrier que lui envoya Ariana le fit s'arrêter net au beau milieu de sa phrase, mais McGonagall l'avait malheureusement vu.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Mr Rusard m'a dit que vous étiez tous les trois en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Or, il est une heure du matin. J'exige des explications ! »

Hermione ressemblait à un véritable poisson rouge. Elle ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait.

« J'ai une petite idée sur ce qui s'est passé. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour le comprendre. Vous avez raconté à Drago Malefoy une histoire à dormir debout au sujet d'un prétendu dragon pour l'attirer hors de son lit et lui créer des ennuis. Je l'ai déjà pris sur le fait. Et vous devez être contents que Neville Londubat ait également cru à votre histoire ? »

Ariana, douée pour les sauvetages de dernière minute, prit une grande inspiration et s'avança d'un pas.

« À vrai dire, c'est ma faute professeur. J'ai proposé à Harry et Hermione d'aller observer les étoiles cette nuit avec le temps dégagé qu'il faisait. On s'est alors mit à parler des différentes constellations, notamment celle du dragon. C'est à ce moment là que Malefoy nous a entendus, et il est venu, comme d'habitude, mettre les pieds là où il n'aurait pas dû. Du coup, je lui ai dit qu'on cachait un dragon dans notre dortoir, juste pour rire, mais apparemment il l'a pris un peu trop au sérieux… »

« Je suis outrée ! Quatre élèves qui se promènent dans les couloirs la même nuit ! Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Miss Granger, je pensais que vous étiez plus raisonnable. Quant à vous Miss Black et Mr Potter, je croyais que vous attachiez plus de prix au prestige de Gryffondor. Vous serez tous les quatre en retenue et, croyez-moi, vous aurez du travail à faire ! Oui, oui, vous aussi Mr Londubat. » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air effaré du pauvre Neville. « Rien ne vous autorise à errer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, encore moins en cette période, c'est extrêmement dangereux et j'enlève quarante points à Gryffondor. »

« Quarante ? » S'étonnèrent Harry et Ariana à l'unisson.

« Quarante points chacun ! »

« Professeur s'il vous plaît. »

« C'est totalement injuste… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas, Potter. Et c'est tout à fait justifié Miss Black. Et maintenant, retournez vous coucher tous les quatre. Jamais des élèves de Gryffondor ne m'ont fait autant honte. »

C'était un drame. Et pas seulement pour eux, mais pour toute leur maison. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se fit remarquer le lendemain matin quand les élèves passaient devant les sabliers qui contenaient les points. Tous les Gryffondors étaient bouleversés de voir que deux cent points avaient disparus comme par magie pendant la nuit. Ariana jura avoir vu Percy pleurer. Elle aurait pu encore en rire si seulement l'histoire de leur sortie nocturne ne s'était pas répandue comme une trainée de poudre et que toute l'école était à présent au courant qu'ils étaient la raison pour laquelle Gryffondor était arrivé dernier du classement.

Leur pire dans tout ça, ce n'était pas que les Serpentards les applaudissaient à chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient, ou que les autres maisons qui étaient déçues de voir Serpentard prendre la tête du championnat l'insultaient et la pointaient du doigt, mais c'était le fait que plus aucun des Weasley ne parlaient plus à Ariana. Bon, d'accord, Percy n'était pas une grande perte, et Ron était l'exception qui leur adressait encore la parole, mais les jumeaux, avec qui elle passait la majorité de son temps, et qui avaient déjà fait perdre des quantités colossales de points à Gryffondor avaient décidé de lui faire la tête. Parfois, l'un des deux oubliait qu'il devait lui tourner le dos, et s'avançait vers elle, mais le deuxième le ramenait toujours avec lui.

C'était la semaine la plus longue de toute sa vie. Même les examens qui approchaient paraissaient être une bien meilleure chose que ce qu'elle vivait. Ariana se plongea alors dans des tonnes de pages et de couvertures, souvent accompagnée d'Hermione.

Pendant l'un de ces déjeuners où ils se retrouvaient tous seuls avec Ron, les quatre élèves reçurent leur ordre de convocation pour leur retenue. Le soir même, ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers jusqu'au Hall d'entrée, où Rusard les attendait avec Malefoy. La retenue s'annonçait des pires qui soient.

« Suivez-moi. Alors, vous y repenserez à deux fois, maintenant, avant de violer les règlements de l'école ? Travailler dur et souffrir, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux… »

 _Et blablabla, et blablabla._ Ariana pouvait presque refaire le discours de Rusard en même temps que lui tant elle l'avait entendu pendant ses heures de retenue. _Et les anciennes punitions par ci, et les chaînes par là ._ C'était vraiment lassant à force. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cabane de Hagrid que lorsque Rusard s'arrêta devant.

« C'est vous Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer. »

Leur punition était d'accompagner Hagrid ? Génial ! Finalement, ça valait le coup de se faire attraper. Si on retirait les deux cent points facturés à Gryffondor… Rusard vit le visage d'Harry qui avait apparemment pensé la même chose que sa cousine et s'empressa d'assombrir le décor.

« Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant ? Détrompez-vous, jeunes gens. C'est dans la Forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez. »

Ariana sentit l'excitation grimper en elle. La Forêt interdite ? Chouette ! Personne n'avait le droit d'y aller, ils seraient donc les seuls élèves à être autoriser à y pénétrer.

« La forêt ? On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles là-dedans, même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. » Gémit Malefoy sur un ton qui s'approchait fortement de la supplication.

« Voyons, Malefoy, tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à trembler, si ? Et au pire, tu seras là pour te sacrifier s'il arrive quelque chose. Tu ne seras pas une très grosse perte. » Lui dit Ariana en souriant.

« Il fallait penser aux loups-garous avant de faire des bêtises. » Répondit à son tour Rusard.

« C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. » S'éleva la voix de Hagrid derrière le concierge. Ariana sentit alors Crockdur lui renifler les pieds. « Ça va Harry, Hermione, Ariana ? »

« À votre place je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux. Ils sont ici pour être punis. »

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein ? C'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

 _Et vlan, bien fait pour toi, vieil imbécile._

« Je reviendrai à l'aube. Pour récupérer ce qu'il restera d'eux. » Dit le concierge sur un ton mauvais avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer au château.

Évidemment, comme Ariana s'y attendait, Malefoy commença à monter sur ses grands chevaux en disant comment il n'irait pas dans la forêt et que si son père l'apprenait ils auraient des problèmes, etcetera etcetera. Hagrid s'empressa de le remettre à sa place, au plus grand plaisir des quatre autres élèves. Il commença ensuite à expliquer leur mission pour la nuit.

« Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les cinq, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi. » Les élèves obéirent sans broncher et s'arrêtèrent derrière le garde chasse à la lisière de la forêt. « Regardez. Vous voyez cette chose argentée par terre ? » Les cinq hochèrent la tête vigoureusement. « C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques moments avant que Malefoy ne pose la question qui tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Ariana.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? »

« Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans la forêt ne pourra te faire de mal. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. » Dit-il en s'avançant à travers la forêt. « Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière. »

« Je veux Crockdur avec moi. » Coupa Malefoy.

« D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai trouillard. Ariana tu ferais mieux d'aller avec lui. Crockdur ne veut pas te lâcher. Alors, Harry, Hermione et moi, on va d'un côté, Ariana, Drago, Neville et Crockdur de l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. »

Les cinq élèves réussirent à sortir chacun une trainée d'étincelles.

« Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention. »

Harry lui envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il la plaignait de devoir rester avec Malefoy. Mais au moins elle ne risquait pas d'avoir envie de le tuer. Quoique, on ne sait jamais… Les deux groupes se séparèrent et Ariana marchait en tête avec Crockdur, tandis que Malefoy la suivait avec Neville.

« Si mon père apprenait qu'on nous envoie en pleine nuit au beau milieu de la Forêt interdite, il ferait renvoyer ce gros lourdaud. »

« Tiens ta langue, Malefoy. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire remaquiller, si ? »

Le visage du Serpentard s'illumina d'une rage soudaine.

« Ah, je savais que c'était toi. Et ne fais plus jamais une chose comme ça ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter. »

« Quoi, tu vas rapporter à ton cher papa que j'ai eu le malheur de te maquiller pour quelques minutes ? Pitié, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire. »

« Il pourrait te faire renvoyer. Il travaille au ministère, et le ministre écoute ses conseils. Et il a une place au conseil de l'école. »

« Ah oui ? Et il parait que mon père à moi est un meurtrier. Tu as envie de le rencontrer, peut-être ? »

Cela suffit à couper le sifflet à Drago, qui se contenta de marcher en silence pendant quelques minutes. Le problème fut qu'il ne pouvait passer plus de temps sans se retenir de faire une bêtise. Ariana, qui marchait en tête, n'avait pas vu le blond se faufiler derrière Neville, qui tremblait de peur. Elle se retourna donc brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit le cri terrifié de son camarade de maison, seulement pour voir Malefoy mort de rire et Neville, baguette en main, illuminé par les étincelles rouges qu'il venait de lancer.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » Gronda-t-elle. Elle tendit la lanterne à Neville pour qu'il la prenne et avança à grande enjambée vers le Serpentard. « Maintenant, Hagrid va croire qu'il nous ait arrivé quelque chose ! Tu veux vraiment passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans cette forêt ? »

« Euh, non, je- »

« Alors arrête de nous retarder ! »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'assit sur les racines d'un arbre en attendant que les autres arrivent, furieuse. Les pas lourds d'Hagrid ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, tout comme la voix affolée de Harry.

« Ana ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« Non, tout va bien. Ou plutôt, tout irait bien, si CET imbécile » Elle montra Malefoy du doigt. « n'avait pas cru intéressant de faire peur à Neville qui a aussitôt lancé des étincelles. »

« On aura de la chance si on attrape quelque chose, avec tout le raffut que vous avez fait. » Gronda Hagrid. « On va changer les groupes. Neville, tu restes avec moi et Hermione. Toi Harry, tu vas avec ta cousine, Crockdur et cet imbécile. » Il se pencha vers les deux jeunes cousins et leur souffla « Je suis désolé, mais au moins, il n'arrivera pas à vous faire peur. »

Ariana se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que Harry était avec elle. À sa grande surprise, Malefoy réussit à la boucler pendant tout le temps où ils suivaient les tâches argentées qui se faisaient de plus en plus récurrente au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ariana avait confié Crockdur au Serpentard qui trainait derrière eux. Le trio atteignit une petite clairière où se trouvait la licorne qu'ils recherchaient. Ou du moins, le cadavre de la licorne qu'ils recherchaient. La pauvre bête était allongée, morte. Ariana soupira en voyant une si belle créature abattue ainsi, baignant dans son propre sang.

Soudain, la malheureuse créature ne lui sembla plus qu'un détail. Une silhouette encapuchonnée venait de s'avancer au milieu de la clairière en direction de la licorne. Il se pencha sur le cadavre, et au plus grand malheur de l'estomac d'Ariana, commença à boire son sang. Elle se retint de rendre le diner qu'elle avait avalé quelques heures auparavant. Le cri de Malefoy déchira le silence qui s'était installé. Il continua de hurler en s'enfuyant avec Crockdur. Ariana aurait bien été tentée de le suivre, mais Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. La silhouette releva la tête en faisant tomber quelques gouttes de liquide argenté sur sa poitrine et commença à s'avancer vers Harry. Est-ce que c'était un vampire ? Non, il n'aurait pas bu le sang de la licorne mais celui des jeunes gens qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Ariana se retourna vers Harry qui était tombé en reculant. Il avait une main plaqué sur sa cicatrice. La silhouette semblait plus attirée par Harry que par Ariana. Aussi, la jeune fille s'interposa entre les deux, surprenant la chose qui s'arrêta et la dévisagea, avant de reprendre son avancée, cette fois vers elle.

« Vous ne le toucherez pas espèce de sale créature informe et- » Elle ne put finir sa phrase car un centaure venait de lui sauter au dessus de la tête et s'attaqua à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui finit par se replier et s'envoler dans la forêt. Ariana se précipita aux côtés de Harry qui se remettait à peine de ce qui s'était passé.

« Harry ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? Harry ! »

« Doucement, Miss. » Dit une voix douce derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit que le centaure n'était pas parti. Il s'avança vers Harry et l'aida à se relever. « Ça va ? »

« Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Mais le centaure ne répondit pas, se contentant de dévisager Harry.

« Tu es le fils Potter. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci, surtout pour toi. Tu sais monter à cheval ? Ce sera plus rapide. Je m'appelle Firenze. »

Ariana resta bouche bée devant le centaure qui venait de s'agenouiller pour permettre à Harry de monter sur son dos. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour un centaure. Cette espèce détestait les hommes. La jeune fille commença cependant à paniquer lorsque le bruit de plusieurs autres sabots se fit entendre. Deux autres centaures firent leur apparition face à Firenze qui se tenait à présent debout avec Harry sur son dos.

« Firenze ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ? »

« Vous savez qui est ce garçon ? C'est le fils Potter. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra. »

Ariana ne comprenait plus rien. En quoi le fait qu'Harry soit dans la forêt était si grave ? Et qu'est-ce qui les avait attaqués ? Les centaures se mirent à se disputer à propos du ce que venait de faire Firenze. Apparemment, sauver Harry serait en contradiction avec les étoiles. Et bien au diable les étoiles. Bon, pas toutes. Mais peu importe ce qu'elles racontaient, Harry n'avait pas le droit de mourir, et encore moins si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Tout à coup, Firenze partit en galopant à toute vitesse à travers les arbres. Ariana essaya de lui courir après, mais à peine avait-elle traversé la clairière que Firenze était hors de vue.

« Reviens espèce de- de- Raah ! »

Elle donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui trainait dans sa rage. Elle était toute seule, au milieu de la Forêt interdite, avec pour seule compagnie deux centaures déjà bien énervés. Elle se tourna lentement vers les deux créatures derrière elle. Ils l'observaient avec suspicion et appréhension.

« Quel est ton nom, humaine ? » Demanda le plus grand des deux.

« Euh, Ariana Black… Savez-vous dans quelle direction se trouve Hagrid, messieurs ? »

Autant rester polie avec deux spécimens qui pouvaient se révéler plutôt dangereux quand ils le voulaient… Heureusement que Malefoy s'était enfui, finalement. Ce fut le deuxième, brun qui lui répondit.

« Suis le chemin pars lequel tu es arrivée. Il se trouve au troisième croisement. »

« Merci. » Dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête pour montrer son respect. Elle avait lu que les centaures étaient des créatures très fières. Merci les heures passées à la bibliothèque.

« Il est rare que nous ayons affaire à un humain aussi respectueux de notre espèce. »

« C'est idiot. Personne ne devrait se montrer irrespectueux envers vous. Après tout, Firenze nous a sauvés, mon cousin et moi. Je vous dois bien au moins le respect. »

Les deux centaures semblèrent accepter ses paroles et lui firent un signe de tête pour marquer leur approbation.

« Je devrais aller retrouver Hagrid. Bonne soirée, messieurs. »

N'ayant pas envie de s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans la forêt toute seule, elle suivit les indications que lui avait données le centaure pour retrouver ses amis. Hermione lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras, soulagées de voir que son amie était saine et sauve. Apparemment, Harry avait déjà rejoint le groupe et leur avait raconté certaines choses.

Leur retenue se termina rapidement, maintenant que le corps de la licorne avait été retrouvé. Ariana s'empressa de rejoindre son dortoir, et pria pour que plus jamais elle ne refasse une retenue aussi horrible. À côté de ce soir, les heures de colles qu'elle avait eues avec le professeur Rogue n'étaient que du divertissement. Elle ne raconta pas à Hermione ce qui s'était passé avec les centaures et alla se coucher, complètement drainée de toute énergie.

* * *

 **S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'ai l'impression que certaines choses ne sont pas terribles, notamment la rencontre avec les centaures.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer pour Ariane par la suite ! )**

 **J'ai encore une petite question, ou plutôt j'ai besoin d'être conseillée. J'aimerais commencer une nouvelle fic mais j'hésite entre :**

 **Pirates des Caraïbes (avec peut-être Jack/OC)**

 **Teen Wolf (cette fois Derek/OC)**

 **Narnia (Caspian/OC)**

 **Hunger Games (Finnick/OC)**

 **Dites-moi ce qui vous tenterait le plus !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Les deux jours qui suivirent la retenue nocturne furent les pires de l'année scolaire. C'étaient les deux derniers jours avant d'entamer la semaine d'examens et Ariana se faisait trainait jusqu'à la bibliothèque par Hermione tout les matins à l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule. Elle adorait lire, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais le stress de son amie était contagieux et elle n'arrivait plus à s'endormir le soir en ayant vérifié au moins trois fois qu'elle avait revu tout le programme pendant ses révisions.

Le pire était peut-être que ce début de mois de juin annonçait un été particulièrement chaud et les grandes fenêtres de la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les examens avaient un effet de loupe causant une horrible sensation de suffocation. Ariana passa assez facilement les épreuves écrites, ou du moins, elle trouvait. Elle redoutait cependant les épreuves pratiques. Le stress montait à chaque fois qu'elle passait un examen, et ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Les trois seules épreuves pratiques furent les Sortilèges avec Flitwick, la Métamorphose avec McGonagall et les Potions avec Rogue.

Elle réussit à faire danser le vieil ananas comme leur demandait Flitwick, mais à la deuxième tentative seulement, ce qui la fit encore plus angoisser pour les deux autres épreuves. Contrairement à Harry, elle était dans le groupe qui avait d'abord potions. Sa potion d'Amnésie n'était pas la meilleure qu'elle avait réalisée jusqu'alors, mais elle méritait bien un Effort Exceptionnel tout de même. Restait enfin l'épreuve de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall avait demandé de transformé une petite souris blanche en tabatière. Ariana respira profondément pour oubliait le stress. La Métamorphose avait toujours été une matière qui lui semblait vraiment facile. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina une magnifique tabatière posée devant elle à la place de la souris. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et avec l'image en tête, lança le sort. Le professeur fut stupéfait du résultat. Sur le petit tabouret où gigotait précédemment une souris se trouvait à présent une tabatière en argent avec de magnifiques gravures sur le couvercle. Fière d'elle, elle avait terminé ses examens pratiques avec le cœur léger. Il ne restait plus que l'histoire de la Magie, et avec le programme de révisions qu'Hermione et elle avaient suivit, ce fut plutôt aisé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant vos vacances ? » Demanda Beth en sortant de la Grande Salle après que les élèves aient rendus leurs copies.

Ariana avait lié une grande amitié avec Beth et Amy. La première était née moldu et avait eu un peu de mal à s'intégrer pendant l'année. Heureusement, Amy, Ariana et Hermione avaient été là pour l'aider. À présent Hermione passait plus de temps avec les garçons, mais Ariana essayait de ne pas prendre trop de distance avec ses deux amies. Elles étaient tellement différentes de Lavande et Parvati. Elles n'essayaient pas de se faire remarquer à longueur de journée. Au contraire, elles se contentaient de faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire, ni plus ni moins. Amy, elle était ici d'une famille de Sang Purs, mais qui n'accordaient aucune attention à la pureté du sang des sorciers. Au contraire, ils se battaient pour que les nés moldus soient moins discriminés. Amy avait donc été élevée pour être d'une nature bonne et tolérante. Et elle était l'incarnation de ces valeurs. Beth quand à elle était la personnification de la bonne humeur. Rien ne pouvait jamais la démoraliser et parfois cela devenait contagieux.

« Je pense que je vais partir aux Etats-Unis. Ma cousine est étudiante à l'école de Salem. »

« Ça doit être super ! Mes parents ont prévus de m'emmener faire un tour de l'Europe. Et toi, Ariana ? »

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement. Entendre ses amies parler de leur famille et de leurs projets de vacances ne faisait que lui rappeler combien l'été allait être difficile pour elle chez les Dursley. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pas vraiment vécu le calvaire qu'avait dû supporter Harry pendant dix ans, mais maintenant tout avait changé. Elle était une sorcière, les Dursley détestaient la magie, et elle savait maintenant avec certitude qu'elle avait été adoptée.

« Je pense que je vais rester toutes les vacances avec Harry chez son oncle. Avec un peu de chance on ira à Londres pendant une journée. » Dit-elle avec peu d'enthousiasme.

Ses deux amies lui prirent chacune une main et la conduisirent vers le parc.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on t'enverra des lettres ! Et puis tu vas voir, ça va passer vite ! Deux mois et on sera à nouveau ensemble. »

Ariana sourit face à l'optimisme permanent de Beth et les suivit sur le chemin qui menait au lac. Soudain, un trio qui filait à toute allure manqua de leur rentrée de dans, et il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'Ariana ne réalise qu'il s'agissait de son cousin et de ses deux amis.

« Les filles, je doit vous laisser. Vous savez comment est Harry, si je ne suis pas là, il se retrouve toujours dans des situations impossibles. » Avec un clin d'œil, elle les laissa aller au lac toutes seules pour rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui couraient en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Quand elle les rejoignit, ils avaient déjà accosté Hagrid qui était occupé avec des petits pois.

« On est pressés. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Le soir où vous avez gagné Norbert aux cartes, à quoi ressemblait le voyageur qui vous l'a donné ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a gardé sa cape avec son capuchon sur la tête. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air sceptique d'Ariana et stupéfait des trois autres. « Il y a des tas de gens un peu bizarres dans ce pub. Peut-être que c'était un marchand de dragons ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Vous lui avez parlé de Poudlard ? » Harry continuait son interrogatoire sans faire attention au froncement de sourcil sur le visage du garde-chasse.

« C'est possible que ce soit venu dans la conversation. Ah oui, c'est ça, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail et je lui ai dit que j'étais garde-chasse ici… Ensuite, il m'a posé des questions sur le genre de créatures dont je m'occupais et là, je lui ai dit que j'aurais bien voulu avoir un dragon… et puis… je ne me souviens plus très bien, il n'arrêtait pas de me payer à boire… Voyons… Ah, oui, il a dit qu'il avait justement un œuf de dragon et qu'on pourrait peut-être jouer aux cartes si ça m'intéressait… Mais il voulait être sûr que je sache m'en occuper… Et je lui ai répondu qu'après Touffu, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'occuper d'un dragon… »

« Quoi ? Vous lui avez parlé de Touffu ? » S'exclama Ariana.

« Et il… il s'y est intéressé ? » Demanda Harry.

« On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de chiens à trois têtes dans la région, alors, je lui en ai un peu parlé, je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort. »

Cela fit le déclic dans la tête d'Ariana. C'est pour ça que Touffu semblait plus calme, parce qu'elle chantonnait ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais si quelqu'un savait comment le calmer, alors il savait comment passer la trappe. Le quatuor se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers le château sans réellement savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Soudain, Ariana manqua de renverser le professeur McGonagall et la solution leur parut claire. Ils devaient en parler à Dumbledore, et puisqu'ils ne savaient pas où il était, ils pouvaient toujours demander à la directrice adjointe.

« On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore. » Déclara Hermione, à court de souffle.

« Le plus vite possible. » Rajouta Ariana. Le professeur sembla surpris par leur demande.

« Voir le professeur Dumbledore ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

« C'est… C'est un secret. » Hésita Harry. McGonagall ne parut visiblement pas accepter la réponse.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la magie et il s'est immédiatement envolé pour Londres.

« Il est parti ? » Demanda Harry tandis que les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Potter, il est très demandé. »

« Mais c'est urgent et de la plus haute importance ! » Se plaignit Ariana.

« Vous avez quelque chose de plus important à lui dire que le ministre de la Magie, Potter ? »

« Écoutez, » reprit Harry plus calmement mais l'air tout aussi affolé. « Il s'agit de la Pierre philosophale. »

La chute de la pile de livres que McGonagall tenait surprit les quatre élèves qui sursautèrent. Personne cependant ne songea à les ramasser.

« Comment savez-vous ?… »

« Professeur, je crois, ou plutôt, je sais, que Ro- » Ariana lui envoya un coud de coude dans les côtes de son cousin. « Que quelqu'un va essayer de voler la Pierre. C'est pou ça qu'il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore. » L'attitude du professeur devint alors plus défensive et méfiante qu'avant.

« Le professeur Dumbledore sera de retour demain. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée.

« Mais, professeur… »

« Potter, je sais ce que je dis. » Après avoir ramassé rapidement ses livres elle les dévisagea un à un. « Je suggère que vous retourniez tous les quatre dehors pour profiter du soleil. » Elle partit ensuite en claquant des talons l'ai excédé.

Harry commença à faire toutes sortes de suppositions sur la façon dont allait s'y prendre Rogue pour passer par la trappe, tandis qu'Ariana essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione en lui tirant sur la manche en voyant le professeur en question s'approcher de leur groupe les yeux plissés. Hermione releva enfin la tête et étouffa un petit cri en voyant l'austère professeur se tenir juste derrière les deux garçons.

« Bonjour. » Sa voix était inhabituellement douce, provoquant des frissons dans l'échine des quatre enfants. « Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur par un beau temps pareil. »

« Nous étions… » Commença faiblement Harry, qui ne parvint pas à trouver la fin de sa phrase.

« Vous devriez faire attention. À vous voir comme ça, tous les quatre, on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup. Et Gryffondor ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore des points, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous préviens, Potter, si vous recommencez à vos promener la nuit dans les couloirs, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé du collège. Bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée, professeur. » Répondit fébrilement Ariana à la figure qui se retirait vers la salle des professeurs.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. L'un de nous surveillera Rogue. Il faut l'attendre à la sortie de la salle des profs et le suivre. Hermione, c'est toi qui devrais t'en charger. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« C'est évident. Tu peux faire semblant d'attendre Flitwick. » Expliqua-t-il. « Oh, professeur, je suis terriblement inquiète, j'ai peur d'avoir mal répondu à la question 14b… »

Ariana lui assena une tape sur le crâne tandis qu'Hermione le coupa dans sa mauvaise imitation.

« Ça suffit. C'est bon, j'y vais. »

« Bien. Ariana, tu attendras devant les cachots pour voir s'il arrive ou sort. » Continua Harry.

« D'accord, mais je dis quoi si je me fais coincer ? »

« Tu es celle qu'il préfère de nous quatre. Débrouilles toi pour lui faire avaler une histoire. Et au pire tu auras une retenue. » Dit Ron calmement.

« Dis que tu voulais voir Malefoy parce qu'il n'a pas rendu le livre de Ron. » Proposa Hermione.

« Et nous on ferait bien de se poster devant le couloir du deuxième étage. Allez, viens. » Termina Harry en tirant Ron après lui.

Ariana prit donc la direction des cachots et attendit dans un coin que le professeur Rogue fasse une apparition. Il finit par se montrer au bout de quelques minutes et rentra dans son bureau. Ariana resta cachée là à attendre qu'il ressorte, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard. Malheureusement, sa cachette n'était pas la meilleure du château et l'austère professeur la remarqua.

« Black. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les cachots à une heure si tardive ? Cela fera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« J'attendais Malefoy, professeur. Il a emprunté un livre à Ron et je l'attendais pour lui demander de me le rendre. »

« Et pourquoi Weasley ne pouvait-il pas venir lui-même ? »

« Il est occupé ailleurs, professeur. »

« Allez-vous en, Malefoy n'est pas ici. »

Ariana obtempéra rapidement ne voulant pas risquer les précieux points qui restaient encore à Gryffondor. Quand elle arriva à la salle commune, ses trois amis l'attendaient.

« Je l'ai perdu, il m'a repéré quand il est ressorti de son bureau. »

« Bon, alors, c'est fini. » Soupira Harry et l'air à la fois déterminé et inquiet qu'il arborait ne disait rien de bon à Ariana. « Ce soir, je vais essayer d'aller chercher la Pierre avant lui. »

« Tu es fou ! »S'écria Ron.

« Est-ce que tu t'es pris un cognard dans la tête au dernier match ? Tu n'iras pas là-bas ce soir, et aucun autre soir d'ailleurs. C'est trop dangereux ! » Refusa immédiatement Ariana.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Après ce que McGonagall et Rogue ont dit ? Tu vas te faire renvoyer. » _Chacun ses priorités…_

« Et alors ? Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Si Rogue parvient à s'emparer de la Pierre, Voldemort va revenir ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu dire comment c'était quand il a voulu prendre le pouvoir ? S'il y arrive, on ne pourra plus se faire renvoyer tout simplement parce que Poudlard n'existera même plus ! Perdre des points n'a plus aucune importance. Tu crois qu'il vous laissera tranquilles, vous et vos familles si Gryffondor gagne la coupe ? Si je me fais prendre avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre la Pierre, je n'aurai plus qu'à retourner chez les Dursley et atteindre que Voldemort vienne me chercher. Ça ne fera que retarder un peu le moment de ma mort, parce que moi, je ne me mettrai jamais di côté des forces obscures ! Cette nuit, je passe par cette trappe et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! C'est Voldemort qui a tué mes parents, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Et- » Mais il fut interrompu par une tornade de cheveux bruns qui l'étreignait au point où il avait du mal à respirer.

« Désolée, Harry, on n'aurait pas dû dire cela. »

« Tu as raison, Harry » Enchaîna Hermione timidement. Ariana lâcha son cousin pour le laisser respirer et observa ses deux autres amis, se rendant compte qu'ils pensaient tous les trois la même chose.

« Je me servirai de la cape d'invisibilité. C'est une chance que je l'ai récupérée. »

« Et tu crois qu'elle est assez grande pour nous couvrir tous les quatre ? » Demanda Ron, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tous… Tous les quatre ? »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller tout seul ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Comment veux-tu parvenir jusqu'à la Pierre sans notre aide ? Je ferais bien d'aller vois un peu mes bouquins. J'y trouverai sûrement des choses utiles…

« Tu as mes arrières si j'ai les tiens, tu te rappelles ? » Renchérit Ariana.

« Mais si on se fait prendre, vous aussi, vous serez renvoyés. »

« Je pourrai peut-être m'arranger. Flitwick m'a dit en secret que j'avais cent douze pour cent de bonnes réponses à son examen. »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire en entendant Hermione retrouver un peu ses sens. Celle-ci fila immédiatement à la bibliothèque pour essayer de retenir un maximum d'informations, tandis que les trois autres remontèrent dans la salle commune. Ariana profita du temps libre pour travailler les sorts qu'elle avait appris cette année. Elle ne mangea pas grand-chose au diner, son appétit coupé par l'angoisse de l'inconnu derrière la trappe.

Lorsque le couvre-feu fut passé, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, leur baguette à la main, prêts à mettre la cape d'invisibilité par-dessus leurs têtes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Retentit alors une fois enfantine un peu timide qu'Ariana pouvait facilement reconnaitre. Neville.

« Rien, rien » Tenta Harry en dissimulant du mieux qu'il put la cape derrière lui.

« Vous allez encore vous balader ? »

« Non, non, non. Pas du tout. Va donc te coucher. » Raisonna fermement Hermione. »

« Si vous sortez, vous allez vous faire prendre, et Gryffondor aura encore plus d'ennuis. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, c'est important. » Tenta une dernière fois Harry. Ariana suivait la conversation en retrait mais commença à lever sa baguette quand elle comprit que Neville continuerait de crier au scandale jusqu'à ce que la tour entière soit réveillée. Il avait commencé à élever la voix en se disputant contre Ron, quand Ariana ne put plus se retenir.

« Neville, excuses-moi, vraiment, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais on est pressé et c'est important. _Petrificus Totalus !_ »

« La prochaine fois préviens. » Se plaignit Ron. « Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles. Tu es vraiment terrifiante des fois. »

« Désolée Neville. » Dit Ariana en passant à côté du corps inanimé de son camarade de classe, ignorant la remarque de Ron.

« Désolée. »

« Désolé. » Firent chacun à leur tour Hermione et Harry.

« C'était pour ton bien, Neville. » Conclut Ron en rejoignant les trois autres de l'autre côté du portrait.

Le petit groupe s'enroula immédiatement dans la cape d'invisibilité et entamèrent leur progression vers le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Ils croisèrent Miss Teigne qui les ignora, mais ils n'eurent pas autant de chance quand Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château les entendirent passer dans un couloir. Harry sauva alors leur place à Poudlard en imitant la voix du Baron sanglant, le seul fantôme auquel Peeves obéit toujours. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte verrouillée derrière laquelle des grognements résonnaient.

« _Alohomora_. » Souffla Hermione, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière.

Mais à leur grande surprise ils ne se firent pas attaquer. Pas de crocs en vue ni de griffes. La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir était une masse de poils recroquevillée sur elle-même, bougeant à un rythme lent.

« Il- Il ronfle ! » S'exclama Ron, stupéfait. La cape d'invisibilité tomba à terre, soufflée des quatre enfants par la respiration profonde du chien. Ariana remarqua une harpe dans un coin de la salle qui avait été enchantée pour continuer de jouer toute seule, et s'en approcha le temps que ses trois amis bougeaient les pattes énormes de l'animal. Elle n'entendit pas ce que Ron Harry et Hermione se disait, trop absorbée par la beauté de l'instrument, jusqu'à ce que les cordes ne s'arrêtent de jouer.

« Harry… » Appela-t-elle pour les prévenir, mais il n'entendit pas.

« S'il m'arrive quelque chose, n'essayez pas de me suivre. Allez chercher Hedwige dans la volière et envoyez-la avec un message à Dumbledore. D'accord ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Harry ! »

« Chut, Ariana tu vas réveiller Tou- » Il s'interrompit, figé au dessus de la trappe. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'Ariana voulait dire. « Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est… silencieux tout à coup ? » Ariana ne pouvait retirer ses yeux des trois têtes qui se penchaient l'une après l'autre sur chacun de ses amis. Ils relevèrent tous les trois la tête en même temps et poussèrent un cri, terrifiés. Ariana se rappela alors leur première rencontre avec la bête et une pensée lui parcourut l'esprit. Elle choisit la première berceuse qui lui vint à l'esprit et chanta. Touffu battit lentement des paupières avant de se rendormir.

« Allez-y sans moi, je m'occupe de le garder endormi jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez. » Chanta-t-elle à l'intention de ses amis.

Sans poser plus de questions de peur de réveiller le cerbère, Harry hocha la tête et sauta dans le trou, suivi rapidement par Ron et enfin Hermione. Ariana se retrouva seule face à l'animal endormie et enchaîna berceuse après berceuse. Quand elle fut à cours de chanson douce, elle commença à étendre son répertoire vers les différents hymnes de pays qu'elle connaissait, puis les chansons qu'elle avait pu entendre à la radio chez les Dursley. Le problème ne fut cependant pas le manque de chansons, mais la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir dans sa voix.

Le sommeil de Touffu semblait plus léger et l'animal laissait parfois échapper des grognements au grand désespoir d'Ariana. Soudain, plus aucun son ne put sortir. Elle était devenue aphone à force de chanter trop longtemps ! Touffu soupira violemment, et cligna lentement des yeux pour se réveiller. Ariana pendant ce temps se figea, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste qui risquerait d'alerter la bête. Mais c'étiat trop tard. Il se mit à grogne, et visiblement son sommeil lui avait redonné des forces. Il se rua sur la jeune fille qui se jeta à terre pour éviter les crocs, mais il n'en fut pas de même des griffes. Elle se prit un coup de patte dans la jambe droite, et les griffes lacérèrent le tissu de sa robe pour se planter et déchirer la tendre chair de la cuisse d'Ariana qui poussa un cri étranglé tant par le manque de voix que par la douleur. Quand elle se retourna vers le chien à trois têtes, l'une d'elle chargeait à nouveau vers elle et Ariana roula sur le côté, au prix d'une violente douleur qui parcourut sa jambe. Sa vision commençait à se noircir à cause de la perte de sang et son ouïe diminuait également. Elle fit une dernière fois face au chien, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour éviter ce qui allait arriver, quand la porte fut propulsée en arrière et le chien s'immobilisa. Ariana n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne vit qu'une longue barbe blanche se ruer vers la trappe d'où émergeait deux formes, une rousse et une plus féminine, puis elle vit un tourbillon de robes noires qui la souleva avant de sombrer dans la forme d'inconscience la plus profonde.

* * *

 **Ahahahahah. J'aime le suspense :D**

 **Oui, je sais je suis en retard… Je m'excuse encore pour ça. Cette année, je suis en deuxième année de prépa, donc ça va me demander encore plus de travail. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de poster aussi souvent (ce qui n'était déjà pas très régulier). Je m'excuse donc aussi par avance pour toutes les fois où l'attente sera longue.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, surtout de cette scène finale. Certains d'entre vous pensiez peut-être qu'Ariana allait descendre avec Harry… Et ben non ! Désolé si ça vous déçoit, mais je ne voulait pas qu'Ariana rencontre Voldemort tout de suite. Ce sera un moment assez important (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ^^) mais pas tout de suite :)**

 **Voilà !N'oubliez pas de commentez/suivre ! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Désorientée. C'était le premier sentiment d'Ariana quand elle sentit la lumière traverser ses paupiè ne savait pas où elle était, ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi elle avait été inconsciente. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière qui se diffusait dans la pièce était trop vive. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour essayer à nouveau et cette fois, à travers ses yeux plissés elle observa une table de chevet de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Sa réponse ne tarda pas à lui arriver quand elle entendit des voix chuchoter de l'autre côté du drap sui la tenait hors de la vue du reste de la salle.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, professeur. »

« Oh, bien. Très bien. Et lui ? »

Lui ? Est-ce que Harry était là aussi ? … La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu'ils étaient descendus chercher la Pierre philosophale avec Ron et Hermione. Ça y est ! Touffu ! Son problème de voix, le coup de patte, la noirceur qui l'avait engloutie…

« Il ira bien. Il lui faut encore au moins une journée pour qu'il se réveille, et l'épuisement de sa magie prendra quelques jours de plus à s'effacer, mais il ira bien. »

« Merci, Pommy. »

« Je vais voir si Miss Black ne s'est pas réveillée. »

Le bruit des talons de Mme Pomfresh se rapprocha des rideaux qui entouraient Ariana, qui se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, voulant aller voir Harry.

« Ah non ! Rallongez-vous immédiatement Miss Black ! » S'époumona soudain l'infirmière d'une voix autoritaire. « Vu votre état, vous allez vous effondrez, et je ne veux pas que mes patients se risquent à avoir des complications quand ce n'est pas utile. »

« Je veux voir Harry. » Refusa immédiatement Ariana, qui se débattait contre l'étreinte de la pauvre femme qui tentait de la coucher.

« Vous verrez votre cousin quand vous serez rétabli. De toute façon il dort encore il ne va pas disparaître d'ici là. »

Ariana soupira et s'allongea à nouveau sous les couvertures. Mrs Pomfresh examina d'un coup de baguette sa cuisse, puis fit un bilan complet de son état.

« Vous serez bientôt rétablie, Miss Black. Votre jambe est presque guérie et la côte fêlée sera complètement remise si vous restez allongée. Vos cordes vocales sont comme neuves, et la fatigue sera ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Alors je peux sortir ? »

« Décidément, vous n'écoutez donc pas ce qu'on vous dit ? »

« Il semble que Miss Black n'ait pas les capacités auditives très fonctionnelles lorsqu'on lui donne une consigne. » Résonna une voix grave et lasse à l'opposé de Mrs Pomfresh, faisant sursauter Ariana.

« Severus. Si vous pouviez éviter d'apporter plus de stress que nécessaire à ma patiente, cela serait fort sympathique. » Râla encore l'infirmière, qui finit par soupirer devant le regard sombre du professeur. « D'accord, je vous laisse lui parler, mais uniquement dix minutes, et après c'est dehors. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Le visage impassible du professeur de potions sembla suffire à Madame Pomfresh pour prendre congé.

« Miss Black, il semble que vous ayez hérité non seulement de l'impertinence de votre père, mais aussi de sa bêtise quand il s'agit de se retrouver dans des situations délicates. Pensiez-vous réellement que vous étiez de taille à affronter un chien cerbère adulte seule ? »

Mais Ariana n'écoutait pas. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait était l'état de ses amis. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione s'en était sortis indemnes ? Et Harry ? Que s'était-il passé sous la trappe ? Est-ce qu'il avait empêché l'autre de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Rogue.

« Si vous me laissiez le temps de répondre à vos question, peut-être auriez-vous vos réponses, Miss Black. »

Ariana se tut immédiatement, attendant avec appréhension les nouvelles que son professeur allait lui annoncer.

« Granger et Weasley vont bien en dehors de quelques bleus. Ils tambourinent à la porte toutes les heures depuis que vous êtes ici avec Potter. Il semblerait que cette tête de cornichon soit parvenue à empêcher le professeur Quirell, posséder par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'emparer de la Pierre. Potter l'a affronté et est actuellement épuisé magiquement et physiquement, c'est pourquoi il dort encore, et ce jusqu'au moins demain. Cela répond-t-il à vos questions, Black ? »

« Professeur… Que s'est-il passé quand je me suis évanouie. Je me rappelle de Touffu, et de quelques silhouettes, mais rien de net. »

« Le directeur est revenu du ministère juste à temps pour retrouver Potter et a demandé ma présence pour l'assister et voir avec Madame Pomfrey les potions nécessaires pour vous remettre en état. »

Ariana savait alors que c'était lui qui l'avait soulevée avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. En même temps il n'y avait pas quarante personnes dans le château qui s'habillait comme une chauve-souris gothique.

« Merci. » Dit-elle simplement, mais il sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas simplement pour avoir répondu à ses questions.

« À l'avenir, évitez de rester seule avec un chien cerbère. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire que de fabriquer des potions pour rafistoler des élèves inconscients. » Il se retourna et sortit de la salle.

« Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler la prochaine fois qu'un psychopathe veut devenir le maître du monde. » Murmura-t-elle.

Madame Pomfresh revint auprès d'Ariana et lui administra une potion de sommeil pour qu'elle dorme encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir la laisser sortir. Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, une tête brune et une tête rousse se tenaient à côté de son lit, en pleine conversation.

« Salut. »

« Ariana ! Tu es réveillée ! » Se réjouit immédiatement Hermione qui lui sauta dans les bras.

« Laisse-la respirer Hermione. »

« Comment ça va ? On a eu si peur ! Et ta jambe, ça va mieux ? Harry ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, mais quand on a su que tu avais repris conscience cet après-midi, on est venu le plus vite possible. »

« Tout va bien Hermione, je suis en pleine forme. Et à pars une cicatrice je n'ai plus rien à la jambe. » Rassura immédiatement Ariana. Cette fille était un vrai moulin à parole quand elle était angoissée.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu allais pouvoir sortir ce soir. » Annonça Ron en déposant un paquet sur la table en bout de lit où se trouvaient déjà de nombreux autres emballages, à la grande surprise d'Ariana. Elle ne les avaient pas vus quand elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Des cadeaux de bon rétablissement. Tu veux les ouvrir ? »

Ariana hocha la tête et s'approcha de la table en restant dans son lit. Ses deux amis s'assirent à côté d'elle sur le lit. Comment ça se fait qu'on m'offre des cadeaux ? Qui est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a fait une annonce disant que vous étiez toi et Harry à l'infirmerie pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler parce qu'il s'agit "de raisons très secrètes et peu intéressantes pour des jeunes élèves comme nous." » Hermione mima les guillemets avec ses mains. Ron termina les explications de la jeune fille.

« Du coup tout le monde est venu nous voir et on la peut-être dit à une ou deux personnes de confiance, mais la rumeur s'est répandue super vite et maintenant tout le monde sait que tu as dû affronter un chien à trois tête toute seule. »

« Génial... » Soupira Ariana. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se décidé à ouvrir les paquets qui se trouvaient sur la table. Elle eut le droit à la totalité de la confiserie, bien qu'elle n'en aime que la moitié – elle chargea Ron de la débarrasser du reste – des fleurs, et d'autres chocolats. Elle termina par le paquet de Fred et George. Un petit mot était accroché, avec la petite écriture en pattes de mouche de Fred.

" _On voulait te l'offrir à la fin de l'année, mais maintenant semble mieux. Après tout, on ne bat pas un chien à trois têtes tous les jours._

 _Fred et George. "_

Intriguée, elle ouvrit rapidement le petit paquet et s'empara de l'objet plat qui se trouvait au fond de la boite. À première vue, elle crut que ce n'était qu'un petit miroir de poche avec le contour en or, mais quand elle voulut regarder son reflet, elle vit une image animé de Harry, Ron et elle en train de rire dans la salle commune qui était encombrée de décorations de Noël. Elle se rappelait qu'ils riaient parce que les jumeaux venaient de faire les idiots, comme la plupart du temps. C'était l'un des meilleurs moments de toute sa vie. Le premier Noël qu'elle fêtait à Poudlard, avec sa vraie famille et ses amis. Elle chérirait ce moment toute sa vie.

« Ouah, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient capable de faire ça. » S'étonna Ron. Ariana sourit, sachant qu'il y avait pleins de choses que Ron ignorait sur ses frères. C'est à ce moment que Madame Pomfrey surgit à travers les rideaux entourant le lit.

« Je vois que vous ne savez pas rester pas allongée bien longtemps. Je vais faire un bilan pour vérifier que tout est normal et je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de vous. »

Elle remua sa baguette sur la jeune fille et lui sourit.

« Tout va bien, Miss Black. Vous allez pouvoir retourner dans votre dortoir. Et je ne veux plus vous revoir dans l'un de ces lits de sitôt. Vous m'avez comprise ? »

« Oui madame. » Accepta immédiatement la jeune fille, trop excitée à l'idée d'enfin sortir de son lit pour contredire l'infirmière. « Est-ce que je peux voir Harry avant de partir ? »

« Oh, Mr Potter est toujours en plein sommeil. »

« Je veux juste être certaine qu'il va bien. » L'infirmière soupira, mais finit par accéder à la requête de l'élève, préférant se débarrasser au plus vite d'elle avant qu'elle ne risque de déclencher une catastrophe au sein même de l'infirmerie. Elle était réputée pour s'attirer des ennuis après tout…

Une fois s'être assurée que son cousin était bel et bien vivant, elle finit par rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dehors. La montée des escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune se fit dans des éclats de rire. La plupart des cadeaux qu'Ariana avait reçus étaient portés par Ron. Elle lui avait promis de lui en donner quelques uns, n'ayant pas elle-même un goût très prononcé pour les bonbons. En dehors du chocolat, bien entendu.

À peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qu'elle se fit assaillir de toutes parts par des élèves désirant entendre sa version de l'histoire. Tout le monde était semblait-il au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils préféraient l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Quand elle eut terminé de conter son histoire, elle s'excusa et remonta dans son dortoir. Elle posa délicatement le cadeau des jumeaux Weasley sur sa table de chevet, et disposa le reste de ses cadeaux dans sa valise, se promettant de les trier le lendemain. Bien qu'elle refusait de dire à voix haute que Madame Pomfresh avait raison, elle se trouva plus fatiguée que d'habitude et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain passa incroyablement vite. Le banquet de fin d'année devait se dérouler le soir, et Ariana, Ron et Hermione apprirent que Harry s'était réveillé en milieu d'après-midi. Heureuse de retrouver son cousin, elle courut à l'infirmerie, et quand elle déboula à travers les portes, Madame Pomfresh se rua à ses côtés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je vous avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus vous revoir ici- »

« Où est Harry ? » Coupa rapidement Ariana, pressée de retrouver son cousin préféré.

« Oh, vous n'avez rien ? Bien. Votre cousin est dans le même lit qu'hier. Il se prépare à sortir. »

Ariana se dépêcha de suivre la direction indiquée, et se retrouva face à face avec une touffe de cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

« Harry ! » Elle le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il en perdit presque l'usage de ses poumons.

« Ariana. Tout va bien. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à étouffer si tu continues à me serrer comme ça. »

« Oh désolée… »

Elle relâcha immédiatement son étreinte. Les deux cousins commencèrent alors à se raconter leur partie de la soirée cauchemardesque quelques jours avant. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, c'était presque l'heure du banquet, et ils eurent juste le temps de retrouver Ron et Hermione, eux-mêmes heureux de voir Harry sain et sauf, avant que le banquet ne commence. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors en ignorant les regard curieux lancés en direction de Harry et l'air légèrement agacé par les décorations vert émeraude suspendues au plafond. Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours annuel de fin d'année.

« Une autre année se termine, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine… Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent sept points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux point. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-dix-sept. »

La clameur qui s'éleva de la table des serpents était assourdissante. Les autres élèves applaudissaient à moitié, n'ayant pas le cœur de féliciter les Serpentards.

« Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des évènements récents. J'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à distribuer. »

Ariana leva la tête et regarda ses amis, l'air stupéfait.

« Voyons… Oui, c'est ça… Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley. »

Toute la salle se tourna vers le garçon en question qui se transforma en tomate ambulante tant il se mit à rougir.

« Pour la plus belle partir d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor quarante points. »

La table des Gryffondors vibra sous les applaudissements. Les autres frères Weasley se vantaient d'avoir Ron comme frère auprès des autres élèves. Une fois le silence revenu, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger… pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor quarante points. »

À nouveau les Gryffondors firent éclater leur joie alors qu'Hermione, elle, s'était mise à pleurer en se cachant la tête dans ses bras.

« Pour la ruse et la patience dont elle a fait preuve face à une créature redoutables, trente points sont décernés à Gryffondor, grâce à Miss Ariana Black. »

Ariana écarquilla les yeux et se sentit à son tour étreinte de toute part pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait failli mourir, mais on la félicitait pour cela. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Ou peut-être un rêve. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi fière de ses actes. Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois sur la salle quand le directeur reprit la parole.

« Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter. Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points. »

Ariana fit le calcul rapidement dans sa tête. À eux quatre, ils venaient de rapporter cent soixante-dix points à Gryffondor, ce qui les plaçait à parfaite égalité avec Serpentard !

« On est ex aequo avec Serpentard ! » S'exclama-t-elle en même temps qu'Hermione.

Mais apparemment, Dumbledore n'avait pas terminé, faisant espérer les dizaines de Gryffondors, assis à leur table avec anticipation.

« Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat. »

Neville sembla se ratatiner sur son banc, et un rugissement digne d'un lion s'éleva de la table des Gryffondors. Tout le monde embrassa Neville. Ils avaient gagné la coupe ! Ariana riait aux éclats, et avait entamé une danse de la victoire avec les jumeaux Weasley. Même les Poufsouffle qui étaient pourtant maintenant derniers se réjouissaient de la victoire de Gryffondor, trop heureux de ne pas voir les Serpentards gagner la coupe une année de plus.

« Ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle. » Termina le directeur en frappant des mains.

La froideur des bannières vertes laissa place à la chaleur du rouge pourpre de Gryffondor. Ariana était trop heureuse et ne tenait plus en place. Pendant tout le banquet, elle discuta avec ses amis, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé dans les couloirs du troisième étage. En jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry, elle croisa son regard et fut soulagée de voir un bonheur infini dans les yeux de son cousin. Poudlard était leur maison, pour toujours. Aucun chien à trois tête et aucun mage noir ne pourrait jamais changer cela.

Le lendemain matin, les résultats des examens furent affichés et Ariana se réjouit de voir qu'elle n'avait obtenu presque que des O, sauf en potions où elle avait décroché un E, en histoire de la magie un A et E en Sortilèges. Hermione avait brillamment passé tous ses examens, et même Harry et Ron eurent de bons résultats. Le reste de la matinée était dédié au rangement pour que les élèves terminent leur valise.

Plus tôt qu'elle ne le souhaitait, Ariana se retrouva sur le quai du Poudlard Express à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le voyage de retour commença en silence dans la cabine où se trouvaient les quatre amis. Ron finit par entamer la conversation en les invitant à passer une partie de l'été chez lui et ils se promirent tous de s'écrire pendant l'été.

Enfin, le train arriva à sa destination et le moment été venu de retourner chez les Dursley. Tous les élèves saluaient Harry en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Avant de retrouver leur horrible famille, Ariana et Harry se firent accueillir sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross par la mère de Ron et sa petite sœur. Elle les prit dans ses bras et les remercia d'avoir veillé sur Ron. En réponse, les enfants la remercièrent des cadeaux qu'elle leur avait envoyés à Noël.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts ? » Interrompit Vernon, le teint toujours aussi violet de colère.

« Vous êtes la famille de Harry ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley.

« Façon de parler. Dépêchez-vous, vous deux, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. »

Il retourna les attendre dehors, laissant les deux cousins faire leurs derniers au revoirs à leurs amis.

« Alors on se voit cet été ? » Demanda à nouveau Ron, tandis qu'Hermione semblait embarrassée devant l'attitude de Vernon.

« J'espère que vous passerez de… bonnes vacances. » Dit-elle.

« Oh certainement ! Eux, ils ne savent pas que l'usage de la magie est interdit à la maison. » Répondit Harry en souriant.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi, Harry ? » Demanda Ariana, sentant ses lèvres former également un grand sourire.

« On va bien s'amuser avec Dudley, cet été… » Les deux cousins éclatèrent de rire en pensant à tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. Ils repartirent vers la voiture de Vernon le cœur bien plus léger qu'un an plus tôt.

* * *

 **Et voilà, une première année s'achève !**

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas été très assidue pendant ce premier tome, mais je vous promets que les idées que j'ai pour la suite m'inspirent beaucoup. J'ai été un peu longue à poster ce chapitre, parce que je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'inspiration, le syndrome de la page blanche que j'espérais ne jamais connaitre s'est abattu sur moi… ^^**

 **Je suis toujours un peu déçue du rendu, mais je vous promets une chose : la suite va nettement s'améliorer, à la fois en forme comme en fond.**

 **Sur ce je vous dis bon weekend/bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont !**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le mois d'août touchait à son terme. Pour n'importe quel jeune adolescent de treize ans, cela signifiait la fin des vacances, le retour au bagne qu'était le collège. Sauf pour Harry et Ariana, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : repartir à Poudlard et retrouver leurs amis. Jusqu'alors, leurs deux années d'études à Poudlard avaient été les meilleures de leur vie. Si on oubliait les moments où ils sont passés tout près d'une mort certaine.

Leur deuxième année avait d'abord commencé sans trop de problèmes. Enfin, si on oubliait l'elfe de maison hystérique qui avait débarqué chez eux une semaine avant la rentrée, l'impasse qu'avait été le mur de la station de King's Cross après qu'ils se soient écrasés dessus, la violation d'une dizaine de lois en prenant la voiture volante du père de Ron, la peur de mourir en se faisant malmener par le saule cogneur du parc de Poudlard, et enfin la crainte en entendant qu'ils allaient se faire renvoyer avant que McGonagall n'intervienne.

Mais cela n'était vraiment rien comparé à ce qui avait suivi. Pour faire court, un basilic assoiffé de sang, des araignées carnivores, des pétrifications presque quotidienne des nés moldus, et un nouveau tête à tête avec son pire ennemi pour Harry pendant qu'Ariana s'inquiétait pour son cousin, coincée derrière un éboulement avec Ron et le stupide professeur Lockart. Une année de rêve, en résumé.

Une semaine avant la rentrée en troisième année, les Dursley avaient décidé d'inviter la tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon. Ariana, qui depuis son entrée à Poudlard, s'était vue refoulée au même rang qu'Harry dans la hiérarchie des Dursley, avait pour l'occasion droit à un avantage. Marge n'était pas au courant de l'existence de la magie, et donc ne savait rien de la descente d'Ariana dans l'échelle de priorité des Dursley. Ainsi, elle allait être traitée, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un leur rend visite, comme la fille adoptive de Vernon et Pétunia. Évidemment, il avait été annoncé que les Dursley l'avait mise au courant de sa situation d'enfant adoptée, et ils avaient inventé un mensonge en disant qu'elle ne les aimait pas moins pour autant, etc… À dire vrai, elle ne les avait jamais vraiment aimés.

En cette occasion, Ariana avait donc eu droit à une nouvelle robe et de nouveaux vêtements pour qu'elle se tienne sagement et obéisse à ce qu'ils lui diraient. Elle avait enfilé la robe rose poudrée dont la coupe était similaire à celle d'une jupe patineuse que lui avait achetée Pétunia et attendait dans le salon, maquillée et coiffée comme une petite fille modèle.

Elle discutait avec Harry en attendant que les Dursley reviennent avec la grosse Marge. Lui aussi avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Il ne vivait que pour la magie. C'était la seule chose qui le raccrochait au bonheur et qui lui apportait de la joie. En dehors de sa formidable cousine, bien entendu. Ils riaient en se rappelant le coup de téléphone qu'avait donné Ron un mois plus tôt pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. L'oncle Vernon avait été horrifié d'entendre le garçon crier dans le combiné, pensant que parce qu'il était loi, il devait parler plus fort pour se faire entendre. Le problème avait été qu'ensuite, ils n'eurent plus aucune nouvelle de leur ami, en dehors d'une coupure de la Gazette du Sorcier et d'une photographie, leur indiquant que Ron était parti en Égypte avec sa famille, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Ariana elle, allait avoir treize ans dans deux jours. Et elle espérait que les Weasley rentrent d'Égypte en avance et que les jumeaux viendraient les libérer comme l'année précédente. Mais comme le disait le dicton, les choses ne se passent jamais deux fois de la même façon.

Les coups à la porte de d'entrée, qui sonnaient plus comme des coups de maillet, interrompirent leur conversation. Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer la famille Dursley, trempée par la pluie. La grosse tante donna son parapluie détrempé au pauvre Harry qui fut à son tour mouillé. Ariana attendait dans le salon et fut assaillie par l'ignoble chien de Marge. Il lui sautait dessus avec ses grosses pattes boueuses, et elle réussit tant bien que mal à éviter qu'il ne salisse sa robe.

« Oh, ma chère Ariana, tu es magnifique ! Mais tu devrais manger un peu plus, on dirait une de ces mannequins anorexique. Oh ! Dudley ! Toujours aussi actif ce garçon. Vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi vif… »

La femme continuait de débiter toutes sortes d'absurdités. Ariana entendit que dans le couloir, Harry tentait de faire signer sa permission de sortie pour aller à Pré-au-Lard pendant certains week-ends. Elle pensait plutôt la montrer à Vernon pendant la soirée, avant de diner, pour qu'il ne puisse pas refuser devant Marge.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse, la tante Marge prenant presque toute la place dans le canapé.

« Alors dis-moi, Ariana, comment ça va l'école ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais brillante ! »

Les Dursley se figèrent et fixèrent la jeune fille. C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle n'allait pas avoir meilleure occasion pour leur présenter sa permission de sortie.

« Oh, oui bien sûr. L'internat est très bien, et je reçois toujours de très bonnes notes. J'ai beaucoup d'amis là-bas, mais ils habitent trop loin pour venir ici. Oh, le temps que j'y pense, j'ai un papier à vous faire signer. »

Elle se leva et alla chercher le morceau de parchemin. Mince. Si Marge voyait le parchemin, elle risquait de se poser des questions. Elle descendit donc, mais resta dans le couloir.

« Maman, j'ai un problème, tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Évidemment elle devait toujours jouer la fille modèle. Mais appeler Pétunia « Maman » était au bord du ridicule. La femme arriva immédiatement dans le couloir, son sourire tombant de son visage.

« Que veux-tu encore ? »

« Signe ça, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je ne te signerai pas ça. C'est hors de question. » Chuchota-t-elle. Mais Ariana n'avait pas encore utilisé toutes ses cartes.

« Tu préfèrerais que je montre le parchemin à Marge ? je suis sure qu'elle dirait que c'est de la qualité par rapport au papier- »

« Bien ! Tu as gagné ! »

Pétunia signa rapidement le bas du parchemin avant de repartir dans le salon. Finalement, être la nièce préférée de Marge avait des avantages. Elle sourit et retourna ranger son autorisation de sortie dans sa malle. Quand elle retourna dans le salon, les Dursley passaient à table. Bien sûr, Harry n'y avait pas sa place, et comme d'habitude, Ariana le regarda d'un air désolé. Mais il lui sourit légèrement, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas si grave.

Le repas se passa calmement. Dudley avait les yeux collés à la télévision et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche sauf pour la remplir du rôti qu'avait préparé Pétunia, Vernon riait à pleins poumons avec Marge, et Pétunia se tenait droite comme un piquet, écoutant avec un sourire son mari et sa belle sœur se raconter ses anecdotes.

« Tiens, finis l'assiette de maman. Oui, c'est bien. » Dit la tante en donnant son assiette déjà vide à son chien.

« Tu te laisseras bien tentée Marge. » Proposa Vernon en lui tendant un verre de vin.

« Juste une goutte ! C'était délicieux, Pétunia. Hé ! » Appela-t-elle Harry en lui montrant de son gros doigt boudiné l'assiette à ses pieds. « Un peu plus, quand même ! »Indiqua-t-elle à Vernon. « Je mange toujours sur le pouce, moi, avec mes douze chiens. »

Ah bah oui, ça se voit tiens ! C'est plutôt les chiens qui sont affamés, si tu leur donnes toujours les restes de tes assiettes… en sachant que tu ne laisses jamais rien, grosse vache, pensa Ariana en observant Harry retirer l'assiette au chien.

« Je vais chercher le dessert. » S'excusa la jeune fille pour sortir de table et suivre Harry à la cuisine. « Elle me répugne vraiment. » Commenta-t-elle à l'adresse de son cousin.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas à te faire mordre en reprenant l'assiette à son horrible bestiole. » Dit-il amèrement.

« Peut-être, mais je dois quand même faire semblant de l'apprécier, et c'est le mensonge le plus dur que j'ai eu à dire de toute ma vie. »

« Ah, parce que tu n'aimes pas vraiment ta charmante tante Marge ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi … » Plaisanta Harry.

Ariana sourit et lui donna un coup de coude discret pour ne pas que Marge ne les voit. Ils la regardaient tous les deux donner son cognac à son chien, mais Harry ne put retenir un sourire en coin, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa tante.

« Pourquoi ce sourire narquois ? » Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de continuer à ranger les plats du repas dans le lave-vaisselle. « Dans quel collège l'as-tu envoyé ? »

« St Brutus. Un excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés. » Répondit rapidement Vernon.

« Et ils donnent des coups de canne à St Brutus ? » Demanda-t-elle à Harry à moitié ivre. Tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger, et Harry leva la tête vers Vernon qui haussait les sourcils l'air de dire qu'il avait mieux intérêt à répondre correctement.

« Euh, oh oui. Oui, Oui, oui. Et moi j'en reçois très souvent. » Exagéra le garçon

« Très bien ! J'en ai assez des prêchi-prêchas gnangnans, des chiffes molles qui ne veulent pas qu'on corrige ceux qui le méritent. Mais ne te sens pas responsable de ce que ce garçon est devenu, Vernon. Ça vient uniquement du sang. »

Jusqu'alors, un sourire c'était formé sur le visage de Harry qui avait tourné le dos à la scène, et Ariana s'était mise face à lui, faisant mine de prendre des couverts, mais quand elle commença à parler des parents de Harry, leurs sourires s'effaça lentement.

« Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. »

« Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. Elle est ivre. » Murmura Ariana, sentant la colère qui montait chez son cousin. Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir sa haine pour la grosse femme monter un peu plus, mais elle la cachait, se concentrant sur son cousin pour l'empêcher de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale dans cette maison.

« Que faisait le père de ce garçon, Pétunia ? »

« Rien, il- il ne travaillait pas, il était chômeur. » Balbutia la tante Pétunia.

« Ahah, et ivrogne aussi sans doute. »

Et c'est elle qui osait dire ça ? Elle était en train de tomber à moitié de sa chaise, et elle osait insulter des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées d'ivrognes ? Ariana n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Mais son moment d'inattention suffit pour que Harry lui réponde.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Grogna Marge.

« Mon père n'était pas un ivrogne ! » S'énerva Harry en faisant face à la table des Dursley.

Ariana remarqua les lumières de la cuisine clignoter et comprit que Harry faisait de la magie involontaire. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le détendre. Mais cela le surprit plus qu'autre chose, et le verre de vin dans la main de la tante Marge explosa. Pendant que Marge s'excusait auprès de Pétunia, Vernon dévisageait les deux sorciers d'un air interrogateur et les deux secouèrent la tête en même temps pour signifier qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien.

« Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher. » Dit-il à Harry, tout en regardant Ariana. Mais Marge l'interrompit.

« Silence, Vernon. » Elle claqua des doigts et montra la table. « Nettoie. » Ordonna-t-elle au pauvre Harry qui était traité comme un elfe de maison. Il obéit rapidement après qu'Ariana lui ait tendu le torchon pour ramasser les morceaux de verre. « En fait, cela n'a rien à voir avec le père. Ça vient avant tout de la mère. On voit ça couramment chez les chiens. S'il y a une tare quelconque chez la mère, on retrouve la même tare chez les chiots. »

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Harry, qui jeta le torchon par terre violemment et se retourna en hurlant.

« LA FERME ! LA FERME. »

« Harry… » Tenta calmement Ariana en s'approchant du garçon. À nouveau, les lumières clignotaient dans la cuisine, et cette fois un coup de vent circula dans la pièce. « Harry, calme-toi. » Continua timidement la jeune fille. Mais il ne l'entendait pas.

« Comment… ? Écoutes-moi bien, toi. Tu- »

Mais elle ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, car le bout de son doigt se mit à enfler comme un ballon, suivi de son cou, et bientôt ce fut la totalité de son corps qui doublait de volume. Pétunia regardait avec de grands yeux sa belle-sœur se transformer en ballon d'hélium, tandis que Vernon geignait de honte devant les agissements de Harry. Le silence qui régnait devant le spectacle se transforma rapidement en chaos quand les perles et les boutons de la femme furent catapultés à travers la pièce. Elle s'envola à l'intérieur de la pièce, rebondit contre le plafond avant de passer par la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte. Vernon tenta de la rattraper, mais il finit par la lâcher. Ariana se tenait à côté de Harry, amusée par ce qui venait de se passer, quand elle sentit Harry lui prendre la main.

« Viens, on s'en va. »

« Quoi ? » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire avant de se faire traîner vers la chambre.

Harry commençait à ranger ses affaires en vrac dans sa malle. Ariana eut simplement à la refermer, puisqu'elle y rangeait toujours tout naturellement, étant donné que le seul placard qui se trouvait dans la pièce était minuscule, et que Harry, bordélique comme il était, en avait plus besoin qu'elle. Elle enfila son perfecto en cuir que lui avait acheté Pétunia pour la faire sortir – c'était la seule chose qu'elle pourrait garder une fois à Poudlard, les robes et les jupes ne correspondant pas vraiment aux uniformes de l'école. Elle libéra Cassiopea et Hedwige avant de sortir de la chambre derrière Harry.

« Ramènes-la tout de suite ! » Cria Vernon en leur barrant le passage en bas des escaliers. « Ramènes-la et rends-lui sa forme normale ! »

« Non ! Elle l'a cherché c'est bien fait ! » L'homme s'élança vers Harry, les mains dirigées vers son cou, mais Ariana réagit plus rapidement et pointa sa baguette sur l'éléphant.

« Ne le touches surtout pas, "papa". » Dit-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en servir en dehors de l'école. »

« Ah bon ? Tu sais, ce criminel dont on entend parler tous les jours à la radio depuis quelques semaines ? Il s'appelle Sirius Black. Et devines quoi ? C'est mon père. Alors maintenant, bouges de là. »

Vernon se recula, les yeux écarquillés louchant sur le bout de la baguette en bois de rose de la jeune fille. Oui, elle avait entendu les rapports policiers déclarant la fuite d'un dangereux prisonnier pendant l'été et dont le nom était Sirius Black. Quand la photo était passée à la télé, elle avait senti tout un mélange d'émotions. De la peur, de la curiosité, de l'espoir, de la colère… Seul Harry avait été au courant de son lien de parenté avec lui chez les Dursley… jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ils ne voudront plus de vous… Vous n'avez nulle part où allez ! » Répliqua Vernon.

« On s'en fiche ! » Répondit Ariana, rapidement suivie par Harry.

« Rien ne peut être pire qu'ici. » Termina-t-il avant de sortir. Ariana le suivit sans hésiter, et ils descendirent la rue de Privet Drive à vive allure, sous les cris de Marge qui flottait toujours dans le ciel.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que la nuit commençait à tomber. Harry ralentit le pas et s'arrêta devant le parc à l'extrémité de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Ariana.

« J'en sais rien. »

Il posa sa valise sur le trottoir et s'assit sur le bord. Ariana l'imita à ses côtés. Ils attendirent comme ça plusieurs minutes, avant que la jeune fille ne prenne la parole.

« Tu es très inventif, tu sais ? » Plaisanta-t-elle, se référant à la transformation en ballon de leur tante. Harry sourit à sa cousine.

« Cela faisait des années que ça me démangeait. Je suppose que cette fois était celle de trop. »

« C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas aussi fait gonfler son chien. Et Vernon et Dudley. Oh ! et je vois bien Pétunia avec des brins de paille aux fesses ! Ça lui irait bien, vu qu'on a toujours l'impression qu'elle a un balai dans le cul ! »

Les deux cousins éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait du bien de se sentir à nouveau libre. À chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans cette maison, c'était comme une prison. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que les jumeaux étaient venus les libérer l'année précédente. Soudain, leur rire s'estompa en sentant un vent bien frais s'élever. Les jeux dans le parc derrière eux se mirent à bouger, comme si l'endroit été hanté. Cela donnait la chair de poule à Ariana, qui serra sa veste autour d'elle pour se protéger. Un bruit leur fit retourner la tête vers les buissons face à eux d'où sortait un énorme chien qui leur grognait dessus. Harry commença à paniquer, mais Ariana, qui avait connu pire – oui, un énorme chien à trois tête ça marque à vie, surtout qu'elle en gardait un souvenir sur sa cuisse – posa sa main sur le bras tendu de son cousin sui agrippait sa baguette.

« Chut. Doucement. Tu n'es pas méchant, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se pencha en avant pour se mettre à la même hauteur que l'animal, mais resta tout de même à côté de Harry au cas où quelque chose tournait mal. En se penchant, elle sentit la fraicheur de son collier glisser contre sa poitrine et sortir de dessous sa robe. Le chien sembla se figer, et Ariana aurait juré qu'il avait écarquillé les yeux, mais au moment où elle allait s'avancer vers lui, un bruit de klaxon retentit, suivit de l'apparition d'un bus violet à deux étages, qui s'arrêta juste devant.

« Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour les sorciers et les sorcières en perdition. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur pendant ce voyage. » Récita un homme appuyé contre la porte du bus en lisant un papier. Quand il leva les yeux vers Ariana et Harry, il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? »

« Je suis tombé. »

« Je suis tombée. » Répondirent en synchronisation les deux adolescents.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de tomber ? »

« On l'a pas fait exprès ! » S'exclama Harry

« Bon allez, embarquez. » Changea-t-il de sujet. « On va pas rester là à regarder l'herbe pousser ! »

Les deux cousins se levèrent et regardèrent, interloqués, de l'autre côté du bus, où le chien se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le contrôleur se glissa derrière eux discrètement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

« Rien. » Dit Harry. Ariana ne savait plus si elle avait rêvé ou non, mais le fait que Harry était lui aussi perplexe suggérer qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé le chien.

« Alors allez ! Montez ! » Ils voulurent prendre leurs malles, mais Stan les arrêta. « Non, non, non, non. Je m'en occupe ! Vous, vous montez. »

Ne préférant pas faire attendre plus que nécessaire les autres passagers, ils obéirent et montèrent à bord du Magicobus. Mais Ariana avait l'impression que cela aurait plutôt dû s'appeler le Magicôtel » Le bus avait été entièrement aménagé en une grande pièce où s'entassaient des lits, certains avec des personnes en train de dormir, d'autres vides.

« Allez, avancez, avancez ! » Les pressa encore le jeune contrôleur. Il tripota la machine qu'il avait autour du cou et en sortit deux tickets qu'il tendit à chacun d'entre eux, avant de taper à la fenêtre du conducteur derrière lui. « On peut y aller, Ern ! »

Une voix étrange répondit. « Oui, Ern, on peut y aller. Ça va secouer un max ! »

Le bus démarra en quatrième vitesse, propulsant les deux cousins sur un lit. Tous les lits avaient des roulettes, ce qui provoquait un infernal remue-ménage dans le bus. Ariana eut peur que le grand lustre ne leur tombe sur la tête, mais il devait être plus solide qu'elle ne pensait, puisque rien ne leur tomba dessus. Stan les dévisageait, l'air pensif.

« C'est quoi vos prénoms ? »

« Neville Londubat. » Répondit Harry. Ariana faillit éclater de rire. Mais au fond c'était malin, ce nom passait partout. Elle-même réfléchit rapidement à un nom. Mais finit par opter pour la facilité.

« Ariana Dursley. »

« Et on vous emmènes où ? »

« Le Chaudron Baveur. C'est à Londres. » Déclara Harry.

« T'as entendu Ern ? Le Chaudron Baveur. C'est à Londres. » Répéta l'homme.

« Le Chaudron Baveur ? Si tu prends de la soupe aux pois, mange là vite avant qu'elle te mange ! Hihihihihi ! » Répondit la même vois étouffée qu'auparavant.

Ariana regardait le paysage défiler à grande vitesse de l'autre côté des fenêtres et préféra ne pas écouter la raison pour laquelle les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir le bus. Pour elle, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient, personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils déposèrent un passager à sa destination, puis repartir toujours aussi vite en zigzaguant dans les rues de Londres. L'attention d'Ariana fut soudain captée par la photo en première page du journal que lisait Stan Rocade. C'était une photo animée, comme toutes les photos dans la Gazette du Sorcier, d'un homme qui se débattait, les cheveux sales, les traits cadavériques et les yeux fous de rage. Si elle n'avait pas vu l'homme sur une photo sur sa table de chevet depuis deux ans, elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas reconnu. C'était les yeux de son père qui la fixaient. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

Devant l'air intrigué de la jeune fille, Stan lui tendit la première page du journal.

« Tiens. Tu devrais lire les journaux plus souvent, tu sais. »

Elle parcourut rapidement l'article. Il y était mentionné que le Ministre de la Magie, qui qualifiait son père de fou, avait déployé tous les moyens pour l'arrêter. Quand elle termina l'article, elle observa longtemps la photo. Les yeux de l'homme semblaient pleins de rage et de folie, mais également de désespoir. Une telle expression n'aurait jamais pu être là s'il avait réellement tués les treize personnes comme l'indiquait l'article.

« Il fait peur, hein ? » Dit soudain Stan Rocade. Harry, qui avait lu l'article par-dessus l'épaule d'Ariana ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui la démangeait.

« Il a vraiment tué treize personnes ? En jetant un seul sort ? »

« Oui. En pleins jours et devant témoins. Ça a fait une de ses histoires, pas vrai Ern ? Black était un des grands partisans de Tu-Sais Qui. Il en était même très proche. Et quand le petit Harry Potter a démoli Tu-Sais-Qui… Tous ses partisans ont été traqués. La plupart se sont tenus tranquilles. Sauf Sirius Black. À ce qu'il parait, il pensait qu'il deviendrait son bras droit quand il aurait pris le pouvoir. Quand ils l'ont coincé, il était seul, mais il a lancé un sort qui a fait exploser toute la rue. Un sorcier et douze moldus ont été tués sur le coup. Horrible, pas vrai ? Et tu sais ce que Black a fait après ça ? » Demanda enfin Stan à Harry, ne faisant pas attention à l'air désespéré de la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a éclaté de rire. Il est resté là, debout à rigoler. Et quand des renforts du ministère de la Magie sont arrivés, il les a suivis sans résister en continuant à rire comme un fou. Parce qu'il était fou, pas vrai, Ern ? Il est fou. » Commenta l'homme dont Ariana commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter sa voix.

Son père n'aurait pas pu faire d'aussi horribles choses, n'est-ce pas ? Il était un auror confirmé et respecté, d'après Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait pu être fou et faire exploser une rue entière. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui lui échappait, mais quoi ? Plus elle entendait parler de son père, plus elle se mettait à croire qu'il était réellement coupable.

« S'il ne l'était pas en arrivant à Azkaban, il l'est sûrement devenu. Je préfèrerais me faire exploser plutôt que de mettre les pieds là-bas. En tout cas, c'est bien fait pour lui, après ce qu'il a fait. » Répondit le vieux chauffeur.

Si cela était vrai, il n'y avait plus aucune chance que son père soit encore sain d'esprit. L'horreur de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait réellement plus de parents tomba sur Ariana comme si tous les problèmes du monde s'abattaient sur ses épaules.

« Surtout avec l'histoire de sa femme et sa fille. Il parait qu'il les aurait tuées la même nuit que Tu-Sais-Qui a été démoli. Enfin, sa femme, puisque la gamine a été retrouvée il y a deux ans. Apparemment elle n'est pas morte. Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui cache son père. Ou peut-être que justement elle se planque pour pas qu'il la retrouve… »

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette conversation était une torture pour Ariana. Tout ce qu'elle pensait à propos de son père se révélait faux, et maintenant elle apprenait de quoi il était accusé, c'était un cauchemar. Harry lui envoyait régulièrement des regards inquiets une fois que la conversation s'était terminée. Elle lui répondait par un sourire faible se voulant rassurant, mais ça tournait plus en une grimace comme si elle avait avalé un truc un peu amer.

« Tout va bien, Miss Dursley ? »

Ariana hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour dire des mots cohérents. Le Magicobus s'arrêta soudain, envoyant les deux adolescents voler contre la fenêtre.

« Le Chaudron Baveur ! » Annonça Stan en montrant la sortie du bus.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Harry était encore en train de remettre ses cheveux devant sa cicatrice pour ne pas se faire reconnaître quand il descendit du bus. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie en personne.

« Te voici arrivé, Harry. » Accueillit-il le garçon. Ses yeux dévièrent vers la jeune fille et s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « Et vous aussi, Miss Black. » Son sourire fut tout aussi faux, si ce n'était pas plus.

Ariana eut très envie de lancer un mauvais sort au contrôleur du bus quand il s'émerveilla devant les enfants.

« Je le savais ! Ern ! Ern ! Devine qui est Neville ! C'est Harry Potter ! J'ai vu sa cicatrice ! Et la fille c'est Ariana Black ! La fille de Sirius Black ! »

Fudge eut lui aussi l'ai agacé, et s'empressa d'écarter les jeunes gens de l'attention des voyageurs en les emmenant à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

Et oui, déjà ! Les vacances, c'est productif !

J'ai commencé à prendre quelques chapitres d'avance, donc il y aura un chapitre dans une semaine et demi, deux semaines.

Pensez à laissez un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)

Mise à jour du 4.11 : J'ai modifié quelques erreurs que j'ai repérées (un peu tard) pour l'orthographe mais aussi pour que ce soit plus clair...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Après que le ministre ait passé sa commande, il guida les deux adolescents à l'étage, dans un grand bureau. À peine entrée, Ariana remarqua le plumage d'encre de sa chouette.

« Cassie ! »

De même Harry alla vers Hedwige, qui lui en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir pensé à la libérer de la maison des Dursley. Cassiopea s'installa sur le bras de sa maitresse alors que Fudge pria les deux jeunes de s'asseoir.

« Je me présente, je suis Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. »

Comme si on pouvait ne pas être au courant… Sa tête été toujours présente au moins une fois dans chaque _Gazette du Sorcier_ , sans compter le fait qu'Ariana l'avait déjà vu l'année précédente quand il était venu arrêter Hagrid. Mais elle avait été sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Harry et Ron, et il valait donc mieux ne pas le mentionner.

« Et bien, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle peur ! Vous enfuir ainsi de chez votre oncle et votre tante ! Je commençais à me demander… Mais enfin vous êtes sains et saufs tous les deux, c'est l'essentiel. »

L'homme marmonnait tout seul en versant le thé, donnant à Ariana l'impression qu'il était en train de descendre d'une grande montée de stress. Il prépara une assiette pleine de tartines beurrées qu'il tendit aux enfants, leur conseillant de manger pour reprendre des forces. Ariana en prit immédiatement une, profitant d'avoir à manger, sans faire attention à Harry qui préféra ignorer l'assiette.

« Vous serez peut-être contents d'apprendre que nous avons mis un terme au gonflement intempestif de Mademoiselle Marjorie Dursley. Deux représentants du Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie ont été envoyés à Privet Drive, il y a quelques heures. Miss Dursley a été perforée et un sortilège d'amnésie a été pratiqué. Elle ne gardera aucun souvenir de l'incident qui est donc définitivement clos ! »

« Et vous en avez profité pour lui faire perdre quelques kilos j'espère ? » Plaisanta Ariana, mais un coup de coude de la part de son cousin lui indiqua de ne pas pousser trop loin. Fudge sourit à Ariana de façon crispée, mais ne répondit rien. Harry, en revanche, repassait dans sa tête ce que venait de dire le ministre, et interrogea l'homme :

« Attendez… Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir comme punition ? »

Ariana, qui avait prit une coupe de jus de citrouille que lui tendait Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, faillit s'étouffer. Le ministre de la Magie lui-même ne faisait aucune mention de punition quelconque, et Harry en demandait ? Il était idiot, ou il le faisait exprès ? Fudge sembla confus face à la question du jeune homme.

« Comme punition ? » Répéta-t-il.

« J'ai violé la loi ! Le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. »

« Voyons, mon garçon, nous n'allons pas te punir pour une petite chose comme ça ! Ce n'était qu'un accident ! On ne va quand même pas envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban simplement parce qu'il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon ! » S'exclama Fudge avant d'ajouter. « En plus vous êtes deux sorciers à vivre sous le même toit. Qui sait si ce n'était Miss Black qui avait lancé ce sort. On ne va pas exclure deux excellents élèves de Poudlard dans le doute. L'affaire a été réglée, le sujet et clos… Cela étant, vous enfuir comme vous l'avez fait, dans les circonstances actuelles, c'est une attitude très irresponsable. »

« Les circonstances actuelles, Monsieur ? » Souleva Ariana, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais nous avons un tueur en liberté ! » Ces yeux dérivèrent vers Ariana qui fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec nous ? Ou plutôt Harry, parce que je peux comprendre qu'il en ait après moi, mais Harry n'a rien à voir. » Fudge se crispa, avant de ses mettre à rire d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

« Oh ! Rien, rien, bien sûr. Vous êtes saufs, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Je vais voir avec Tom s'il reste de la place, je reviens, d'accord ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et suivit le patron de l'établissement dans le couloir.

« Si tu ne t'appelais pas Harry Potter, on serait tous les deux perdus au fond d'Azkaban, doute ou pas doute. Surtout avec mon nom… »

« Je suis d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ? Toi, je comprends, c'est ton père ! Mais moi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Harry… » Les bruits de pas remontant le couloir coupa leur conversation.

« La seule chambre qui ne soit pas réservée est la chambre 11. Je pense que vous y serez très bien. »Annonça le ministre. « Cependant, je veux que vous respectiez la règle suivante, tous les deux. Vous ne sortez pas dans Londres du côté Moldus, d'accord ? Restez sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et rentrez avant le couché du soleil. Tom vous surveillera. »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi toutes ces restrictions, bien qu'ils supposent que cela avait un lien avec le père d'Ariana, les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et regardèrent Fudge sortir de la pièce avec Tom pour s'en aller. Harry et Ariana suivirent ensuite Tom jusqu'à leur chambre, chacun leur hibou sur le bras. Après leur avoir donné la clé, il s'excusa et leur souhaita bonne nuit.

Ariana fut la première à entrer dans la chambre, et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la poussière. Bien sûr, un établissement sorcier de ce genre ne pouvait pas être cinq étoiles. Mais cela leur suffirait pour la semaine qu'il leur restait avant de repartir pour leur troisième année à Poudlard. La jeune fille regarda son cousin s'allonger sur le lit.

« Bonne nuit, Ana. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, Harry », Répondit-elle. Elle l'observa s'endormir en silence, puis une fois que son sommeil était suffisamment profond, elle déplaça leurs malles pour qu'ils soient un peu organisés. Elle se changea dans son pyjama et s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit double.

Mais le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait en fermant les yeux était ceux pleins de colère et de folie de son père sur la photo de la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette expression digne d'un film d'horreur. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, malgré le manque de sommeil. Elle réfléchit toute la nuit à ce qui pouvait bien faire que le ministre ait été si laxiste face à la punition de Harry. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre que le fait que Harry soit… Harry.

Quand le jeune homme en question se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva sa cousine les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond.

« Ariana ? » Grogna-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

La jeune fille sursauta et se releva rapidement, baguette prête à être utilisée. Elle était partie tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le soleil s'était levé et que Harry était déjà réveillé.

« Oh, excuse-moi, Harry ! »

« Est-ce que tu as seulement dormi cette nuit ? » Demanda-t-il en mettant ses lunettes.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation pour répondre à sa question et sortit du lit en rangeant sa baguette. Immédiatement elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En se regardant dans le miroir la première chose qu'elle remarqua était les cernes énormes sous ses yeux.

« Ça, je ne peux rien y faire » S'éleva soudain la voix du miroir, surprenant Ariana.

Elle ne fit pas attention à son commentaire et se prépara, appliquant un sort de Glamour sur son visage pour faire disparaître les valises qu'elle avait sous les yeux gris. La fatigue accentuait ses traits, et pendant un instant elle crut voir une version féminine et moins sale de la photo de son père. Ariana avait remarqué que, bien que jusqu'alors ses traits ressemblaient principalement à ceux de sa mère, depuis quelques temps, son visage avait gagné la délicatesse et la finesse que semblait possédait naturellement son père. Elle était donc un doux mélange entre ses parents. Seuls les yeux étaient restés parfaitement identiques à ceux de son père.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle évita les questions de Harry sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas dormi et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner. Quand elle eut terminé son repas, elle voulut sortir côté Moldus, mais Tom l'en empêcha lui rappelant la promesse qu'elle avait faite au ministre de la Magie. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle prit la direction du Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait prévu d'acheter ses livres aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Hagrid lui avait offert celui pour la matière qui s'intitulait Soins aux créatures magiques, mais elle devait s'occuper de trouver le reste. Elle se retrouva donc chez Fleury et Bott en milieu de matinée, après être passée chez Gringotts pour retirer de quoi faire ses achats et un peu de Galions d'or en plus pour lui suffire pendant l'année et ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. J'aimerais acheter mes livres pour l'année scolaire. » Il la regarda, et une lueur de désespoir s'alluma dans le regard du vendeur.

« Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas en troisième année. »

« Euh… si. Pourquoi ? » Le vendeur semblait au bord des larmes en enfilant ses gants en cuir.

« Il vous faudra ce livre. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt la vitrine, ou plutôt la cage où s'entretuaient des livres de soins aux créatures magiques.

« Oh, non ! Ne vous en faites pas, je l'ai déjà. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire déchiqueter la main cette fois. » Plaisanta-t-elle, mais le vendeur dut penser qu'elle était un ange.

« Oh, merci beaucoup. Vraiment, merci. Il vous faut quoi d'autre ? » Elle lui tendit la liste et le regarda la parcourir des yeux. « Vous prenez Arithmancie ou Divination ? »

« Divination, monsieur. » Elle l'avait choisit plus par ignorance que par véritable envie. Elle ne connaissait aucune des deux matières, mais Harry avait choisit Divination, et tous les Weasley leur avaient dit que c'était le plus simple (sauf Percy, évidemment). De toute façon, elle pourrait piquer les notes d'arithmancie d'Hermione pour voir si l'Arithmancie n'était pas mieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas suivre les deux cours puisque les horaires étaient au même moment.

« Tiens, qui voilà. Ne serait-ce pas ma cousine préférée ? »

Le ton hautain qu'avait employé la voix pouvait être reconnu au milieu d'une foule de gens qui criaient. Ariana se retourna brusquement, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Draco Malefoy.

Le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient cousins avait été un triste jour pour le jeune garçon qui avait dû subir la colère d'Ariana. Il lui avait dit de but en blanc, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire à n'importe quel moment. Mais Ariana, après qu'il lui ait expliqué comment ils étaient liés car sa mère et le père d'Ariana étaient cousins, déclencha sa colère sur le blondinet, qui n'avait pas prévu sa réaction. Elle lui criait sans cesse qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir, et que jamais elle ne le considérerait comme sa famille en lui lançant des maléfices que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient appris. Le jour-même, Draco finit par s'énerver à son tour quand il s'était disputé avec Harry pour une question d'entrainement de Quidditch, et riposta. Mais Hermione s'en était mêlé, se faisant insultée, Ron avait alors pris sa défense, se retrouvant à cracher des limaces à cause de sa baguette cassée. Ça avait été une journée bien remplie pour les quatre Gryffondors.

Cette fois, Ariana lui aurait bien jeté un de ces maléfices cuisants qu'elle savait bien magner, mais une femme avait sa main posée sur l'épaule du garçon. Ses traits étaient stricts et imposaient le respect immédiat. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait là de la mère de Malefoy, elle préféra abordait une autre stratégie que foncer tête baissée et répondre sèchement à Malefoy.

« Bonjour, Draco. Mrs Malefoy. » Dit-elle plus conventionnellement avant de regarder Draco. Le vendeur revint à ce moment là avec tous ses livres.

« Miss Black. » Salua sèchement la mère de Draco, qui observait attentivement le visage d'Ariana, comme pour graver tous les détails dans sa mémoire. Quand Ariana se retourna pour prendre ses livres, elle fit face au visage horrifié de l'homme qui la regardait comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

« Vous êtes… Miss Black ? » Comprenant le changement d'attitude de l'homme, elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, et également la cousine d'Harry Potter. Je m'en vais d'ailleurs le rejoindre. Il passera certainement acheter ses livres dans la semaine. Bonne journée, Monsieur. » Elle le laissa la bouche ouverte derrière son comptoir et s'approcha de la sortie. En passant à côté des Malefoy, elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

« Toujours un plaisir, Draco. On se verra à Poudlard, je suppose. Bonne journée, Mrs Malefoy. »

Pour une fois, elle avait préféré sortir sans Harry, profitant d'être un peu seule pour traîner dans les boutiques qui attirait son attention et sans avoir à attirer celle de tous les passants qui reconnaitrait le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Apparemment elle avait bien fait. Harry aurait déjà sorti sa baguette et serait actuellement en plein combat avec Draco.

Elle repassa au Chaudron Baveur pour déposer ses livres, et attendit le repas de midi en faisant ses devoirs, au calme, essayant de ne pas repenser à son horrible cousin. Sa mère, bien qu'elle avait un air de supériorité aristocratique, avait semblée surprise par la réaction d'Ariana. Peut-être que finalement elle leur ressemblait plus qu'elle ne le pensait si elle se mettait à utiliser le même ton qu'eux

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, mais elle ne pouvait jamais sortir dans le Londres Moldu. Elle avait donc visité avec Harry tous les recoins du Chemin de Traverse. Elle louchait sur le dernier Éclair de Feu, avec Harry, même si celui-ci avait déjà son Nimbus 2000 qui lui convenait parfaitement. Mais Ariana n'avait pas de balai et ça lui manquait un peu. Elle aimerait pouvoir voler. L'année dernière, elle avait emprunté le balai d'Harry de temps en temps, et la sensation de liberté quand elle volait était un pur bonheur.

Harry en avait profité pour lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il lui avait acheté un pendentif doré avec une perle blanche qui pendait légèrement. Elle l'avait immédiatement adoré en l'avait placé sur la chaîne qui portait aussi le loup à l'oeil d'émeraude qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents biologiques.

Le dernier jour avant d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express, la famille Weasley et Hermione les rejoignit au Chaudron Baveur. Les quatre adolescents passèrent la journée ensemble. Au diner, Ariana s'assit entre les deux jumeaux, après qu'ils l'aient suppliée. Ils lui avaient vraiment manqués. Elle fit aussi plus connaissance avec Ginny, qui restait toujours un peu en retrait, intimidée par la présence d'Harry.

Ils fêtèrent leur retour en Angleterre ainsi que l'anniversaire légèrement en retard d'Ariana au Chaudron Baveur. Mrs Weasley avait eu le temps de lui cuisiner des petits moelleux au chocolat qu'Ariana adorait, Ron un livre de contes pour sorciers, Hermione un nouveau plumier et les jumeaux lui avait ramené une paire de gants en peau de dragon magnifique importés directement d'Egypte et une boite de chocolats qui transformait la personne qui en manger en animal pendant quelques secondes.

Ce soir-là, avant de se coucher, Ariana et Hermione discutèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Hermione lui racontait ses vacances en Australie. Ariana écoutait avec émerveillement son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine son récit.

« Et toi ? Je sais que chez les Dursley ce n'est pas toujours facile… »

« Oh, ça va. Pour une fois, Pétunia m'a acheté des beaux vêtements vu que la sœur de Vernon leur rendait visite. Donc il fallait garder les apparences. J'ai une superbe robe que je te montrerai à Poudlard, et elle a accepté de m'offrir ce perfecto en cuir après que je lui ai dit que c'était très à la mode. Cet été c'est bien passé. Enfin, si on oublie que la tête de mon père était affichée sur tous les écrans de Grande-Bretagne, sur les affiches dans les arrêts de métro, sur le Chemin de Traverse et dans la Gazette du Sorcier, tout ça parce qu'il s'est échappé… »

« Je n'étais pas sure quand j'ai entendu le nom, mais quand j'ai vu sa photo, j'ai directement compris que c'était ton père. Je suis désolée que tu doives subir tout ça cette année… » Répondit Hermione, les sourcils froncés qui traduisaient son inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ah, je voulais te demander, est-ce qu'il pourrait être possible de me donner tes notes d'Arithmancie ? Je sais que tu as choisis cette matière et je voulais voir si ce n'était pas plus intéressant que la Divination. »

« Oh… euh… Bien sûr. » Devant l'air hésitant de la jeune fille, Ariana s'inquiéta. Ce n'était pas dans le style d'Hermione d'hésiter, surtout quand il s'agissait de travail scolaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui. C'est que… Ariana, je sais que tu peux garder un secret, mais es-tu capable de ne rien dire à Harry ? »

« Oui, si tu savais le nombre de choses que Harry ignore… »

« Personne ne doit savoir. » Elle baissa la voix et continua. « J'ai choisi de suivre tous les cours cette année. Du coup, le professeur McGonagall va me prêter un Retourneur de Temps pour que je puisse assister à tous. » Expliqua rapidement Hermione, angoissée.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est dangereux Hermione ! Et puis tu vas être complètement fatiguée ! » S'exclama Ariana.

« Chut ! Je sais mais je ferai attention. C'est pour ça que je te le dis. Je préfère que quelqu'un sache. Au cas où ça tourne mal. »

« D'accord. Pas de problème. »

Après avoir changé de discussion plusieurs fois, faisant le tour de tous les sujets qu'elles avaient à rattraper, les jeunes filles éteignirent leur lumière. Hermione avait proposé à Ariana de s'endormir avec elle. Elles savaient très bien que Ron resterait tout la nuit avec Harry, prenant la place d'Ariana. Elles s'endormirent rapidement, Pattenrond, le nouveau chat d'Hermione, en boule à leurs pieds. Cette nuit là fut la première de la semaine où Ariana réussit à s'endormir sans problème, la compagnie de son amie l'apaisant.

* * *

 **Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très très long. Je me rattraperai une prochaine fois !**

 **Starky : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de l'entendre. :)**

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** : En effet, ça va surement être l'année la plus compliquée niveau mental pour Ariana. Pour l'instant, elle est totalement perdue sur ce qu'elle doit croire, ce qu'elle pense savoir et ce dont elle est sure. Elle a de quoi se remuer le cerveau... Et merci pour le commentaire !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Ariana avait l'impression que ces vacances d'été avaient été les plus longues de toute sa vie. Entre les horreurs qui s'étaient passées l'année précédente et la nouvelle de la fuite de son père, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : recommencer une année sur de nouvelles bases.

Quand elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, rien ne pouvait enlever le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Ce château était devenu sa nouvelle maison, là où elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir Pétunia où Vernon sur le dos, là où elle était acceptée par tous.

Le voyage jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross se fit sans problème, dans les deux voitures prêtées à l'occasion par le ministère aux Weasley. Et apparemment il y avait tout un protocole de sécurité mis en place pour faire passer le Survivant de l'autre côté du mur de pierre de la voie neuf trois quarts. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas présenté comme ça, mais Ariana n'était pas idiote, et Mr Weasley ne mentait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Il franchit la barrière en premier avec Harry, suivit d'Ariana, qui avait dû se faire trainer par Percy, et le reste de la famille avait suivi.

« Ah, voilà Pénélope ! » Se réjouit soudain Percy en se lissant les cheveux et remettant ses vêtements en place. Il laissa sa famille sans dire un mot et rejoignit "Penny Penny".

Les quatre adolescents se retinrent d'exploser de rire en le voyant s'avancer tel un dandy vers sa belle. Percy le fils le plus sérieux de la famille, avait toujours eu un don pour le ridicule sans même s'en rendre compte. Sans compter le fait que les jumeaux se faisaient un plaisir de faire de lui le plus grand idiot à son insu. Avant de partir, Mrs Weasley prit Ariana et Harry dans ses bras.

« Faites bien attention à vous, tous les deux. » Elle les relâcha et tendit à chacun des enfants un casse-croûte. « Je vous ai préparé des sandwiches. Tiens, pour toi, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas mis de corned beef… Fred, où es-tu ? Ah, te voilà… »

Ariana suivit son cousin pour monter à bord du train, mais Mr Weasley les arrêta et les tira à part.

« Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose avant que vous ne partiez. » Il était tendu et regardait autour de lui l'air inquiet. Mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis déjà au courant. »

« Au courant ? Comment l'as-tu appris ? » S'étonna Mr Weasley. À côté, Ariana ne comprenait rien de ce dont ils parlaient.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Je te le dirai tout à l'heure. » Lui répondit Harry. « Je… je vous ai entendu en parler avec Mrs Weasley hier soir. J'ai entendu sans le vouloir… Je suis désolé. » S'excusa le jeune homme en regardant ses pieds.

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'aurais voulu te l'annoncer. »

« Ça ne fait rien, c'est très bien quand même. » Dit Harry d'une voix résolue. « Comme ça, vous aurez tenu votre parole vis-à-vis de Fudge et moi, je sais ce qui se passe. »

« Harry, tu dois avoir très peur… »

« Non. » Et le ton était confiant. Ariana se demandait ce qui se passait. Ça avait certainement un rapport avec son père, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire que Harry doive se sentir en danger ? « Je vous assure que non. Je n'essaye pas de jouer les héros, mais finalement, Sirius Black ne peut pas être plus dangereux que Voldemort. »

Ariana ricana en silence. En effet, son cousin ne se prenait pas pour un héros, mais il avait déjà affronté Voldemort trois fois et était toujours vivant pour en témoigner, donc affrontez un meurtrier à moitié fou ça ne pouvait pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand le meurtrier en question aurait fait partie du cercle intérieur des partisans de Voldemort. Parfois, Ariana se demandait si Harry réfléchissait avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Mrs Weasley appela son mari pour qu'il laisse les enfants partir.

« Ils arrivent, Molly ! » Il baissa ensuite la voix et continua sur le ton de la confidence. « Écoutez moi bien, vous devez me donnez votre parole que- »

« Qu'on ne fera pas de bêtises et qu'on restera au château ? » Ariana ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Elle avait réussi à avoir une permission signée pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, et on allait quand même lui interdire de sortir ?

« Pas seulement ça. Harry, jure-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'essaieras pas de retrouver Black. »

« Mr Weasley, pourquoi je voudrais retrouver quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ? »

« Quoi ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille, interloquée d'apprendre que son père voulait tuer Harry.

« Arthur, vite ! » S'écria Molly.

Harry et Ariana ne perdirent pas une seconde et coururent jusqu'au train qui commençait à démarrer. Ils sautèrent à bord par la portière que Ron maintenait ouverte et après avoir retrouver leur équilibre, ils firent signe de la main aux parents de Ron jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

« Il faut que je vous parle en tête à tête. »

Les trois amis suivirent Harry jusqu'au compartiment le moins rempli, qui avait déjà une personne à l'intérieur. Ariana observa le sorcier. Il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux, le teint malade et portait une robe rapiécée qui s'usait presque un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'homme. Il avait l'air de dormir, et Ariana se dit que se n'était pas plus mal vu sa tête. Ses yeux dévièrent vers la valise dans le porte bagage au dessus de lui. La valise était dans le même état que son propriétaire. Usée. Des lettres gravées sur le côté qui avaient certainement eu autrefois avoir une couleur dorée, indiquait qu'il s'agissait de R. J. Lupin. _Surement un nouveau professeur_ , se dit Ariana. Hermione confirma son hypothèse.

Le quatuor s'installa alors dans ce compartiment pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue par n'importe qui. Harry commença à leur expliquer que Sirius Black voulait le retrouver et le tuer car il avait fait tomber Voldemort, à qui Black devait tout. Et apparemment il voulait aussi tuer Ariana, comme il avait tuer sa propre femme.

Ariana, installée près de la fenêtre en face du professeur Lupin, observa le paysage pour se distraire et ne plus écouter la conversation.

« Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans un quartier de haute sécurité. » Explique Ron.

« Il vont bien finir par l'attraper, non ? Les Moldus aussi le recherchent » Dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

Le silence qui suivit fut coupé par un sifflement strident qui provenait de la valise de Harry. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit son Scrutoscope de poche. Après s'être mis d'accord que s'était un faux qui ne fonctionnait pas, Ron le rangea dans la valise pour éviter de réveiller le professeur. Le voyage continua tranquillement, Ron s'émerveillait en avance des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard. Ariana pourrait sortir du château, peu importe ce que pensait Mr Weasley. Ce n'est parce que son père voulait la tuer qu'elle allait rester enfermer.

La bonne humeur qu'elle avait eu le matin même s'était effacée. Visiblement, tous les ans il y aura quelque chose qui rendra son année à Poudlard spécial, positivement comme négativement. Elle ne prit même pas la Chocogrenouille habituelle quand le chariot passa. Hermione lui lançait des regards compréhensifs de temps en temps, et à chaque fois que le sujet de conversation commençait à dévier vers le père de la jeune fille, la sorcière recentrait la discussion vers un sujet moins douloureux pour Ariana.

Le paysage changea lentement, et en milieu d'après-midi une pluie violente s'abattit sur le Poudlard Express. La brume et le rideau d'eau cachait la vue des montagnes écossaises.

« Tiens, regardez qui voilà. Potter et son poteau. Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussir à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc ? »

« Retourne dans ton trou de serpent Malefoy. » Soupira Ariana qui en avait assez des insultes qu'il balançait tous les ans à ses amis.

Le professeur Lupin sembla être d'accord avec elle et poussa un grognement dans son sommeil, sur le point de se réveiller. Malefoy le remarqua également.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Un nouveau prof » Répondit calmement Harry, sachant qu'il avait déjà gagné leur prise de bec. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais Malefoy ? »

« Venez » Grommela Malefoy à ses gorilles Crabbe et Goyle pour qu'ils le suivent.

La pluie s'intensifia encore plus qu'auparavant. Ariana commençait à avoir froid avec ce temps. Le bruit de la pluie était infernal, même si la magie du train en réduisait une partie. Le train ralentit et s'arrêta lentement. Pensant qu'ils étaient arrivés, Ron se prépara à descendre.

« Parfait. Je meurs de faim. Vivement le festin ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'on y soit déjà. » Dit Hermione, les yeux cherchant un indice dans le paysage pour voir si le train était arrivé à destination.

Toutes les lampes s'éteignirent, plongeant le train dans l'obscurité complète avec la nuit qui tombait à l'extérieur. Il était impossible de voir au-delà d'un mètre au dehors. Seul une lumière grise passait à travers les nuages et les gouttes d'eau.

« Il y a du mouvement dehors. On dirait que des gens montent dans le train. » Déclara Ron en se collant à la vitre, écrasant en même temps Ariana qui le repoussa.

« Tu m'écrases Ron, bouge-toi de là. » Lui dit-elle.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et fut suivit du bruit d'une chute. La personne avait dû tomber sur Harry car celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur.

« Désolé. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? »

« Salut Neville. » Dit Harry en remettant le garçon sur ses pieds.

Ariana commençait à voir plus clair, ses yeux clairs s'habituant plus facilement à l'obscurité.

« Harry ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Répéta Neville.

« Aucune idée ! Assieds-toi … »

Mais le garçon avait essayé de s'asseoir sur Pattenrond, provoquant un petit cri de douleur de la part de Neville.

« Chut ! Taisez-vous ! » Ordonna Ariana, inquiète de se retrouver dans le noir au milieu de nulle part à bord d'un train où des inconnus venaient de monter.

« Je vais aller voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive. » Dit Hermione en se levant.

En passant la porte du compartiment, elle rentra dans Ginny qui entrait en même temps. Ils étaient maintenant sept adolescents serrés dans un compartiment. Ils commencèrent à se marcher les uns sur les autres, et Ariana se sentait de plus en plus coincée contre la fenêtre.

« Poussez-vous. » Dit-elle en se levant. Elle s'adossa à la fenêtre.

« Silence ! » S'éleva soudain une voix rauque. Ariana n'avait même pas vu que le professeur Lupin s'était réveillé. Il alluma dans sa main des flammes qui éclairèrent faiblement le compartiment.

« Restez où vous êtes. » Ordonna-t-il.

Il voulut se lever, mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Une grande silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ariana sentit Ron reculer le plus possible sur la banquette. Elle même resta collée à la fenêtre. Le froid qui entourait la silhouette était insupportable. La chose était immense et on ne voyait rien de son corps, entièrement recouvert par une cape en état avancé de décomposition.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder tous les occupants du compartiment et s'avança vers Ariana. Une autre créature le rejoignit alors mais cette fois il regarda Harry. Tout à coup, Ariana ne réussit plus à respirer. En fait elle ne pouvait plus bouger tout court. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur, mais parce que la chose devant elle commençait à aspirer une partie d'elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais c'était comme si tous les moments heureux, toutes les choses qui lui avaient apporté un jour du bonheur passaient devant elle et étaient aspirées par la créature. La sensation qu'elle ressentit le plus fut le froid.

Une lumière blanche et vive stoppa l'effet que la chose avait sur elle, et la jeune fille se s'écroula. Elle ne sentit pas sur qui elle atterrit. Elle ne sentit pas les mains qui la tenaient. Elle n'entendit pas ce qui était dit, et surtout, elle ne voyait que des figures floues bouger autour d'elle. La lumière revenait lentement dans le train, mais sa vision était toujours troublée. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, mais le monde autour d'elle était terriblement flou Elle entendit vaguement son prénom sur sa gauche et tourna lentement la tête pour essayer de distinguer qui l'appelait. La voix lui semblait vaguement familière, mais elle ne pouvait retrouver à qui elle appartenait.

Petit à petit, sa vision s'éclaircie et elle put distinguer le professeur Lupin penché au dessus d'elle.

« Ariana, vous m'entendez ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il lui avait posé la question plusieurs fois déjà, ce qui n'était pas impossible.

« J'ai froid. » Murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

Le professeur la recouvrit alors de la cape dont il s'était lui-même enroulé pour dormir. Ariana essaya de s'asseoir et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée par terre, et que tout le monde assis sur les banquettes la fixait avec inquiétude.

« Tenez, mangez ça, ça vous fera du bien. »

Il lui tendit un gros morceau de chocolat dont Ariana grignota un bout. Elle remarqua alors que Harry était allongé sur la banquette à sa gauche, évanoui.

« Harry ! »

Elle oublia immédiatement le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir et s'approcha de son cousin. Elle garda la cape enroulée autour d'elle pour garder un peu de chaleur mais elle oublia le chocolat qu'elle tendit à Ginny à côté d'elle. Harry grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Que- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est cette… cette chose ? Qui a crié ? »

Crié ? Ariana ne se souvenait pas avoir crié. Ron répondit d'ailleurs à Harry en lui disant que personne n'avait crié. Cela sembla perturber Harry qui vérifia sur les visages de toutes les personnes présentes si Ron avait bien dit la vérité.

« Mais j'ai entendu crier… »

Le professeur Lupin lui tendit un autre morceau de chocolat.

« Tenez. Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux. » Dit-il à l'adresse de Harry avant de regarder Ariana. « Et mangez votre morceau, vous aussi. Vous en avez besoin. »

Ariana hocha la tête et récupéra son morceau de chocolat que Ginny lui tendait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? » Demanda Harry au professeur.

« Un Détraqueur. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. »

Ariana comprit alors pourquoi il l'avait attaquée. Il avait dû la confondre avec son père, étant donné qu'il était certainement aveugle. Après avoir répété à Harry de manger son chocolat, il s'excusa pour aller voir le machiniste.

Hermione et Ron s'inquiétèrent immédiatement pour leurs amis. Ils avaient d'abord cru qu'ils avaient une sorte d'attaque. Ils leur racontèrent comment le professeur Lupin s'était débarrassé des créatures. Mais pourquoi est-ce que seuls Harry et Ariana se sentaient si mal alors que les autres se portaient parfaitement bien en dehors du fait qu'ils étaient un peu secoués. Le professeur Lupin revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat. » Plaisanta-t-il pour que Harry mange enfin la confiserie. « Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes. » Les prévint-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ariana, toujours enroulée dans la cape du professeur, grelotant un peu moins qu'avant grâce à la chaleur qui l'avait envahit en mangeant le chocolat. « Ça va, Ariana ? »

« Oui, merci, professeur. »

Il lui sourit gentiment, ses yeux glissant vers le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Ariana sentit le regard du professeur et caressa inconsciemment son pendentif en se tournant vers Harry. Les dix dernières minutes se déroulèrent sans aucun problème – à ce rythme, Ariana se demandait si Poudlard n'allait pas exploser au moment où elle y mettrait les pieds – et ils furent accueillis à la station par la même pluie et le froid qui les avaient accompagnés depuis l'après-midi.

Après avoir salué Hagrid de loin, ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches. Sur la route pour Poudlard, ils croisèrent à nouveau deux Détraqueurs qui flottaient au dessus du portail. Ariana frissonna et elle sentit Harry avoir la même réaction à côté d'elle. Ces créatures faisaient vraiment froid dans le dos. Une fois arrivés à destination, les quatre élèves descendirent de la diligence. Mais quand elle posa les pieds sur le sol de Poudlard, elle ne fut pas accueillie par l'explosion du château, mais par la voix arrogante de Malefoy.

« Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ? »

Ariana allait tuer Neville. Il ne pouvait pas la fermer de temps en temps, lui ? Ariana rattrapa Hermione que Malefoy avait poussée sur côté pour barrer le chemin à Harry.

« Dégage Malefoy. » Grogna Ron.

« Toi aussi tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? Il t'a fait peur ce vieux Détraqueur ? » Se moqua Malefoy avec une voix forte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Coupa une voix calme et paisible derrière Malefoy. Les quatre amis reconnurent le professeur Lupin, mais Malefoy se retourna, près à lancer une autre remarque cinglante. Cependant, il préféra ne rien ajouter observant avec dégout la robe abimée du professeur.

« Oh rien… heu… professeur. » Répondit-il, sa voix laissant clairement entendre qu'il allait se moquer à longueur de journée du professeur Lupin autant qu'il se moquait de Ron.

Il s'en alla, laissant le quatuor se diriger au milieu de la foule vers le hall d'entrée. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall se jeta sur eux.

« Potter ! Granger ! Black ! » Appela-t-elle. « Je voudrais vous voir, tous les trois. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les trois vers leur professeur de Métamorphose d'un pas timide. Après avoir réussi à traverser toute la foule d'élèves, ils atteignirent McGonagall, qui arborait toujours son air sévère.

« Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je voulais simplement vous parler dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez rester ici, Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Abandonnant Ron, Ariana, Harry et Hermione suivirent le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau. À peine furent-ils tous assis que Madame Pomfresh déboula dans le bureau. Apparemment, le professeur Lupin avait envoyé un hibou express à McGonagall l'informant de l'attaque des Détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express. Après avoir fait plusieurs vérifications de l'infirmière sur les deux adolescents, agacés par le zèle de Madame Pomfresh, ils purent enfin sortir du bureau. Hermione resta seule pour discuter, Ariana n'en doutait pas, de son emploi du temps et du Retourneur de temps que le professeur de Métamorphose lui prêtait.

Après une courte attente, les trois amis purent enfin descendre dans la Grande Salle pour profiter du festin. Quand ils s'installèrent, plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers eux, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas Harry qu'ils regardaient. C'était Ariana. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, et pour la première fois, elle comprit l'effet que cela faisait à Harry d'avoir tout le monde qui l'observait comme un insecte étrange.

Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ron et se fit discrète pendant tout le repas. Comme l'année précédente, ils avaient raté la cérémonie de la Répartition. À la fin du repas, Dumbledore prononça son mot de bienvenue habituel, mais cette année, il rajouta un morceau sur la présence des Détraqueurs à Poudlard. Son ton montrait bien qu'il n'en était pas ravi, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quand il expliqua que c'était en raison de l'évasion de Sirius Black, la moitié de la Grande Salle se tourna vers Ariana. L'autre moitié demandé à son voisin ce qui se passait pour finalement fixait aussi la jeune fille.

Pour changer la discussion et reprendre l'attention des élèves, le directeur introduit ensuite deux nouveaux professeurs. Le premier fut évidemment le professeur Lupin en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Regardez Rogue. » Chuchota Harry à ses amis.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée. Ariana fut surprise de voir la même expression de haine et de dégout que leur professeur de potions envoyait d'ordinaire à Harry, mais cette fois au nouveau professeur. C'était pour le moins surprenant.

« Vous pensez qu'ils se connaissent ? » Demanda Ron.

« Ils ont peut-être été à l'école ensemble. » Supposa Ariana qui ne voyait pas comment les deux hommes auraient pu se connaitre autrement.

Dumbledore continua, et cette fois la nomination fut vraiment une grande surprise. Hagrid allait être le nouveau professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Pas étonnant qu'il leur ait envoyé le livre de sa matière en avance ! Le festin se termina avec le dessert et les élèves purent aller dans leur salle commune respective.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chaleureuse salle commune de Gryffondor derrière Harry et Ron, elle pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais senti une ambiance aussi étrange. Tout le monde avait arrêté sa conversation et l'observait comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait. Elle détestait vraiment ça. Les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps une fois que la curiosité était étanchée. Ariana ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de quitter ses amis pour les dortoirs.

« Je vais me coucher, le voyage m'a vraiment épuisée. » S'excusa-t-elle.

Elle monta directement dans son dortoir et s'écroula sur son grand lit à baldaquin, toujours aussi confortable. Elle se changea rapidement et se coucha, réellement fatiguée par les péripéties de la journée.

* * *

 **marie-has-curly-hair :** Merci pour ce super commentaire ! Je crois qu'il est le premier en longueur ahah. J'admets qu'Ariana agit (ou agissait vu qu'on est passé à la troisième année) trop comme une ado pour son âge. C'est un peu compliqué d'écrire les pensées d'une fille de 11 ans, mais j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que j'ai pu, tout en gardant son caractère bien trempé. Du coup désolée pour ça ^^ En revanche, le fait qu'elle agisse comme une grande soeur était un peu ce que je voulais transmettre. Un peu trop, certes. Pour les relations avec Draco, très franchement je ne sais pas encore avec précision où ça va aller, même si j'ai le gros de l'histoire dans ma tête. Oui, sa relation avec Draco va changer, après tout ils sont cousins, mais pas avant un moment. Jusqu'au tome cinq, c'est un peu un imbécile, donc les relations vont évoluer très lentement, puis il y aura un moment où les choses vont changer et ils seront surement plus proches, mais avec la guerre, Harry, etc... leur amitié va être un peu compliquée...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello la compagnie !**

 **Oui, je suis vivante ^^ Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente pour ce chapitre. Pour faire court, ma connexion m'a lâchée, ensuite il y a eu les fêtes, et la rentrée a été assez mouvementée pour moi, donc j'avoue que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber. J'ai commencé cette fanfiction et je la finirai un jour, je vous le promets. Seulement, je préfère vous prévenir que jusqu'à juillet, les nouveaux chapitres se feront peut-être plus rare. J'ai des concours à préparer donc je préfère me concentrer dessus. Quand j'ai le temps je tape un peu, mais ça se limite pas mal aux voyages dans le train, etc... donc pas non plus les meilleurs conditions ^^**

 **Enfin bref, je voulais vous prévenir pour que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus si les nouveaux chapitres prennent du temps à arriver, surtout qu'on est arrivé à l'année clé qui va changer beaucoup de choses dans la vie d'Ariana.**

 **En attendant, le chapitre 17 est là, alors profitez-en !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Le lendemain, Ariana descendit dans la Grande Salle avec Beth et Amy pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle était en train de raconter comment Harry avait fait gonfler sa tante comme un ballon quand elle aperçut son cousin en question passer à côté de Malefoy. Le Serpentard mima un évanouissement, et Ariana ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un sort qui le fit glisser et il se retrouva par terre en moins de deux secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cousine ? Tu n'ais pas contente de mon imitation ? Peut-être que tu devrais essayer, il paraît que tu es douée aussi pour tomber dans les pommes. » Lança-t-il avec son ton hautain habituel.

Ariana guida ses deux amies vers la table des Gryffondor et s'assit à côté de Fred, Beth et Amy face à elle. L'autre jumeau leur tendit les emplois du temps des troisièmes années que Harry venait de lui rendre. Étant la deuxième de la liste, elle n'eut aucun souci à trouver le sien, et elle se réjouit en voyant qu'elle avait beaucoup de temps libre. Celui de Beth était identique, et Amy, qui avait choisi Arithmancie plutôt que Divination, avait deux heures placées différemment. Ron fit alors une remarque sur l'emploi du temps surchargé d'Hermione.

« Regarde, ils t'ont collé une dizaine de cours par jour. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire. »

« Je m'arrangerai. J'ai mis tout ça au point avec le professeur McGonagall. »

« Impossible. Tu as vu, ce matin ? Neuf heures : Divination. Et en dessous, neuf heures : étude des Moldus. Et… Là, regarde ! Encore en dessous… Neuf heures : Arithmancie. Je sais que tu es brillante, mais personne ne peut être brillant au point de se trouver dans trois classes à la fois ! »

« Ron mange. Hermione en a déjà discuté avec McGonagall, donc ne t'en fais pas pour son emploi du temps et réjouis-toi plutôt du temps libre que le tien te donne. » Lui dit Ariana pour le faire abandonner le sujet

Rappeler à l'adolescent en pleine croissance qu'il avait de la nourriture avait semblé la meilleur idée pour le faire penser à autre chose. Hermione gratifia son amie d'un regard, et Ariana lui répondit d'un clin d'œil discret. Au même moment, Hagrid s'approcha d'eux, un putois mort dans une main.

« Ça va ? Vous allez assister à mon premier cours ! Tout de suite après déjeuner ! »

Ariana vérifia, et en effet, ils avaient Soins aux créatures magiques en première heure de l'après-midi.

« Je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer… J'espère que ça se passera bien… Moi, professeur ! Si j'avais pu me douter… » Continua-t-il en s'éloignant d'eux.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a préparé… » S'inquiéta Ron, les sourcils froncés.

« On y va ? » Demanda Ariana pour les faire réagir en voyant les élèves qui partaient déjà en direction de leur premier cours.

« Oui, et on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, le cours de Divination se passe tout en haut de la tour nord. Il faut bien dix minutes pour y aller. » Ajouta Ron qui prit un dernier toast pour la route.

En effet, il avait fallu au moins dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Après s'être perdu et avoir demandé le chemin au portrait d'un chevalier hardi, ils réussirent à arriver à destination. Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle de Divination un par un par l'étrange trappe au plafond. Après s'être tous répartis autour des tables rondes qui envahissaient la salle, le cours put enfin commencer. Le professeur Trelawney se présenta. Elle avait l'air d'une mouche humanoïde avec ses grosses lunettes qui faisait un effet de loupe sur ses yeux.

Au premier mot que le professeur sortit, Ariana tomba dans un état de somnolence. Sa voix était horriblement soporifique, et rien n'arrivait à la distraire, pas même les ricanements de Ron et Harry. Seul le cri affolé de Trelawney la sortit de ses rêveries. La femme s'écroula dans son fauteuil.

« Mon pauvre… pauvre garçon… Non, il vaut mieux ne rien dire… Ne me demandez rien… » S'agita-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu professeur ? » Pressa Dean en s'approchant de la tasse posée sur la table à côté du professeur. Celle de Harry.

« Mon pauvre chéri. Le Sinistros est sur vous. » Devant l'air sceptique de Harry elle ajouta rapidement. « Le Sinistros, mon pauvre chéri, le Sinistros ! Le gigantesque chien fantôme qui hante les cimetières ! Mon pauvre chéri, c'est le pire des présages, un présage de mort ! »

Ariana et Harry se regardèrent alors repensant tous les deux à ce qui s'était passait une semaine auparavant quand le Magicobus était passé les prendre. L'énorme chien noir qui leur avait grogné dessus au milieu des buissons ressemblait un peu trop à la description que faisait la professeur au goût d'Ariana. Seule Hermione démentit les propos du professeurs, et Seamus essaya de trouver une autre signification idiote à la tâche abstraite au fond de la tasse de thé.

« Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. » Déclara le professeur Trelawney qui avait du mal à se remettre de son choc.

Si tous les cours de Divination se passaient ainsi, Ariana allait avoir beaucoup plus de temps libre que ce qu'elle avait initialement prévu. Ils enchaînèrent ensuite avec le cours de Métamorphose. C'était l'un des cours préféré d'Ariana, pas seulement parce qu'elle était douée dans cette matière, mais aussi parce que c'était vraiment intéressant. Aujourd'hui, le professeur McGonagall leur fit un cours sur les Animagi en joignant une démonstration. Le problème fut qu'elle était la seule à faire attention au cours, ce qui irrita légèrement le professeur.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui ? C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses ne déclenchent aucun applaudissement. »

Seule Hermione, comme d'habitude, leva la main pour répondre.

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé, professeur, nous avons eu notre premier cours de Divination, nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé, et- » Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car le professeur McGonagall soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ah, je comprends. Inutile d'aller plus loin, Miss Granger. Dites-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année ? » Tout le monde la fixa avec des grands yeux ronds capables de faire concurrence au professeur Trelawney.

« Moi. » Répondit sombrement Harry. Trelawney n'avait pas pris de grands risques en prévoyant la mort prématurée de Harry. Vu les deux dernières années, il avait un don pour se retrouver dans des situations mortellement dangereuses.

« Je vois. Il faut savoir, Potter, que chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sybille Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or, jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est bien resté vivant. Elle commence toujours l'année scolaire en décelant des présages de morts. Si je n'avais pas pour habitude de ne jamais dire de mal de mes collègues… »

McGonagall avait commencé à s'énerver en parlant de sa collègue, mais réussit à se calmer pour continuer de rassurer ses élèves.

« La Divination est l'un des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'éprouve un certain agacement devant ce genre de pratiques. Les voyants véritables sont extrêmement rares et le professeur Trelawney… » Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, préférant s'interrompre avant de faire siffler les oreilles du professeur en question.

« Vous me paraissez en excellente santé Potter. » Reprit-elle en hochant la tête, un léger sourire revenu sur son visage. « Aussi, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochain devoir. Mais si vous mourez, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas obligé de me le rendre. »

Ariana accompagna Hermione en éclatant de rire. Le professeur McGonagall avait toujours su faire preuve d'un humour particulier, et à chaque fois cela permettait de reconcentrer les élèves sur le sujet le plus important.

À la fin des deux heures de cours, le professeur McGonagall avait laissé sortir les élèves affamés qui couraient jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Mais Ariana resta derrière et s'approcha du bureau de McGonagall.

« Professeur, je me demandais… Comment êtes-vous devenue un Animagus ? » Ce sujet l'avait vraiment très intéressée et elle ne put s'arrêter de s'imaginer se transformer en un animal pour aller où elle voulait.

« C'est un processus très long, et que seul les meilleurs sorciers en matière de Métamorphose peuvent accomplir. Vous-même êtes une excellente élève, mais nous n'apprenons bien sûr pas aux étudiants à devenir des Animagi. » Répondit McGonagall en la scrutant derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je me demandais, c'est tout, étant donné que vous êtes la seule que nous puissions connaître. »

« C'est très aimable à vous de vous intéresser au sujet. Je voulais vous voir aussi, Black, au sujet du choix de vos matières pour cette année. »

Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien poser problème, Ariana fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas. » Dit le professeur en voyant l'air inquiet de son élève. « Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous qui êtes une élève excellente dans toutes les matières, vous avez choisi la Divination plutôt que l'Arithmancie. »

Rassurée qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple question vis-à-vis de son choix dans les matières, la jeune adolescente se détendit.

« Je ne savais pas laquelle choisir. Et je me suis dit que dans tous les cas, je pouvais demander les notes d'Arithmancie d'Hermione et voir quelle matière me semblait la plus intéressante. Si finalement je préfère l'Arithmancie, je me disais que je pouvais demander pour changer de matière, tant que je le fais rapidement. »

McGonagall haussa les sourcils, l'air un peu impressionnée par la prise d'initiative de son élève.

« Je pense en effet que c'est possible, mais ne tardez pas à faire votre choix. Je vous donne jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour vous décider. »

« Merci professeur. » McGonagall hocha la tête avant de lui faire signe de sortir.

« Allez manger, je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez sans une miette à cause des bêtes affamées que sont vos camarades. »

Souriant, Ariana descendit dans la Grande Salle. La table des Gryffondors était déjà pleine et elle fut obligée de se faire une place entre Lee Jordan et George.

« Tiens, Ariana ! Alors, comment se sont passés tes premières heures de cours ? » Demanda joyeusement Lee en prenant l'assiette de la jeune fille pour la servir.

« Ça va. Juste Trelawney qui a présagé la mort de Harry. Mais en même temps, il a un don pour se mettre en danger et jouer les héros très souvent, donc elle pourrait tout aussi bien avoir raison. » Plaisanta Ariana.

« Ah, oui. Je me souviens, elle avait prédit que j'allais mourir d'un mauvais rhume une fois. Je suis bien tombé malade, mais je suis toujours là pour en témoigner. »

« Elle est à moitié folle, de toute façon. » Dit Fred, d'accord avec Lee. « Si elle ne prévoie pas une catastrophe à chaque cours, c'est qu'elle est vraiment malade. »

« Ou bien parce qu'elle aurait retrouvé la raison. » Compléta son jumeau.

« De toute façon je pense que je vais changer et prendre Arithmancie. Il y a plus de travail, mais au moins c'est plus sérieux, et je n'aurais pas à écouter combien mon père aurait certainement envie de me tuer. Ce ne serait pas un scoop, toute l'école est au courant. » Dit sombrement la jeune fille en regardant son assiette. George lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire lever la tête.

« T'inquiètes pas Ana, tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Surtout avec nous. » Dit-il en montrant Fred et Lee.

« C'est gentil. » Elle termina son repas en écoutant les projets que faisaient les jumeaux sur une nouvelle farce qu'ils allaient essayer.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, elle rejoignit Amy et Beth pour aller au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

« Vous pensez que Hagrid a préparé son cours ? » S'inquiéta Amy en traversant le pont pour aller jusqu'à la cabane du garde-chasse.

« Ça je n'en doute pas. » Lui répondit Ariana. « Il avait vraiment l'air excité à l'idée de nous faire cours, ce matin. »

« C'est vrai. Et puis c'est Hagrid. Il a toujours une bête dangereuse et intéressante à nous montrer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu l'araignée géante qu'il cache au fond des bois. »

Cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans le crâne d'Ariana. Pourquoi, elle avait accompagné Harry et Ron dans leur aventure au milieu de la Forêt Interdite l'année précédente en suivant les araignées, elle ne le savait toujours pas. Surement un instinct de protection envers son cousin préféré. Mais quand même, des fois elle se disait qu'elle devenait folle de suivre Harry partout dans ses périples dangereux.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire en voyant le visage horrifié qu'Ariana avait en repensant à la nuit en question.

« Oui, c'est ça, moquez-vous. Mais vous rirez moins si jamais la bestiole sortait de la forêt et essayait de vous bouffer. » Grommela Ariana.

Ses amies gardèrent le sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant la cabane de Hagrid. Elles étaient en avance, et le temps que le reste de leur classe arrive, Ariana remarqua que Parkinson leur faisait le privilège de partager leur cours. Les Serpentards étaient en train d'arriver, et enfin, les derniers élèves – qui comme toujours étaient Harry et Ron – rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Le nouveau professeur les emmena en direction de la forêt, ce qui fit pâlir immédiatement la majorité des élèves, qui n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds et avaient entendus suffisamment de rumeurs pour préférer garder leur distance avec cet endroit. Mais le groupe resta à la lisière de la forêt, jusqu'à une sorte d'enclos.

« Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière ! Voilà, comme ça… Il faut que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres- »

« Comment on fait ? » Coupa la voix glaciale de Malefoy. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas tord d'interrompre un professeur. Personne ne savait comment ouvrir leur livre sans risquer de perdre un doigt.

« Quoi ? » Se demanda Hagrid sans comprendre ce que venait de demander l'adolescent.

« Comment on fait pour ouvrir nos livres ? » Répéta alors le blond.

« Personne n'a… n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre ? » Demanda Hagrid en voyant les différentes méthodes qu'avaient employées les élèves pour au contraire les maintenir fermés. « Il faut simplement les caresser. Regardez… »

Il fit la démonstration avec le livre d'Hermione qui accepta de s'ouvrir sans lui arracher la main.

« Oh, nous sommes bêtes. Il suffisait de les caresser ! On aurait dû le deviner tout de suite ! » Ironisa Malefiy haut et fort.

« Je… je les trouvais plutôt drôles. » Murmura le garde-chasse à Hermione en lui tendant son livre.

« Oh, extraordinairement drôles ! Quelle merveilleuse idée de nous faire acheter des livres qui essayent de nous dévorer la main ! » S'exclama à nouveau Malefoy.

Aussi véridique que ses paroles étaient, Ariana ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui pour le faire taire.

« Ça suffit, Draco. » Lui souffla-t-elle.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit ses gardes du corps. Soudain, Lavande poussa un petit cri aigu en montrant du doigt l'autre bout de l'enclos. Ariana leva la tête et remarqua des animaux magnifiques avec de grandes ailes, croisements entre un oiseau et un cheval.

« Bien » dit Hagrid en finissant d'attacher une des créatures à la barrière où se trouvaient un instant auparavant les élèves. « Si vous voulez bien vous approcher un peu… »

Seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ariana osèrent s'avancer, timidement, vers la barrière.

« La première chose à savoir est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout, ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut-être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie. »

Ariana fut tout de suite beaucoup plus timide à approcher les barrières. Se faire arracher la main par un livre carnivore, c'était déjà limite, mais se faire attaquer par une créature énorme avec une bête pouvant engloutir un opossum entier, c'était encore moins attrayant.

Quand Hagrid essaya de convaincre les élèves de s'avancer vers une des créatures. Personne ne bougea, ne voulant pas que le fait de lever la main pour remettre une mèche en place soit mal interprété.

« Je veux bien essayer. » Répondit Harry après avoir vu le professeur commencer à désespérer.

« Non, Harry souviens-toi des feuilles de thé ! » Murmurèrent en même temps Lavande et Parvati.

Elles étaient vraiment en adoration devant Trelawney, et Ariana trouvait ça vraiment ridicule. Tout le monde avait compris que le professeur de Divination était à moitié folle à liée.

« Bravo Harry ! Viens au centre de l'enclos. » Il se tourna vers les hippogriffes et détacha l'une des chaînes. Il retira le collier de cuir qui maintenait l'immense bête grise, qui trottina, heureuse de retrouver sa liberté.

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer avec Buck. Attention, maintenant, Harry. Tu as croisé son regard, essaye de ne pas ciller… Les hippogriffes se méfient quand on cligne des yeux trop souvent… » Harry resta figé, et Ariana voyait qu'il luttait pour ne pas cligner des yeux.

« C'est ça, très bien, Harry. Maintenant, incline-toi… »

Harry obéit, et Ariana sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand Buck commença à s'énerver.

« Recule Harry, recule. » Ordonna Hagrid.

Le garçon s'exécuta et recula de quelques pas. Après avoir reculé de deux mètres il s'immobilisa et attendit. À la surprise générale, Buck regarda attentivement Harry puis fit une révérence.

« Parfait Harry ! Je crois qu'il va te laisser monter sur son dos, maintenant ! »

Hagrid aida l'adolescent à grimper sur le dos de Buck malgré ses protestations, et donna une tape sur la croupe de l'animal qui s'envola immédiatement. Ariana commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter quand les minutes passèrent sans qu'on ne voie un signe de Harry. Puis, enfin, l'animal redescendit dans l'enclos et se posa, désarçonnant presque son cavalier.

« Beau travail, Harry ! » Félicita le professeur en aidant Harry à descendre.

Ariana vit du coin de l'œil Draco et ses deux gorilles s'avancer vers Buck , mais il était trop tard pour qu'elle ne l'arrête.

« C'est très facile. C'est forcément facile, si Potter y est arrivé… Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ? »

« Malefoy ! » S'écria Ariana pour le prévenir, mais trop tard.

L'animal se rua et le frappa d'une de ses pattes griffues. Malefoy tomba et si Hagrid n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, Buck aurait mit l'adolescent en pièce. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de sa blessure. Hagrid le prit sur son épaule et courut jusqu'au château, libérant les élèves pour le reste du cours. Pansy Parkinson, folle amoureuse de ce furet de Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de dénoncer l'horrible professeur que Hagrid était. Ariana continua en silence jusqu'à leur cours suivant, préférant ignorer les plaintes de Serpentards.

Les cours étaient finis pour la journée, laissant aux élèves leurs heures d'étude. Ariana se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec Amy. Celle-ci lui montra ses notes d'Arithmancie, et Ariana trouva que c'était bien plus intéressant que la Divination. Au moins, il y avait des connaissances réelles et théoriques à avoir, il ne suffisait pas simplement de savoir si la tâche au fond d'une tasse de thé ressemblait plus à un chien ou à un âne. Mais elle avait dit à McGonagall qu'elle choisirait à la fin de la semaine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater une semaine d'Arithmancie si elle choisissait finalement cette matière là. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas non plus renoncer à la Divination du jour au lendemain. Elle allait laisser à Trelawney le bénéfice du doute pour essayer de remonter dans son échelle de priorité. Mais comment allait-elle faire pour être aux deux endroits en même temps ?

Ariana se frappa le front tellement la solution était simple. Elle pouvait demander à Hermione pour l'accompagner ! Avec son Retourneur de temps, elle pouvait l'emmener avec elle.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Amy en interrompant ses pensées.

« Oh, rien. Je me disais simplement que je vais peut-être changer et prendre Arithmancie plutôt que Divination. » Répondit Ariana.

À la fin de l'heure elle se leva et partit à la recherche de Hermione. Sans réfléchir, elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Dans les escaliers, elle croisa un groupe de Serpentard, avec Pansy Parkinson en tête. Quelques uns murmurèrent entre eux en la pointant du doigt.

« Black ! » Appela l'horrible truie qu'était Parkinson.

Ariana avait dépassé le groupe et continuait de monter les escaliers, mais se figea en entendant son nom.

« Parkinson. » Répondit-elle en se retournant, un rictus forcé aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai que les Détraqueurs se sont intéressés à toi dans le train ? »

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de continuer son chemin sans lui répondre. Mais deux cinquième année s'étaient placés devant elle, et quand elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec leurs insignes. Elle fit donc à nouveau face à la jeune vipère.

« Si tu me fais perdre mon temps pour ça, tu peux aller te faire voir, Pansy. »

« En même temps, ça ne m'a pas étonné quand je l'ai appris. » Continua la Serpentard sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Ariana. « Après tout, tu es la fille de Sirius Black. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas à Azkaban toi aussi, hein ? Je suis sure que tu lui ressembles beaucoup plus que tu ne le dis. »

Ariana sentit sa colère monter. Comment pouvait-elle l'accuser d'être horrible au point de tuer des gens ? Il avait tué sa propre femme et voulait tuer sa fille par Merlin. Qui pouvait sainement vouloir cela ?

« Je ne lui ressemble pas, Pansy. Dégage de mon chemin. »

« Oh, vraiment, Pourtant je suis persuadée que tu sens la colère monter en toi. Et puis, tu nous as déjà prouvé que tu aimais te venger quand on t'ennuyait. Qu'est-ce qui nous faire dire que tu ne vas pas nous attaquer la prochaine fois ? »

« Pourquoi, tu veux être la première à essayer ? » Menaça Ariana.

Elle serra sa baguette dans sa manche. Essayant de retrouver son calme mais les mots de Parkinson tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Résonna la voix douce du professeur Lupin.

Ariana se retourna en même temps que les deux Serpentards qui lui barraient le chemin pour faire face à l'homme en question. Sa robe était différente mais toujours aussi abimée. Et bien qu'il ait l'air plus reposé que la veille, il ne donnait pas moins l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer de sommeil. Les Serpentards marmonnèrent des excuses et s'en allèrent, laissant Ariana seule avec le nouveau professeur.

« Suivez-moi, Ariana, je voudrais vous parler un instant. »

Il la guida jusqu'à la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'assit sur une table et fit face à la jeune fille.

« Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant curieusement. C'était comme s'il était déchiré entre la tristesse et l'inquiétude.

« Ça va. Je me suis remise du Détraqueur d'hier… »

« Oh, non. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. J'ai entendu ce que vous a votre camarade. » Ariana ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder ses pieds. Son père restait un sujet délicat, et en parler avec un professeur qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu avant ne la mettait pas à l'aise.

« Je me doute que cette année risque d'être difficile pour vous, tant que Sirius Black n'est pas attraper. Cela dit, si vous sentez le besoin de parler, sachez que je serais toujours à l'écoute. Vous savez où me trouver. »

Ariana le dévisagea, surprise pas l'offre du professeur. Il ne l'avait pas forcée à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle-même ne savait même pas quoi penser actuellement. Mais il lui avait proposé un oreille attentive le jours où elle en aurait besoin, et son instinct lui disait qu'il était digne de confiance.

« Merci, professeur. » Répondit-elle.

Il se leva et prit la direction de son bureau tandis qu'Ariana s'approchait de la sortie. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna pour lui poser une question que Parkinson avait éveillée en elle.

« Professeur ? » L'homme s'arrêta en bas des escaliers menant à son bureau et se retourna. « Hier, dans le train… pourquoi le Détraqueur m'a-t-il fait cet effet ? »

Lupin soupira en se rapprochant du tableau.

« Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des moments les plus heureux de la vie d'une personne pour ne laisser qu'un grand vide de désespoir, aspirant petit à petit l'âme de la personne. » Ariana déglutit difficilement en entendant cela. Il avait essayé de lui prendre son âme ? « Vous n'avez pas été confrontée suffisamment longtemps pour en arriver là, mais il se peut que votre passé, rempli de moments de doute et de tristesse l'ait attiré vers vous. Cela, et le fait que sans que vous le vouliez, vous avez les gènes de votre père, et il est probable qu'il vous ait confondue avec lui. »

« Mais comment je peux faire si l'un d'eux s'approche à nouveau trop de moi ? » Ariana se rappela alors la lumière qui avait fait fuir les Détraqueurs dans le train. « Pouvez-vous m'apprendre à les faire fuir comme vous l'avez fait ? »

Lupin sembla hésiter et peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre. Ariana était la fille de Sirius, qui avait un jour été son meilleur ami. Mais aujourd'hui Sirius était l'ennemi numéro un de l'Angleterre et Lupin lui-même ne souhaitait pas le revoir à moins que ce ne soit pour le tuer lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune adolescente seule face aux Détraqueurs.

« C'est un acte de magie très puissant que l'on n'enseigne pas avant la sixième année. » Il attendit encore quelques secondes pour voir la réaction de la jeune fille, mais elle ne semblait pas en démordre. « C'est d'accord, mais vous devrez faire exactement ce que je vous demande. Et nous ne commencerons pas ces entrainements avant la fin du mois. »

Ariana, heureuse de pouvoir apprendre à se défendre contre les créatures informes lui sourit.

« Merci beaucoup professeur. »

Elle sortit de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal le cœur bien plus léger qu'auparavant. Finalement, peut-être que cette année allait être supportable…


	18. Chapter 18

**JE SUIS VIVANTE ! Oui, me revoilà, avec un tout nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner de la très longue attente depuis le chapitre 17.**

 **Je m'excuse pour cette attente. C'était une période vraiment infernale, et je ne sais même pas quand j'ai eu le temps de respirer au milieu de tout… Enfin bon, je suis heureuse d'avoir terminé ce chapitre, qui, en plus de toutes mes péripéties, a eu du mal à se mettre en forme. Je trouve que jusqu'alors j'ai essentiellement repris de extraits des livres en y ajoutant mon OC. Du coup, je commence à insérer des moments originaux comme vous pourrez voir dans ce chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Toute critique** _ **CONSTRUCTIVE**_ **est appréciée )**

 **Bref ! J'ai presque terminé mes concours, et j'ai eu le temps de terminer ce chapitre hier soir, donc je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps avec mon blabla.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

« Allez Beth, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! »

Les deux filles descendaient en courant les escaliers glissants des cachots, priant pour ne pas arriver en retard au premier cours de potions de l'année. Leur emploi du temps avait été mis en place de sorte que la plupart de leurs cours soient communs avec les Serpentards, et potions en faisait partie, ce qui signifiait que Rogue allait une nouvelle fois retirer des points à la louche des Gryffondors et les transférer directement chez les Serpentards. Il parait que quand il fait cours à des élèves sans qu'un Serpentard ne soit présent, il est beaucoup plus équitable dans les points à retirer. Mais d'un côté, Ariana n'en savait rien, étant donné qu'elle avait _toujours_ eu cours de potions avec les Serpentards.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es la seule à qui il ne retire pas de points sans être à Serpentard. » Répliqua Beth en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être, mais toi tu n'échappes pas à la règle. Et les heures de colle ne sont pas non plus très valorisantes, tu sais. »

Pendant sa deuxième année, Ariana avait continué d'être aussi bornée qu'elle l'avait été depuis le premier cours de potions. Même si cela lui récoltait souvent des heures de retenues, elle était presque certaine que Rogue était au fond amusé par son attitude. Ou bien il voulait l'humilier en lui distribuant heure de colle sur heure de colle. Dans tous les cas, elle, ça l'amusait.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait en retenue, la dynamique était la même. Si aucun autre élève n'était collé le même soir – ce qui était plutôt rare – avant ou après elle, elle devait nettoyer les chaudrons et la salle comme un elfe de maison. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà nettoyé, ou le faisait l'heure d'après, elle passait son heure de colle penchée au dessus d'un chaudron, à concocter une des potions de la liste que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné, pendant que ce-dernier corrigeait des copies.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la salle de cours, leur classe commençait à entrer à l'intérieur, et elles s'empressèrent de rejoindre le troupeau d'élèves. Elles prirent ensemble la dernière table de libre. Ariana grimaça en voyant qu'elles s'étaient assises à côté de la table de Neville. Elles allaient être les premières exposées en cas d'explosion de son chaudron, ce qui risquerait fortement d'arrivée, le connaissant.

« Installez-vous et ouvrez vos livres page vingt-sept. » Ordonna la voix sinistre du professeur, debout derrière son bureau, observant avec attention la classe s'organiser.

Lisant la recette de la potion, Ariana sourit. Elle l'avait déjà préparée à la fin de l'année précédente pendant l'une de ces fameuses heures de colle. Elle se mit immédiatement au travail avec Beth. Elle laissa son amie faire la majorité du travail, la guidant à travers la préparation.

Lors de leur deuxième année, les deux jeunes filles avaient vraiment renforcé leur lien d'amitié. Si Ariana n'était pas avec Harry, alors elle était avec Beth. Elles étaient rapidement devenues meilleures amies, et Beth lui avait même téléphonée pendant l'été. Oui, elle était de sang mêlé, alors elle avait accès à un téléphone et savait s'en servir. Contrairement à un certain Weasley. À cause de Ron, Ariana n'avait plus eu le droit de téléphoner à son amie. Quand elle le lui avait raconté par lettre, Beth était autant scandalisée par le fait que Ron ne savait pas se servir d'un téléphone que par le fait que les Dursley avaient refusés de la laisser l'appeler, et lui avait dit que si elle voulait, elle pouvait venir la voir, ce serait mieux. Mais connaissant les Dursley, Ariana savait que leur réaction aurait été démesurée.

En revanche, Amy, la deuxième fille avec qui elle avait été assez proche en première année, s'était distancée des deux, et s'était rapprochée du groupe des Précieuse, c'est-à-dire Lavande Parvati, les sœurs Patil, et Cho Chang. Il arrivait qu'elle traine encore avec elles pour aller d'un cours à l'autre, mais plus ça allait, plus elle prenait ses distances. Et depuis le début de l'année, avec tout le remue ménage qu'avait provoqué la fuite de Sirius Black, Amy regardait Ariana d'un air plus méfiant qu'auparavant. Comme la plupart des élèves, d'ailleurs.

Jusqu'à l'année précédente, aucun élève n'avait vraiment fait le lien entre son nom de famille et celui du tristement célèbre assassin. Ils n'étaient pas encore nés à l'époque, ou bien étaient trop jeunes pour s'en rappeler. Mais depuis le début de la semaine, Ariana avait reçu de nombreux regards en coin et avait remarqué plusieurs personnes chuchoter en la montrant du doigt dans les couloirs. Personnellement, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ils pensaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient dans un pays libre.

Le professeur commença à circuler dans les rangs, ramenant Ariana au présent. Il observait d'un air sévère les élèves s'activer autour de leur chaudron. Contrairement à la plupart des Gryffondors, il passa à côté d'elles sans dire un mot, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil à la potion pour vérifier qu'elle avait l'aspect recommandé. Un problème arriva cependant rapidement, faisant soupirer Ariana. Est-ce qu'il se passerait un jour où un cours de potions se déroulerait normalement, sans que quiconque ne fasse n'importe quoi ? Et évidemment, il fallait que le chaudron auquel il s'arrêta fut celui de Neville. Le pauvre garçon n'avait jamais été doué pour cette matière, et clairement, il n'avait pas essayé de la travailler pendant les vacances.

« Orange Londubat ! Orange ! » S'exclama le professeur en faisant admirer la potion au reste de la classe. Ariana recula légèrement, ne désirant pas risquer de se faire éclabousser par une éclaboussure de cette potion ratée. « Sera-t-il jamais possible de faire entrer quelque chose sous votre crâne épais, Londubat ? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'un seul foie de rat ? Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, Londubat ? »

Il était vraiment en train d'humilier le pauvre Neville, qui tremblait de peur, rouge comme une tomate.

« Monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît, je pourrais peut-être aider Neville ? » Intervint soudain Hermione.

Cela devait être la pire chose à proposer, surtout venant d'une Gryffondor, et surtout venant d'Hermione. Le professeur Rogue détestait quand Hermione essayait d'utiliser ses connaissances, même s'il s'agissait simplement d'aider les autres.

« Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de faire votre intéressante. » La remit-il à sa place, ce qui était attendu. « Londubat, à la fin du cours, nous ferons avaler quelques gouttes de cette potion à votre crapaud et nous verrons ce qui se passera. Voilà qui va peut-être vous encourager à la préparer convenablement ? » Termina-t-il avec un ricanement sadique.

Ariana prit en pitié son ami, et se rapprocha discrètement de lui. Quand elle entendit qu'il demandait de l'aide à Hermione, elle intervint rapidement.

« Non, Hermione, je m'en occupe. Il t'a déjà dans le collimateur pour cette heure, ne le provoque pas plus. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et retourna à son chaudron. Pendant le reste de la séance, Ariana guida discrètement Neville à travers la recette afin de retrouver la potion voulue. Elle fit attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par Rogue et quand la potion lui semblait passable, elle se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie qui avait fait un travail satisfaisant sans son aide. La potion n'était pas parfaite, mais elle aurait l'effet désiré si elle était administrée à un cobaye.

« Elle ne m'a pas l'air trop mal. Peut-être un peu trop mélangée, mais en dehors de ça, ça ne me choque pas. » Commenta-t-elle.

Pendant les vacances, elle avait encore passé beaucoup de temps à lire des livres de potions. Elle adorait cette matière. C'était comme de la pâtisserie. Il suffisait de suivre la recette à la lettre, et la magie faisait le reste. Elle commençait à mieux comprendre les mélanges des ingrédients et leurs réactions à force de répéter des mélanges toute l'année sous le regard sévère de Rogue.

Ariana eut cependant l'impression qu'on l'appelait par son nom là où se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy. Pourtant, aucun ne regardait dans sa direction. Elle fronça les sourcils, intrigués par la raison pour laquelle ils pouvaient bien parler d'elle. À mois que… ce ne soit de son père qu'ils ne parlent.

« Vous devriez avoir fini de mélanger vos ingrédients maintenant. Il faut laisser la potion chauffer longtemps avant de la boire. Laissez-la infuser, ensuite nous essaierons celle de Londubat. » Annonça Rogue soudain Rogue, surprenant Ariana qui avait essayé d'écouter ce que se disaient les quatre élèves sur le côté, sans succès.

« Venez tous voir ce qui va arriver au crapaud de Londubat. S'il a réussi à fabriquer une potion de Ratatinage, le crapaud va rapetisser jusqu'à redevenir un têtard. Mais si, comme je m'y attends, il a commis une erreur… l'animal sera empoisonné. » Expliqua-t-il froidement, avec une légère malice au fond des yeux.

Tout le monde observait Trevor, le crapaud dégoutant de Neville. Ariana aimait bien les animaux, mais certains d'entre eux étaient juste répugnants. Surtout qu'on ne savait jamais où ils pouvaient trainaient. Entre ce crapaud et l'immonde boule puante que Ron appelait un rat, elle préférait ne pas imaginer l'état du dortoir des garçons.

Les yeux rivés sur la bestiole gluante au creux de la paume de la main de Rogue, Ariana essaya de cacher son sourire en voyant que la potion commençait à prendre effet, et que le crapaud reprenait sa forme primitive de têtard. Furieux, Rogue se dépêcha de rendre l'animal qui avait retrouvé sa taille normale à son propriétaire, avant de décider de la sentence.

« J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor. » Tous les Gryffondors, qui avaient applaudis et continuaient de montrer leur fierté, se turent en un instant. « Je vous avais interdit de l'aider Miss Granger. »

« Ce n'était pas elle, Professeur. » Intervint Ariana, ne voulant pas que son amie se prenne le blâme. « C'est moi qui ai aidé Neville. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… Deux heures de colles, ce soir, Miss Black. Nous verrons si votre don pour récupérer les cas désespérés s'applique aussi aux chaudrons usés de l'école. Le cours est terminé. » Déclara Rogue de sa voix grinçante.

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Ariana rassembla ses affaires et suivit le reste des élèves hors de la salle. Malefoy remontait les escaliers derrière elle quand elle l'entendit l'appeler. Soupirant d'avance à l'idée de devoir supporter le ton hautain de son cousin pour le reste du trajet jusqu'à la salle de DCFM, elle laissa Beth continuer seule et se retourna, un faux sourire plaqué au visage.

« Drago ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment te demander comment se sont passées tes vacances. Bien j'espère ? » Dit-elle sur un ton dégoulinant de gentillesse pour écœurer son cousin.

« Oh c'était parfait. Nous avons passé un mois dans notre propriété en France, avant d'aller trois semaines aux États-Unis. Père regrette de ne pas m'avoir envoyé étudier là-bas, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'ici. Il connait personnellement le directeur de l'école, et il n'a rien à voir avec ce vieux Dumbledore. Mais comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Surement très mal, avec les nouvelles de ton père en cavale. »

Ariana garda son sourire sur son visage malgré l'envie de cogner Drago. Il n'allait pas l'atteindre en parlant de son père.

« Au contraire, c'était très bien. Merci de t'en sentir concerné. »

« Je suis étonné que tu sois à l'école. Quand je t'ai vu cet été, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si bonne humeur. Ça a dû être un choc pour toi quand tu as appris ce qu'il avait fait. » Dit-il en marchant à côté d'elle. Ariana perdit son sourire et ses sourcils se rejoignirent pour former une ligne interrogatrice au dessus de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Malefoy s'arrêta net et l'observa se près, comme si elle était un puzzle confus qu'il fallait résoudre. Ariana était mal à l'aise devant le regard curieux de son cousin, et s'empressa de le faire parler.

« Aller, vas-y. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? » Demanda Malefoy avec des yeux grands ouverts.

Agacée, Ariana reprit son chemin vers le troisième étage. Ils y étaient presque, et elle apercevait déjà au bout du couloir la porte de leur salle de cours ouverte.

« Je ne sais pas quoi ? »

« Ce qu'il a fait quand- »

« DRAGO ! » Interrompit une voix aigüe et nasillarde, provenant de la file d'élèves qui entraient en cours.

Pansy Parkinson, la fille qui avait le moins de points de QI dans l'univers, sautillait vers Drago, lui souriant comme s'il était la meilleure personne qu'elle ait rencontrée. Très franchement, Ariana se demandait parfois si son niveau d'intelligence n'était pas plus bas que celui de Crabbe et Goyle réunis. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle se rappelait l'épisode des gâteaux bourrés aux somnifères, l'année précédente, et se disait que personne ne pouvait être plus idiot que ces deux gorilles.

Ne voulant pas risquer de recevoir un à nouveau un commentaire de la jeune fille qui l'avait coincée dans les escaliers la veille, Ariana rejoignit Beth et entra dans la salle de cours.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda son amie, inquiète.

Ariana avait toujours la mine soucieuse après ce que venait de lui dire Drago, mais cacha rapidement son inquiétude et remit un sourire en place et hocha la tête.

Elles s'installèrent ensemble derrière une double table, faisant comme tout le monde et attendant le professeur. Elles avaient l'habitude de se mettre au fond depuis l'année d'avant, et le bazar que Lockart avait provoqué. Entre les lutins qu'il avait lâchés dans la salle, et ses blagues qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais à propos de sa « beauté incommensurable », Ariana et Beth avaient rapidement décidé de se reculer de plusieurs rangs, se mélangeant aux garçons pour laisser toutes les filles qui admiraient Lockart prendre les premières rangées. Les deux amies, apparemment imperméables au charme de leur professeur, avaient même assisté une fois à une dispute entre Lavande et Parvati pour être au premier rang. Ça avait été un spectacle très amusant, mais cela n'avait pas rattrapé la qualité plus que médiocre du cours qui avait suivi.

Lupin apparut en haut des escaliers menant à son bureau. Il avait l'air toujours aussi épuisé que le jour de la rentrée, mais aussi toujours autant de bonne humeur. Son sourire n'avait rien de mauvais ou de faux. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux d'être là où il était.

« Bonjour ! Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques. »

Le chahut qu'avaient fait les élèves jusqu'alors diminua en un simple murmure pendant qu'ils rangeaient leur livre. Ariana échangea un regard étonné avec sa voisine, qui elle aussi semblait intriguée par ce que le professeur avait prévu pour la séance. Un murmure d'excitation circulait à travers la pièce. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu de travaux pratiques prévus pour eux en deux ans. En première année, Quirrell avait été trop préoccupé par le deuxième visage qu'il avait à l'arrière du crâne pour réellement faire attention aux cours qu'il donnait, en plus du fait qu'il avait du mal à aligner plus de trois mots à la suite (même s'il l'avait totalement fait exprès), et pendant leur deuxième année, en dehors des goûts personnels de Gilderoy Lockart, et de ses (faux) exploits, ils n'avaient pas appris grand-chose. Le seul moment où ils avaient utilisé leurs baguettes avait été l'année précédente, pendant l'épisode infernal des lutins démoniaques qui avaient mis en ruine la salle.

« Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Tous les élèves obéirent en chuchotant et suivirent leur professeur hors de la salle. Après avoir croiser le chemin de Peeves, que le professeur Lupin s'est empressé de remettre à sa place, le groupe arriva devant la salle des professeurs. Lupin les fit entrer, sous le regard moqueur du seul professeur présent, Rogue. Ce dernier se leva au moment où son collègue fermait la porte, et sortit de la salle, sans oublier de discuter avec lui de ce qui s'était passé en cours de Potions.

« On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. » Ariana leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau devant le caractère de son professeur qui semblait faire de l'incident qui était survenu un peu plus tôt une affaire d'État. « Sauf si Miss Black est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire. »

Lupin sembla plus amusé que déconcerté en entendant le commentaire de Rogue, et après avoir échanger un regard rapide avec Ariana, il répondit avec calme.

« J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira à merveille. »

Rogue parut se raidir encore plus qu'il ne l'était et claqua la porte en sortant rapidement de la salle. Cet échange avait beaucoup amusée Ariana. Il était rare de voir quelqu'un répondre à Rogue. La seule fois où elle avait été témoin d'une telle chose avait été quand le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall était intervenu pour l'empêcher d'expulser Harry, Ron et Ariana après leur petit voyage en voiture volante.

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées quand un grand fracas se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où le professeur Lupin se dirigeait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans. » Dit-il d'un ton calme, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Tout le monde semblait pourtant encore plus effrayé, sauf Hermione, qui avait certainement déjà lue la bibliothèque de Poudlard en entier au moins trois fois et savait tout sur les épouvantards, et Beth et Ariana qui avaient parcouru rapidement le sommaire et les plus faciles définitions de leur livre de DCFM la veille pour ne pas arriver en cours sans savoir de quoi parlait le professeur.

Ariana s'était alors demandé quelle était sa plus grande peur. Depuis le train, elle ne cessait de penser à cette horrible créature infirme, ses longs doigts décharnés sur la porte du compartiment… Mais pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'effrayait, encore plus. Une image qu'elle avait vue pour la première fois à la télé chez les Dursley, mais qui l'avait réellement effrayée quand elle l'avait vue bouger sur la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier du contrôleur du Magicobus. La photo de son père, au regard désespéré, fou, qui criait à l'appareil photo. Il avait l'air tout simplement d'un monstre, à peine humain.

Après avoir expliqué ce qu'était un épouvantard et fait répéter la formule _Riddikulus_ aux élèves, il appela Neville et le plaça face à la penderie où se débattait la créature. Le garçon fit éclater de rire toute la classe en avouant que sa plus grande peur était le professeur Rogue. Très franchement, n'importe qui aurait pu s'en doutait vu la façon dont il tremblait toujours quand le professeur en question était dans les parages. Lupin lui murmura alors quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle. Je voudrais donc que chacun de vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique… »

Tout le monde perdit le sourire après cela et nombreux d'entre eux fronçaient les sourcils sous la concentration. Ariana repensa à la photo de son père qui apparaissait dans tous les journaux depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Ce qui lui faisait e plus peur n'était pas la personne en elle-même, mais la possibilité que ce soit réellement qui il était. Le regard fou, les vêtements déchirés, la saleté, les cris silencieux, les joues creuses… Les joues creuses ! Bien sûr ! Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt, et en grandissant elle avait connu la personne la plus ridicule qui était tout le contraire, un bon gros ventre, des joues bien grasses. La magie involontaire de Harry à la fin de l'été allait peut-être lui servir à quelque chose en fon de compte… Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » S'éleva la voix du professeur au moment où Ariana venait de trouver la solution à son problème.

Tout le monde se plaqua contre le mur et la jeune fille suivit le mouvement, laissant Neville seul face à la penderie, terrifié, mais aussi (et sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie) décidé.

Lupin compta jusqu'à trois, et quand la créature sortit de la penderie, elle avait la forme du professeur Rogue, l'air glacial et menaçant. La réaction des élèves fut immédiate. Les Serpentards se redressèrent fièrement face à leur responsable de maison, et les Gryffondors baissèrent les yeux instinctivement pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres du professeur qui les haïssaient le plus. Après quelques secondes de silence, les Gryffondors, toujours aussi courageux, relevèrent la tête pour voir ce qui allait ce passer. Neville se tenait là, tremblant et blanc comme un linge, la baguette brandit devant lui et bégaya.

« R… R… Riddikulus. »

L'effet fut immédiat. Rogue perdit l'équilibre et quand il se releva, il n'était plus dans ses vêtements sombres de chauve souris, mais portait des vêtements tels que Neville les avait décrit précédemment : une robe longue en dentelle, un chapeau surmonté d'un hideux vautour empaillé et un vieux sac rouge cramoisi dans les mains. Tout le monde, y comprit les Serpentards ne purent retenir leur rire en voyant le spectacle que leur avait offert Neville, qui semblait aux anges d'avoir déclenché une telle réaction. Ace aux rires des élèves, l'épouvantard se tourna dans tous les sens pour tenter de reprendre contenance, mais le professeur ne lui laissa guère de répit.

« Parvati, à vous ! »

La jeune fille s'approcha lentement, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. L'épouvantard se concentra sur sa nouvelle victime et soudain, Rogue avait disparu, laissant place à une momie qui inspirait plus du dégoût que de la peur pour Ariana. Quand Parvati lança son sort, la momie trébucha sur une de ses bandelettes ensanglantée, arrachant sa tête de ses épaules, qui rebondit comme un ballon sir le parquet. S'ensuivit alors une série de visions plus dégoutantes les unes que les autres. Ariana dut admettre qu'elle eut un léger moment d'angoisse en voyant l'énorme araignée ressemblant fortement à Aragog face à Ron. Après que Ron ait greffé des patins à roulettes au bout des pattes de la créature, se fut le tour d'Ariana qui déglutit difficilement en s'approchant. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que le professeur Lupin avait perdu son sourire et observait attentivement la scène devant elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire…

Mais quand l'épouvantard se transforma en un homme dont les vêtements troués par l'usure et à l'hygiène douteuse, elle retint son souffle, paralysée. L'homme était dos à elle et se retourna lentement. Quand il la remarqua, il se figea, la contemplant des pieds à la tête. Soudain, elle vit la lueur de folie dans ses yeux et elle sut qu'elle devait agir rapidement. L'homme se propulsa en avant, les traits tirés par la démence, les mains tendues vers elle.

« Riddikulus ! » S'écria-t-elle.

L'homme s'arrêta net, et ses joues creuses commencèrent à se remplir, encore et encore. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte blondes, son ventre prit de l'ampleur, et en un instant, Vernon Dursley se tenait dans la pièce, vêtu de lambeaux de tissus trop petit pour lui, peinant à bouger et à respirer. Ariana sentit un sourire faire lentement son chemin sur ses lèvres. En un coup de baguette, elle avait réussi à transformer la vision qui lui faisait le plus peur en une pensée qui lui passait par la tête tous les jours en voyant Vernon et sa grosse bedaine bougeait difficilement dans ses vêtements presque trop petits pour lui, malgré le fait qu'ils soient toujours les plus grands des magasins. Accentuez cela en lui mettant des vêtements _vraiment_ trop petits, et vous obtenez une scène inoubliable d'un homme gigotant comme un asticot pour essayer de se déplacer. Il trébucha et roula par terre, jusqu'à arriver devant Harry. Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse à son tour faire face à sa plus grande peur, Lupin s'interposa en criant :

« Ici ! »

Immédiatement, la créature se transforma en une sphère blanche lumineuse, entourée par des nuages fins, comme une pleine lune. Ariana fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange d'avoir une peur bleue de la pleine lune. Tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de dangereux lié à ça aurait été les loups-garous, mais dans ce cas, si le professeur avait peur des loups-garous, pourquoi l'épouvantard n'avait-il pas pris l'un forme d'une de ces créatures ? Étrange… À moins qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre l'apparence d'une autre créature magique. Avant qu'Ariana n'ait pu continuer à réfléchir sur le sujet, Lupin changea la sphère argenté en un ballon qui virevolta dans les airs autour des élèves.

« Allez, Neville, finissez-en avec lui ! »

À nouveau, le garçon fit face à Rogue, mais cette fois il était beaucoup mieux préparé, et en un coup de baguette magique, l'épouvantard explosa en fumée.

« Excellent ! Bravo Neville. Bravo tout le monde. Voyons, je vais donner à Gryffondor cinq points pour chaque élève qui a terrassé l'épouvantard et dix pour Neville qui a réussi à le faire deux fois. Cinq points aussi pour Hermione et Harry. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait. » Protesta Harry, qui semblait vexé de ne pas avoir pu faire face à l'épouvantard.

« Avec Hermione, vous avez répondu correctement aux questions que j'ai posées au début du cours, Harry. » Il fit à nouveau face à tous les élèves pour annoncer la fin du cours. « Encore bravo à tout le monde. Comme de voir, vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantards et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout. »

Les élèves sortirent en troupeau de la salle des professeurs, discutant du cours qu'ils venaient de suivre. Ariana entendit les Serpentards grommeler comme quoi Lupin faisait du favoritisme pour les Gryffondors, et elle échangea un regard fatigué avec Beth. Ils n'avaient rien fait de l'heure de cours, seuls les Gryffondors avaient eu le courage d'affronter l'épouvantard, et ils se plaignaient que Lupin les récompenses. Sans compter le fait qu'eux-mêmes étaient toujours favorisés pendant les cours de Potions. Ils pouvaient au moins se montrer heureux que Lupin ne leur retire pas des points pour leur « lâcheté incommensurable », comme l'aurait si bien dit l'austère professeur de Potions à sa place.

Tout le monde regagna leur dortoir pour aller s'habiller dans des vêtements un peu plus décontractés avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour faire une des trois heures d'études obligatoires par semaine. Ariana y retrouva Harry et ses amis assis autour de la table, et s'installa à côté d'Hermione avec Beth, face aux garçons. Bien sûr, étant donné que cela faisait tout juste une semaine que les cours avaient commencé, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, et au bout d'une demi-heure, Ariana avait terminé de résumer le texte que leur avait demandé Lupin, avait recopier les notes d'Arithmancie de Beth et parcouru celles d'Hermione. Elle avait décidé d'abandonner définitivement la Divination pour choisir l'Arithmancie, beaucoup plus compréhensible que les cours de Trelawney.

Harry et Ron (surtout Ron) avaient passé le temps en discutant de Rogue, dans les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville, puis de la transformation d'Ariana, avec Vernon se tortillant comme un vers pour être plus à l'aise dans des vêtements trop petits. Heureusement, ils firent attention à ne pas amener le sujet de ce que l'épouvantard avait pris pour forme avant de se transformer en cochon Dursley. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'avait pas décidé de la laisser tranquille avec ça. En posant sa plume et refermant le livre d'Arithmancie de son amie, Ariana sentit que quelqu'un s'était arrêté juste derrière elle.

« Alors, Black, tu as peur de ton papa ? » Se moqua Parkinson d'une voix enfantine.

Ariana se redressa, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, appréhendant ce que la vipère allait lui cracher à la figure.

« Maintenant je suis sure que tu ne l'as pas aidé à s'échapper. Tu étais bien contente qu'il soit enfermé. »

Les amis d'Ariana avaient arrêtés de parler, ou dans le cas d'Hermione, levé le nez de son livre, pour observer avec inquiétude la jeune fille qui avait la mâchoire serrée, toujours dos à son ennemie. Elle rassembla tranquillement ses affaires et se leva, quittant la Grande Salle, toujours suivie de Pansy. Voulant sans doute obtenir une réaction de la Gryffondor, Parkinson continua de la tourmenter.

« De toute façon, tu es bien trop nulle pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi, pas vrai ? Tout le monde dit que tu lui ressembles, mais personnellement, je dirais que tu tires plus de ta mère. Après tout elle aussi était nulle. Pas capable de savoir qu'un meurtrier vivait avec elle… À moins qu'elle ne l'ait aidé, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient ensemble dans le coup. C'est dommage qu'elle soit morte, vraiment. Ils auraient fait un très beau couple à Azkaban j'en suis cert- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ariana avait su se retenir jusqu'alors, les points serrés à ses côtés, mais dès le moment où elle avait commencé à parler de sa mère, elle s'était figée au milieu du couloir où elles se trouvaient, et au moment où Pansy avait dit que sa mère aurait dû se trouver avec son père à Azkaban, elle avait perdu tout son calme.

En une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille s'était retournée et avait sauté sur la Serpentard. Dans son mouvement, elle perdit l'équilibre et entraina Parkinson par terre avec elle. La vipère réussit à se débarrasser d'Ariana suffisamment longtemps pour se relever, et saisit sa baguette.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Ariana se sentit élevée dans les airs, impuissante, mais quand elle fut à un mètre du sol, elle se rappela de quelque chose qu'elle avait lu en première année quand le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé de faire des recherches sur le sortilège. Le créateur du sort, Jarleth Hobart, l'avait utilisé sur lui-même, et comme il ne pouvait pas bouger en étant dans les airs, et pensant que c'était ses vêtements qui l'alourdissaient, il les avait retirés, et avait alors fait une chute de plusieurs mètres de hauts. Ce sortilège ne fonctionne que sur les objets ! Ne voulant pas non plus se retrouvée nue au milieu d'un couloir, elle chercha à savoir si tous ses vêtements avaient subi le sortilège ou non. Connaissant un peu Parkinson, Ariana se doutait qu'elle n'avait réussi à en enchanter qu'une partie. Et en effet, elle sentit que la force qui la soulevait était plus grande dans ses chaussures et dans sa veste en cuir. Elle retira rapidement ses chaussures avec ses pieds, et glissa hors de sa veste avant de tomber par terre, l'épaule gauche en avant, faisant un bruit immonde en se déboitant.

Mais à peine par terre, elle se redressa et brandit sa baguette comme elle l'avait prévu malgré la douleur qui se diffusait dans le haut de son corps et lança rapidement :

« _EXPELLIARMUS !_ »

Son cri retentit au milieu du couloir, et plutôt que désarmer son adversaire, le sort propulsa Pansy plusieurs mètres en arrière. Haletante, Ariana se releva en grimaçant.

« Ariana ! » S'élevèrent des voix à côté d'elle.

Elle avait été tellement prise par son duel qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que des élèves se trouvaient dans le couloir, plaqués contre les murs pour ne pas recevoir de sorts perdus, et parmi eux, les jumeaux Weasley.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ils voulurent la prendre dans leur bras, mais Ariana laissa échapper un cri en sentant son épaule se tordre dans le mauvais sens. Les jumeaux décidèrent de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ariana ramassa sa veste et enfila rapidement ses baskets avant de les suivre.

Madame Pomfresh les vit entrer, en voyant qui se trouvait entre les jumeaux, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Miss Black, vraiment ?! Au bout de quatre jours vous arrivez déjà à vous blesser ? Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, je me disais que vous alliez être plus raisonnable, mais je me suis visiblement bien trompée. » Réprimanda-t-elle.

Ariana sourit en entendant le discours habituel de l'infirmière. En deux ans, elle avait été amenée plus de fois dans cet endroit que la plupart des élèves en sept ans. Peut-être même plus que son cousin, ce qui était déjà remarquable. L'année précédente, il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait pas si elle avait eu un seul instant de répit. Elle s'était cassé le nez en se prenant une branche du Saule Cogneur à son arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'était faite une entorse en courant dans la forêt interdite pour échapper aux araignées, et pour terminer, son tibia avait été broyé, l'immobilisant pendant trois jours, en se prenant un morceau du plafond de la Chambre des Secrets sur la jambe.

« Désolée. » Répondit-elle un peu coupable.

Madame Pomfresh laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement et lui indiqua d'approcher vers un lit.

« Que vous est-il arrivé cette fois ? »

« Je… Je suis tombée sur mon épaule. Je crois qu'elle est déboitée. »

Madame Pomfresh commençait à examiner son épaule, quand l'un des jumeaux s'emporta.

« Tombée ?! L'autre idiote t'avait soulevée à deux mètres du sol et- »

« Je vous demande pardon ?! » S'inquiéta Pomfresh en observant Ariana.

La jeune fille lança un regard noir au jumeau qui venait de parler et répondit à l'infirmière.

« Ce n'était rien, Madame Pomfresh. Une mauvaise blague, et si vous voulez mon avis, ma réponse n'a pas été la plus agréable non plus. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle a carrément volé à l'autre bout du couloir. Pas vrai Fred ? » Raconta l'autre jumeau.

Devant le regard plein de reproche de l'infirmière, Ariana s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Ne vous en fait pas, Pompom, elle n'a rien. Je l'ai vu se relever et s'en aller en courant. Pas besoin de préparer un autre lit. »

Madame Pomfresh cacha son sourire en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné la jeune fille. Depuis son nez cassé, Ariana essayait d'amuser l'infirmière en lui trouvant des surnoms, pour qu'elle arrête de faire des discours de quatre heures sur comment elle était inconsciente, et qu'un jour elle n'accepterait pas de la soigner pour qu'elle retienne la leçon.

« Vous avez raison, c'est simplement déboité. Cela ne va pas prendre longtemps. »

Elle posa sa baguette sur le dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille et en quelques secondes, et après un _crac_ sonore aussi nauséeux que celui qui avait retentit quand elle se l'était déboitée, son épaule retourna à sa place, dessinant une grimace douloureuse sur le visage d'Ariana. L'infirmière partit dans son bureau et revint avec un petit gobelet.

« Une potion contre la douleur, le temps que votre épaule se remette. Vous aurez certainement un énorme bleu, mais vous avez l'habitude je crois. »

Ariana accepta le gobelet et avala la potion d'un trait. Quand elle rendit l'objet à l'infirmière, elle entendit la cloche sonner l'heure et en un instant, elle était de bout, ramassant ses affaires.

« Ariana, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta Fred en fronçant les sourcils devant le cirque que faisait la jeune fille.

« J'ai colle avec Rogue. Je suis en retard et je vais me faire massacrée… »

* * *

… **Review ? :D**

* * *

Guest : Merci ! Ça fait toujours plaisir les messages comme ça :) J'avoue que cette troisième année va être un véritable défi pour Ariana, qui va devoir faire face à tout ce qu'Harry se prend dans la tête, avec en plus le fait que c'est don propre père qui en est responsable. Autant dire que ça va pas être du gâteau ^^

Neurotoxique : OUAH ! Merci, c'est un super compliment, je suis contente (et peut-être un peu fière aussi ^^) que tu trouves que ma fiction te donne envie de continuer à la lire. Et je suis d'accord, les Sirius X Remus sont aussi supers à lire :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey !**

 **Chapitre 19, allons-y !**

 **Il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est surtout pas mal de réflexion pour Ariana qui commence vraiment à être perdue au milieu de ce qu'elle ressent.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Même en ayant courut dans les couloirs, manquant de glisser dans les escaliers, Ariana n'avait pas pu arriver à temps pour l'heure de colle. Et le ton plein de reproche du professeur était tout à fait prévisible. Refermant la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille pénétra dans la salle et posa ses affaires sur une table, espérant très fort qu'il n'allait pas lui demander des explications sur son retard. Malheureusement, son espoir ne dura pas très longtemps.

« Et puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous arriver avec presque dix minutes de retard ? »

Ariana arrêta ses mouvements et se figea sur place. Elle eut du mal à déglutir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui répondre ? À chaque fois qu'elle terminait à l'infirmerie, Rogue se moquait d'elle, ou en faisait tout un drame, comme quoi si elle passait plus de temps à l'infirmerie qu'en cours, elle ne finirait jamais sa scolarité. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva pas vraiment d'excuse valide qui puisse remplacer la vérité, alors elle se contenta de répondre comme si de rien n'était :

« Excusez-moi, professeur, j'étais à l'infirmerie. »

Elle avait le dos tourné, mais elle entendit la plume qu'il utilisait pour corriger les interrogations surprises de début d'année arrêter de gratter le parchemin.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi vous trouviez vous à l'infirmerie, Miss Black ? Vous tentez de battre un record ? »

Ariana grimaça face au ton glacial de son professeur. La journée qu'elle venait de passer était certainement la pire, émotionnellement parlant, de sa vie. Elle avait dû faire face à sa plus grande peur, qui s'est révélée être son propre père complètement fou, elle s'était faite harcelée dans les couloirs par une odieuse Pansy Parkinson qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'insulter sa famille, et à cause de qui elle avait eu une épaule déboitée, et maintenant une heure de colle avec son professeur de Potions aussi lugubre qu'un chauve-souris, et qui la soumettait à un interrogatoire. Est-ce que cette journée allait s'arrêter un jour ? L'accumulation de tout cela déclencha une colère infernale en elle, et Ariana fit volte-face pour faire face à Rogue.

« Écoutez, monsieur, j'ai une épaule qui vient seulement d'être remise en place par Madame Pomfresh, à cause d'une de vos vipères qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue et a décidé qu'insulter mes parents était la meilleure chose à faire. Avant ça, un épouvantard a eu la merveilleuse idée de prendre la forme de Sirius Black. Alors s'il-vous-plaît, pour une fois, arrêtez votre interrogatoire et donnez-moi un travail à faire ou je m'en vais, et alors vous pourrez nettoyer vos chaudrons tout seul ! »

Élève et professeur se fixèrent l'un l'autre dans un silence tendu pendant plusieurs secondes. Ariana pensait avoir franchit une ligne, mais voyant qu'il ne lui donnait toujours rien à faire, elle commença à ranger ses affaires.

« Attendez, je ne vous ai pas dit de partir. » Déclara Rogue.

Ariana se retourna vers lui, et attendit qu'il s'énerve, mais rien ne vint.

« Vous allez préparer une potion de votre manuel. La potion de sommeil. »

Surprise, Ariana s'exécuta en silence et commença la préparation. Elle dépassa légèrement l'heure, mais de toute façon elle était arrivée en retard, donc elle pouvait rester quelques minutes de plus. Cette heure de colle se déroula de façon tout à fait normale, ce qui était étrange, vu ce qu'Ariana avait dit à son professeur, mais il semblait ne pas lui en vouloir et il avait continué de corriger ses copies.

Quand elle eut terminé son travail, Rogue remplit plusieurs fioles de potion, et en tendit une à Ariana qui fixa la fiole avec des yeux ronds.

« Pour vous aider à dormir. Avec la journée que vous avez eut, cela vous fera du bien. »

Étonnée, elle accepta et remercia son professeur, avant de filer en vitesse pour éviter qu'il ne change d'avis. Qui aurait pu croire que Rogue pouvait être si compréhensif ?

XXXXXXX

Pendant une semaine, tout le monde regardait Ariana de travers, surtout les Serpentards, comme s'ils pensaient qu'elle était devenue folle. Elle s'en fichait complètement. Cette truie de Parkinson pouvait raconter ce qu'elle voulait, ses vrais amis ne la quitteraient pas pour quoi que ce soit, et les gens qui avaient été présents dans le couloir pendant leur petit duel propageaient en même temps la vérité, en disant qu'elle avait envoyée la vipère à l'autre bout du couloir d'un simple _Expelliarmus_. Au moins, les gens lui fichaient la paix pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même situation.

Au bout d'un mois, le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard avait enfin été programmé pour le week-end d'Halloween. Et même si Ariana était ravie, elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas réussi à faire signer son autorisation avant de partir de chez les Dursley, et se sentait mal pour lui. McGonagall n'allait jamais l'autoriser à sortir.

Alors que Ron, Hermione, Harry et elle discutaient du week-end approchant, Pattenrond fit un bond en direction du sac de Ron, dans lequel le garçon venait de ranger son rat puant. Une lutte s'en suivit entre Ron et la boule de poile orange.

« ATTRAPE CE CHAT ! » Hurla Ron à Hermione pour qu'elle arrête Pattenrond quand il remarqua que le rat s'était échappé du sac.

George s'étala par terre pour essayer de l'attraper, mais le chat fut plus rapide, et il courut derrière le rat, qui alla se planquer sous une commode. Pattenrond glissa une patte pour essayer de s'en emparer, mais Hermione arriva à temps et porta son chat pour l'éloigner de l'autre animal. Ariana, Harry et Fred n'avaient pas bougé du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis et avaient observé la scène avec un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude.

« Tu disais que tu n'avais plus de boules puantes ? Tu devrais prendre Croûtard, pour lui c'est naturel. » Chuchota Ariana à Fred qui ricana.

« Je ne crois pas que Ron apprécierait… »

« Raison de plus. » S'amusa Ariana, sachant parfaitement que les jumeaux adoraient énerver leur petit frère.

Fred lui sourit malicieusement, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever avant de rejoindre George et Lee Jordan dans un coin de la Salle Commune.

En ayant assez d'entendre Ron se plaindre sur l'état de santé de son animal de compagnie, Ariana se leva et déclara qu'elle allait se coucher pour avoir suffisamment d'énergie le lendemain pour faire tous les magasins de Pré-au-Lard.

Le lendemain, Ariana découvrit que Ron faisait la tête à Hermione depuis la veille à cause de l'histoire entre Pattenrond et Croûtard. Ignorant la dispute de ses deux amis, Ariana passa la matinée avec Beth pendant les cours, comme d'habitude. Quand arriva le rassemblement des troisièmes années pour rassembler les autorisations, Ariana vit son cousin devenir de plus en plus anxieux. Ils se réunirent tous dans la cour et firent la queue pour donner leur papier. Beth et Ariana étaient les dernières de la file, juste derrière Harry, qui malheureusement n'eut pas plus de chance. Il tenta même de faire signer son autorisation par McGonagall, mais évidemment, elle n'accepta pas. Beth donna à son tour son autorisation, puis Ariana, mais sa responsable de maison lui sourit tristement.

« Malheureusement, Miss Black, même avec votre autorisation signée, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. »

Ariana resta immobile, pensant avoir mal entendu son professeur.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir de Poudlard, Miss Black. » Répéta-t-elle, comme si son élève était sourde.

« C'est une blague ? Mon autorisation est signée ! Vous savez ce que j'ai dû faire pour que les Dursley acceptent de signer votre morceau de parchemin ?! » S'offusqua immédiatement la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolée. Mais avec un tueur qui se balade dans la nature et qui est en lien avec vous, il est plus raisonnable que vous restiez au château, point final. »

Sur ce, McGonagall se retourna et rentra dans le château, laissant à Rusard le soin de raccompagner les deux adolescents à l'intérieur. Harry et elle se retrouvèrent à errer sans but dans les couloirs, trop démoralisés pour travailler ou pour discuter avec les élèves qui étaient restés. Quand Harry lui proposé d'aller à la voilière voir leurs chouettes, elle le suivit silencieusement. De toute façon ils n'avaient que ça à faire. Cependant, alors qu'ils marchaient lentement dans les couloirs, quelqu'un les appela.

« Harry ? Ariana ? »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent en synchronisation, et furent surpris de voir le professeur Lupin les observant à la porte de sa salle de cours. Il les regardait avec intérêt, avant de chercher quelque chose dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Et Beth ? » Demanda-t-il avec étonnement, comme s'il s'attendait à les voir arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ariana fut surprise qu'il demande où se trouvait Beth. Tout le monde savait que Ron, Hermione, Harry et elle formaient ce que certains appelaient le « quatuor d'or », mais personne ne pensait vraiment à Beth, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie des aventures qui leur étaient arrivées.

« À Pré-au-Lard. » Répondit sans émotion Harry.

Lupin laissa échapper un « Ah… » l'air de dire « Oui, c'est vrai… », avant de se tourner vers Ariana.

« Pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas, Ariana ? »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir avant de baisser la tête, l'air abattu.

« Il semblerait que je sois en trop grand danger hors du château, donc le professeur McGonagall a préféré refuser de me laisser y aller. »

Le professeur l'observa attentivement, et semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais s'en empêcha à la dernière seconde. Il finit par reprendre, d'un ton se voulant plus joyeux.

« Entrez donc, tous les deux. Je viens de recevoir un strangulot pour le prochain cours. »

« Un quoi ? » Demanda Harry en même temps qu'Ariana s'exclamait :

« Vraiment ?! »

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent silencieusement leur professeur jusque son bureau, où se trouvait un aquarium contenant une bête aquatique d'une couleur verte peu ragoûtante. Ariana grimaça en voyant l'horrible créature, mais s'en approcha quand même, curieuse.

« C'est un démon des eaux. Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Vous avez vu ses doigts extrêmement longs ? Ils sont puissants mais fragiles. »

Ne préférant pas penser à ce que ces doigts pouvaient faire s'ils s'enroulaient autour de la nuque de quelqu'un et ne voulant pas le découvrir dans l'immédiat, Ariana se recula légèrement du verre épais qui contenait la créature. Elle se retourna vers le reste du bureau, et prit le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Elle fut étonnée de voir que malgré l'apparence misérable de ses vêtements, Lupin était un homme ordonné et très soigneux de ses affaires. Chaque livre était rangé à sa place, il n'y avait pas de papiers qui trainaient, si ce n'était le petit tas de fiches des élèves posées sur le bureau.

« Une tasse de thé ? » Proposa le professeur. « J'étais sur le point de m'en faire. »

« Je veux bien. » Accepta Harry, semblant gêné à l'idée de prendre le thé avec son professeur dans son bureau. Tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, Ariana adressa un large sourire à Lupin en répondant.

« Avec plaisir. »

Lupin les invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il préparait le thé, s'excusant en même temps de n'avoir que du thé en sachets.

« Je crois que vous commencez à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé. » Termina Lupin en prenant la bouilloire fumante.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Depuis la rentrée, Harry racontait à sa cousine après chaque cours de Divination que Trelawney lui avait prédit une mort affreusement douloureuse qui devait lui arriver dans les jours qui suivaient. Au bout de deux semaines, Harry ne pouvait plus voir une feuille de thé sans que quelqu'un lui rappelle ce que Trelawney avait dit.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit. » Expliqua Lupin tout en versant le thé. « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet ? »

« Non. » Dit Harry.

Il avait longtemps parlé avec Ariana du gros chien noir, et de la signification que cela pouvait avoir, Mais à chaque fois la jeune fille lui répondait la même chose. Ce n'était qu'un chien errant, et de toute façon elle aussi l'avait vu, donc il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un présage de mort pour Harry, et encore moins pour eux deux puisque Trelawney n'avait rien vu d'extraordinaire dans sa propre tasse de thé. En voyant l'air distrait de son cousin, Ariana sut qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » Demanda leur professeur en regardant les deux élèves l'un après l'autre, attrapant l'échange silencieux qu'ils avaient.

« Non. » Répondirent-ils en même temps. Devant le regard suspicieux de Lupin, Ariana tenta de trouver un prétexte à leur réponse rapide.

« En réalité… »

« Le jour où nous avons fait cette séance avec l'épouvantard… » L'interrompit Harry.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu que je l'affronte, moi aussi ? »

Ariana se tourna vers son cousin, l'air consterné devant son manque de logique sur ce coup. Elle y avait rapidement réfléchi, et la conclusion paraissait plutôt évidente.

« Même si voir les Serpentards fuir de peur me serait très agréable, tu voulais vraiment terroriser la classe en faisant apparaître Voldemort au milieu de la salle des professeurs ? » Dit-elle, un peu d'amusement se mêlant à sa voix.

« C'est tout à fait ce que je pensais. La vue de Lord Voldemort aurait sans doute provoqué une émeute, tu ne penses pas ? » Ajouta le professeur, lui-même amusé par ce que venait de dire Ariana. Devant l'air stupéfait d'Harry, il reprit un air plus neutre. « Apparemment, je me suis trompé. »

« C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai pensé à Voldemort, mais ensuite… Je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur. » Répondit Harry avec hésitation.

Cela sembla réellement surprendre Lupin, qui reposa calmement sa tasse de thé et observa Harry avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je comprends. Je suis très impressionné… Il semblerait que ce dont vous avez le plus peur, c'est la peur elle-même. »

Ariana repensa à cette nuit froide dans le train, quand le Détraqueur avait fait une visite dans leur compartiment. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, c'était le froid, comme si elle prise au piège au milieu de la banquise, avant de ressentir une terreur l'envahir. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais c'est vrai que la créature avait réveillé un sentiment de peur très intense, comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à donner.

« Ainsi donc, vous avez pensé que je ne vous croyais pas capable d'affronter l'épouvantard ? » Questionna Lupin en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Harry semblait gêné, mais aussi soulagé.

« Oui… Professeur, vous connaissez les Détraqueurs… »

Ariana se doutait de ce qu'allait demander son cousin. Elle-même y avait pensé avant lui et avait demandé l'aide du professeur pour faire face aux créatures. Harry souhaitait sans aucun doute être lui aussi capable de se débarrasser des Détraqueurs tout seul. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Après que Lupin ait invité la personne à entrer, Ariana fut surprise de voir son professeur de Potions pénétrer dans le bureau, un gobelet dans la main. Lupin semblait s'attendre à la visite de Rogue, puisqu'il le remercia d'avoir apporté la potion. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Une légère fumée blanche s'en échappait, mais Ariana ne pouvait pas en voir plus.

Après avoir posé le gobelet sur le bureau, Rogue observa la scène devant lui, son regard se posant alternativement sur son collègue, puis sur Ariana, puis Harry, et à nouveau Ariana. Il plissa très légèrement les yeux en voyant l'air contemplateur qu'avait la jeune fille en observant la potion.

« Je montrais à Harry et Ariana mon strangulot. » Expliqua Lupin en montrant l'aquarium derrière lui.

« Fascinant. Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite, Lupin. » Répondit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à a créature aquatique. « J'en ai fait tout un chaudron. Si vous en avez encore besoin… »

« J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Ariana jurerait qu'elle aurait pu couper la tension avec un couteau tant elle était palpable. Les fausses plaisanteries des deux enseignants ne passaient pas inaperçues chez la jeune fille, qui se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux hommes. Peut-être s'agissait-il seulement de l'histoire de l'épouvantard de Neville qui avait fait le tour de l'école. Mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose d'autre amplifiait leur comportement. Sinon, pourquoi Lupin se montrerait-il aussi… Désolé ? Énervé ? Heurté ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ses pensées, car Rogue tourna rapidement des talons et sortit de la pièce.

« Le professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparé une potion. Je n'ai jamais très bien su fabriquer les potions, et celle-ci et particulièrement compliquée. » Expliqua Lupin en s'emparant du gobelet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ariana, curieuse.

Le professeur sembla prit de court par cette question et se figea, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers la jeune fille et se colla un sourire sur son visage pour paraître détendu.

« Oh, rien de bien méchant. Un léger remontant. » Il grimaça en reniflant le contenu de son gobelet avant d'en boire une gorgée. « Dommage que le sucre en neutralise les effets. Je ne me sentais pas bien ces temps-ci. Cette potion est le seul remède efficace. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir le professeur Rogue pour collègue. Il est un des rares sorciers qui sachent la préparer. »

Ariana fronça les sourcils. Un simple remontant était si compliqué à préparer ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et la façon dont il parlait de sa maladie, c'était comme si c'était une maladie chronique. D'ailleurs, s'il devait en reprendre le lendemain, c'est qu'il avait bel et bien une de ses maladies qu'on attrapait sur le long terme. Peut-être qu'il avait attrapé une forme de paludisme magique. Ça pouvait correspondre avec les symptômes de fatigue…

« Le professeur Rogue s'intéresse beaucoup à la mage noire. » Déclara soudain Harry.

La jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers son cousin, surprise de l'entendre accuser aussi facilement son professeur. Puis elle remarqua qu'il fixait avec intensité le gobelet que tenait Lupin. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment prêter grand intérêt à ce que venait de dire son élève.

« Vraiment ? »

« Il y a des gens qui disent que… qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. »

« Répugnant. » Ariana se demanda rapidement si l'homme parlait de ce que venait de dire Harry ou s'il parlait de la potion. Mais en voyant la grimace qu'il portait sur son visage, elle se douta bien qu'il s'agissait de la seconde option. « Il est temps que je me remette au travail. Nous nous reverrons au banquet, Harry. »

Les deux jeunes élèves se levèrent en même temps.

« Très bien. » Répondit distraitement Harry en se tournant vers la porte. Ariana le suivait, mais apparemment, son professeur n'avait pas terminé avec elle.

« Ariana, puis-je vous parler un moment, avant que vous ne partiez ? »

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête à son cousin pour lui dire de partir devant, et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle se retourna vers son professeur, l'air un peu confus. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Tout va bien, professeur ? » S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

L'homme lui sourit avant de terminer son gobelet d'une grande gorgée.

« Tout va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais simplement discuter avec vous de ce qui s'est passé lors de notre premier cours de DCFM. »

Leur premier cours… avec l'épouvantard ? Que s'était-il passé de spécial ? Devant la mine confuse de la jeune fille, Lupin s'expliqua.

« La forme que l'épouvantard a pris face à vous, pour être plus précis. »

Ariana déglutit difficilement, se rappelant le moment difficile que ça avait été pour elle. La vision de son père complètement décharné, sale et fou, lui donnait encore des frissons dans le dos. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas où son professeur voulait en venir.

« Où voulez-vous en venir, professeur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre entre ces murs. Tous les professeurs sont au courant de la situation, et je peux vous assurer que personne ne laissera quoi que ce soit vous arriver. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de lui, Ariana. »

La confusion laissa place à la surprise. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Aucun professeur ne semblait vraiment être préoccupé par la situation et ne prenait pas le temps de rassurer la jeune fille. Aucun, sauf Lupin. Bien sûr, McGonagall l'avait empêchée de risquer sa vie en allant à Pré-au-Lard, Rogue était toujours aussi… compliqué à décrypté, mais Lupin était le seul en qui elle avait naturellement confiance.

« Merci professeur, mais… » Elle hésitait à lui en dire plus, et devant l'air rassurant de l'homme elle ne put se retenir. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. « À vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment de lui en temps que personne dont j'ai peur. C'est de l'idée que mon père soit en réalité cette personne. »

Lupin eut soudain une mine sombre, comme s'il réprimait une colère au fond de lui.

« Ma mère est morte. J'ai grandi dans une famille qui me voyait comme leur bonne action. J'ai une photo de mes parents sur mon chevet, et ils semblaient si heureux que penser que mon père pouvait être coupable était me semblait totalement impossible. Mais plus ça va, plus je trouve difficile de croire qu'un homme aussi fou que lui soit innocent. » Expliqua-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Elle avait honte de penser ainsi en sachant qu'il avait lui-même avoué ses crimes. Mais elle avait pensé que peut-être il s'agissait d'une erreur, que les paroles avaient été sorties de leur contexte. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La main qui se posa sur son épaule la sortit de son état pensif et elle releva la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son professeur.

« Il est tout à fait normal de vouloir voir le bien dans les personnes qui nous sommes proches. Et parfois, quand on se rend compte du mal que ces personnes sont capables de faire, on se rend compte qu'en réalité nous n'avons jamais été réellement proche d'eux. »

Ce qu'il disait devait être porté à réflexion, mais cela avait du sens. Elle avait toujours voulu voir une ressemblance entre elle et son père. Finalement, elle s'était inventée cette histoire de parents bienveillants parce qu'elle avait envie d'avoir des parents. Mais elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle serait à jamais orpheline, père vivant ou non.

« Merci, professeur. »

« C'est mon devoir de… de professeur de guider mes élèves. Vous êtes libre de passer dans mon bureau quand vous voulez, à condition que je sois en état de vous recevoir. » Lui dit-il doucement en se redressant.

Ariana se retourna vers la porte et sortit du bureau en disant au revoir à son professeur.

Depuis le jour où elle avait vu sortir son père de la penderie de la salle des professeurs, Ariana ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère. Elle avait enfin réussi à mettre ses soucis de côté, ou du moins elle était sur la bonne voie. Malheureusement, d'autres problèmes avaient été soulevés. Elle n'avait plus aucune famille. La seule personne qui lui restait était son cousin. Alors elle se promit de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le protéger. Elle devait protéger Harry coûte que coûte, même si c'était contre son propre père.

 **Un commentaire ? :D**

* * *

 **Answerw time !**

 **SHL-G :** Merci ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. C'est pas toujours facile de faire un OC qui soit à la fois pas envahissant, mais qui ne fais pas non plus plante verte, sans grand intérêt pour l'intrigue. Si pour l'instant je reste dans le bon milieu, c'est super, mais si jamais je commence à dériver un peu et donner trop ou pas assez d'importance à Ariana, n'hésite pas à me le dire :)

 **Miss-Stark99 :** MERCI ! Merci pour tout *_* Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires positifs comme le tien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour, et savoir que mes lecteurs ont envie de lire la suite est juste la meilleur motivation que je puisse avoir :D


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO ! Devinez quoi …**

 **ON EST AU CHAPITRE 20 ! :D**

 **J'aimerais remercier tous mes lecteurs assidus, qui malgré mon retard parfois très important, sont toujours et continuent de lire cette fiction avec, je l'espère, plaisir. Franchement, si j'en suis arrivée là, c'est avant tout grâce à vous tous, donc un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent/ont mis en favoris/commentent ma fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

En rejoignant le dortoir de Gryffondor, Ariana fit un détour par des couloirs moins fréquentés pour être un peu seule après ce que venait de lui dire le professeur Lupin. Il était vraiment différent des autres professeurs. McGonagall aussi veillait sur ses élèves, mais elle était bien trop stricte pour s'entendre avec eux de cette façon. Lupin, lui avait un côté bienveillant, mais aussi une lueur joyeuse derrière sa fatigue, qui inspirait confiance. Ariana sentait qu'elle pourrait toujours aller voir son professeur le jour où elle en aurait besoin.

En marchant au milieu d'un couloir désert, elle crut entendre soudain des bruits de pas précipités, ressemblant plus à un animal. Ne connaissant pas beaucoup d'animaux, elle se retourna et appela :

« Pattenrond ? »

L'animal ne se montra pas, et les bruits qu'elle avait entendus s'étaient arrêtés. Soit elle avait rêvé, soit le chat était déjà bien loin, en train de chasser des souris ou le rat de Ron. Secouant la tête, elle reprit son chemin, mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas que le bruit recommença. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer, mais finit par se retourner vivement, et écarquilla les yeux en tombant nez-à-nez avec un gros chien noir. Le même que la nuit où elle s'était enfuie de chez les Dursley avec Harry. Effrayée par la bête et par les souvenirs qu'elle avait des chiens (notamment ceux à trois têtes), elle commença à reculer, lentement. Mais quelque chose de surprenant se produit alors. Le chien se mit à gémir, comme s'il était blessé. Immédiatement, Ariana arrêta de bouger et au contraire s'avança vers lui. Mais le chien fit demi-tour et courut vers l'autre côté du couloir.

Ariana, trop curieuse, ne put s'empêcher de lui courir après. L'animal détalait à une vitesse impressionnante pour son état. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, comment pouvait-il avoir la force de courir aussi vite. Il tourna à l'intersection d'un couloir qui ne menait nulle part, et Ariana savait qu'il était coincé. Elle tourna à son tour, mais fut estomaquée de faire face à un couloir vide. Les tapisseries et les armures étaient toutes bien à leurs places, rien ne pouvait s'être caché derrière. Elle était en train de devenir folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Secouant la tête pour sortir ce qui venait de se passer de l'esprit, elle reprit la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle rejoignit Harry à une table et se mit à travailler pour le reste de l'après-midi. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que la nuit commença à tomber que la salle commune se remplit petit à petit. Ron et Hermione débarquèrent et firent tomber un tas de bonbons devant Harry, et Beth fit de même pour Ariana. La jeune fille releva la tête et sourit à son amie.

Malgré l'étrange après-midi qu'elle venait de passer, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Beth pour lui remonter le moral. Elle n'était pas une grande fan de bonbons en temps normal, mais ceux du monde sorciers étaient vraiment exceptionnels. Sauf peut-être les dragées surprises de Berty Crochu.

Pendant toute la soirée, les trois jeunes élèves montrèrent à leurs amis leurs achats. Apparemment il était possible de trouver de tout à Pré-au-Lard, que ce soit bonbons, farces et attrapes – Ariana se dit que le magasin Zonko lui aurait vraiment plu – et des vêtements. Apparemment, même les bars, salons de thé et restaurants étaient ouverts aux écoliers. Même si elle était triste de ne pas avoir pu y aller, Ariana se réjouit de voir que ses amis s'étaient bien amusés. Et une fois que Sirius Black allait être attrapé, elle pourrait enfin sortir.

Regardant l'heure, Hermione leur rappela que le banquet allait commencer. Depuis qu'elle avait raté son premier banquet d'Halloween et qu'elle avait véritablement vécu l'horreur ce jour là en première année, la jeune fille semblait plus que pressée de se retrouver avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Ariana laissa Ron et Hermione spéculer sur les intentions de Rogue vis-à-vis de Lupin après qu'Harry leur ait répété ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'ils prenaient le thé, et discuta avec Beth de son après-midi. Elle préféra passer sous silence l'épisode du chien errant, pressentant qu'on la prendrait certainement pour une folle, même si Beth se montrait toujours compréhensive.

La Grande Salle était décorée des couleurs annuelles d'Halloween, avec des citrouilles volantes pour éclairer la salle, en plus des torches sur les côtés. Le repas était toujours aussi spectaculaire, avec un magnifique carrousel de la part des fantômes à la fin. Tout était si bien que personne ne fit attention à Malefoy quand il se moqua de la peur d'Harry face au Détraqueur. Si bien aussi, qu'Ariana repensa aux paroles du professeur Lupin et se dit qu'il n'y avait réellement aucun endroit où elle se sentait plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard.

L'ambiance de fête perdit un peu de sa force quand les Gryffondors furent bloqués dans les escaliers devant le tableau censés leur ouvrir leur Salle Commune, ennuyés de ne pas pouvoir aller se coucher après la longue journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ariana commençait à s'impatienter et se fraya un passage avec son cousin et ses amis pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce que Neville avait encore oublié le mot de passe ? Ou bien était-ce la Grosse Dame qui avait choisi de montrer à nouveau ses talents vocaux inexistants ?

Il y avait trop d'élèves devant eux pour que l'un des cinq adolescents ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit, mais Percy réussit à se frayer un chemin en râlant comme jamais. Cependant, quand il arriva devant le portrait, un silence se répandit devant Ariana qui se tourna vers Harry. Ils échangèrent un regard confus, qui s'accentua quand Percy prit la parole d'une voix aigüe peu naturelle.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore ! Vite ! »

En trente secondes, Dumbledore se faisait à son tour un chemin au milieu de la foule d'élèves, ce qui permit à Ariana et Harry de s'engouffrer derrière lui, suivis par leurs amis. Ce qu'elle vit la fit pâlir fortement. La Grosse Dame semblait avoir quitté son poste, et la cause évidente était les lacérations faites dans la toile du tableau, qui tombait en lambeau, certains morceaux manquants complètement.

Le directeur donna immédiatement des ordres pour retrouver la Grosse Dame, mais les professeurs n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, intervint l'air tout à fait réjoui.

« Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ? » Demanda calmement Dumbledore. Comment il arrivait à rester calme dans une telle situation, Ariana l'ignorait. C'était certainement ce qui faisait de lui le plus grand sorcier de leur époque…

« Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. » Expliqua-t-il sur un qui aurait pu être utilisé pour annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle. « Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps. La pauvre… »

« Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ? » Interrogea Dumbledore.

« Oh, oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs. Il est devenu fou quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer. »

Il se tourna un instant vers les élèves et regarda Ariana en souriant. La jeune fille aurait tout fait pour que Peeves ne dise pas ce qu'il allait annoncer après, et qu'il s'agissait en fait de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais l'esprit frappeur se retourna vers le Directeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres et déclara :

« Quel caractère il a, ce Sirius Black ! »

Ariana pâlit de façon radicale. Elle aurait presque pu ressembler à un fantôme à cet instant. Ses sens furent coupés du reste du monde et elle regardait fixement le portrait lacéré. Elle n'osait pas bouger, et même quand Dumbledore ordonna à tous les Gryffondors de retourner dans la Grande Salle, elle resta immobile. Harry posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de sa cousine, qui sursauta au contact. Le bruit des élèves qui discutaient à présent du danger potentiel qui les menaçait et qui spéculaient sur la manière dont était rentré le tueur dans le château lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Ana, ça va ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers son cousin et secoua la tête. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Pourtant, plus elle respirait, plus cette sensation s'accentuait. Elle était en train de faire une crise de panique. Posant la main sur la rampe de l'escalier, elle se laissa tomber sur les marches et resta assise, tremblante et paniquant, les yeux écarquillés. Son cousin se baissa à son niveau juste devant elle et lui prit les mains.

« Ana, s'il-te-plaît calme-toi. »

Dire à une personne prise de crise de panique de se calmer. Cent pour cent efficace – ironiquement bien entendu – et cent pour cent signé Harry Potter.

« Je… peux pas… » Réussit-elle à répondre entre deux inspirations.

Ron semblait pétrifié devant la scène et Beth était sur le point de faire elle-même une crise de panique en voyant sa meilleure amie en hyperventilation. Harry se tourna vers les professeurs qui étaient restés, à savoir Dumbledore et Rogue. Génial...

« Professeur, faites quelques chose ! » Supplia-t-il en regardant Dumbledore.

L'homme se tourna en vitesse vers le professeur de potions.

« Allez chercher une potion de somnifère en vitesse. » Ordonna-t-il, avant de se retourner vers ses élèves. « Aucun sort ne serait efficace contre une crise de cette forme. Elle se réveillerait dans le même état. Seule une potion peut l'aider. » Dit-il avant de faire circuler les élèves pour qu'ils ne restent pas à fixer le petit groupe.

Crispant la mâchoire, Harry se retourna vers sa cousine. Hermione se baissa à son tour à côté d'Harry et le poussa un peu pour tenter quelque chose.

« Ariana, écoute-moi. Respire avec moi, d'accord ? »

Elle montra alors la méthode et Ariana tenta de l'imiter, mais même si cela réussit à ralentir légèrement sa respiration, elle n'en était pas moins paniquée. Hermione angoissa en voyant que ce qu'elle faisait n'avait aucun effet.

« Il faut la distraire, lui faire penser à autre chose. » Dit-elle à toute vitesse. « Si se concentrer sur sa respiration ne fonctionne pas, il faut qu'elle pense à quelque chose qui puisse la distraire. Quelque chose de joyeux. »

Harry comprit ce qu'elle disait malgré la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait parlé et fixa son regard dans celui de sa cousine. Elle essaya de se concentrer attentivement sur ce qu'Harry disait.

« Ana… Tu te rappelles le jour où on est allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois ? »

La jeune fille hocha frénétiquement la tête pour confirmer.

« Hagrid nous avait accompagné. Sans lui on se serait certainement perdu. Il nous a emmenés à Gringotts et quand on est ressortis, il nous a raconté que ta mère était la sœur de mon père. Il nous a dit qu'on était cousin, tu te souviens ? Je serais toujours avec toi, Ana, et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tout iras bien ? » Voyant que sa cousine semblait se calmer un peu, il attendit d'avoir toute sa concentration pour terminer. « Tu n'es pas seule. On est avec toi. Hermione, Ron, Beth, et moi. Même les Weasley seront avec toi. Bon peut-être pas Percy, mais tu sais comment il est. »

Ariana eut un sourire très faible qui s'afficha sur son visage en entendant Harry se moquer de Percy. Ses joues étaient humides et la jeune fille se rendit compte que sa vision était floue. Ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, elle se jeta en avant et prit son cousin dans ses bras. Elle manqua de l'étouffer, mais Harry ne dit rien, retournant l'embrassade de sa cousine, essayant de lui ramener le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée, mais c'était maintenant à cause de ses pleures.

Le professeur Rogue revint à ce moment là avec une fiole de potion qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Dumbledore était déjà parti pour s'occuper de l'organisation de la Grande Salle, laissant le professeur de Potions accompagner les cinq élèves au reste de leur maison. Tout le monde était déjà installé pour dormir, des dizaines de sacs de couchage alignés les uns avec les autres. Rogue fit apparaître un gobelet de jus de citrouille à moitié rempli et le tendit à Ariana, qui y vida la fiole de potion en silence, toujours près de Harry qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle avala le tout d'un trait, ne voulant pas sentir le goût acide de la potion, avant de s'allonger dans son sac de couchage, entre Harry et Beth. La potion sembla rapidement faire son effet, et Ariana tomba dans un sommeil profond sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut d'abord surprise en se faisant réveiller par quelqu'un qui lui secouait l'épaule. En ouvrant lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière qui passait à travers les grandes vitres, elle se retrouva face à Harry. Se demandant comment il avait fait pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles alors que l'escalier était censé être ensorcelé pour ne pas laisser monter les garçons, elle tourna la tête vers là où était supposé être le lit de Beth. Mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en réalité allongée au milieu des autres Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, elle se remémora les évènements de la veille.

Et immédiatement elle grogna et se retourna pour enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Ariana, il faut que tu te lèves, le professeur Dumbledore doit remettre les tables pour le petit-déjeuner. » Dit Harry en riant légèrement devant l'attitude de sa cousine.

« Laisse moi tranquille je ne veux voir personne. » Marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller.

Elle entendit soupirer et des bruits de pas autour d'elle.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu aurais dû te lever… » Dit Harry avec un sourire dans la voix.

Cela fit froncer les sourcils d'Ariana qui ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour qu'elle réagisse, et elle ne put que crier (très) fort quand elle sentit une cascade d'eau gelée lui tomber dessus. Elle fut sur ses pieds en un temps record et regarda autour d'elle. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient tous les deux leur baguette dans la main. Les yeux prêts à lancer des éclairs, elle se lança sur eux, mais ils avaient prévus sa réaction et partaient en courant. Ariana leur courut après pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'amènent devant l'entrée de Gryffondor. Ils crièrent le mot de passe au chevalier du Catogan qui était déjà en position pour la journée. Ariana s'arrêta en entrant dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient déjà revenus ou presque. Les jumeaux étaient partis se réfugier dans leur dortoir, mais elle allait bien trouver un moment pour se venger. Reprenant calmement son souffle, elle partit dans son propre dortoir pour se laver et s'habiller rapidement avant de partir au petit-déjeuner.

Pendant presque une semaine, tous élèves firent des suppositions parfois complètement délirantes pour deviner comment Sirius Black avait réussi à passer les Détraqueurs s'en se faire attraper, ainsi que les protections de l'école. Mais l'hypothèse la plus entendue était celle qu'Ariana lui avait elle-même ouvert les portes. Elle sentait les regards de tous les élèves se poser sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle traversait un couloir. Si bien que quand quelques Serpentards étaient venus se moquer d'elle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier combien elle serait certainement morte si Back avait croisé son chemin, car il voulait la tuer, sans dire pourquoi. Beaucoup moins de monde fit attention à elle après cela.

Ariana évitait de penser à ce qui s'était passé. La rumeur de sa crise de panique avait fait le tour de l'école en un rien de temps, et les Serpentards ne se privaient pas de se moquer d'elle. Mais elle les ignorait. Elle se concentrait seulement sur la façon dont elle pouvait garder son cousin en vie, ce pourquoi elle le suivait partout, y compris aux entraînements de Quidditch.

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor approchait à grands pas, ce qui signifiait aussi que les problèmes commençaient à montrer le bout de leur nez. D'abord, les horaires d'entraînements durent être modifiées pour qu'Harry puisse continuer de s'entraîner, sous la supervision d'un professeur parce que McGonagall jugeait trop dangereux de le laisser s'entraîner sur un terrain découvert.

Ensuite, avec le mauvais temps qui arrivait, les joueurs étaient tous angoissés à l'idée de jouer avec une météo atroce. L'équipe de Serpentard, contre qui ils devaient initialement jouer ont réussi à annuler leur participation en prenant la blessure de Malefoy – qui n'a jamais été très grave – comme excuse. Ils furent donc remplacés par l'équipe de Poufsouffle, ce qui fit faire les cent pas à Dubois pendant toute une journée. D'après ce qu'avait compris Ariana, leur attrapeur Cedric Diggory était excellent, presque aussi bon qu'Harry, ce qui augmentait le niveau.

Et enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau fut quand George tomba malade la veille du match. Il semblait avoir un début de grippe, et Pomfresh ne voulait pas le laisser jouer avec le temps qu'il faisait, disant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de soigner une pneumonie. Désespéré, Olivier Dubois était sur le point de jeter l'éponge. Mais en début d'après-midi, alors qu'Ariana et Harry se rendaient ensemble en cours de DCFM, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor appela Harry dans les couloirs pour lui donner à nouveau des conseils, et quand il vit Ariana laisser son cousin entre les mains de Dubois pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours, il repensa soudain à quelque chose.

« BLACK ! » Appela-t-il en se jetant presque sur elle.

Surprise, elle recula de quelques pas, marchant sur les pieds de Beth qui la suivait.

« Black, est-ce que tu as un balai ? » Se pressa-t-il de demander sans attendre que les deux filles se soient remises de leur surprise.

« Euh… » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Olivier continuait déjà sur sa lancée.

« Parce que tu es la seule que j'ai vu frappé un Cognard depuis que les jumeaux sont dans l'équipe, et tu t'étais bien débrouillée alors que tu étais en première année, et même si ce n'était qu'une frappe, et vu que tu t'entends bien avec les jumeaux je me disait que tu pouvais peut-être faire équipe avec celui qui n'est pas malade, je crois que c'est Fred, parce que sinon George va devoir jouer avec un fièvre abominable, et ne sera pas concentré, et… »

« Stop ! » L'interrompit-elle. Olivier respira rapidement, reprenant son souffle après sa tirade sans respirer. « J'aurais bien voulu, mais je n'ai pas de balai, Olivier. »

« QUOI ?! Mais comment on va faire !... Je sais, prends le balai de George, vu qu'il ne s'en sert pas, tu peux peut-être l'utilisé. Je vais lui demander. »

« Attends ! » Dit Ariana pour le retenir. « Même s'il voulait bien, je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch, et même si je sais voler sur un balai, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de frapper des balles à moitié folles en étant dans les airs. »

« Pas de problème, le terrain est libre ce soir, tu peux venir t'entrainer. »

La jeune fille allait protester, mais Olivier était déjà parti voir George. Elle se tourna vers son cousin qui avait les yeux écarquillés devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« Tu vas jouer au Quidditch ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Apparemment je vais à l'entrainement… » Répondit-elle toujours choquée.

Elle n'avait jamais fait de Quidditch de sa vie, n'avait aucun équipement, et on lui demandait de rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry. » Paniqua-t-elle. « J'ai peut-être fait quelques passes de souaffle avec les Weasley pendant l'été il y a un an, mais je n'ai jamais tenu une batte dans la main à part le jour où Dubois t'avais montré les différentes balles utilisées pour le Quidditch en première année. »

« Je suis sure que tout ira bien, Olivier va trouver un autre remplaçant et tu vas rester entière demain, dans les gradins, sans risquer de te prendre un Cognard en pleine tête. » La rassura son cousin. « Allez viens, on est en retard. »

En entrant sans la salle, ils avaient pris dix minutes de retard, et se dépêchant d'aller à leur place, ils ne firent pas attention à leur professeur.

« On est désolés, professeur Lupin, on… »

Mais il s'interrompit quand il se rendit compte que leur professeur n'était pas Lupin, mais Rogue, assis tranquillement derrière le bureau, les observant d'un regard noir.

« Ce cours a commencé il y a dix minutes, Potter, je vais donc enlever vingt points en raison de votre retard et de celui de Black. Asseyez-vous. » Ordonna-t-il.

Ariana obéit, mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger un seul orteil.

« Où est le professeur Lupin ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui. Il me semble vous avoir dit de vous asseoir. »

Ariana tira la manche de son cousin pour qu'il obtempère sans se faire plus remarquer, mais il résistait toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Continua d'interroger Harry.

Ariana abandonna son combat et soupira. Franchement, parfois Harry était vraiment trop têtu pour son bien. La jeune fille pouvait aussi se montrer bornée, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas devant le professeur Rogue, et certainement pas quand elle était plus anxieuse à l'idée de potentiellement avoir à jouer au Quidditch du jour au lendemain.

« Rien qui mette sa vie en danger. J'enlève encore cinq points à Gryffondor et si je dois vous demander une troisième fois de vous asseoir, ce sera cinquante points. »

Il se leva et alla se placer à côté de ce qui semblait être un projecteur du monde magique. Harry obéit enfin et s'assit à côté de sa cousine.

« Ouvrez vos livres page à la page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze. » Ordonna le professeur en allumant son projecteur d'un coup de baguette.

Il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur, et Ariana le savait. Il lui avait même retiré des points pour être arrivée en retard avec Harry, alors qu'il n'avait pas retiré un seul point à Gryffondor à cause d'elle depuis un an. Sortant son livre de son sac, elle l'ouvrit à la page demandée et écarquilla les yeux. _Les loups-garous ?_ Pourquoi étudier les loups-garous maintenant alors qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce complexe dont ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé en cours ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ron le fit d'ailleurs remarquer à voix haute en s'étonnant :

« Les loups-garous ?! »

« Monsieur, on vient de commencer les Strangulots et les Pitiponks. On ne devrait pas étudier les bêtes nocturnes maintenant. » Intervint Hermione, qui venait d'apparaître à côté de Ron.

« Silence. » Réprimanda Rogue d'une voix grinçante.

De l'autre côté d'Harry, Ron lui demandait s'il l'avait vue arriver, mais Harry ne savait pas répondre, et Ariana se contenta de secouer la tête pour ne pas trahir le secret de son amie.

« Bien. Qui peut me dire quelle est la différence entre un animagus et un loup-garou ? » Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner avant de continuer : « Personne… » Pourtant, Hermione, Ariana, Seamus et Beth avaient tous levé la main. « Comme c'est décevant. »

Mais Hermione n'allait pas se laisser faire, ce qui surprit tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

« S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur. Un animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de se changer en animal. Un loup-garou n'a pas le choix. À chaque pleine lune, quand il se transforme, il ne se souvient plus qui il est. Il tuerait son meilleur ami s'il le croisait. De plus, le loup-garou ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables. »

À ce moment, Drago s'amusa à faire une pâle imitation du cri d'un loup, provoquant le rire chez plusieurs élèves.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur Malefoy. » Le coupa Rogue avant de s'avancer vers Hermione. « C'est la seconde fois que vous parlez sans y être invitée, Miss Granger. Êtes-vous incapable de vous dominer ou être vous fière d'être une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout ? »

« Il a pas tout à fait tord. » Commenta Ron, se croyant discret.

« J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor. »

« Quoi ?! » Soupirèrent la plupart des élèves de la maison concernée.

« Monsieur, donner une réponse correcte et détaillée n'est pas une raison pour se voir retirer des points. » Défendit immédiatement Beth en fronçant les sourcils face à l'injustice dont leur professeur faisait preuve.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, Williams. Encore cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas descendre encore plus sa maison, Ariana envoyait un regard noir à son professeur, qui l'ignora totalement.

« Je veux sur mon bureau lundi matin – ce sera un antidote à votre ignorance – deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le loup-garou. Et vous insisterez en particulier sur la façon de les reconnaître. »

« Monsieur, on a un match de Quidditch, demain ! » Protesta Harry, alors que tous les élèves, y compris les Serpentards, soupiraient profondément.

« Je vous conseille de faire très attention, monsieur Potter. La perte de l'usage d'un membre ne sera pas une excuse. Page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze. » Dit-il en se baissant devant Harry. Il se redressa et repartit à côté de son prjecteur. « Le mot "garou" est une déformation de "garwaf", qui vient lui-même du mot saxon "werwolf", "wer" signifiant homme, et "wolf", loup. Littéralement, "homme-loup". Cela comprend ceux qui ont reçu le pouvoir de se transformer, ceux qui ont été mordus par un loup-garou, et ceux qui ont bu de l'eau dans l'empreinte d'un loup. La transformation du loup-garou a lieu pendant la pleine lune, créant ainsi chez certains une peur irrationnelle pour notre satellite. Il s'agit d'une réaction magique entre… »

Ariana fronça les sourcils en écrivant ce que venait d'expliquer leur professeur. Une peur de la lune. Elle se souvenait du cours sur l'épouvantard que leur avait fait le professeur Lupin, et du halo argenté qui s'était échappé de la sphère blanche de la lune quand l'homme avait protégé Harry. Lupin avait peur de la lune, et plus précisément, de la pleine lune. Elle sortit rapidement son agenda et chercha la dernière pleine lune qui avait eue lieu. Elle avait été la veille.

Tremblante, elle referma lentement son carnet et respira profondément. Le professeur Lupin était absent aujourd'hui pour des raisons que Rogue ne pouvait apparemment pas révéler. Le maître des potions avait apporté une potion inconnue à Lupin pour le soigner d'une maladie qui était apparemment chronique. Mais si cette maladie n'était pas chronique, mais cyclique ?

Si Lupin était un loup-garou, alors elle comprenait mieux son absence aujourd'hui, et son état de fatigue permanente, ses robes abimées… Il était connu que les loups-garous n'avaient pas très bonne réputation dans le monde sorcier et son état vestimentaire le prouvait très bien. Étrangement, plutôt que de le craindre, elle se mit à avoir de la peine pour son professeur. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait été qu'attentif et bienveillant envers ses élèves, et d'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans certains livres de potions, il existait maintenant une potion permettant d'atténuer les effets de la pleine lune pour que la personne puisse rester conscient pendant la transformation. Donc même s'il se transformait, il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait.

Le soir, après un cours de DCFM studieux et un autre de Sortilèges plus détendu, les jeunes élèves retournaient dans leur salle commune avant de descendre en étude dans la Grande Salle. Mais à peine Ariana eut-elle mis un pied dans la Salle Commune qu'Olivier Dubois se jeta sur elle. Il la traina vers le terrain, Beth et Harry avec elle, pour l'entrainer. Apparemment George avait accepté de lui prêter son balai. Elle fut surprise quand elle réussit à frapper un cognard sans trop de difficultés une fois dans les airs. Il suffisait qu'elle s'imagine Dudley à la place de la balle et elle frappait merveilleusement bien. Elle n'arrivait pas à les envoyer exactement dans la direction qu'elle voulait, mais c'était un bon début. Toute l'équipe les rejoignit, et Fred monta lui aussi sur son balai pour essayer de guider Ariana.

« Quand tu frappes, regarde où tu veux l'envoyer. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

« Mais si je ne le regarde pas comment je sais que je ne vais pas le rater et qu'il ne va pas me fendre le crâne ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si, tu le regardes arriver ! Mais au moment où tu frappes tu dois savoir où tu veux l'envoyer et regarder cet endroit pour que ton geste le suive. Vas-y, essaie. »

Il se positionna plus loin, un peu en dessous d'elle, et Olivier lança une des deux balles folles. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se dirigeait la balle, elle suivit Fred du regard pendant qu'il changeait de place. Et quand elle fut à l'endroit où elle pouvait frapper le cognard, elle essaya de suivre les conseils de son ami. Elle se prépara et frappa le cognard de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant là où Fred se trouvait. Mais le fait qu'il bougeait rendait la chose plus difficile. Elle devait anticiper les moindres faits et gestes de tout le monde sur le terrain, pour éviter que sa cible soit plus précise, mais aussi pour qu'un membre de son équipe lancé dans sa course ne se retrouve dans sa ligne de mire. À la fin de l'entrainement, elle avait réussi à viser Fred à un mètre près. Olivier, jugeant que c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire en un soir, au bout de deux heures intensives d'entrainement, relâcha les joueurs.

« Et surtout, couchez-vous tôt ! Je ne veux pas en voir un bailler sur le terrain demain ! » Déclara Dubois d'un ton intransigeant.

Tout le monde grogna son approbation. De toute façon, après les deux heures d'entrainement supplémentaires qu'ils venaient d'avoir, ils étaient tous plutôt bien fatigués.

* * *

 **Answer's time !**

 **Nennia :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai déjà une idée de la situation pour la rencontre père/fille, et je peux seulement dire que ce sera intense et très compliqué pour Ariana... J'en ai déjà trop dit ! J'aime garder le suspense, ahah. Pour ce qui est de la caser avec quelqu'un, OUI, et j'ai une idée de la personne, mais je m'arrête là. Bien sûr, il y aura des petits indices par ci par là, jusqu'à là quatrième/cinquième année (parce que c'est à ce moment là que les garçons se rendent compte que les filles sont plutôt pas mal, et que les filles commencent à voir le charme caché de certains garçons...). Voilà, donc n'hésite pas à guetter les indices, mais je ne dirai pas le nom de la personne ;)

 **Le Cerf-Pentard** **:** Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est d'en laisser un à un moment. Et merci beaucoup. Je l'espère aussi :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour la compagnie !**

 **Pour commencer, je vous annonce que j'ai définitivement terminé mes concours (après un tour de France pour mes oraux), donc je pourrai enfin poster plus régulièrement. Youpi !**

 **Ensuite, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires sur les derniers chapitres, et j'avoue que du coup je me sens un peu moins motivée, j'ai l'impression que ça ne vous plaît plus trop, donc si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que j'essaie de corriger le problème dans les chapitres à venir. :)**

 **Et enfin, j'ai subi, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic, un gros blocage. Je me suis perdue, j'ai écris, réécris, et recommencé encore une fois à écrire, mais il y a des passages qui me semblent flottants, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Donc vous serez prévenus. En revanche, je peux vous annoncer tout de suite que le chapitre d'après sera certainement plus intéressant ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Malgré sa fatigue, Ariana dormit très mal cette nuit là. Elle se rappela alors comment était son cousin le matin de son tout premier match de Quidditch. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait fait avaler quelque chose, sinon il aurait pu ne pas avoir assez de force pour rester agrippé à son balai quand Quirrell l'avait ensorcelé.

Au petit déjeuner, Fred la rassura du mieux qu'il put, et George, toujours malade, ne pouvait qu'encourager la jeune fille, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire le match lui-même, mais aussi embêté de la mettre dans cette position. Il restait quand même enthousiaste, et tentait de détendre la jeune fille un maximum, essayant de la faire rire, même si Ariana n'était pas vraiment dans l'humeur.

Enfin, le match arriva. Elle était dans le vestiaire des filles et venait de terminer de se changer, quand Angelina Johnson vint la voir avec Alicia Spinnet, deux des poursuiveuses de l'équipe.

« Tiens, on pensait que ça pourrait t'aider. » Dit Alicia en tendant un paquet à Ariana.

Devant son air confus face à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, Angelina lui expliqua :

« On les a trouvés dans un vieux coin de notre vestiaire. Regarde-les de plus près. »

Curieuse, elle prit un des morceaux en cuir et l'observa. C'était des gants de Quidditch en cuir noir, et en regardant dans le détail, elle remarqua deux initiales gravées sur une petite plaque dorée. E. D. P.

« On a cherché dans les annales des années précédentes pour trouver à qui ça avait appartenu, et on a trouvé une correspondance il y a quinze ans, avec une poursuiveuse. Elisabeth Dorea Potter. » Raconta Alicia en souriant.

Comprenant mieux la signification du présent, un doux sourire s'aventura sur son visage, et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Les deux filles devant elle avaient sans aucun doute réussi à lui redonner confiance en elle. Malgré la météo pourrie qui s'annonçait et le manque d'entraînement, elle savait qu'elle pouvait réussir à faire quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle en prenant l'une après l'autres Angelina et Alicia dans ses bras.

« Il y a pas de quoi. Si ça t'aide, on a plus de chance de gagner, et Dubois sera moins sur notre dos. » Plaisanta Angelina en sortant du vestiaire.

Ariana enfila rapidement ses nouveaux gants et prit son balai avant de rejoindre les autres joueurs. Dubois était en train de faire un discours, rappelant l'importance de gagner ce match, et que même si le temps n'était pas le meilleur, et que la chance n'était pas vraiment de leur côté, ils pouvaient gagner, et ils allaient écraser Poufsouffle.

Les deux équipe sortirent et se firent face. Ariana était placée entre Harry et Fred avant d'enjamber son balai et de s'élever quand Madame Bibine leur ordonna. Elle recula et prit sa place sur le terrain, attendant que le Souafle soit lancé. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis plus de deux minutes qu'elle était déjà trempée comme si elle sortait de la douche, malgré les robes théoriquement imperméables que les joueurs avaient.

Quand le premier coup de sifflet fut à peine audible, et tous les joueurs partirent dans tous les sens. Le tonnerre masquait les ordres de Dubois, ainsi que les cris de Fred. Ariana devait redoubler d'attention pour observer le jeu entre les gouttes de pluie épaisses. La pluie était assourdissante. Même les encouragements de la foule ne pouvaient pas se faire entendre au milieu de la tempête.

Elle vit cependant un cognard frappé par un batteur de l'équipe adverse se diriger vers Katie et se rapprocha pour le détourner en direction d'un Poufsouffle. Cependant, le deuxième cognard s'approchait d'elle à grande vitesse à deux heures, dirigé par le deuxième batteur adverse. Après un coup d'œil rapide derrière elle, elle tenta quelque chose de très risqué sur un balai glissant à cause de la pluie et si peu maniable que le Brossedur de George. Au dernier moment, elle se laissa basculer sur le côté et fit un tour autour de son balai tout en continuant de voler à la droite de Katie. Le Cognard passa au dessus d'elle au moment où elle faisait le tour de son balai, et alla frapper l'un des Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle derrière elle qui tentait de récupérer le Souafle, possédé par l'équipe de Gryffondor qui en profita pour marquer. Le joueur tomba de son balai et atterrit dans la boue, quelques mètres plus bas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs autres coups de battes, Dubois appela son équipe pour un temps mort. Tout le monde l'avait déjà rejoint quand elle arriva.

« Où en est le score ? » Demanda Harry, embêté avec ses lunettes trempées.

« On a cinquante points d'avance, mais si on n'attrape pas bientôt le Vif d'or, on y sera encore ce soir. » Dit Olivier.

« Comment veux-tu que je le voie avec ça ? » Se plaignit Harry en agitant ses lunettes dégoulinantes sous le nez de son capitaine.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour arriver, et détourna l'attention d'Harry. Dubois continua de dire ce qu'il devait à chaque joueur.

« Black, tu es géniale. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure en mettant le poursuiveur KO c'était du génie. Et même si tes coups sont imprécis, la pluie rend les leurs pareils, donc reste concentrée et tout ira bien. »

Surprise d'entendre les louanges de l'entraineur, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et attendit de remonter sur son balai en silence. Quand Hermione tendit à nouveau les lunettes à présent imperméables d'Harry à son propriétaire, Dubois semblait aux anges. Hermione était repartie avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, mais Ariana était sure qu'il l'aurait embrassée tellement elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Enfin, celle d'Harry.

Le temps mort toucha à son terme, et l'équipe du reprendre son envol. Le jeun reprit, et les coups se firent encore plus violents qu'avant. Mais avec un poursuiveurs en moins, l'équipe de Poufsouffle continuait de se faire distancée dans les points. Soudain, Ariana eut l'impression de se trouver dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Tout était calme. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le froid avait redoublé d'intensité. Le vent continuait de souffler, mais beaucoup moins fort, et les exclamations de la foule n'étaient plus qu'un calme plat. Gelée jusqu'aux os par la pluie qui venait de tomber, le froid commença à transformer l'eau en gel, et ses doigts devinrent insensibles, puis ses bras, et ses jambes. Cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi des yeux qui puisse venir l'aider, elle trouva Harry, qui fixait les gradins d'un air effrayé. En suivant son regard, elle aperçut la silhouette du même chien qui la hantait depuis le soir où elle avait quitté la maison des Dursley. Mais ne pouvant plus tenir une seconde sur son balai, ses membres trop engourdis pour réagir, elle glissa et bascula dans le vide. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance fut une armée entière de Détraqueurs se diriger vers elle.

XXXXXXX

Quand elle reprit connaissance, des murmures l'entouraient, timides, et d'autres voix sur sa gauche se faisaient aussi entendre.

« On a quand même pas… perdu ? » Entendit-elle Harry demander.

Pourquoi il demandait qui avait gagné ? Il n'avait pas été blessé, si ?

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle vit Beth à côté de son lit avec l'un des jumeaux. George certainement, étant donné qu'il était le seul à ne pas porter les couleurs de Gryffondor, ayant été coincé à l'infirmerie pendant toute la matinée.

« Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais étendu sur le sol, il a essayé d'annuler le match. Il voulait qu'on le rejoue. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire de Poufsouffle est incontestable… Même Dubois l'a reconnu. » Expliqua alors Ron.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'Ariana était réveillée pour le moment. Elle continuait d'écouter la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse savoir qu'elle était consciente.

« Où est Dubois ? » Demanda soudain Harry, remarquant l'absence de leur capitaine.

« Toujours à la douche. Je crois bien qu'il essaie de se noyer. » Dit Fred.

« Qui voudrait prendre une douche après celle qu'on a pris sur le terrain ? » Commenta alors Ariana, se rappelant de la pluie qui tombait à verse.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et la moitié des gens qui étaient attroupés autour du lit d'Harry se déplacèrent vers le sien. Souriante, elle se redressa lentement, mais grimaça en sentant que les courbatures qu'elle avait. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'impression d'être passée dans une machine à laver. Sa robe semblait encore légèrement humide, ses mèches brunes lui collaient encore à la nuque, et tout son corps semblaient être passé sous un troupeau de rhinocéros.

« Ana ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux.

Harry continuait de se faire remonter le moral après avoir appris qu'ils avaient perdu par sa faute par Ron et Hermione, pendant que tout le monde racontait à Ariana ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle eut perdu connaissance. Apparemment, Harry avait lui aussi tombé de son balai et avait fait une chute très longue, donnant ainsi l'opportunité à Poufsouffle de remporter le match.

« Fred m'a dit que tu as été superbe sur le terrain. » Commenta George.

« Même splendide. » Ajouta son jumeau. « Elle a fait une feinte à Cromwell en rouleau, tout en volant, envoyant le Cognard qui lui était destiné à un des poursuiveurs derrière elle. »

Au même moment, un grognement s'éleva du lit à sa droite. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir le poursuiveur en question allongé dans un lit.

« Super mouvement, mais celui qui se prend le coup n'est pas vraiment de cet avis. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Désolée… » S'excusa alors Ariana en grimaçant.

Elle n'avait pas voulu l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, seulement le déstabiliser pour qu'il dévie de sa trajectoire. Mais le mauvais temps avait empêché l'autre joueur de voir le Cognard arriver, et il l'avait prit en plein dans l'épaule. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de très grave.

Ils changèrent alors le sujet, mais quand Ariana vit que Ron tendait à Harry les débris de son balai, elle se tourna vers George, inquiète. Si elle lui avait abimé son balai, il lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais ce dernier la rassura rapidement.

« Ne t'en fait pas, le mien n'a rien. Il est tombé avant d'atteindre le Saule Cogneur vu qu'il est plus lourd. »

Ariana et Harry restèrent le reste du weekend à l'infirmerie. Leurs amis passaient régulièrement les voir, mais ils avaient aussi beaucoup de temps pour être seuls. Dans ces moments, soit Ariana travaillait pendant qu'Harry essayait de faire de même, soit ils discutaient. À un moment où ils avaient choisi d'opté pour la seconde option, Ariana se décida à interroger son cousin sur ce qui s'était passé pendant le match.

« Harry… Est-ce que tu as vu le chien dans les gradins avant de tomber ? »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête, surpris.

« Toi aussi ? »

Ariana hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce chien. Il semblait se promener dans le domaine de Poudlard sans problèmes, s'introduisant dans le château en plein milieu de la journée, dans les gradins pendant un match de Quidditch… Il ne pouvait pas être le Sinistros, autrement Harry et elle seraient morts au moins deux fois. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il se passait quelque chose de mauvais. Que ce soit l'intrusion de Sirius Black dans le château, où leur chute de plusieurs mètres au milieu d'un match de Quidditch, ce chien était toujours là avant. Peut-être qu'il sentait que quelque chose allait leur arriver… Si c'était le cas, elle ferait plus attention si jamais elle le recroise quelque part.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un mauvais présage, Harry. » Dit-elle pour le rassurer, voyant son teint blafard. « Si le Sinistros est censé annoncé la mort de celui qui le voit, on devrait être mort plusieurs fois. Donc logiquement, il ne s'agit que d'un simple chien qui se ballade dans Poudlard. Si ça se trouve, il a toujours était là et on ne l'avait jamais vu avant. »

« Mais il était là quand on était partis de chez les Dursley. » Répliqua Harry.

Ariana fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il s'agissait bien du même chien. Il pouvait très bien y avoir plusieurs chiens errants noirs au Royaume-Uni.

« Celui-là semblait plutôt gentil, non ? Et puis, tu penses vraiment qu'un chien aurait fait des centaines de kilomètres de Privet Drive jusqu'en Écosse pour nous suivre ? C'est ridicule, Harry. »

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé du fait qu'elle avait vu le chien dans les couloirs le jour où son père s'était infiltré dans le château, mais elle avait eu sur le coup l'étrange impression qu'il s'agissait du même chien. Ce n'était certainement que son imagination qui lui avait montré quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'elle était censée voir. Jamais un chien errant affamé n'aurait pu la suivre jusqu'à Poudlard. C'était absurde.

Les deux adolescents n'abordèrent plus le sujet du weekend, ce contentant de faire leur devoir, ou de discuter avec leurs amis quand ils avaient de la visite. Quand ils eurent enfin l'autorisation de Madame Pomfresh pour sortir de l'infirmerie le dimanche soir, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs amis dans la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Le premier lundi après ce weekend mouvementé, tous les élèves de Gryffondor appréhendaient leur premier cours de la journée qui était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils étaient tous devant la porte de la salle et n'osaient pas entrer, de peur de se retrouver face à face avec le professeur Rogue. Ron était en train de se plaindre comme quoi si Rogue remplaçait encore Lupin, il sècherait sans aucun remord. Levant les yeux au ciel, Ariana entra dans la pièce, tirant Beth avec elle. Elle était l'une des seules Gryffondor à ne pas avoir une peur bleue de Rogue et si le professeur de potions était à l'intérieur elle serait capable de survivre.

Voyant que leur professeur de DCFM était revenu, elle fit un signe de tête à Hermione pour qu'elle tire les deux idiots qu'étaient Ron et Harry dans la salle de cours. Leur séance commença par les plaintes des élèves vis-à-vis du cours que Rogue leur avait donné. Ariana, elle, ne disait rien. Sans compter le fait qu'il leur avait donné un devoir long de deux rouleaux de parchemins à faire, le cours avait été très instructif. Peut-être même trop. Se rappelant de sa potentielle découverte lors du cours précédent, Ariana observa le professeur Lupin de plus près. Il avait des énormes cernes sous les yeux, un teint pâle et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Aucun doute, il avait été souffrant. Mais il y avait plus, et maintenant la jeune fille savait ce que c'était.

Une fois le cours terminée, Ariana décida de confronter son professeur, plus par respect et pour lui faire savoir que même si elle savait, elle ne révélerait rien à personne. Mais Harry avait lui aussi décidé de rester pour demander quelque chose à son professeur. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, Ariana attendit au fond de la salle, le temps que son cousin termine. Il voulait apparemment lui aussi apprendre à repousser les Détraqueurs, et Lupin lui répondit qu'il allait devoir attendre la fin du trimestre, le temps qu'il se remette sur pieds.

Une fois leur discussion terminée, Harry prit la direction de la sortit, et s'arrêta dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ariana, qui attendait à côté de celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de sortir, et une fois dehors, elle ferma la porte pour ne pas que leur conversation se fasse surprendre.

Lupin semblait étonné de voir la jeune agir ainsi pour lui parler en privé, mais lui sourit néanmoins.

« S'il s'agit de vos leçons de défense contre les Détraqueurs, je vais vous donner la même réponse qu'à Harry. » Dit-il.

Ariana était soudain gênée, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

« À vrai dire, je ne voulais pas vous parler de ça… Vous savez que le professeur Rogue nous a fait cours sur les loups-garous, et… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça. Je, euh… » Elle déglutit difficilement, avant de reprendre d'une toute petite voix, évitant le regard soucieux de son professeur. « J'ai observé certains détails, et… Je sais pour… le, comment dire, petit problème que vous avez ? » Dit-elle, plus sur un ton interrogatif qu'autre chose.

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur quand elle eut terminé, mais paniqua quand elle vit que toute couleur avait quitté le visage de son professeur. Alors elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais je ne dirai rien, je vous le promets. Je voulais juste vous le dire pour que vous sachiez que jamais je ne trahirais votre confiance, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez tous les jours comme ça. C'est juste une fois par mois, et vous devez surement savoir comment cous débrouiller. Après tout, vous êtes professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et même si Dumbledore fait souvent des choix un peu stupides, vous n'en faites pas partie, et je vais arrêter de parler parce que je commence à dire n'importe quoi. »

Un silence s'étala sur plusieurs secondes. Lupin fixait intensément la jeune élève avec une expression qu'elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Il déglutit difficilement avant de lui répondre.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Oh, le professeur Rogue n'était pas très subtil, et j'ai vu comment il vous regardez. Et je me souvenais aussi de la potion qu'il vous avez amenée le jour où Harry et moi étions dans votre bureau. » Répondit-elle.

« Et Harry, est-ce qu'il sait ? » Demanda-t-il alors avec hâte.

« Non. Il n'a jamais été très fort pour déduire les choses, et si quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi à faire la différence entre la mauvaise humeur du professeur Rogue et l'envie de vous dénoncer, je pense que vous en auriez déjà entendu parler. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas plus concernée que ça par… ma condition ? »

« Ce n'est pas la bête qui révèle qui vous êtes, mais l'homme. Ça ne vous arrive qu'une fois par mois, et je ne pense pas que vous ayez demandé à subir ce, euh... petit problème de fourrure. Et très franchement, vous êtes toujours de bonne humeur et vous essayez de faire bonne figure, même quand vous êtes épuisé, et si ça ce n'est pas un signe que vous voulez être traité normalement, je ne sais pas. » Déclara-t-elle.

Lupin la regarda abasourdi. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'elle soit si compréhensive, et qu'elle arrive même à lui faire mieux supporter sa condition de loup-garou. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lui avait fait comprendre que tous les efforts qu'il faisait n'étaient pas vains, et qu'il avait réellement une chance d'être traité avec égalité.

« Merci, Ariana. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement après, comme s'il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il voulait dire n'aurait pas eu sa place dans leur discussion. Mais Ariana n'y prêta pas attention.

« De rien professeur. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la pièce, laissant Lupin seul avec ses pensées.

Suite à cette discussion, Ariana passa beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour mieux se renseigner sur cette espèce méconnue qu'était les loups-garous. Elle trouva divers choses, plus ou moins vraies, et en retint deux choses principales. La première était qu'il était apparemment impossible de guérir un loup-garou. Il devait vivre toute sa vie avec ça. La deuxième était que même si la transformation était inévitable, il y avait un moyen d'atténuer les effets de la pleine lune. Une potion qui permettait de garder ses esprits pendant les transformations, plutôt que de perdre le contrôle et se transformer en bête sanguinaire qui était si bien illustrée dans les contes. La potion devait être prise régulièrement, pendant la semaine précédant chaque pleine lune.

Elle profita alors de ses heures de colles pour tester certaines recettes qu'elle avait trouvées dans des livres qui parlaient de cette fameuse potion. En effet, Rogue semblait d'une humeur massacrante aux abords de la pleine lune de novembre, et cela se reflétait sur ses cours. Tous les Gryffondors perdaient des points, et Ariana récolta plusieurs heures de colle qui n'étaient jamais très productives puisque Rogue préférait lui dire de faire une potion, n'importe laquelle dans un livre, et qu'il devait trouver de laquelle il s'agissait. Les deux premières fois, ça avait été un vrai désastre, et Rogue avait critiqué sévèrement son travail, disant qu'il avait peut-être surestimé ses capacités.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle eut une séance de colle de deux heures après que le professeur Rogue se soit acharné sur elle et qu'elle lui avait répondu avec autant d'impatience, elle avait réussi à mieux étudier en profondeur l'une des potions et avait obtenu un résultat ressemblant au début de ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une potion réussie de Neville Londubat, autrement dit, médiocre, mais avec le début de quelque chose de bien. Bien sûr, la potion qu'elle voulait réaliser était très longue et prenait normalement plusieurs jours à préparer, mais elle avait quand même mieux compris la première partie de la préparation.

Rogue s'était alors arrêté à la fin de la séance devant son chaudron, puis avait tourné le regard vers la recette, et enfin sur la jeune fille. Un sourire sadique se promenait sur ses lèvres quand il demanda :

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous préparez une potion tue-loup, Miss Black ? »

La jeune fille, qui était en train de ranger ses affaires, se figea et se tourna très lentement vers son professeur.

« Vous savez pourquoi, monsieur. » L'homme leva un sourcil interrogatif à sa réponse, qui voulait sans aucun doute signifier quelque chose comme "Expliquez", ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. « Le cours que vous avez fait lors du remplacement du professeur Lupin était plutôt très enrichissant. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, oui, je suis au courant, et il sait que je sais. La fois où vous lui aviez amené la potion alors qu'Harry et moi étions dans son bureau m'a également mis la puce à l'oreille. »

Rogue ne bougeait pas, se contenant de scruter Ariana de ses yeux d'encre. Il ne laissait rien passer, mais lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de Lupin, elle vit au fond de ses pupilles une ombre de fureur.

« Et vous n'avez pas décidé d'en parler à quelqu'un ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Répondit-elle en terminant de ranger ses affaires. « Le professeur Dumbledore, même s'il est souvent inconscient, sait que le professeur Lupin n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il est. Et ce n'est pas un petit problème de fourrure une fois par mois qui lui correspond, mais ce qu'il est et ses actions le reste du mois. Et jusqu'alors, il a toujours su être attentif à ses élèves et leur bien-être. »

Elle se retourna vers son professeur en hissant la lanière de son sac de cours sur son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer le masque imperturbable de Rogue.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi faites-vous cette potion ? »

« Si un jour je rencontre quelqu'un comme le professeur Lupin, j'aimerais être capable de l'aider à supporter sa condition. Cette potion peut éviter les accidents. »

C'était très simple comme raison, mais cela suffit pour que le professeur la laisse partir diner. Le lendemain allait avoir lieu la deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, le dernier weekend avant les vacances de Noël, alors forcément, quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle ce soir là, toutes les discussions tournaient autour de ça. Démoralisée d'entendre ses amis prévoir leurs achats de Noël alors qu'elle savait qu'elle serait enfermer dans Poudlard, elle ne se sentit pas vraiment le cœur à la fête et alla se coucher tôt.

Pendant le reste de la dernière semaine de cours, Ariana dut supporter l'excitation à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, et l'humeur massacrante d'Harry qui cherchait à commander un nouveau balai. Elle sentait aussi que les jumeaux Weasley essayaient de lui cacher quelque chose, et le matin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la jeune fille décida de les confronter à ce sujet. Cependant, ils semblèrent satisfaits qu'elle vienne les voir, au même moment où ils appelaient Harry dans un couloir.

Voyant les deux grands frères de Ron, Harry s'étonna qu'ils étaient toujours là, et non partis faire leurs achats de Noël. Cela dit, sa question trouva rapidement sa réponse quand Fred annonça :

« On voulait vous donner quelque chose d'amusant avant d'y aller. Venez… »

Ils les guidèrent vers une salle de classe vide et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« On a un cadeau de Noël pour vous avec un peu d'avance. » Commença à expliquer le deuxième jumeau.

Le premier sortit un morceau de parchemin plié et usé de sa poche, totalement vierge. Quand il posa l'objet sur une table, Ariana leva un sourcil sceptique, peu impressionnée par ce morceau de parchemin froissé.

« Et… C'est quoi, ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ceci, c'est la clé de notre succès. »

« On a du mal à s'en séparer, mais on s'est dit que vous en aviez plus besoin que nous. » Rajouta ensuite Fred.

« De toute façon on le connait par cœur. Et on a décidé de vous le léguer. Il ne nous sert plus à grand-chose, maintenant. » Enchaina George.

« Mais vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est qu'un vieux bout de parchemin, hein ? » Interrogea Ariana, qui commençait à se préoccuper de la santé mentale de ses amis. À moins que ce ne soit encore un morceau de papier ensorcelé comme le journal de Jedusor. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son échine en repensant à ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente.

« Un vieux bout de parchemin ? » S'offusque alors Fred. « Ana, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Dis lui, George. »

« Eh bien, voilà… Quand nous étions en première année, jeunes, insouciants, innocents… »

Ariana ne put s'empêcher de rire dans sa barbe en entendant cela. Molly, la mère des enfants Weasley, lui avait un jour dit que les jumeaux avaient toujours été aussi infernaux, et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge. Harry dut avoir une pensée similaire, puisque qu'il ricana également. Remarquant leur réaction, George reprit :

« Disons, plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui, nous avons eu un petit ennui avec Rusard. »

« On avait fait exploser une Bombabouse dans le couloir et, pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne lui a pas plus du tout. »

« Alors, il nous a traînés dans son bureau et il nous menacés de l'habituelle… »

« …retenue… »

« …éventration… »

« …et autres… Et nous, on a remarqué que sur un tiroir de son armoire, il était écrit : _Objets dangereux confisqués_. »

« Ne me dis pas que… » Commença Harry en souriant.

Ariana avait également une expression amusée en écoutant le récit des jumeaux, et en voyant leur interaction typique de Fred et George.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à notre place ? George a détourné son attention en laissant tomber une autre Bombabouse, moi, j'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai réussi à attraper… ceci. » Expliqua Fred en désignant le morceau de parchemin du menton.

« Je ne pense pas que Rusard ait jamais su comment s'en servir. Mais il s'est probablement douté de ce que c'était, sinon il ne l'aurait pas confisqué. »

« Et vous, vous savez comment ça marche ? » Demanda alors Harry.

« Oh, oui. Cette petite merveille nous en a appris plus que tous les professeurs de l'école réunis. »

« Vous essayez de nous faire marcher. »

« Tu crois ça ? » Répondit George en souriant, saisissant sa baguette.

Ariana fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit pointer le bout vers le parchemin et dire à haute voix :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

 _Amusant_ , se dit-elle. Qui d'autre que Fred et George aurait pu trouver le mot de passe pour faire apparaître un message sur le parchemin.

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

 _spécialistes en assistance_

 _aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

 _sont fiers de vous présenter_

 _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Émerveillée par la beauté de l'objet, mais aussi curieuse de voir ce qu'était cette « Carte du Maraudeur », Ariana s'en empara et la déplia délicatement. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit un plan des plus fidèles de Poudlard. Partout sur la carte, des petites étiquettes suivant des pas bougeaient dans les couloirs et les salles de classe. Le professeur Lupin dans les escaliers, Rusard sortant d'un placard à balais, ou encore Albus Dumbledore, seul dans son bureau, qui faisait les cent pas. Harry, qui regardait la carte à côté de sa cousine, commença alors à tracer quelque chose, et Ariana tourna son attention vers cet endroit. Il y avait plusieurs passages secret représentés sur le plan, et Ariana en connaissait certains, internes au château, grâce aux jumeaux qui l'avaient emmenée avec eux pour faire des mauvais coups. Mais elle ignorait totalement l'existence de tels passages qui menaient apparemment jusque…

« Pré-au-Lard. » Dit Fred pour compléter ses pensées.

Il leur indiqua alors quatre passages que Rusard connaissait déjà, et sur les trois autres, un seul était empruntable, à cause d'un éboulement dans l'un et l'autre se trouvant juste au pied du Saule Pleureur. Il leur expliqua alors que le seul passage possible menait dans la cave de Honeydukes, le magasin de bonbons.

« N'oubliez pas d'effacer la carte après chaque usage… » Commença George.

« Sinon tout le monde pourra la lire. » Dit Fred.

« Il suffit de lui donner un coup de baguette en prononçant la formule « Méfait accomplis ! » et le parchemin redeviendra vierge. »

« À tout à l'heure chez Honeydukes… » Termina Fred en sortant de la salle, lançant un clin d'œil complice aux deux plus jeunes, toujours bouches bée face à la carte qu'ils avaient en main.

C'était du pur génie. Jamais personne n'aurait pu réaliser un tel chef d'œuvre. D'ailleurs, ils s'y étaient visiblement mis à quatre pour accomplir cet exploit. Il avait surement fallu des jours pour la dessiner, mais le plus extraordinaire était qu'il avait fallu visiter entièrement le château et avoir découvert tous ses passages secrets pour pouvoir les représenter. D'ailleurs, Ariana remarqua que la Chambre des Secrets ne faisait pas partie des endroits découverts. Il devait alors y avoir d'autres endroits restés inconnus aux concepteurs de la carte.

Les noms des concepteurs avaient fait sourire la jeune fille. Il y avait quelque chose de familier, surtout quand elle avait lu le dernier. Patmol. Peut-être s'agissait-il de noms qu'elle avait lus dans un roman, et les quatre artistes – parce qu'on ne pouvait pas les appeler autrement en voyant la beauté de la chose – s'en étaient inspirés pour trouver leur propres surnoms.

Harry et Ariana se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, ils coururent hors de la salle de classe, et traversèrent le plus rapidement possible le château, un grand sourire sur leur visage. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, sous laquelle le passage secret commençait, Harry ressortit la carte de sa poche. Ariana l'observa un moment essayer de faire découvrir le passage, jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe sa baguette vers la statue et dise : « Dissendium. »

Immédiatement, la bosse de la sorcière glissa sur le côté, et après avoir échangé un sourire, les deux cousins escaladèrent la statue pour se glisser dans le trou qu'avait libéré le mouvement de la statue. Harry y alla la tête la première, et Ariana le suivit, les pieds en premier. Un long toboggan, qui lui rappelait un peu celui de la Chambre des Secrets les emmena plusieurs mètres plus bas. La jeune fille se réceptionna un peu plus facilement que son cousin qui atterrit tête la première sur un sol en terre humide. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et murmura : « Lumos. » Son cousin ne tarda pas à l'imiter, et ensemble il observèrent le tunnel qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

« Je suppose que c'est droit devant. » Commenta alors Ariana.

Son cousin lui emboita le pas.

« Tu savais pour la carte ? » Lui demanda soudainement Harry.

« Bien sur que non ! Je ne me serais pas ennuyée à rester au château la dernière fois si c'était le cas. » Répliqua-t-elle, surprise du ton suspect de son cousin. Ce dernier eut au moins la décence de paraître désolé quand il répondit.

« Ah, oui. Mais je me disais juste que, vu que tu t'entends vraiment bien avec les jumeaux, ils auraient pu t'en parler avant. »

« Crois-moi, ils vont regretter de ne pas m'avoir fait découvert ce petit bijou plus tôt. Et maintenant que je l'ai, je vais pouvoir m'amuser. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Répondit Harry en riant.

Alors qu'ils pensaient que leur journée allait être aussi monotone que tous les autres jours à Poudlard, ils avaient été agréablement surpris par l'intervention de Fred et George. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'amuser avec leurs amis à Pré-au-Lard, pensaient-ils tous les deux.

Oh, combien ils se trompaient…

...

 **Un commentaire ? :)**

 **Prochainement ...** Le quatuor doré de Poudlard découvre que Sirius est le parrain de Harry, et qu'il a vendu son meilleur ami à Voldemort. Ahah, imaginez un peu leurs réactions...

 **Answers' time !**

Le Cerf-Pentard : Merci ! Voilà la réponse pour sa réaction face à Lupin, j'espère qu'elle était bien. Perso, je suis un peu déçue du chapitre, mais j'ai beau l'avoir fait et refait, dans tous les cas je ne le trouvais pas super. D'un côté, j'étais un peu pressée d'attaquer le chapitre d'après, donc j'ai eu un peu un blocage pour écrire celui-ci et la vicieuse panne de l'écrivain m'a prise pour cible ^^ Enfin bon,


	22. Chapter 22

**Après ce long moment d'absence, je suis de retour, plus motivée que jamais.**

 **Entre mes oraux, mes vacances, mon job d'été, mon installation dans mon nouvel appart, le fait que je n'ai toujours pas de Box, et la rentrée, je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et j'en suis désolée. Je vous avoue que ça m'a beaucoup manqué, et du coup quand je mis suis remise, j'ai écrit trois chapitres d'un coup, plus longs les uns que les autres ! Ahah !**

 **Donc normalement je devrais pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par week-end pendant un moment, avec l'avance que j'ai (j'en suis arrivée à la finale de Quidditch contre Serpentard !). J'ai aussi décidé de renommer cette fiction. Ça fait toujours partie de la série "Le Chemin Le Plus Long", mais je vais séparer en deux parties (peut-être trois si vous êtes toujours là ^^), et la première s'intitule désormais "Innocence", parce que les premières années à Poudlard sont beaucoup plus légères que les dernières (normal). Voilà c'est bon j'arrête de parler.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de super vacances. Bonne lecture à tous !**

 _Chapitre 22_

En arrivant dans la cave du magasin de confiseries, Ariana et Harry s'empressèrent de sortir du passage pour se cacher derrière une énorme caisse. L'un des commerçants descendaient les escaliers. S'ils étaient sortis cinq secondes plus tôt, ils se seraient faits attrapés. Une fois sures que personne ne risquait de les surprendre, ils se faufilèrent dans l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans une boutique envahie par des élèves de Poudlard, si bien que personne ne semblait vraiment remarquer qu'ils étaient là.

Ariana prenait son temps pour observer les différents bonbons proposés dans la boutique, et fut étonnée par les facultés qu'ils avaient. Certains chewing-gums faisaient des bulles pouvant résister plusieurs jours sans éclater. C'était incroyable ! Distraite, Ariana perdit Harry dans la foule, et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula.

« Hé ! Attention ! » S'exclama-t-elle en rattrapant de justesse le pot de Souris Glacées qui avait failli s'éclater par terre.

« Oh, pardon, on m'a poussée… Ariana ?! »

La jeune se retrouva nez à nez avec sa meilleure amis, et ne sut quoi dire. Les yeux écarquillés, Beth lui prit le bras et la tira dans un coin un peu plus tranquille de magasin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux ! Et les professeurs sont au courant ? »

« Depuis quand ça m'a arrêtée ? Les chiens à trois têtes, les fantômes meurtriers de mages noirs… Je crois qu'Harry m'a bien entrainée pour survivre au danger. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Son amie soupira profondément, et face à la mine désapprobatrice de Beth, Ariana s'empressa de lui expliquer comment elle était arrivée là.

« Les jumeaux nous ont aidés, Harry et moi. Ils nous ont donnés une carte incroyable qui trace en direct les positions de chaque personne dans Poudlard, et qui montre aussi plusieurs passages menant à Pré-au-Lard. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Beth n'en revenait pas ses oreilles, et quand Ariana lui dit qu'elle avait perdu Harry dans la foule d'élèves dans le magasin, elle traina la jeune fille à travers la boutique. Elle paya rapidement et ressortit, dans la tempête de neige qui tombait à l'extérieur. Même si elle avait d'abord désapprouvé la petite expédition des deux cousins Potter, Beth semblait excitée à l'idée de pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec sa meilleure amie. Elles firent le tour du village avec bonne humeur, malgré le mauvais temps. Ariana en profita pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël pour ses amis, sauf celui de Beth, bien entendu, qu'elle achèterait plus tard. Elle trouva celui pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, et avait une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à Ginny, mais les cadeaux pour Fred et George allaient être difficiles à trouver.

En cours de chemin, elles croisèrent les jumeaux Weasley, qui leur proposèrent de les suivre avec Lee Jordan pour aller boire un verre dans un bar appelé les Trois Balais. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'ambiance chaleureuse réchauffa les cinq amis gelés jusqu'aux os, et Beth offrit une tournée de Bièraubeurre pour remercier Fred et George d'avoir donné à Harry et elle la carte du maraudeur. C'était vraiment la meilleure après-midi qu'elle ait passée jusqu'alors. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre, joyeuse et elle en avait oublié tous ses problèmes.

Peu de temps après qu'elle ait fini sa Bièraubeurre, elle remarqua son cousin, s'installant avec ses deux meilleurs amis à une table un peu exclue. S'excusant, elle se déplaça et s'assit juste à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Alors, tu as réussi à ne pas te faire prendre alors que je n'étais pas avec toi ? C'est un exploit ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il y avait là tous genres de personnes, mais principalement des élèves. Heureusement, aucun professeur en vue, ce qui sembla lui suffire pour se détendre un peu plus.

Hermione, elle essayait de se réchauffer en se frottant les mains. Ses joues rosies par le froid n'étaient qu'un signe léger du froid qui s'était emparé d'elle. Visiblement, la jeune sorcière était très sensible à l'air glacial du village. Ariana trouvait que par rapport aux hivers précédents, la météo était bien moins clémente. Ron était en train de fixait du regard quelque chose au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune brune, qui secoua la main devant le regard fixe du garçon, mais il ne sembla pas du tout perturbé par le mouvement. Se retournant pour voir ce qui avait l'air si passionnant, Ariana remarqua qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt pas mal, servait les boissons au comptoir. Avec un sourire en coin, la jeune sorcière fit face à ses amis.

« Je crois que Ron est intéressé par les femmes plus vieille… » Se moqua-t-elle.

Harry et Hermione ricanèrent, mais Ron n'était pas perturbé par sa remarque. Il se contenta de se lever et dit d'une voix émerveillée :

« C'est Madame Rosmerta. Je vais chercher les chopes, d'accord ? »

Il avait légèrement rougi, mais rien de flagrant, et été parti commander leurs boissons. Harry et Hermione se mirent à l'aise le temps que Ron revienne, s'installant plus confortablement autour de la table. Les jumeaux Weasley passèrent à côté de leur table avec Lee.

« Profite bien de ton après-midi Ana. » Dit George avec bonne humeur.

« Et n'oubliez pas de rentrer en avance. Ce serait dommage qu'on remarque votre absence dès la première sortie. » Rappela Fred.

« Oui on avait deviné. Merci. » Dit Harry en leur souriant.

Beth leur adressa à son tour un sourire, et les regarda sortir de l'auberge. Ron choisit ce moment pour revenir, deux Bièraubeurres dans chaque main. Ils en prirent tous une chope, et la levèrent en même temps.

« Joyeux Noël. » Dit Harry.

Ariana lui répondit de la même façon, et avala une gorgée du liquide chaud. C'était sa deuxième chope, et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que les Moldus appelaient « bière ». À la place du goût amer de la bière moldue, un goût légèrement sucré et acidulé, mélangé à celui du beurre spécial pour Bièraubeurre faisait le bonheur des papilles de la jeune fille.

Soudain, sans qu'elle puisse réagir, elle sentit deux mains la pousser sous la table, renversant la moitié de sa boisson sur elle. Jurant dans sa barbe elle releva la tête et constata que son cousin avait eu droit au même sort, et dégoulinait de Bièraubeurre de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'apprêtait à râler au et fort pour faire savoir à Ron et Hermione que ce n'était pas drôle, mais Harry posa la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière elle. Ariana ce retourna lentement, essayant de ne pas se faire mal dans l'espace restreint, et pâlit en reconnaissant les voix des jambes qui s'approchaient de leur table.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, Hagrid, et Cornelius Fudge venaient de s'installer à la table voisine. Hermione avait immédiatement et avait enchanté le sapin de Noël à côté de la cheminée pour les cacher. Madame Rosmerta leur servit leur commande, et s'installa avec eux quand le ministre lui proposa de se joindre à eux. L'aubergiste s'intéressa à la présence d'un homme tel que Fudge à Pré-au-Lard. C'était vrai qu'il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose à faire par ici, pour un ministre.

« Sirius Black, bien entendu, qui d'autre ? » Répondit Fudge d'un ton décontracté, inconscient de la présence de la fille de l'homme en question à moins de trois mètres de lui. « J'imagine que vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé à l'école le jour de Halloween ? »

« J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. »

« Vous avez raconté ça dans toute l'auberge, Hagrid ? » S'offusqua le professeur McGonagall.

De là où elle était, Ariana put voir la grosse silhouette du garde chasse remuer sur sa chaise comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

« Vous pensez que Black est toujours dans le coin, Monsieur le Ministre ? » S'enquit Rosmerta à voix basse.

« J'en suis certain. »

La femme se lança alors sur un discours dénonçant la présence morbide des Détraqueurs dans le village, surtout quand ils terrifient ses clients en fouillant son auberge. En même temps il y avait de quoi en faire des cauchemars. Rien que d'y repenser donnait froid dans le dos à Ariana. Quand le ministre annonça que Dumbledore avait interdit l'accès dans l'enceinte de l'école, Harry et sa cousine échangèrent un regard soulagé. Au moins, ils n'auraient plus de problème avec ces créatures.

« N'oublions tout de même pas qu'ils sont là pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand. Nous savons tous de quoi Black est capable… » Insista le ministre face au dégoût des professeurs pour les horribles créatures voilées.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Sirius Black prendrait le parti des Forces du Mal… » Soupira l'aubergiste, semblant se remémorer quelque souvenirs.

Cela fit sourire Ariana. En effet, elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu quelqu'un prenant la défense de son père. C'était vrai, il avait été condamné, et toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Mais tout le monde était persuadé qu'il était mauvais au plus profond de lui, et regardait Ariana avec un air méfiant depuis que les avis de recherches avaient été affichés. Elle ne disait rien, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout le monde la voyait comme la fille d'un meurtrier dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Seuls ses proches amis agissaient normalement envers elle. Ce que racontait Madame Rosmerta ensuite attira sa curiosité.

« Je me souviens quand il était petit, à Poudlard… Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment-là qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel. »

Sentant la main de son cousin se poser sur son épaule, Ariana sourit tristement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un parler de son père. Cependant, Fudge cassa sa bonne humeur.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta. Les gens ne savent pas le pire. »

« Le pire ?! Pire que d'assassiner tous ces malheureux ? »

« En effet. »

Ces deux mots arrêta le cœur d'Ariana pendant un moment. Alors ce que Stan Rocade avait dit dans le train était vrai ? Il avait tué tous ces gens, mais aussi… Non, cétait impossible, se disait Ariana. Il avait aimé sa mère, jamais il n'aurait pu la tuer. L'échange avait commencé à lui échapper, mais elle se reconcentra à nouveau quand elle entendit rire Rosmerta.

« On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois où ils sont venus ici… Ils me faisaient rire ! Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils faisaient une belle équipe : Sirius Black et James Potter ! »

C'était une expérience bizarre pour Ariana. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait là, mais ses pensées l'emmenaient bien plus loin. Il était vrai que Sirius avait épousé la jumelle de James Potter, le père d'Harry. Mais jamais, ni Ariana, ni Harry, n'avait pensé que leurs pères pouvaient être les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Justement. Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux très brillants, bien sûr – exceptionnellement brillants, en vérité – mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant d'ennuis que ces deux-là. » Se rappela le professeur McGonagall.

Harry fit un sourire en coin à sa cousin malgré la situation, se rappelant les nombreuses fois où eux-mêmes avaient eus des ennuis. Entre le chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid, les sorties nocturnes dans le château, le dragon – d'Hagrid, encore – et le basilic au sous-sol, ils avaient un beau répertoire niveau problèmes administratifs de l'école. Mais pour causer des ennuis aux professeurs, ils en connaissaient deux qui étaient bien au point.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Fred et George Weasley peuvent également prétendre à ce titre. » Ria Hagrid comme s'il lisait les pensées des jeunes gens cachés sous la table d'à côté. « Et la petite Ariana est plutôt bien partie pour suivre les traces de son père. »

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils en entendant le qualificatif employé par le garde chasse pour la décrire. Elle se voyait tout sauf petite, elle était même plutôt grande pour son âge. D'accord, Hagrid était immense. Mais ça n'empêchait qu'il pouvait relativiser un peu, non ?

« On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères ! D'ailleurs ils le sont devenus par la suite, quand Black a épousé Elisabeth Potter. Black s'en réjouissait presque autant que d'être marié. Absolument inséparables ! » Intervint Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

« Sans aucun doute. Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Back était le témoin de mariage de James et Lily, et vice versa. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain de Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela, bien sûr. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ? »

Pas besoin d'imaginer, Ariana assistait aux premières loges de l'impact de la nouvelle sur son cousin. Il avait perdu toute bonne humeur, et sa mâchoire s'était resserrée.

« Parce que Black s'est associé à Vous-Savez-Qui ? » Continua d'interroger Madame Rosmerta en chuchotant.

« Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta. »

Pire ?

« Rares sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être la cible de Vous-Savez6qui. Dumbledore, qui luttait sans relâche contre le Mage noir, disposait d'un bon nombre d'espions fort utiles. L'un d'eux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement averti James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il était difficile de se cacher de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors, Dumbledore leur a dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas. »

« Comment ça marche ? »

Ariana avait déjà lu quelques lignes vagues dans un livre de l'évolution des sortilèges au cours de l'Histoire de la Magie. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de protection, qui permettait à quelqu'un de disparaître de la surface du globe, grâce à un tiers qui aurait juré fidélité de garder le secret du lien où il se trouvait. Fudge l'expliqua plus en détails. La personne qui avait juré était appelée le Gardien du Secret, et c'était en son cœur que le secret était divulgué. Tant qu'il ne parlait pas, personne ne pouvait savoir quoi que ce soit. Cétait ce qu'avait utilisé les Potter. Et Ariana avait un très mauvais pressentiment quand à la suite de l'histoire.

« Alors Black est devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter ? » Demanda l'aubergiste, peu sûre d'elle.

« Bien entendu. James a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait préfé mourir que de révéler où ils se trouvaient et que Black avait lui-même l'intention de se cacher. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. » Ajouta le professeur McGonagall. « Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu proposer à Potter de devenir lui-même le Gardien du Secret. »

Alors Dumbledore avait su. Il savait et il n'avait jamais rien dit aux enfants concernés.

« Il soupçonnait Black ? »

« Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-Savez-Qui de leurs déplacements. En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des renseignements à Vous-Savez-Qui. » Expliqua l'austère professeur de Métamorphose.

« Mais James a insisté pour choisir Black comme Gardien du Secret ? »

« En effet. Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas eut été pratiqué… » Commença le ministre, coupé par Rosmerta.

« Il les a trahis ? »

« Exactement. »

Ariana et Harry se fixait intensément, et elle fut choquée de voir la trahison dans le regard de son cousin. Ça devait être affreux pour lui d'apprendre tout ça de cette manière. Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard pendant que Fudge continuait son récit, mais la jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées et ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se disait.

Tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry et à ses parents avaient été la faute de Sirius Black ? Son père ? Ariana ne pouvait pas le croire. S'ils étaient comme des frères à Poudlard… La jeune fille chercha une comparaison, et pensa immédiatement à Beth. Elles étaient beaucoup plus proches que n'importe qui d'autre, si ce n'était Ariana et Harry, où les jumeaux Weasley, mais il s'agissait de leur famille. Jamais elle ne pourrait ne serait-ce que songer à vendre sa meilleure amie pour être dans les bonnes grâces d'un puissant Mage noir. Mais si le Ministre le disait, alors c'était certainement vrai. Et Dumbledore était au courant. Il avait toujours montré qu'il était sage et se battait pour le Bien.

« Misérable traître abject et répugnant ! »

La grosse voix forte d'Hagrid qui n'avait rien fait pour garder un ton calme fit sursauter Ariana qui se cogna la tête à la table. Heureusement, les occupants de celle d'à côté étaient trop occupé à réprimander Hagrid pour son manque de discrétion pour entendre le bruit sourd de l'impact. Mais malgré leurs protestations, il continua, en baissant la voix tout de même de quelques décibels.

« Je l'ai vu ! Je dois être le dernier à l'avoir rencontré avant qu'il tue tous ces gens ! C'est moi qui suis allé chercher Harry dans la maison de James et Lily après leur assassinat ! Je l'ai tiré des ruines, le pauvre malheureux. Il avait une grosse plaie sur le front et ses parents étaient morts… Et voilà que Sirius Black apparaît sur la moto volante qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi il était là. J'ignorais qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret de James et de Lily. J'ai pensé qu'il venait simplement d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé et qu'il était aussitôt accouru pour voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il était pâle et tremblant. Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'AI CONSOLÉ CE TRAÎTRE ASSASSIN ! »

« Hagrid, je vous en prie ! Parlez moins fort ! »

« Comment pouvais-je savoir que ce 'était pas la mort de Lily et de James qui le bouleversait ? Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le sort de Vous-Savez-qui ! Alors, il m'a dit : « Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, on s'occupera de lui avec Lizzie. » Seulement moi, j'avais reçu des instructions de Dumbledore et j'ai répondu à Black : « Non, Dumbledore a di que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle moldus. » Black a essayé de discuter, mais il a fini par abandonner. Il m'a proposé sa moto pour emmener Harry. « Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant », m'a-t-il dit. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi me donner cette moto qu'il aimait tellement ? Il emmenait Lissie partout avec. Pourquoi n'en aurait-il plus besoin ? En fait, elle était trop facile à repérer. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Black, lui, s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite cette nuit-là. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il aurait le ministère de la Magie à ses trousses. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je lui avais confié Harry ?_ Je parie qu'il l'aurait jeté à la mer depuis sa moto volante. Le fils de son meilleur ami ! Et il allait certainement jeter Ariana avec ! Sa propre fille ! Mais quand un sorcier passe du côté du mal, plus rien ne compte pour lui… »

Il l'aurait tuée. Il aurait tué sa propre fille. Il en aurait été capable. Bon Dieu, s'il n'avait pas tuer tous ces gens, il n'aurait pas été attrapé, il l'aurait retrouvée, et elle serait morte. Ariana serait morte, avec sa mère. Parce qu'à présent, il n'y avait plus de doute. Il l'avait surement tuée. Ariana tremblait. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. De rage, de désespoir, de colère envers elle-même, de honte de penser ainsi, et de l'impression d'avoir été trahie.

« Mais il n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce-pas ? Le ministère de la Magie l'a attrapé le lendemain ! » Se réjouit Rosmerta après le moment de silence.

« Si seulement nous avions pu ! Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons retrouvé. C'est Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter. » Reprit Fudge, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. « Fou de chagrin, et sachant que Black avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, il s'est lancé tout seul à sa poursuite.

« Pettigrow… C'était ce garçon grassouillet qui traînait toujours derrière eux ? »

« Il avait un véritable culte pour Black et Potter. » Confirma McGonagall. « Mail il n'était pas du tout à leur niveau. Il m'est arrivé d'être assez sévère avec lui. Vous imaginez à quel point je… je le regrette aujourd'hui. »

Pendant que McGonagall tentait de se remettre de ses émotions, Ariana sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues. Des larmes. Elle les essuya du bout des doigts et observa les extrémités mouillées comme si elles étaient la source de ses malheurs.

« Quel idiot… Il avait toujours été mauvais dans les combats en duel… Il aurait dû laisser faire le ministère. »

Quelque chose paraissait étrange malgré le raz-de-marée d'émotions qui submergeait Ariana. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce qui clocher, mais il y avait un truc dans l'histoire qui la dérangeait. Ses pensées était malheureusement trop embuée par la rage qu'elle ressentait pour essayer de réfléchir.

« Moi, je vous garantis que si j'avais retrouvé Black avant Pettigrow, je ne me serais pas embarrassé de baguette magique… Je l'aurais mis en pièces à mains nues… » Marmonna Hagrid d'un ton menaçant.

« Vous dites des bêtises, Hagrid. Seule la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique aurait eu une chance face à Black. À l'époque, j'étais directeur du Département des Catastrophes magiques et j'ai été un des premiers à me rendre sur place après la tuerie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il m'arrive encore d'en rêver. Il y avait au milieu de la rue un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égouts avaient éclaté. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, les Moldus hurlaient. Et Black riait aux éclats devant ce qu'il restait de Pettigrow : une robe de sorcier ensanglantée et quelques fragments de son corps… Et voilà toute l'histoire. Enfin presque. Parce qu'avant de tuer tous ces moldus, il était rentré chez lui. Et là-bas… Mon dieu, un véritable désastre encore une fois. Il avait assassiné sa femme de sang froid. Celle qu'il avait juré d'aimer et de protéger. Et il aurait tué sa fille également, mais la pauvre Elisabeth l'avait envoyée par cheminée chez un ami à la dernière seconde. Suite à son arrestation, Black a été emmené par vingt sorciers de la brigade magique et Pettigrow a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume, ce qui a représenté, je crois, un certain réconfort pour sa pauvre mère. Depuis ce temps-là, Black a été enfermé à Azkaban. »

Alors que le ministre parlait de la lucidité remarquable dont avait semblé faire preuve Black dans sa cellule la dernière fois qu'il avait été à Azkaban, Ariana se retourna vers son cousin qui la fixait intensément. Et voyant l'expression sur le visage de Harry, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et recula en glissant par terre. Il avait l'air agonisé et terriblement enragé, et le pire était que cette rage lui était destinée. Il était en colère contre elle.

« Harry… » Chuchota-t-elle pour essayer de le sortir de sa transe.

Mais rien ne semblait pénétrer son esprit. Ce ne fut que quand Hermione et Ron se baissèrent sous la table pour voir s'ils allaient bien qu'il se redressa et rampa pour ne plus être coincé sous la table. Ariana le suivit, mais quand elle vit qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, elle essaya de le rattraper. Quand ils sortirent de l'auberge, elle ne fit pas attention à la direction qu'ils prenaient, elle essayait seulement de parler à son cousin. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il ? Elle n'avait rien fait…

« Harry ! » Appela-t-elle quand ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un clairière, à l'extérieur du village, sur la route de la Cabane Hurlante. « Harry attends, je t'en prie ! Parle-moi ! »

« TE PARLER ?! » S'étrangla-t-il en faisant volte face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle il s'énervait.

« Ce qu'il… Ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que vient de raconter Fudge ? Tu as raté l'épisode où TON père à causé la mort de MES parents ? Ou bien celui où il veut essayer de me tuer pour finir le travail de Voldemort parce qu'apparemment, Voldemort a plus d'importance que celui qui était comme un frère pour lui ?! »

Prise de court, Ariana ne sut quoi dire. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à nouveau. Jamais Harry ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jamais il ne l'avait _regardé_ ainsi. Comme si elle ne valait pas mieux que son père, qu'elle était _pareil._ Et cela fut ce qui déclencha le protocole de sécurité instinctif d'Ariana, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se mit à se défendre en attaquant.

« Parce que tu crois que c'était plus facile pour moi de les entendre dire tout ça sur mon père ? Tu crois que je ne me sens pas _coupable_ pour tout ça ? Je suis la fille de celui qui t'a bousillé ta vie, Harry ! Comment tu crois que je me sens, hein ? "Géniale, la vie et belle, continuons de faire comme si de rien n'était !" ? Et bah devine quoi, c'est ce que je fais depuis le début de l'année et j'en ai ras le bol ! »

« Oh pauvre Ariana ! C'est vrai, tiens ! Plaignons la pauvre Ariana, et ignorons le fait que ma vie a été foutue en l'air par celui qui t'a donné la tienne ! Comme je te plains, toi qui a toujours été la préférée des Dursley, _ma_ tante et _mon_ oncle, qui me haïssent et ne me considère même pas comme un être humain et qui n'en n'ont jamais rien eu à faire que mes parents soient morts ! »

La gifle partit toute seule. Ariana ne savait pas ce qui l'avait traversé à ce moment, mais elle regretta son geste immédiatement après. Cependant, elle ne laissa rien paraître, cherchant un moyen pour que son cousin la laisse seule.

« Tu peux ajouter ça sur ta liste de victime de l'année. » Railla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Harry sortit sa baguette, suivi de près par Ariana, mais Hermione sembla comprendre que rien ne les arrêterai si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant, même si le pire était fait.

« Ça suffit ! » S'écria-t-elle, se tenant entre les deux baguettes.

Ariana la baissa aussitôt, ne voulant pas blesser son amie, et Harry suivit lentement, avant de se retourner et de rejoindre Ron. Hermione resta quelque secondes face à Ariana, qui fixait son cousin s'en aller, le visage gelé par les larmes glacées qui roulaient sur ses joues dans ce froid hivernal.

« Ariana, viens on y va. »

« Va-t'en Hermione, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment. » Marmonna la jeune sorcière qui se détourna de son amie et continua son chemin vers la forêt.

Heureusement, Hermione avait choisi de l'écouter et s'en était allée. Ariana fit marche arrière et revint à la clairière où la dispute avait eu lieu. Et comme si un bouton venait d'être enclencher, elle s'effondra à quatre pattes, les mains glacées dans la poudreuse. La solitude qui l'entourait était oppressante et manquait de l'étouffer. Comment pouvait-elle retourner au château, faire face à ses amis, à Harry, connaissant toute l'histoire derrière la mort des Potter. Son oncle et sa tante. Les parents de Harry, le garçon qui a survécu. Tout le monde allait penser qu'elle était comme son père, à faire des blagues à l'école, mais dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné, elle les trahirait.

§un sanglot échappa ses lèvres, suivi d'un deuxième, puis une cascade de larmes tomba dans la neige. Son père avait tué sa mère, il avait essayé de la tuer, et il avait tuer tout le bonheur d'Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Elle avait tellement de haine pour son père, et pourtant, il restait son père, et toutes ses émotions contradictoires l'avalèrent dans un tourbillon, et Ariana avait l'impression que la seule façon de refaire surface était de hurler. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Un souffle énorme balaya la clairière, renversant les arbres qui l'entouraient. Un vague de fatigue s'abattit alors sur elle, balayant ses émotions qui n'étaient plus qu'un brouillard dans le fond de son esprit. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux, juste un instant, s'allongeant au milieu de la clairière enneigée, à sentir les flocons tomber sur elle. Et elle ferma ses yeux, obéissant à cette voix qui l'appelait dans les ténèbres de son esprit, sans qu'elle ne puisse les rouvrir, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _ **Prochainement...**_

 **Une nouvelle rencontre pour Ariana, et un nouvel OC !**

 **...Un commentaire ? :3**

* * *

 ** _ANSWERS TIME ! (les plus importantes sont en gras parce qu'il y a des choses intéressantes sur l'intrigue)_**

Aywen : Merci ! J'espère que je n'ai pas déçu...

Adenoide : Je n'ai pas trop compris ce que tu voulais dire avec les Malefoy. **Du coup je vais essayer de clarifier un peu. Lucius et Narcissa sont au courant que Sirius est innocent, mais pas Drago (d'ailleurs il pensait que Harry voulait tuer Sirius pour ce qu'il est accusé d'avoir fait donc ça prouve bien qu'il pensait comme tout le monde que Sirius était coupable). Et si c'était pour la réaction de Narcissa sur le Chemin de Traverse, étant donné qu'elle était avec Drago et dans un endroit public, je suppose qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas trop montrer ce qu'elle savait. Surtout que Lucius a échappé de justesse à Azkaban, donc autant ne pas faire de vagues. Et puis j'aimerais plus tard que les liens familiaux entre Ariana et les Malefoy soient un peu plus complexes que la simple haine qu'il y a entre Harry et Drago. Enfin bon, pour l'instant, Drago est toujours un crétin, donc ça va encore attendre... ^^** Pour la confiance entre Remus et Sirius, c'est normal. Il pensait que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret des Potter et que c'est donc sa faute si ses meilleurs amis son morts. Et vu qu'il n'a pas toutes les pièces du puzzle, il ne croit que ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Et quant à Drago qui accable sa cousine... comme je l'ai dit, c'était un crétin quand il était petit, et j'ai crois que les gueguerres entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était sa raison de vivre mdr x)


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey !**

 **Je suis un peu en avance parce que ma box fonctionne à moitié (toujours) alors je profite de la wifi de mon école pour poster un nouveau chapitre. C'est un peu plus éloigné de l'intrigue principale, et présente une nouvelle personne intervenant dans la vie d'Ariana. Les prochains chapitres en règles générale sont assez distants des livres, vu qu'Ariana et Harry se sont disputés. J'ai aussi mis l'accent sur le lien qui lie Ariana et Beth. Elle a ses propres amis, en plus de ceux d'Harry, et je trouve ça important de le rappeler de temps en temps. :)**

 **Profitez bien.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Pour la deuxième fois de l'année déjà Ariana se réveilla après être tombée dans les pommes. Elle commença à en avoir par-dessus la tête de s'évanouir à chaque fois que le moindre problème pointait le bout de son nez. Cette fois-ci il y avait quand même une différence. Elle n'était pas à l'hôpital, mais dehors, si le froid et le blanc aveuglant qui l'accueillirent étaient d'un quelconque indice. La seule chose qui la perturbait était qu'elle bougeait. Comment pouvait-elle bouger si elle était allongée ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était secouée, et que des bras la portaient. Fronçant les sourcils, elle redressa légèrement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un jumeau Weasley. Lequel, elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle était bien trop dans les vapes pour ça.

« Elle est réveillée ! » S'exclama soudain une voix féminine derrière elle. Ariana grogna et tenta de se remettre debout sans prévenir, ce qui se termina par terre pour elle. Gémissant en sentant ses muscles, saisis par le froid, faire un effort pour se remettre debout, la jeune sorcière se tenait face à deux jumeaux Weasley et une meilleure amie inquiets.

« Ana, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda l'un des rouquins.

Cette question arrêta Ariana, qui essaya de se rappeler ce qui l'avait amenée à s'évanouir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses amis avait été dans l'auberge des Trois Balais, avant d'y retrouver Harry. Puis l'arrivée du ministre et des professeurs et leur discussion, ce qui avait mené à… la dispute. Ne voulant pas partager ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son cousin, elle se retourna et les ignora, laissant seulement comme réponse :

« C'est pas vos affaires. Je vais bien. »

« Ariana, tu es gelée, et tu trembles. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance. » Insista Beth, ce qui irrita trop rapidement son amie, déjà fatiguée après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je vais bien ! » Explosa-t-elle au milieu du chemin juste avant d'arriver au village.

Heureusement qu'elle s'était réveillée avant que ses amis ne rentrent dans le village, car une jeune élève inconsciente qui n'était pas censée se trouver hors de l'enceinte de l'école parce qu'elle était la fille d'un dangereux criminel ne serait certainement pas passé inaperçu. Bien que seuls les élèves pouvaient la reconnaître, il ya avait toujours les Serpentards pour faire siffler leur langue fourchue dans les couloirs de l'école.

Voyant les yeux écarquillés de Beth, Ariana se rendit compte du ton sur lequel elle venait de répondre à sa meilleure amie. Elle soupira profondément, en ayant par-dessus la tête de cette journée interminable et ne voulant qu'une chose, se recroqueviller sous les couvertures bien chaudes de son lit.

« Il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit à l'école. » Dit-elle en évitant le regard de ses trois amis.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et fonça tête baissée dans le village, se mêlant à la foule pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle n'aurait pas dû parler comme ça à Beth. Après tout le stress qu'elle lui avait fait subir les deux dernières années, c'était normal que la jeune blonde vénitienne se fasse du souci pour elle. Cherchant une idée qui pourrait lui permettrait de se rattraper auprès de chacun de ses amis, elle dévia de la rue principale et tomba sur une rue moins fréquentée. Il s'y trouvait une petite boutique qui ne payait pas de mine, mais qui pourtant avait attiré l'œil de la jeune sorcière. Il fallait encore qu'elle trouve un cadeau pour Beth et les jumeaux, alors autant en profiter. Elle avait encore un peu de temps, et un peu de chaleur ne lui ferait pas de mal après s'être évanouie au milieu d'une clairière enneigée.

La porte s'ouvrit avec le son de la cloche ensorcelée, et une vague de chaleur accueillit Ariana quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Il y avait beaucoup de choses, certaines ne valant pas plus de quelques noises, d'autres coûtant certainement une fortune en galions. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années était en train de remettre en place quelques objets quand elle remarqua la présence de la jeune fille. Un large sourire s'étendit alors sur son visage, et elle abandonna ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour s'approcher de la jeune fille.

« Mademoiselle, bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Se retenant de l'envoyer balader à cause de sa mauvaise humeur, Ariana essaya de lui sourire, mais ça sortit plus comme une grimace, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vendeuse.

« Oh, tu dois être glacée, tu as les lèvres toutes violettes et tu trembles comme une feuille ! Ne bouges pas je reviens. »

Et sans en expliquer d'avantage, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique où elle disparut pendant plusieurs minutes. Ariana profita de ce temps pour observer les objets exposaient sur les étagères et les étalages, cherchant ce qui serait un beau cadeau pour chacun de ses amis. Elle était sur le point de désespérer et de s'en aller quand la femme revint, deux tasses à la main, une de thé et l'autre de quelque chose recouvert de crème fouettée, et de cannelle. Elle lui en tendit une, et Ariana obéit immédiatement, ne voulant pas retirer la bonne humeur qui semblait émaner de la vendeuse.

« Un bon chocolat chaud devrait te remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps. » Dit-elle avant d'ajouter, voyant qu'Ariana ne faisait pas un geste pour gouter au breuvage qu'on venait de lui mettre dans les mains. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'empoisonner mes clients, tu sais. Bois, ça te fera du bien. »

Ariana, ne voulant pas offenser plus l'aimable femme, trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson, et fut immédiatement parcourue d'une vague de chaleur qui détendit ses muscles crispés. La crème fouettée qui était ajoutée par-dessus apportée un goût plus doux à l'amertume du chocolat, remontée avec un peu de cannelle par-dessus. Le tout était simplement exquis. Elle reprit une plus grande gorgée et ferma les yeux en savourant avec plaisir le mélange des trois ingrédients. Elle rouvrit les yeux en avalant le liquide bien chaud qui réchauffa l'intérieur de son corps.

« Merci, madame. » Dit-elle simplement face au regard amusé de la vendeuse.

« Oh, de rien. Et appelle-moi Karen. »Répondit-elle en la guidant vers un coin ou se trouver des fauteuils en cuir intentionnellement usé par endroits, et une table basse en marbre.

Karen y déposa sa tasse de thé et s'assit dans un fauteuil, indiquant à la jeune fille de faire de même. Ariana s'installa sur le divan qui faisait face à la vendeuse, agrippant sa tasse de ses deux mains pour essayer de se réchauffer plus rapidement.

« Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ma boutique ? »

« Euh… je cherche des cadeaux de Noël pour mes amis. J'en ai pour tout le monde sauf eux trois, et j'aimerais le offrir quelque chose de spécial. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Explique moi ce que tu cherches, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à trouver. » Proposa Karen avant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé.

« Les deux premiers sont des jumeaux. Mais je ne veux pas leur offrir quelque chose qui se ressemble. Même si la plupart des gens ne le remarque pas, je sais qu'ils sont aussi différents que similaires. »

« Et comment sont-ils alors ? »

« L'un est toujours en train d'essayer de faire le pitre pour attirer l'attention, et ce n'est pas toujours très subtil, même si ça atteint le but recherché. Il fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir et voit après ce que ça donne, et il en est fier. À vrai dire, il pense plus avec ses émotions qu'avec sa tête. » Expliqua-t-elle en pensant à Fred. « Le deuxième prend plus le temps de prévoir ce qui pourrait arriver, les côtés positifs et négatifs, et réfléchie plus que l'autre, mais il essaye de faire croire qu'il est totalement inconscient de tout ça. Et ils aiment tous les deux faire des blagues et ils pensent à inventer toutes sortes de farces et attrapes à longueur de journée. » Ajouta-t-elle.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait proposer. Elle se leva, laissant Ariana seule avec son chocolat chaud, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs objets dans les mains.

« Ceci est une plume rare d'hippogriffe des Indes. Elle est noire comme la nuit, mais inclinée correctement, elle laisse un reflet multicolore s'étaler par-dessus. Je pensais que pour quelqu'un de studieux, mais qui aime l'originalité, ça pouvait être un beau cadeau. »

« Oh, non, il est plus sérieux que Fred et il n'a pas des résultats alarmants, mais George n'est définitivement pas le type studieux. » Expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé tentant de faire une apparition sur son visage en imaginant George à gratter des dizaines et des dizaines de rouleaux de parchemin à la bibliothèque.

« D'accord, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Du coup, j'ai aussi pensé à ceci. »

La jeune femme lui tendit un paquet à la jeune fille, qui sortit l'objet de sa housse. Il s'agissait d'un carnet avec une couverture en cuir, teint dans un rouge vermillon. Cherchant où était le côté spécial de cet objet, elle le retourna dans tous les sens, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas dans une boutique moldue.

« Je suppose qu'il y a un sortilège spécial sur ce carnet ? » S'enquit-elle en relevant le regard vers la vendeuse, qui hocha la tête en souriant, semblant apprécier la déduction de la jeune élève.

« En effet. Il est totalement imperméable, ininflammable, et résiste à tout type de sort dangereux de magie blanche. Mais surtout, il a un nombre infini de pages. Jamais on ne peut arriver à la fin, car un sortilège rajoute systématiquement des pages, sans changer la forme extérieure du carnet. C'est un peu comme s'il était plus grand à l'intérieur en fait. »

Ariana observa plus attentivement le carnet, se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme lui proposait cet article, avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. Elle avait dit que les jumeaux adoraient faire des farces et en imaginer des nouvelles. Sachant que George était plus appliqué et plus prévoyant que son frère, il allait certainement besoin de quelque chose pour se rappeler toutes leurs idées, et la fabrication des nouveautés. C'était le cadeau parfait pour lui.

« Je pense que je vais le prendre. En plus la couleur est parfaite. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Le poids de la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Harry s'atténuait peu à peu, détendant ses muscles et mettant un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Je me disais bien que ça serait plutôt une bonne idée. Ensuite pour le deuxième, j'ai aussi pensé à deux choses. »

Elle tendit un petit objet sphérique et en verre, avec un légère fumée blanche à l'intérieur. Se rappelant vivement du globe similaire qu'avait eu Neville en première année, Ariana ignora le Rappeltout et chercha le deuxième objet, mais ne vit rien.

« Je savais bien que tu aurais préféré le deuxième. Moi-même, j'aurais préféré le deuxième. Elle se releva, et Ariana écarquilla les yeux quand Karen revint s'asseoir devant elle, avec une cage à hibou. Mais ce n'était pas un hibou qui s'y trouvait. Un aigle à tête blanche se tenait bien droit, fier de lui.

« Il est rare qu'on les utilise en Angleterre comme oiseau postal, mais c'est plus répandu d'utiliser des rapaces aux États-Unis parce qu'ils sont aussi loyaux que les chouettes. C'est souvent réservé à une aristocratie, mais celui-ci ne plaisait pas un client qui le revend à un prix très bas, trouvant qu'il n'est "bon à rien à toujours vouloir jouer." Il n'est pas très vieux, dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'adolescence des oiseaux de son espèce, et ce caractère joueur est parfois retrouvé dans certains spécimens. »

Ariana était abasourdi. Il était magnifique. L'oiseau la regardait attentivement, sa petite tête penchée sur le côté, comme pour essayer de savoir si elle était digne de confiance. Quand il émit un cri doux, la vendeuse ricana.

« Il semble t'apprécier. La plupart des gens finissent par sortir en courant en le voyant parce qu'il commençait à leur hurler dessus. »

C'était un cadeau parfait. Fred, qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et faire des farces allait trouver un bon divertissement, et gagnerait en plus un ami loyal sur qui il pourra compter le reste de sa vie. Et en grandissant, peut-être qu'il adaptera son caractère à son oiseau et prendra plus au sérieux les choses importantes.

« Il est parfait. » Murmura-t-elle, toujours émerveillée par la beauté de l'oiseau, avant qu'une pensée ne traverse son esprit. « Est-ce qu'il a un nom ? »

« C'est Orion. »

« Mais je ne peux pas le prendre. Tout le monde le verrait. » Dit-elle rapidement.

« C'est vrai. Par contre, tu peux déjà prendre le nécessaire à oiseau, et je le lâcherai avec une lettre pour toit le jour de Noël ? » Proposa gentiment Karen.

« Oh, je ne veux pas vous déranger… »

« Pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir ! Et ne discute pas, tu ne trouveras pas mieux. » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Bon, ça c'est fait. Je crois que tu m'as parlé de trois personnes, non ? »

« Oui… » Ariana chercha les mots pour décrire Beth, et se lança directement, ne voulant pas trop réfléchir. « Beth est ma meilleure amie. Elle me comprend mieux que n'importe qui, et me supporte à travers tous mes problèmes. C'est un peu comme une sœur. Je peux compter sur elle, et elle peut compter sur moi. On a des hauts et des bas. Tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas très bien, et je crois que j'ai un peu sur-réagit, et j'aimerais lui offrir quelque chose qui montre que je ne lui en veux pas, et qu'on sera toujours comme des sœurs. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Mmhmmh… Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. Je reviens. »

Ariana l'entendit remuer des boites dans l'arrière-boutique, un grand fracas, et les jurons de la jeune femme. La jeune sorcière sourit en terminant son chocolat chaud. Cette jeune femme était vraiment très sympathique, et donnait envie de lui faire confiance. Elle avait aussi un côté enfantin qui la rajeunissait, et à chaque sourire qu'elle faisait, c'était comme si elle perdait instantanément cinq ans d'âge. Ses cheveux courts couleurs noisette étaient assortis à la couleur de ses yeux de biche, et sa petite taille la rendait encore plus adorable. En observant plus attentivement ce qui l'entourait du magasin, Ariana put s'imaginer que la jeune femme était assez bordélique, mais s'y retrouvait facilement dans son bazar.

Karen revint justement à ce moment là, et tendit à Ariana deux boites carrées en cuir. La jeune fille les pris délicatement, et en ouvrit une. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet doré rigide (certainement en or), composé de deux tiges de métal emmêlée l'une avec l'autre pour former de jolie courbes, et au milieu, un rubis taillé à la perfection était incrusté comme si chaque côté en or du bracelet était attiré par cette pierre précieuse. C'était vraiment magnifique. Elle ouvrit le deuxième, et y trouva un bracelet de forme similaire, mais en argent, avec ses fois une perle noire ressemblant à une obsidienne en son centre. Deux bracelets, un pour chacune d'elles. C'était le cadeau idéal, pour rappeler qu'elles venaient de mondes différents, mais qui montrait leurs ressemblances et leur lien unique.

« Ils sont magnifiques. »

Karen lui sourit gentiment.

« Ils sont enchantés pour se resserrer légèrement afin d'avertir la personne qui le porte que l'autre la cherche. Il suffit simplement pour la personne qui veut voir l'autre de frotter la pierre de son bracelet. »

« Je ne peux pas prendre ça. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont parfaits ! » S'étonna la vendeuse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ce n'est pas ça. J'avais prévu de quoi acheter les cadeaux de Noël en allant à Gringotts, et j'en ai eu pour moins que je ne pensais avec ce que j'ai déjà acheté, mais là c'est beaucoup trop. Je vais juste prendre le carnet et le matériel pour oiseau, mais je pense que ce sera tout. » Dit-elle, embêtée.

Elle aurait aimé offrir tout ça à ses amis, mais c'était impossible. Même en ayant une fortune dans son coffre fort à la banque, elle n'avait pas assez sur elle pour tout prendre. Cependant, elle fut à nouveau surprise par la bonté de la vendeuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Les bracelets n'étaient pas à vendre, c'est un vieil héritage dont je ne profiterai pas, et je préfère qu'ils te soient utiles et qu'ils aient une signification plus forte que celle de rester dans un placard toute leur vie. »

« Mais… »

« Non, pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer la vie, je suis aussi têtue qu'un griffon. Et l'aigle est vraiment vendu en dessous du prix normal, et vu que c'est Noël, il y a des réductions sur tout le matériel pour oiseau et la papeterie. »

Ariana était presque certaine qu'elle venait d'inventer l'histoire des réductions, mais devant son air définitif, elle préféra ne pas relever. Après tout, ça l'arrangeait bien elle aussi.

« D'accord. Je vais tout prendre alors. » Dit-elle peu enthousiaste de prendre de tels objets et en payer la moitié. « Mais vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas gérer votre boutique très longtemps si vous faites ça pour tout le monde ? »

« Mais tu n'es pas tout le monde. Je t'aime bien et tu supportes d'être autour de moi malgré mon enthousiasme parfois encombrant, d'après certains clients. Je ne fais pas de cadeaux comme ça à tout le monde. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ais quelqu'un de bien qui a besoin d'aide. Alors j'aide. »

Dit-elle en se relevant. Ariana la suivit, prenant au passage les objets que lui avait apportés la vendeuse et les posa sur le comptoir pour payer. Elle vida son porte monnaie, mais se dit que ça valait le coup. Ils allaient être aux anges en voyant leurs cadeaux.

« Merci encore, mada… Karen. »

« De rien. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais… ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Désolée. C'est Ariana. » Dit-elle en grimaçant pour avoir oublié ses principes. Pétunia lui aurait rudement rappelée à l'ordre pour cela, mais au fond cela la faisait presque rire maintenant.

« Eh bien, Ariana je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et un joyeux Noël. Profite-bien, et n'hésite pas à revenir quand tu veux. »

« Merci. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant poliment.

Il était rare de croiser quelqu'un qui ne la regardait pas comme une psychopathe ces derniers temps, et c'était vraiment rafraichissant, au point où la jeune fille en avait oublié la mauvaise humeur qui l'avait suivie tout l'après-midi. Il y avait toujours cette idée dans la tête des autres élèves que le père d'Ariana étant fou, et il avait forcément passé ce gène à sa fille. Heureusement, certains d'entre eux passait au-delà de cette idée, mais ils étaient rares. C'est pourquoi, se faire traiter comme quelqu'un de normal lui faisait du bien. Évidemment, Karen ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, et n'avait pas cherché à le savoir, donc elle ne voyait en elle qu'une jeune élève qui était en train de geler de froid, cherchant désespérément des cadeaux particuliers pour ses amis.

Ariana prit le sac posé sur le comptoir, et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte de la boutique. Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure qu'elle était là, et si elle tardait plus longtemps, il n'y aurait plus assez de monde chez Zonko pour passer inaperçue et descendre à la cave. Heureusement, la cage à oiseau qu'elle avait achetée avait été réduite pour ne pas l'encombrer, lui permettant de ne pas se faire repérer trop facilement.

Elle réussit à se glisser au milieu des élèves toujours présents agglutinés dans le magasin de bonbons pour passer par le passage secret menant tout droit à Poudlard. Heureusement, Harry n'était nulle part en vue, autrement sa bonne humeur serait retombée brutalement. Elle lui en voulait profondément pour ce qu'il avait dit. Bien sûr, il était la victime dans tout ça. À cause de son père, Harry n'avait plus de parents et avait été élevé par des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas. Mais lui reprocher tout ça à elle, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien, c'était trop. Évidemment, elle ressentait un sentiment de culpabilité au fond d'elle, ce qui était stupide, et elle le savait, mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser que c'était son père qui avait fait ces crimes horribles, et que par conséquent, elle en était en partie responsable.

Sur le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, chaque pas qu'elle faisait semblait plus hésitant que le précédent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faite en voyant Harry ? La gifle était partie toute seule après qu'il lui ai dit toutes ces choses, et même s'il méritait de se faire corriger, jamais elle n'aurait dû réagir ainsi. Après tout ce qu'avaient fait les Dursley, elle avait malheureusement eu une réaction digne de Vernon, et la honte s'empara d'elle. Est-ce qu'ils avaient fini par déteindre sur elle ? Puis une angoisse profonde arriva. Est-ce qu'elle était naturellement violente comme ça ? La gifle était partie par réflexe. Alors dans ce cas, y avait-il une p art d'ombre en elle, qui la rapprochait plus de son père qu'elle ne le pensait ?

Non. Elle ne voulait pas être comme lui. Tout le monde a une part d'ombre quand il se tient dans la lumière, et étant justement du côté de ceux qui voulaient faire les choses avec probité et justice, il était certain qu'ils avaient tous cette part plus inconnue de leur personnalité qu'il tentait de refouler. Mais peut-être que de toute façon, c'était destiné à sortir à un moment ou un autre. Il suffisait seulement de choisir si on voulait continuer sur cette voie ou non.

Inspirant un grand coup, Ariana carra ses épaules et donna le mot de passe au chevalier ayant pris la place de la Grosse Dame. Un clown, si vous vouliez son avis, mais efficace pour la sécurité, si bien que la moitié des élèves ne connaissaient eux-mêmes pas le mot de passe. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune, se préparant à faire face à son cousin pour s'excuser. Elle devait faire preuve d'un peu de maturité pour une fois, et ne pas faire comme son instinct lui ordonner, c'est-à-dire l'ignorer et ne plus lui adresser un mot jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Les élèves n'étaient pas encore tous rentrés, mais quelques groupes étaient quand même présents, notamment celui du trio d'or de Gryffondor, en train de discuter à messes basses. La jeune fille avait envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais se força à avancer vers eux. Elle devait faire ça. C'était nécessaire qu'il lui pardonne, car autrement, ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait été trop loin, et que même si ce qui était arrivé à ses parents n'était pas de la faute d'Ariana, le malaise et la tension entre eux l'était.

Ron fut le premier à s'apercevoir de sa présence, et le regard noir qu'il lui envoya l'aurait certainement effrayée si elle ne savait pas qu'il ne serait jamais capable de lui faire réellement du mal. Il était un Weasley après tout, et Percy et son ambition mis à part, ils avaient tous le même esprit qu'un de ses ours en peluche qui vivaient dans les nuages dans la culture moldue. Oui, elle avait été forcée de regarder ça à cause de Dudley étant petite, et ça l'avait marquée. Ariana se racla la gorge timidement pour attirer l'attention de son cousin.

« Harry… » Commença-t-elle, mais il fronça les sourcils et avait un air froid sur le visage, avant de se lever et de la bousculer pour s'éloigner d'elle jusque son dortoir. Ariana insista : « Harry, attends ! Je suis désolée ! S'il-te-plaît… »

Elle fut coupée quand il fit volte-face et la regarda comme s'il voulait lui lancer un mauvais sort.

« Reste loin de moi, Ariana. » Dit-il sur un air menaçant, qui n'échappa pas au reste de la salle commune qui avait ne bougeait plus pour observer la scène. La moindre dispute allait faire le tour du château, et le fait que Harry Potter soit en froid avec sa cousin, la fille du meurtrier en cavale, allait sans doute se disperser somme une trainée de poussière.

Choquée par la réponse d'Harry, Ariana resta plantée face aux escaliers, le regardant monter dans son dortoir, avant d'être bousculée quand Ron passa à côté d'elle. Sentant les larmes à nouveau monter, elle ignora Hermione qui tentait sans doute de la consoler, elle ne fit pas attention à tous les regards méfiants que les gens lui envoyaient et les murmures qui s'élevaient déjà sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser les deux cousins Potter à se disputer ainsi, et obéit à la seule pensée qui tournait dans sa tête : Fuis.

Elle courut dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir, jeta son sac avec les cadeaux de Noël à côté de son lit, et s'y allongea. Elle ferma les rideaux pour la séparer du reste du monde et se recroquevilla en boule, pleurant silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à la perte de l'amitié si précieuse qu'elle avait avec Harry.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire ? :3**

* * *

 _ **Prochainement...**_

 **... NOOOOOËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËËLLLLL ! *_***

 **(oui j'adoooore Noël)**

* * *

 **ANSWERS TIME !**

 **LutineLaugh :** Ça fait du bien d'être revenue :) Personnellement j'ai toujours pensé qu'Harry ne réfléchissait pas avant d'ouvrir sa bouche. Quand on y pense, à la fin du troisième tome, lors de la confrontation avec Sirius, il n'écoute pas vraiment ce que Remus et Sirius lui disent, et leur coupe sans cesse la parole en criant que Sirius a tuer ses parents, donc il devait lui aussi mourir. Ils sont adultes et suffisamment patients (en tout cas Remus) pour attendre qu'il se calme et lui expliquer tout posément. Mais Ariana est jeune et n'est pas encore assez mature pour ne pas prendre au sérieux les mots de son cousin quand il s'énerve, et forcément répond de la même façon. C'est comme ça que j'interprète aussi la dispute entre Harry et Ron au début de La Coupe de Feu. Et pour la rencontre entre Ariana et Sirius, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y arriver ! :D Merci pour le com' ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

La semaine suivant le week-end à Pré-au-Lard était la dernière avant les vacances. Samedi, les couloirs allaient être bien moins encombrés que d'ordinaire, même si certains restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances. Et Ariana attendait désespérément la sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours de métamorphoses le vendredi soir, car cela signifierait que le nombre de regards mauvais et de murmures allaient disparaître. Les élèves seraient trop occupés à discuter de leurs projets pour les vacances pour penser à elle.

Toute la semaine, Harry l'ignora et fit comme si elle n'existait même pas, Ron lui envoyait des regards noirs, et Hermione tentait de lui sourire avec hésitation. Toute l'école avait compris que quelque chose c'était passé dès le petit-déjeuner le lendemain de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. En effet, fatiguée d'avoir trop pleurée, Ariana n'avait pas été au diner la veille, et le petit-déjeuner avait été sa première apparition en public depuis la scène entre elle et Harry au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle était descendue seule, sans attendre Beth et faisait partie des premiers élèves à s'installer à table. Beth s'était assise à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était, mais ne lui avait rien dit, surement de peur de se prendre une remarque de sa meilleure amie, avant de commencer à manger. Quelques minutes après, Harry était descendu. En le voyant s'avancer entre les tables, Ariana s'était levée, et une fois qu'il fût arrivé à sa hauteur, elle l'avait appelé. Mais il avait continué son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, s'asseyant à l'opposé de la table. Toute la table des Gryffondors s'était tue, et Ariana était restée plusieurs secondes debout à côté du banc, avant de sentir Beth tirer sur sa manche, la forçant à se rasseoir. Évidemment, tout le monde avait eu le temps de voir l'échange (ou l'absence d'échange en l'occurrence) entre les deux cousins. Mais Beth l'avait forcée à manger, et à la fin du repas, lui avait murmuré :

« Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous hier, il se calmera. »

Mais le vendredi soir, rien n'avait changé entre eux, et Ariana avait complètement abandonné d'essayer de parler à Harry. Beth semblait avoir oublié le week-end précédent, et agissait le plus normalement du monde autour de sa meilleure amie, ce qui intriguait cette dernière. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit par rapport à son comportement ? Ariana avait essayé de s'excuser, mais Beth avait secoué la main comme si de rien était, lui disant que c'était de sa faute d'avoir insisté, avant de changer le sujet.

Les jumeaux, eux, semblaient prendre des gants autour de la jeune brune, ce qui l'irritait plus que cela ne la réconfortait. Elle leur avait clairement dit d'arrêter de la traiter comme si elle était en sucre, et qu'elle n'allait pas les foudroyer sur place à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche. Elle avait peut-être ajouté une menace de glisser une potion dans leur shampooing qui teindrait leur peau en rose s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de la prendre avec des pincettes. Juste peut-être. En tout cas, aucun des deux, ni Beth, n'avait mentionné l'incident de Pré-au-Lard, préférant la laisser venir vers eux quand elle en aurait besoin.

Enfin, la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours et le début des vacances de Noël, et Ariana soupira en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. Elle allait avoir la paix pendant deux semaines. Plus de regards en coin, plus de ragots ridicules, et plus d'ignorance de la part de ceux qu'elle avait pensé un jour ses amis. La plupart allait rentrer chez eux, la laissant seule dans le silence infini qui régnait sur le château les journées de vacances. Presque silence, il y avait toujours les jumeaux pour mettre le bazar ou faire exploser les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi que l'absence de son cousin à ses côtés allait être encore plus difficile à vivre. Il n'y allait plus y avoir grand monde à la table pour les repas, et encore moins dans la salle commune. Heureusement, le domaine de Poudlard était suffisamment grand pour l'éviter.

Beth avait d'abord prévu de rentrer chez ses parents pour fête les fêtes de fin d'années avec sa famille, comme chaque année, mais sa mère, dont l'anniversaire avait été fin novembre, avait reçu comme cadeau un voyage pour deux en Suisse pour passer les vacances au ski. D'abord déçue, elle s'était ensuite réjouie à l'idée de passer le réveillon à Poudlard pour la première fois. Et comme tous les ans, la famille Weasley allait également rester. Ariana le cachait, mais elle était rassurée d'avoir ses meilleurs amis avec elle pendant Noël. Au moins, elle n'allait pas être toute seule, car pour elle, cela semblait être la pire façon de passer Noël.

Au lieu de remonter dans la salle commune, les deux amies préférèrent sortir du château et se promener dans le parc. Après une bataille de boules de neige à laquelle s'étaient joint Fred, George, et Ginny qui avaient eu la même idée de se profiter du parc vide, les cinq restèrent à s'amuser au bord du lac noir jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombât. Ginny, qui jusqu'alors avait toujours était hésitante autour d'Ariana, s'était détendue et avait même discuté avec elle pour comprendre ce qu'était une série télévisée. Ariana avait rarement le droit ou le temps de s'attarder devant la télévision quand elle était chez les Dursley, mais avait pu profiter de soirées où ils étaient invités par des amis pour l'allumer. Comme à chaque fois ils prétextaient qu'elle était malade, elle pouvait rester à la maison, et avait ainsi pu découvrir quelques séries télé pour adolescents qui étaient assez sympas.

Quand la nuit tomba, ils décidèrent de rentrer changer leurs robes mouillées par la neige avant d'aller diner. À table, ils s'amusèrent si bien qu'Ariana oublia ses problèmes et ne vit pas le regard triste de son cousin, qui se rendait compte que le caractère bien trempé de la jeune fille commençait à lui manquer.

La veille de Noël, Ariana fut surprise de recevoir un mot par hibou du professeur Lupin, lui demandant de le rencontrer dans son bureau pendant la matinée. Elle s'y rendit après avoir terminé de manger et de rangé un peu ses affaires. Quand elle arriva devant son bureau, la porte était grande ouverte, et Lupin semblait être absorbé par la lecture de la Gazette du sorcier, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils. Ariana frappa deux coups sur le bois de la porte pour prévenir de son arrivée, et Lupin releva la tête, avant d'étaler un grand sourire sur son visage qui se détendit immédiatement.

« Ah, Ariana ! Je suis heureux de vous voir. »

« Bonjour professeur. »

Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand son regard se posa sur le collier qu'elle avait autour du coup. Étant donné que c'était les vacances, la jeune fille avait laissé sa robe d'écolière de côté, ne laissant que ses vêtements moldus. Un jean slim noir, et une chemise à manches longues d'un vert émeraude en soie. Depuis que Harry lui avait balancé qu'elle avait toujours été bien traitée par les Dursley contrairement à lui, elle faisait plus attention à la façon dont elle s'habiller, un peu pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était immature, vraiment, mais il l'avait cherché.

Sa chemise, contrairement à sa robe noire d'écolière, avait un léger décolleté, donnant la possibilité d'apercevoir son collier. Sentant le regard de son professeur fixé sur le bijou, elle porta la main vers le pendentif en forme de loup. Elle comprenait pourquoi il pouvait être interloqué par le collier, mais d'un autre côté, l'étonnement qu'il avait sur son visage indiquait clairement que quelque chose de plus se passait dans sa tête. Il finit par se racler la gorge pour revenir à ses pensées, et son sourire reprit sa place.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. » Répondit-elle rapidement. Trop rapidement peut-être.

« Vraiment ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous et votre cousin ne vous parlez plus. »

Face au silence de la jeune fille qui baissait les yeux, il soupira et se leva.

« Venez avec moi. On va marcher un peu. »

Confuse, elle obéit et après avoir enfilé un sweat, sa cape et une grosse écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor quand ils passèrent devant la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils sortirent se promener dans le parc enneigé. Ariana se demandait pourquoi Lupin l'avait convoquée ainsi pour finalement l'emmener se promener. Ils marchaient côtes à côtes en silence, traversant le pont, puis le parc jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Lupin s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre en soupirant. Il tapota le tronc à côté de lui en souriant à la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'asseye également. Levant un sourcil perplexe, elle finit par accéder à sa demande, et pendant quelques instants ils restèrent ainsi à admirer la vue qu'offrait le château recouvert de neige.

« Vous savez, quand j'étais à l'école, c'était difficile pour moi de garder mon problème un secret. » Déclara-t-il tout à coup, surprenant Ariana. « Je faisais partie d'un groupe d'amis avec qui on partageait tout. Autant dire qu'ils ont fini par découvrir mon… problème. Au début ils se sont méfiés de moi. Mais au bout d'une semaine et avec l'intervention de deux jeunes filles qui avaient aussi découvert mon secret, tout était redevenu comme avant. Ils se sont même mis à m'aider à dissimuler mon problème. On a grandi ensemble, et grâce à eux, presque personne n'a découvert ce que j'étais. On était les quatre meilleurs amis du monde, et rien ne semblait pouvoir nous séparer. »

« Pourquoi vous me racontez-ça, professeur ? » S'enquit Ariana, qui était un peu perdue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui racontait toute sa vie comme ça ?

« Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui est important que tu saches. » Répondit-il vaguement, la surprenant en employant le tutoiement. « Quand on a finit Poudlard, deux d'entre nous se sont mariés avec les deux jeunes femmes qui leur avaient passé un savon quand ils m'avaient tourné le dos au moment où ils ont découvert ce que j'étais. Je pense que c'était la meilleure décision qu'ils aient prise. » Raconta-t-il en ricanant un peu, surprenant à nouveau la jeune sorcière à côté de lui. « Et un an plus tard chacun eut un enfant. L'un un garçon, l'autre une fille. L'un d'eux a voulu me faire le parrain de sa fille. Tu ne le sais surement pas, mais avec ma condition, il était impossible pour moi d'accepter d'après la loi. Alors les parents de la petite fille décidèrent de faire une cérémonie moldue, me référençant ainsi dans la loi moldue comme le parrain de leur fille. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour inspirer un grand coup, et Ariana se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, mais elle avait peur de l'entendre. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça voudrait dire que pendant toutes ses années, elle aurait pu avoir une vraie famille, elle aurait pu être élevée par un parent qui l'aimait, et surtout parce que ça signifierait qu'elle avait une famille plus grande que ce qu'elle ne pensait, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait réagir. Elle avait peur de l'inconnu.

« Je suis ton parrain, Ariana. »

Et ses émotions se déchainèrent à l'intérieur d'elle, sans qu'aucune n'apparaisse à l'extérieur. Comment devait-elle réagir à cette confession ? Sentant certainement la détresse de la jeune fille, le professeur se dépêcha d'enchainer en parlant rapidement :

« Depuis le début de l'année je cherchais un moyen de te l'annoncer, mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment. Je comprendrais que tu ne voudrais rien avoir à faire avec moi. Après tout, tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de moi avant la rentrée, mais je ne savais pas non plus où tu étais pendant les dix années où tu as grandie avec Harry. Et je n'ai su que tu étais à Poudlard que l'année dernière par une amie, et je me suis dit que tu serais mieux avec ton cousin, donc je n'ai rien fait, mais il fallait que… »

Il s'arrêta quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et le serrèrent de toutes leurs forces. Ariana avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait jamais su si elle était vivante, où l'endroit où elle se trouvait si c'était le cas, et n'avait par conséquent jamais pu la prendre avec lui pour l'élevée. Et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de révéler qui il était, il avait agi, plutôt que de se taire, et rien que ça, pour une Gryffondor, c'était ce qui devait être fait. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment était que quelqu'un qu'elle avait appris à voir comme une figure rassurante, pouvait enfin faire partie de sa vie. Et avec ce qu'elle avait découvert sur son père une semaine plus tôt, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Lupin.

Elle sentit que l'homme finit par se détendre et prit à son tour la jeune fille qui avait commencé à sangloter dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'Ariana sèche ses larmes, et elle le prit à bout de bras, le regardant attentivement.

« Merci, professeur. »

« Je crois qu'à ce point tu peux m'appeler Remus, non ? » Plaisanta-t-il, ce qui fit rire Ariana, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Je veux que tu saches qu'à présent, tu pourras toujours venir me voir si tu ne te sens pas bien. Je me doute que tu n'es pas vraiment prête à avoir quelqu'un qui veuille sur toi, mais si tu as besoin, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

« Merci… Remus. »

Elle le prit à nouveau rapidement dans ses bras pour le remercier, avant que le professeur se lève et montra le château de la tête.

« On devrait y aller. Le temps qu'on arrive, ce sera l'heure de déjeuner. »

Ariana hocha la tête et suivit son parrain – cela faisait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi, mais cela la rendait aussi beaucoup plus heureuse – jusqu'au château. Sur le chemin, il lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur sa mère, ce qui fit sourire Ariana. Apparemment c'était une véritable force de la nature. Remus semblait éviter le sujet de son père, et elle en était reconnaissante. Les seuls moments où il le mentionné étaient quand il racontait comment sa mère l'avait détesté les premières années à Poudlard à cause de sa réputation de coureur de jupons qu'il s'était fait dès la troisième année. En arrivant, Ariana vit que Lupin avait eu raison. Les élèves commençaient à descendre les escaliers pour aller manger. Ils se séparèrent avec un sourire complice, et Ariana remonta dans son dortoir pour poser sa cape et son écharpe. Elle s'étala sur son lit et observa le plafond du dortoir pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tirée de ses pensée par la voix de Beth.

« Hé ho ! La Terre tente de communiquer avec la Lune pour rappeler que c'est l'heure de manger ! » Puis, voyant l'air heureux sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, la jeune sorcière s'assit sur le bord de son lit, intriguée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as bu une potion de bonne humeur ! »

« J'ai un parrain. » Répondit-elle simplement, choquant son amie.

Vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans le dortoir avec elles, Ariana raconta ce que le professeur Lupin lui avait révélé. Elle lui faisait confiance pour ne rien répéter à personne, et Beth se réjouit pour sa meilleure amie. Au moins une chose de bien qui lui arrivait en ce moment, se dit-elle. Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle ensemble, et Ariana ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un grand sourire à Remus, qui lui répondit discrètement, avant de s'installer en face des jumeaux.

L'après-midi, Ariana commença à emballer ses cadeaux à l'abri des regards indiscrets entre les quatre rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. En finissant le dernier paquet, elle pensa soudain à offrir quelque chose à Karen, la jeune femme qui l'avait tant aidée lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais surtout à Remus. Avec son petit problème de fourrure, il ne devait certainement pas avoir beaucoup de personnes qui lui envoyer des cadeaux, et Ariana savait qu'elle pouvait bien faire quelque chose à lui offrir. Elle réfléchit quelques instants à quoi elle était douée, et finit par trouver une idée. Elle descendit aux cuisines, dans lesquelles elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis l'année précédente. Les jumeaux lui avaient montré comment y entrer en caressant la poire du tableau se trouvant dans les cachots.

En y entrant, de nombreuses paires d'yeux globuleux s'écarquillèrent en la voyant. La plupart des elfes de maison l'avaient vu, mais ils avaient toujours préféré garder leurs distances avec elle pour ne pas recevoir de punition. Même libres, ils avaient toujours peur d'être réprimander et de devoir se punir. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à l'impact que fit le corps de l'un d'eux quand il la prit dans ses bras.

« Miss Black ! Ça fait si longtemps que Dobby ne vous avait pas vu ! »

« Dobby ?! » S'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant le petit elfe de maison qui leur avait causé tant de problèmes l'année précédente.

« Dobby est si heureux de revoir Miss Black. Miss Black veut une tasse de thé ? Ou un morceau de pudding ? Ou… »

« Dobby, stop ! Tout va bien ! » L'arrêta-t-elle, grimaçant en voyant le regard désespéré de l'elfe qui voulait si bien faire. Voulant se rattraper, elle enchaîna rapidement. « En fait, tu peux peut-être m'aider. »

« Dobby serait ravi d'aider Miss Black après qu'elle l'ait aidé aussi. » Répondit-il avec la syntaxe d'un enfant de huit ans faisant sourire la jeune sorcière.

« J'aimerais emprunter quelques outils de cuisine pour faire des gâteaux… »

« Les gâteaux des elfes libres de Poudlard ne plaisent pas à Miss Black ? » L'interrompit-il d'un air affolé.

« Si ! » Soupira Ariana, ne pouvant déjà plus supporter les sautes d'humeur de l'elfe. Dobby était adorable, mais aussi très agaçant. « Vos gâteaux sont vraiment excellents, mais je voudrais les faire moi-même. C'est pour offrir à quelqu'un. »

« Oh, Miss Black veut faire un cadeau ? Est-ce que Miss Black veut de l'aide ? »

« Juste pour les ustensiles et les ingrédients. Je veux les faire moi-même. »

Sur ce, Dobby s'empressa de fournir à Ariana tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et pendant que l'elfe lui racontait comment après avoir été libéré, Dumbledore lui avait proposé de travailler avec le reste des elfes libres dans les cuisines de Poudlard en échange d'un salaire, elle prépara les recettes qu'elle connaissait par cœur et réussissait à coup sûr. Au fond, elle pouvait être reconnaissante envers les Dursley, car s'ils ne l'avaient pas obligée à faire la cuisine, elle ne serait certainement jamais devenue aussi bonne en pâtisserie.

Alors qu'elle attendait que ses préparations cuisent, elle observaient les elfes se presser pour préparer le repas du réveillon pour le soir. C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir. Plein de petites créatures qui se donnaient à fond pour faire plaisir aux élèves de Poudlard couraient dans tous les sens de manière ordonnée dans la cuisine. Elle avait un peu honte maintenant d'avoir toujours mangé tout ce qu'elle avait sur la table sans jamais vraiment remercier les elfes. Après out, chaque été, elle était comme eux, à courir entre vaisselle, cuisine et ménage pour satisfaire les Dursley.

La clochette du four retentit, et elle sortit enfin ses chefs-d'œuvre. Elle avait de quoi être fière, tout était magnifique. Elle avait surtout cuisiné pour un régiment, dans son envie de faire plaisir. Quatre tartelettes aux pommes, deux à la framboise, et une montagne de cookies au chocolat. Elle sortit de sa sacoche deux paires de chaussures usées. Une à elle, et une que Beth lui avait donnée pour s'entrainer à la métamorphose, plutôt que de les jeter. Quatre coups de baguettes plus tard, les chaussures étaient remplacées par des boites en métal argenté, avec un couvercle joliment gravé en arabesques. Elle plaça une tartelette aux pommes dans trois d'entre elles, se gardant la quatrième pour se faire plaisir, une aux framboises dans deux d'entre elle, et deux cookies dans chacune. Le reste des cookies finit par être entassé dans la dernière boite vide. Les deux qui contenaient une part de chaque pâtisserie étaient destinés à Remus et Karen, celle avec la montagne de cookies serait pour passer le réveillon avec ses amis, et la troisième n'avait pour l'instant aucun destinataire. Elle les rangea, et tendit deux cookies à Dobby.

« Tiens Dobby, pour te remercier de m'avoir aidée. »

« Dobby ne peut pas accepter ! Dobby n'en veut pas. Dobby n'a aidé Miss Black que pour lui faire plaisir. »

« Oui, mais un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas. Vois ça comme mon cadeau de Noël ! » Répondit-elle avant de forcer les gâteaux dans les petites mains frêles de l'elfe, qui la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Dobby remercie Miss Black avec grandeur ! »

« De rien, ça me fait plaisir. » Dit-elle avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de la petite créature et de lui dire au revoir.

Elle sortit de la cuisine en fin d'après-midi, ses quatre boites dans sa sacoche, grignotant la tarte aux pommes en plus, qui était sa préférée. Elle s'empressa de les emballer et de les préparer pour les envoyer avec Cassiopea, ainsi qu'un petit mot pour les accompagner. Heureusement qu'elle avait terminé d'emballer tous ses cadeaux, car Beth ouvrit brusquement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins.

« Allez, il est six heures, il faut se préparer ! » S'exclama-t-elle en trainant sa meilleure amie dans la salle de bain.

Elles prirent leur douche et se préparèrent pour le réveillon. Les deux premières années, Ariana avait simplement enfilé les vêtements les plus confortables qu'elle trouvait, mais cette année, c'était la première fois que Beth fêtait Noël à l'école, et par conséquent elle voulait se faire belle. D'après elle, s'était « la seule fois dans l'année où on avait le temps de faire un effort pour ressembler à quelque chose, alors autant être présentable ! » Elle avait par la même occasion tiré Ginny avec elle et semblait se réjouir à l'idée de faire d'elle sa poupée.

Amusée par la bonne humeur de sa meilleure amie, Ariana enfila la robe rouge pourpre que Beth avait trouvée pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était simple mais magnifique en velours, avec des manches trois-quarts et une jupe légère qui semblait flotter autour d'elle et s'arrêtait aux genoux. Le tissu était incrusté de paillettes dorées, rappelant les couleurs de leur maison. Beth avait une robe similaire, différente seulement par sa coupe plus droite. Ginny quand à elle avait également eu droit à une robe dans les tons rouges, plus sobre, sans les paillettes. Beth sortit ensuite le matériel lourd, autrement dit une palette de maquillage, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Ariana.

« Je te préviens, je n'en mets pas. »

Malheureusement pour Ariana, Beth avait une arme infaillible pour la faire craquer. Il suffisait qu'elle lui fasse sa petite tête de chien battu, et la jeune fille ne pouvait plus résister. Heureusement pour elle, son amie se contenta d'un maquillage très léger avec juste un peu de paillettes dorées au coin de l'œil et un coup de mascara. Ginny y passa aussi, mais elle semblait plus joyeuse qu'Ariana à l'idée de se maquiller. Une fois prêtes, elles descendirent ensemble les escaliers de leur dortoir jusque dans la salle commune, où les attendaient George et Fred. Ils étaient simplement habillés de leur jean avec un sweat Gryffondor, mais leurs cheveux semblaient plus en ordre que l'habituel no man's land qui régnait d'ordinaire sur leur tête. Ils relevèrent la tête en entendant leur pas dans les escaliers et écarquillèrent les yeux en les voyant.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avaient vous fait à nos amies ? » S'exclama George.

« Et plus important, qu'avez-vous fait à notre sœur ? » Ajouta Fred.

Beth leur sourit traina Ariana, qui essayait de se faire le moins remarquer possible, derrière elle.

« C'est mon premier Noël à Poudlard, alors je veux m'en souvenir toute ma vie. Et comme j'ai l'habitude de m'habiller un peu quand je le fête avec ma famille, je voulais le faire aussi ici, et du coup Ana et Ginny ont accepté de me suivre. »

« "Contraintes" serait plus approprié. » Grommela Ariana.

« Voyons Ana, pour une fois que tu es présentable, souris un peu ! » Se moqua gentiment Fred.

Elle lui tira la langue, mais retrouva son sourire. Ensemble, les cinq amis descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où la plupart des élèves se trouvaient déjà. Ils avancèrent bras dessus bras dessous, Beth au milieu entourée des deux jumeaux et les deux autres filles aux extrémités. Ils furent aveuglés par le jeune Colin Crivey avec son appareil photo qui prenait des photos de tout le monde, puis ils s'installèrent au milieu de la table de Gryffondor, les filles se prenant des regards jaloux d'Amy et Lavande qu'elles ignorèrent. Le repas était, comme toutes les autres fois, succulent, et à s'exploser l'estomac. Beth, qui avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de goûter à tous les plats ne pouvaient plus terminer son dessert tant elle avait mangé, et Ariana dut reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état.

Enfin, les élèves remontèrent dans leur dortoir, et les filles se changèrent en pyjama. Ginny était restée avec elle dans leur dortoir et les trois filles avaient échangé plein d'histoire drôle sur leur enfance. Ariana avait raconté comment Dudley s'était un jour retrouvé avec les cheveux en crête à cause de son gel qui ne voulait pas lui obéir après qu'il ait insulté Ariana. La magie involontaire qu'elle avait pu faire étant plus jeune marquait vraiment les meilleurs moments de son enfance.

Lorsque minuit retenti, les trois filles sautèrent hors du lit à baldaquins de Beth pour aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ariana en profita pour libérer Cassiopea et lui donner le paquet pour Karen avec le petit mot qu'elle avait écrit pour la remercier et lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, avant de dire à sa chouette qu'elle pouvait voler librement toute la nuit. Elle voyait clairement la pleine lune briller dans le ciel, et avait prévu de donner la boite pour son parrain le lendemain. Si au moins elle pouvait essayer de lui rendre la vie un peu plus confortable avec son petit problème de fourrure, elle le ferait.

Ariana rassembla ensuite les cadeaux pour ses amis, et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle aperçut Harry, Ron et Hermione installés devant la cheminée et ses amis dans les canapés à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Elle déposa sous le sapin les cadeaux sur lesquels les noms de son cousin et de ses deux amis étaient écrits et se dirigea vers Beth et les Weasley. Elle commença par déposer la boite contenant une vingtaine de cookies sur la table, les laissant à la vue de tous pour qu'ils se servent, avant d'ajouter discrètement ses cadeaux dans les piles de ses amis quand ils se ruèrent sur les biscuits.

« Tu es une vraie chef, Ana. Même notre mère n'en fait pas des si bons. » Commenta Fred la bouche pleine, faisant éclater de rire ses quatre amis.

« Non, mais rien ne peut battre ses fondants au chocolat. » Répondit-elle en ouvrant justement la traditionnelle boite qu'elle avait trouvée avec son nom dessus.

Les gardant de côté pour plus tard – le diner avait déjà bien rempli son estomac – elle rassembla les autres cadeaux et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé où se trouvaient Beth et Ginny. Les jumeaux étaient assis face à elles dans des grands fauteuils en velours, et commençaient déjà à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ariana n'attendit plus et imita ses amis, prenant le premier paquet qui lui tomba sous la main, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Fred et George lui avait offert un joli pendentif doré avec une simple obsidienne, ce qui fit sourire Ariana en se rappelant le cadeau que Beth était sur le point d'ouvrir. D'ailleurs, quand la jeune fille découvrit le bracelet, elle inspira un grand coup, faisant relever la tête d'Ariana.

« Tu… Il est… Je ne peux pas… » Balbutia-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie, qui lui sourit.

« Je sais que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été super cool avec toi. Avec aucun de vous, en fait. Du coup c'était un peu pour me rattraper. Et j'ai un bracelet similaire. » Dit-elle en relevant sa manche pour montrer le bracelet en argent avec l'obsidienne. « Et si tu frottes le rubis, mon bracelet se resserre légèrement pour indiquer que je te cherche. Attend, mets-le je vais te montrer. »

Beth enfila le bracelet en or, Ariana frotta doucement la pierre de son bracelet. Son amie sursauta quand elle sentit le métal se resserrer très légèrement autour de son poignet. C'était presque indétectable si on le regardait, mais il était impossible de ne pas le sentir. Beth se rua vers sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras, surprenant la jeune fille qui finit par rendre l'étreinte de celle qui était devenue comme une sœur.

« Ouah, il est trop beau ! » S'exclama soudain Ginny.

C'était un cadeau de la part des deux plus grandes filles, qui avaient pensé qu'un beau collier ferait plaisir à la plus jeune des Weasley. Il était sobre, en or, avec juste un petit pendentif sur lequel était gravé un beau « W » bien calligraphié. La petite rousse les prit une à une dans ses bras, et Beth l'aida à attacher son collier, pendant qu'Ariana était occupée à ajouter le pendentif de Fred et George à la chaine où se trouvait déjà la tête de loup. Elle le rattacha autour de son cou, et remercia chaleureusement les jumeaux avant de retourner à l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne parle plus avec Harry, Hermione lui avait offert un kit avancé de potion, connaissant l'amour d'Ariana pour cette matière. Un autre paquet emballé dans du papier d'occasion la fit sourire. Mrs Weasley ne s'était pas contentée de lui envoyer des fondants au chocolat. Comme à son habitude, un pull tricoté à la perfection lui était offert, gris clair, et plutôt que d'y mettre un grand « A » au milieu en bleu marine, le col et les manches étaient tricotés dans l'autre couleur. Elle l'enfila immédiatement, comme chaque année. Beth fut surprise de trouver également un pull à la Weasley dans ses affaires. Le sien était vert sapin, avec les bords jaunes. Voyant que George était en train d'ouvrir le cadeau qu'elle lui avait achetée, Ariana attendit qu'il eût finit pour lui expliquer.

« Je sais que tu aimes bien prendre des notes sur l'avancée de toutes vos créations à tous les deux, et comme c'est souvent dangereux et que vous aves pleins d'idées, j'ai pensé qu'un carnet imperméable et résistant à tous les sortilèges possibles était une bonne idée. Oh, et tu ne manqueras jamais de pages, il est infini en quelque sorte. C'est un peu pour vous deux aussi du coup, mais je pensais que vu que c'est toi qui préfère référencer ce que vous faites, il valait mieux te l'offrir à toi. »

« C'est vraiment super, merci Ana. » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras comme ses amies avant. « Personne pense autant que toi pour faire des cadeaux. »

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Fred d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Ariana et il semblait un peu sceptique, les sourcils froncés, devant le nécessaires à oiseau qu'il avait dans ses mains. Ariana tapota la cage pour qu'elle reprenne sa taille normale, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi en faire.

« Tu es au courant que je n'ai pas de hibou, hein ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

« Non. » Au même moment, quelque chose tapa contre la fenêtre à côté de laquelle ils se trouvaient, et Ariana enfila un gant qu'elle gardait dans la poche de sa robe pour Cassiopea, et leur tourna le dos pour ouvrir. « Tu as bien mieux. » Dit-elle en se retournant avec Orion sur son bras.

Elle détacha rapidement le parchemin qui lui était adressé et tendit le bras vers Fred.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Le rouquin avait les yeux écarquillés et un grand sourire béat sur son visage. Les autres observaient l'animal les yeux ronds. Fred enfila rapidement le gant tout neuf qu'il venait de recevoir, et s'approcha d'Ariana. Orion sauta en battant un peu ses ailes pour s'agripper au gant de son nouveau maitre, qui tenta doucement de caresser la tête de l'oiseau. Au plus grand soulagement d'Ariana, il se laissa faire, avant de pincer doucement le bout de ses doigts.

« Il s'appelle Orion, et on m'a dit qu'il était dans une période ressemblant à l'adolescence, lui donnant un côté joueur. C'est un peu pour vous deux, comme le carnet. »

Fred se tourna vers la fenêtre, et envoya Orion pour qu'il s'envole jusqu'à la voilière avant de refermer en silence la fenêtre, de retirer son gant, et de prendre Ariana dans ses bras.

« Merci, merci, merci. » Répéta-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tant que tu t'en occupes bien. Et puis, la vendeuse m'a aussi aidée. »

Quand il la relâcha, Ariana ouvrit le parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir. Karen la remerciait pour les pâtisseries, et lui disait qu'elle n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Souriant, elle le posa sur le côté et continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Remus lui avait envoyé une bague avec une pierre de lune au milieu, ce qui la fit sourire, et les Dursley lui avait envoyé un billet de dix livres, ce qui l'étonna comme chaque fois. Elle était cependant déçue de ne pas trouver de cadeau de la part de son cousin. Après tout, même s'ils ne se parlaient plus, il restait sa famille, et malgré tous les mauvais sentiments qu'elle portait pour lui, ils n'effaçaient pas les meilleurs. Mettant de côté ses pensées dans un soupir, elle prit le dernier paquet.

C'était un cadre photo en verre soufflé de couleur rouge, incrusté de paillettes, rappelant à Ariana les robes que Beth et elles portaient. Apparemment sa meilleure amie avait décidé de faire un thème Gryffondor cette année, car elle se rendit compte que tous les papiers des cadeaux qu'elle avait faits été rouge avec des rubans dorés. Sur le bord du haut du cadre était écrit en lettres manuscrites « friends » et en bas, « « sisters ». Elle avait l'impression que l'intérieur du verre ne cessait de bouger, comme s'il était liquide, faisant miroiter les paillettes.

« Je sais que le but c'est de mettre une photo dedans, mais on en n'a pas ensemble. Du coup, j'ai demandé à Colin qu'il pourra nous donner celle qu'il a faite tout à l'heure, et il a dit oui, donc… »

Ariana posa délicatement l'objet précieux sur la table basse devant elle et sauta sur sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. » Lui murmura-t-elle. « Merci beaucoup. »

Ginny monta se coucher peu de temps après, trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée, mais les quatre autres étaient encore tout excités de leurs cadeaux. Ariana voulut alors leur dire quelque chose qui tournait dans sa tête depuis un moment.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas été vraiment sympa, et pourtant vous avez réussi à me supporter. Et aussi pour m'avoir trouvée au milieu de cette clairière… »

« En fait, on ne t'a pas vraiment trouvée. » Commença Beth en grimaçant, faisant froncer les sourcils de son amie.

« Oui. On était en train de se promener pour acheter tes cadeaux en fait, et il y a ce gros chien noir qui semblait abandonné qui gémissait devant nous. » Raconta Fred.

« Alors on s'est dit que peut-être il était blessé… » Reprit George.

« Ou qu'il avait faim… » Ajouta Fred.

« Et là, il attrape la manche de Beth et la tire avec lui. »

« Un gros chien noir ? » Répéta Ariana, soucieuse. Il ne pouvait certainement pas s'agir du même chien qu'à Privet Drive. Mais celui qui se baladait dans le château ? Fort possible. C'était comme s'il la suivait.

« Oui ! Il me tire par la manche jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte du village, et après il continue, s'arrêtant de temps en temps comme pour vérifier qu'on le suivait, jusqu'à ce qu'on te tombe sur toi. Après on ne l'a plus vu, mais on était trop occupé à essayer de te réveiller. Et comme rien ne fonctionnait, Fred t'a portée jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, et tu connais la suite. » Raconta Beth.

« C'est étrange. » Murmura Ariana, se rappelant de la fois où elle avait croisé ce même chien dans les couloirs.

« Totalement. On a eu surtout super peur en te voyant allongée au milieu de la clairière. » Se remémora George.

« Merci, en tout cas. Sans vous je serais surement morte de froid. » Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même si cela aurait pu être vrai.

« De rien c'est normal. On est des héros, pas vrai George ? » Dit Fred en donnant faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

« Ça c'est sûr. Personne ne nous arrive à la cheville. »

« Pas étonnant vu la taille de vos chevilles ! » Se moqua alors Beth en explosant de rire, rapidement suivie par ses amis.

Ariana garderait toujours cette image en mémoire, ces meilleurs amis riant aux éclats, autour du bazar qu'ils avaient fait en ouvrant les cadeaux de Noël. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

* * *

Un petit com ? :3

* * *

Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, alors je les rajouterai à la fin du prochain chapitre :)


	25. Chapter 25

**ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 FOLLOWERS ! YOUHOUUUUUU !**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Le chapitre 25 est arrivé, et dans les temps !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 25_

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait terminé d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux dans le dortoir des garçons. Ariana n'avait donc pas pu voir si son cousin avait ouvert ou non son présent. De toute façon, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'avait totalement ignorée depuis une semaine, il n'allait pas tout à coup la prendre dans ses bras parce que c'était Noël. Elle et Beth avait juste croisée une Hermione agacée avec son chat dans les bras en remontant à leur dortoir. La jeune fille leur expliqua la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Ron, et bien qu'Ariana n'était pas étonnée du tempérament excessif du rouquin, elle était un peu déçue que Pattenrond n'ait pas réussi à faire disparaître la boule puante qu'était Croûtard de la surface de la Terre. Elle avait une sainte horreur des rats depuis que Pétunia l'avait forcée à se débarrasser d'un énorme spécimen dans le garage du 4 Privet Drive, et en plus les oreilles poilues du rat de Ron lui donnait envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. Elles se recouchèrent en même temps, Pattenrond se recroquevillé en boule à côté d'Ariana depuis que la jeune sorcière l'avait complimenté pour avoir essayé de manger Croûtard. Après tout, c'était dans la nature des chats, non ? Elle avait bien le droit de l'encourager !

Le lendemain matin, Ariana vit son cousin descendre du dortoir des garçons avec un nouveau balai, et d'après les murmures qu'elle entendait, il s'agissait du dernier Éclair de Feu. Qui lui avait offert ça, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais si c'était encore Dumbledore, il allait devoir arrêter de favoriser Harry au moment de Noël. En première année, un Nimbus 2000, en troisième un Éclair de Feu… Si ça continuait il allait bientôt avoir Pégase lui-même !

Beth, qui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres depuis la veille, n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur, et traina sa meilleure amie jusque dans la Grande Salle pour continuer de fêter Noël. Le réveillon avait été délicieux, mais le vrai repas était un festin. Toutes les tables avait été poussées contre les murs pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, où professeurs et élèves déjeunaient côtes à côtes. Dire que c'était étrange n'était pas peu dire. Voir Dumbledore avec un chapeau de cracker sur la tête au lieu de son habituel chapeau de sorcier manquait de faire exploser de rire Ariana. Elle et Beth firent elles-aussi exploser un pétard, et Beth récolta la couronne, tandis qu'Ariana récupérait la miniature animée d'un animal. C'était un petit hippogriffe tout mignon qui galopait sur la table et sautait par-dessus sa main.

Tous les professeurs présents semblaient prendre du plaisir. Tous sauf Rogue, évidemment, qui picorait dans son assiette. Ariana remarqua cependant l'absence de son parrain, et lorsque Harry et Ron arrivèrent, elle prétexta ne plus avoir faim pour sortir de table. De toute façon il était déjà bien tard dans l'après-midi, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de dérégler ses repas, sinon son estomac allait se faire entendre au milieu de la matinée le lendemain matin. Beth la suivit, et elles remontèrent dans leur dortoir. Une fois arrivées, la jeune rousse proposa à Ariana de sortir dans le parc, mais la jeune fille déclina l'invitation. Elle voulait aller voir Remus pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et en même temps lui offrir le cadeau de Noël qu'elle avait improvisé pour lui.

Avec son pull Weasley, un jean troué et ses baskets, elle descendit au troisième étage et frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur, espérant ne pas le réveiller. Il était quinze heures passées, donc normalement il avait repris forme humaine depuis plus ou moins sept heures, et donc avait eu le temps de se reposer.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda une voix cassée de l'autre côté de la porte.

« C'est Ariana. J'ai un cadeau pour vous. »

Elle avait toujours du mal à le tutoyer comme il lui avait demandé la veille, mais elle se doutait que ça viendrait rapidement avec la gentillesse et la familiarité avec laquelle ils parlaient déjà. La porte s'ouvrit après le bruit du verrou qui se débloquait, et le visage fatigué et cerné de Remus Lupin accueillit la jeune fille dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Joyeux Noël ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire avec une expression plus fatiguée, mais ouvrit plus grand la porte et la prit dans ses bras quand elle s'avança vers lui.

« Joyeux Noël, Ariana. »

« J'ai fait des pâtisseries, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait aider pour vous… te remonter le moral. »

En ouvrant la boite, il fut surpris de voir ce que la jeune fille avait préparé. Une tarte aux framboises, des cookies, et… une tarte aux pommes. C'était vraiment surprenant, et des souvenirs d'une jeune fille brune remontaient à la surface. Elisabeth et Lily voulaient toujours vérifier qu'il allait bien les lendemains de pleine lune, et à chaque fois la jeune brune lui préparait une tarte aux pommes.

Le voyant figé devant le contenu de la boite, Ariana s'inquiéta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est les cookies ? Tu ne peux pas manger de chocolat à cause de ton problème ? Je sais que c'est du poison pour les chiens, mais je n'avais pas pensé… »

Elle fut coupée par le rire du professeur qui s'assit sur une chaise.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je peux manger du chocolat. » Dit-il avant de se calmer, prenant un air plus sérieux. « C'est que… Elisabeth m'amenait toujours une tarte aux pommes les lendemains de pleines lunes. Lily était toujours avec elle, et lui avait raconté en même une histoire pour enfant moldue avec un loup et une petite fille qui allait voir sa grand-mère. C'était le gâteau préféré de ta mère. »

« C'est le mien aussi. » Dit faiblement Ariana.

« Tu lui ressemble bien plus que tu ne le crois. Dans tes gestes, tes réactions... Elle avait un grand cœur et faisait toujours passer les autres avant elle-même. »

Ariana y réfléchit, et il était vrai que malgré ses défauts, la plupart du temps tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était défendre son cousin ou ses amis. Soit face à Malefoy qui prenait un malin plaisir à les rabaisser, soit devant un plus grand danger, comme l'année précédente quand elle n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était jetée sur Harry pour lui éviter de se faire dévorer par une Acromantule, au risque de devenir elle-même la proie du monstre à huit pattes. Elle ne voulait que protéger les autres, en ne demandait rien en retour parce que c'était normal de le faire. Elle avait toujours eu un instinct protecteur. Elle se rappelait comment elle avait eu peur quand Harry Ron et Hermione lui avait raconté l'épisode du Troll dans les toilettes en première année, comment elle voulait toujours s'assurer que son cousin ne risquait pas de se faire renvoyer en faisant des sorties nocturnes. La plupart du temps quand elle l'accompagnait, c'était pour être sure qu'il ne risquait pas de se casser la nuque en tombant dans les escaliers. Avec sa maladresse naturelle, ça aurait très bien pu arriver.

« Merci, Remus. De me parler d'elle. »

« C'est normal. C'est injuste que j'ai passé autant de temps avec elle et toi si peu. Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle sera toujours en toi, quoi que tu fasses. »

Elle le laissa se reposer le reste de la journée, après qu'il l'ait félicitée pour ses talents en pâtisserie, et elle finit par se retrouver à la bibliothèque, à lire un livre de potions de quatrième année. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir plus s'entrainer dans cette matière. Les seuls moments où il était vraiment possible de réaliser une potion sans avoir de contraintes étaient quand elle avait une heure de colle, et elle n'avait franchement pas envie de se prendre une heure de retenue à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de d'essayer une nouvelle potion.

Le soir même, Hermione vint les rejoindre dans leur dortoir. Elle était anéantie parce que Harry avait pal pris le fait qu'elle ait été voir McGonagall à cause de l'Éclair de Feu. Ariana aurait fait pareil, mais malheureusement, Harry ne l'écoutait plus et elle ne pouvait donc plus dire ce qu'elle pensait du cadeau surprise de Noël. Si son père lui avait envoyé le balai, étant donné qu'il voulait le tuer, il y avait de très grandes chances qu'il soit ensorcelé, et donc Hermione avait eu raison d'en parler à un professeur. La jeune sorcière à la chevelure infernale leur annonça au même moment que Buck avait été mis en procès à cause de Malefoy. Ce dernier avait apparemment porté plainte contre l'hippogriffe pour l'avoir blessé, et par conséquent voulait voir sa tête suspendue au mur de sa salle commune.

Peu après la reprise des cours, Ariana reçut un mot de son parrain, la convoquant dans son bureau pour en savoir plus sur le sortilège du _Patronus_. La jeune fille avait déjà lu beaucoup de chose à ce propos et avait réfléchi au souvenir le plus heureux qu'elle pouvait faire utiliser. Elle avait pensé à utiliser le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, mais, elle avait plus tard lu qu'il fallait que le souvenir vienne de son cœur. Or, Être une sorcière était dans ses gènes avant tout. Elle avait donc ensuite longtemps réfléchit au souvenir qu'elle pouvait utiliser contre un Détraqueur, et avait réalisé que le moment où elle avait ressenti le plus grand bonheur avait été quand Hagrid avait annoncé à elle et Harry qu'ils étaient cousins. Cette sensation d'appartenir dans une famille lui avait semblée unique, et depuis, Ariana avait toujours voulu faire ce qui était mieux pour son cousin.

Alors la première fois que Lupin libéra l'Épouvantard, qui prit la forme d'un Détraqueur, comme elle s'y attendait, elle réussit à émettre une faible lueur blanche du bout de sa baguette magique, mais pas suffisamment puissante pour vraiment repousser la créature. Alors elle avait réessayé – après plusieurs carrés de chocolat – encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment concentrée sur, non seulement son cousin, mais aussi toutes les autres personnes qui l'entouraient – Remus, Beth, Fred et George – afin qu'elle réussisse à renvoyer l'Épouvantard dans sa boite. Elle n'était pas peu fière, bien au contraire, et raconta son exploit à sa sœur de cœur qui la félicita. Cependant, elle était loin de créer un _Patronus_ corporel. Mais ça lui était égale. Tant qu'elle progressait, elle ne voyait que l'avantage qu'elle avait sur les créatures immondes qui se nourrissaient du bonheur des autres.

À la fin du mois de février, Harry récupéra son Éclair de Feu, et en même temps sa bonne humeur. Il essaya d'approcher Ariana, mais celle-ci, trop rancunière, préféra l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait pendant les deux derniers mois. Et en même temps, Hermione, qui avait commencé à se réconcilier avec ses meilleurs amis, se fit bannir du trio d'or à cause de son chat. Elle n'y était pour rien, mais il semblait que les envies carnivores de Pattenrond aient finit par triompher. Ron s'était mit à hurler au meurtre dans toute la tour de Gryffondor quand il découvrit que ses draps, tâchés du sang de Croûtard, contenaient également des poils de chat orange, similaires à ceux du chat d'Hermione. Harry essayait toujours de parler avec Hermione, mais Ron ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, ce qui la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Évidemment, Fred et George tentaient de calmer les deux partis, l'un du côté de Ron, l'autre avec Hermione, mais au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que c'était peine perdue. La première de la classe avait désormais le nez enfoncé encore plus profondément dans ses livres que d'ordinaire, à essayer de trouver des arguments pour que Hagrid gagne le procès de Buck, mais Ariana voyait bien qu'elle était en train de se tuer à la tâche. Aussi, dès que le soleil commença à montrer à nouveau le bout de son nez, la jeune sorcière tira son amie dehors, accompagnée de sa sœur, qui ne cachait pas sa désapprobation concernant la réaction du plus jeune garçon Weasley.

Le jour du match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle était enfin arrivé, et toute l'école était en extase autour de l'Le jour du match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle était enfin arrivé, et toute l'école était en extase autour de l'Éclair de Feu qu'Harry avait enfin récupérer, et Ariana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu te rends compte que toute l'école est en admiration autour de lui juste à cause de son balai ? » Commenta-t-elle à Beth, alors que les jumeaux s'étaient levés pour observer le chef d'œuvre volant appartenant à Harry. Même eux, qui faisaient partis de l'équipe, étaient sous le charme.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas en bon terme avec lui. Mais si tu arrêtais de l'ignorer tous les jours, peut-être que tu le féliciterais pour avoir la possibilité de pouvoir enfin gagner la coupe de Quidditch. » Répondit Beth en machant son toast.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Pendant tout le match, Ariana encouragea l'équipe de Gryffondor, et cria même le prénom de son cousin plusieurs fois pour le solliciter à attraper le Vif d-Or. Elle faillit faire une crise de panique quand il fonça vers le sol pour planter (littéralement) Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, au sol, et à nouveau quand son cousin lança un sortilège du _Patronu_ presque corporel contre un Détraqueur. Seulement on découvrit à la fin du match, une fois que Gryffondor avait gagné, que le Détraqueur n'était en réalité que Drago, et Crabbe, imitant une des créatures cauchemardesques protégeant le château, se récoltant au passage plusieurs heures de retenues.

Le soit même, Fred et George se firent un plaisir d'organiser une fête pour célébrer la victoire de Gryffondor dans leur Salle Commune. Ariana se tenait légèrement à l'écart, observant tous ses amis se réjouirent du fait que leur maison était désormais bien partie pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Elle se coucha tôt cette nuit là, préférant éviter toute altercation qui pourrait avoir lieu entre elle et son cousin, ou le meilleur ami de son cousin.

Cependant, toute la tour de Gryffondor fut réveillée quand un cri sonore résonna à travers tout le dortoir. Un cri effrayé, qui donnait froid dans le dos à Ariana. Elle se redressa immédiatement dans son lit, et après avoir échangé un regard rapide avec sa meilleure amie, elle sauta hors de son lit, suivie de toutes les autres filles. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne faisant pas attention où elle allait, et ne pensant qu'à son cousin qui était peut-être en danger. Elle déboula dans le dortoir des garçons, où Ron semblait proche de la crise cardiaque.

« Black ! Sirius Black ! Il était là avec un couteau ! »

Immédiatement, tout le dortoir se mit à frissonner de peur, et l'ensemble des élèves de Gryffondor se regroupèrent dans la salle commune, dans un brouhaha pas possible. Ariana ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se disait. Sirius Black était venu dans le dortoir des garçons, pour essayer de tuer Ron ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne voulait-il pas assassiner Harry ? Et elle ?

Certains des élèves pensèrent que la fête célébrant la victoire de Gryffondor avait repris, mais quand McGonagall déboula en criant sur Percy, le silence s'installa dans la salle commune. Ron s'époumonait à répéter qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, et que Sirius Black avait bel et bien tenté de l'assassiner, et leur professeure principale se précipita vers le portrait du chevalier du Catogan gardant l'entrée. Ce dernier confirma qu'un homme était entré dans le dortoir après avoir répété tous les mots de passe de la semaine permettant d'accéder à la salle commune. Évidemment, c'était Neville qui avait perdu la liste des mot de passe qu'il avait écrite qui avait permis à Sirius Black de s'introduire dans la salle commune.

Cette nuit là, Ariana ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait beau essayer de s'endormir, rien n'y fit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son père, et à ce qui aurait pu l'avoir pousser à tenter de tuer Ron. Le rouquin n'avait rien à voir dans les affaires de famille qui liaient les Potter et les Black. En dehors d'être le meilleur ami d'Harry, il n'avait rien à faire dans leurs histoires. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ariana commença à avoir des doutes. Harry et Ron était inséparables. Jamais l'un d'eux n'était aperçu sans l'autre, un peu comme Ariana et Beth. Et Jamais Ariana n'aurait pu penser trahir celle qu'elle voyait comme une sœur. Alors Ron ne pourrait jamais trahir Harry. Et dans ce cas, si ce qu'elle avait compris été vrai, et que son père et celui de Harry étaient vraiment inséparables, alors jamais Sirius Black n'aurait trahi James Potter. C'était purement logique. Mais peut-être que quelque chose lui avait échappé.

Elle resta toute la matinée dans son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, prétextant un mal de ventre pour ne pas aller en cours, à réfléchir à la situation. Mais elle retombait toujours au point de départ. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre de mauvais sur son père, elle voulait toujours croire en son innocence. Et ça l'agaçait, voire même la déchirait. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge de son lit, se levant seulement pour aller dans la salle de bain et se laver avant de retourner s'allonger dans son lit. À la fin de la semaine, Beth, qui avait déjà fait part à sa meilleure amie de son inquiétude, lui expliqua que le professeur Rogue allait lui mettre un T au prochain contrôle surveillé si elle ne se montrait pas. Et pendant le week-end, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard, elle reçut une visite des plus surprenantes.

« Ariana ? »

La voix masculine semblait fatiguée, mais plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait, et quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit le professeur Lupin, son parrain, assis sur son lit, avec un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il était arrivé là. Elle n'eut cependant pas à poser la question puisqu'il lui répondit avant.

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de faire une intervention. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave. » Commenta-t-il en observant plus en détail sa filleule.

Elle avait grignoté quelques encas pendant la semaine, mais aucun repas complet n'avait passé ses lèvres. Ses joues s'étaient donc creusées, et en cet instant, pour Lupin elle rappelait plus l'homme maigre qui se déchainait dans les photos des avis de recherches que la jeune sorcière pleine de vie qui n'hésitait pas à exposer son opinion devant tout le monde qu'il avait pu rencontrer et suivre au cours des derniers mois. La jeune fille le surprit cependant en abordant un sujet qu'il avait évité à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé avec elle, et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'aborder.

« Comment était-il ? Quand vous étiez amis ? » Demanda-t-elle, et elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait pour qu'il comprenne. Il soupira profondément, laissant échapper toute la misère qu'il ressentait en pensant à celui qui avait un jour été un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Intelligent, loyal, et dragueur. » Se remémora-t-il, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille. « Oui, loyal. Il n'abandonnait jamais ses amis, et aurait sans doute eu les meilleurs résultats en Métamorphose s'il avait passé plus de temps à étudier qu'à courir après les filles. Bien sûr, une fois qu'il s'est mis en tête qu'il arriverait à avoir Elisabeth, il s'est décidé à travailler un peu plus que le minimum nécessaire. Jamais il ne lâchait James, et il avait même eu peur, quand il lui avait appris qu'il sortait avec Elisabeth, que James ne lui envoie un maléfice. » Il ricana en repensant visiblement à des moments plutôt drôles. « Évidemment, au début James lui fit vivre un enfer, mais à la fin ils étaient comme des frères, et rien ne pouvait jamais les séparer. »

« Est-ce qu'il aimait ma mère ? »

« Plus que quiconque. »

« Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il tuée ? » Interrogea-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Remus soupira à nouveau en baissant les yeux. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il chercha quelque chose à lui dire et se décida finalement pour improviser.

« Écoute-moi attentivement. Le nom Black est celui d'une Ancienne et Noble famille de sorciers. Cependant, ce nom a aussi longtemps été lié à la magie noire. Ton père a été le premier à essayer de se débarrasser de la mauvaise réputation de sa famille. Serpentards de génération en génération, il a été le premier à se retrouver à Gryffondor et à combattre sa propre famille pour ne plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Cependant, il a été trop faible et a fini par basculer de l'autre côté, le poussant à faire des choses atroces. Toi, tu es peut-être sa fille, mais aussi celle d'Elisabeth Potter, qui était la bonté incarnée, et je la vois bien plus en toi que ton père. Alors retiens bien ceci. Peu importe ce qu'il y a dans ton sang, ce sont tes actes qui définissent qui tu es réellement. »

Ariana ne sut quoi répondre, et au lieu de formuler une phrase qui aurait été incompréhensible, elle se jeta sur Remus, enveloppant le loup-garou de ses bras frêles avec une force étonnant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas correctement mangé depuis une semaine. La jeune fille avait alors retrouvé un peu de courage, et était sortie du cercle vicieux qui la tirait vers le bas. Remus avait été suffisamment compréhensif et lui avait fourni les derniers cours de DCFM avant de s'en aller. Quad Beth était rentrée de la sortie à ré-au-Lard, elle avait été surprise de trouver sa sœur assise à une table de travail dans la salle commune. Elle lui avait alors transmis tous les cours qu'elle avait manqués, et Ariana n'avait même pas besoin de lire ceux de potions pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Rogue aurait pu lui mettre un T pour son absence, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle connaissait très bien la potion qu'il avait étudiée cette semaine, étant donné qu'elle l'avait réalisé en début d'année. Cependant, elle remarqua quand elle arriva dans les cachots le lundi qui suivit, qu'il semblait soulagé de la voir parmi son audience pour le contrôle.

Le mardi soir, elle eut à nouveau le droit à un cours particulier avec son parrain pour contrer l'effet des Détraqueurs, et cette fois elle pensa non seulement à ses amis, mais aussi au rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques années plus tôt, avant de rentrer à Poudlard, dans lequel sa mère lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Et cela sembla fonctionner, puisqu'une lumière informe jaillit de sa baguette pour combattre l'Épouvantard qui avait pris la forme d'un Détraqueur, et cela sembla remonter rapidement le moral de la jeune fille.

C'est cette semaine là qu'Hermione annonça l'horrible nouvelle. Depuis que Ron (et par extension, Harry) ne voulaient plus lui parler, elle restait souvent seule ou avec Ariana et Beth, mais elle avait toujours le nez enfoncé dans un livre, à rechercher un moyen d'innocenter Buck pendant son procès. Elle avait réussit à constituer une défense en béton, mais malheureusement, Hagrid ne réussit pas à présenter l'affaire comme il l'aurait fallu, et il perdit le procès. Buck était condamné à mort avant la fin de l'année. Tout ça à cause de Drago. Malgré l'imposante stature de l'animal, Ariana l'aimait bien. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : pourrir la vie de son cousin. Avec l'aide des jumeaux, elle s'acharner à faire des farces à tous les Serpentards qu'elle croisait sur son chemin, et plus particulièrement autour de Drago, les empêchant parfois d'arriver à l'heure et retirant des points à leur maison. Ils voulaient tricher et tuer une créature pour le plaisir, les trois Gryffondors pouvaient tricher également pour leur faire perdre le peu de dignité qui leur restait. Autant dire que les Serpentards se montraient plus unis que jamais quand ils détalaient dans les couloirs, pourchassés par des fourmis surdimensionnées, ou par les pétards chasseurs des jumeaux, leur première création.

Rapidement, l'air commença à se réchauffer et les jours à se rallonger, mais le froid régnait toujours entre les Gryffondors. Même si Harry semblait avoir enfin compris qu'Ariana n'était pour rien dans les évènements qui avaient eus lieu alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, c'était maintenant au tour de la jeune fille d'ignorer froidement son cousin. Deux mois après leur dispute, il était venu la voir et avait essayé de s'excuser d'avoir aussi mal réagi, mais elle n'avait fait que se pincer les lèvres avant de continuer son chemin, claquant la porte des toilettes au nez du jeune homme. Depuis il avait retenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle l'ignorait. Il n'y avait que pendant les cours où elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer son cousin, remarquant certains changements chez lui. Il paraissait plus anxieux qu'au début de l'année, mais aussi plus confiant et déterminé.

Les cours étaient terriblement longs du point de vue d'Ariana. Les seuls qu'elle appréciait étaient ceux de DCFM, de Potions, et de Métamorphoses. Les pires étaient certainement ceux d'Histoire de la Magie, interminables, quoique ceux de Soins au Créatures magiques commençaient à rivaliser. Depuis que Buck avait été condamné à mort par le Ministère, Hagrid était dévasté et ses cours étaient incroyablement inintéressants. Autant celui sur les hippogriffes avait été un peu trop palpitant, autant ceux qu'il donnait actuellement donner envie de courir dans la forêt interdite pour se faire dévorer par une des bestioles qui y trainaient. Ariana commençait même à se demander si Aragog, l'énorme araignée « domestiquée » de leur professeur pouvait faire une apparence pour que quelque chose d'intéressant arrive pendant leur cours.

C'était à la fin d'un de ces cours que Drago dépassa une nouvelle fois les limites de ce qui était tolérable. Hagrid venait de terminer un cours, et les élèves le suivaient jusqu'au château, quand le blondinet se moqua de lui en l'entendant parler de Buck.

« Regarde-le pleurnicher ! Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école ! » Dit-il aux deux gorilles sans cervelles qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle.

Ariana l'aurait frappé, si Hermione ne s'en était pas chargé avant elle, surprenant tout le monde.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron en retenant sa main qui allait à nouveau s'abattre sur le visage de Malefoy.

Ariana en revanche s'avança pour faire ce que son amie était dans l'incapacité d'achever, mais à son tour une main lui retint le poignet, et à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Beth, mais Harry qui la retenait.

« Laisse-moi, Ron ! » S'énerva alors Hermione, qui sortit sa baguette et la ponta sur Drago, mais rien n'arriva, alors les trois Serpentards se précipitèrent de fuir.

Les garçons relâchèrent les deux filles, et Ron était apparemment agréablement surpris de son amie, puisqu'il répéta son prénom d'un ton absolument admiratif.

« Harry, tu as intérêt à le battre le jour de la finale ! Tu as vraiment intérêt, parce que si Serpentard gagne, je ne le supporterai pas ! »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était actuellement trop concentré à fixer sa cousine pour vraiment répondre à la jeune sorcière. Ron, qui pour une fois comprit que lui et Ariana avait besoin d'un moment pour discuter, se tourna vers Hermione et lui parla pour la première fois depuis des mois.

« On a un cours de sortilèges, maintenant. On ferait bien d'y aller. »

« Attendez, je viens avec vous. » Dit Beth en les suivant.

Ariana et Harry se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux de façon intense, comme pour voir lequel des deux allait craquer en premier. Finalement, ils commencèrent à parler en même temps.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… »

« Je n'aurais pas dû… »

Ariana grimaça, et indiqua à son cousin de commencer.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. C'était injuste, et je le sais, mais j'étais tellement… énervé. Contre Black, et comme c'est ton père, je pensais que s'il était responsable de tout ça, alors toi aussi, tout ça parce que tu as le même nom que lui. Et je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Et moi je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça, mais tu m'as dit toutes ces choses horribles, et j'avais l'impression que plus tu parlais, plus ce que tu disais était vrai, et je voulais juste arrêter d'entendre ça. Depuis le début de l'année j'entends les murmures dans les couloirs qui disent que je suis juste comme mon père, son portrait craché, que je suis surement celle qui l'a aidée à entrer dans le château, et que toi tu le dises aussi… C'était trop. Alors je suis désolée. »

Harry lui sourit faiblement et tendit la main devant lui.

« C'est pardonné. Ami ? »

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel et esquiva la main tendue de son cousin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Toujours. Tu es ma famille, Harry. »

Il retourna l'étreinte, et Ariana sentit que tout le poids de ses doutes et de ses peurs qui s'étaient développés pendant ces trois derniers mois avait disparu. Harry était à nouveau à ses côtés, et leur amitié si forte avait repris forme en un clin d'œil. C'était vraiment enfantin de se faire la guerre pour si peu, au fond, et ils s'en rendaient seulement compte maintenant.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ? :3

* * *

 **ANSWERS TIME ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font toujours vraiment très plaisir :)**

 **Réponses au commentaire du chapitre 23 :**

adenoide **:** En effet, Harry a eu l'air idiot, mais Ariana s'est aussi rendue compte qu'elle avait mal réagi. Mais tout est rentré plus ou moins dans l'ordre pour le moment. Bien sûr, ça ne va pas durer, ahah.

 **Réponses aux commentaires du chapitre 24 :**

Nennia : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! :)

adenoide : Oui, et je pense que pour Ariana, il sera toujours difficile de passer un mauvais Noël tant qu'elle sera à Poudlard… Enfin pour l'instant, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir lui réserve. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Harry et Ron étaient les deux plus grands idiots de l'histoire, et qu'ils se mettaient involontairement des gens à dos à cause de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ont franchement eu de la chance quand on y réfléchit bien, qu'Hermione leur pardonne à chaque fois qu'ils dérapaient.

Guest : Non, justement, tu es la seule personne à l'avoir remarqué ! C'est justement fait exprès et ce sera expliqué plus tard. Merci pour ton commentaire !

lyluna : Et la voilà ! En général j'essaie de publier toutes les semaines, autour du week-end ou en début de semaine en fonction de mon emploi du temps (parce qu'en ce moment c'est assez compliqué de trouver un moment pour publier je l'avoue). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des réponses de mes lecteurs :)

* * *

 **NEXT TIME, ON INNOCENCE…**

Un match de Quidditch, des examens… et autres )


	26. Chapter 26

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelques passages et d'avoir été un peu rapide sur la discussion avec Lupin, mais j'avais trop envie de le terminer pour passer à la suite. Vous allez comprendre quand vous serez arrivé en bas ;)

Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 _Chapitre 26_

Après avoir donné ses notes du cours de sortilèges à Hermione, Ariana la prit à part pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose un peu. La pauvre était en train de faire des journées deux fois plus longues que la normale en dormant autant qu'un autre élève. C'était un miracle que ça ne lui ait pas arrivé plus tôt. Elle était toujours la seule à connaître le secret du Retourneur de temps de la jeune fille, alors le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était de l'aider à supporter le poids que ça représentait. Hermione préféra cependant ignorer son conseil, et suivit ses amis en cours de divination. Et évidemment, l'esprit logique épuisé de la jeune sorcière atteignait ses limites, et elle craqua au milieu du cours, étonnant pour la deuxième fois de la journée Ron en se levant et claquant la porte au beau milieu du cours du professeur Trelawney. Ariana, qui la vit débouler dans la bibliothèque les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire, s'empressa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle le prit à part pour éviter que Beth, qui ne devait surtout pas savoir les problèmes d'Hermione, n'entende leur conversation, et elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Ariana la força à monter dans le dortoir, et lui dit de dormir jusqu'au diner, étant donné que la divination était son dernier cours de la journée. Cette fois, Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et obéit. Forcément, elle allait beaucoup mieux était plus calme après.

Malheureusement, Ariana ne pouvait pas être d'une plus grande aide pour son amie, car tous les élèves furent rapidement rattrapés par les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. Aux vacances de Pâques, il était presque impossible de se trouver une place de libre dans la bibliothèque. Préférant cependant profiter du beau temps qui revenait, Ariana et Beth se posaient régulièrement dehors pour réviser au bord du lac noir quand il faisait beau. C'était apaisant, et elles travaillaient mieux quand elles n'étaient pas entourées par tous les autres élèves qui angoissaient sur leurs travaux à rendre et leurs révisions qui n'avançaient pas. Et quand elles finissaient leurs devoirs, elles s'asseyaient dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch pour observer les entrainements de l'équipe de Gryffondor, tout en s'interrogeant sur quelques points de cours pour réviser plus facilement. Il y en avait presque tous les soirs pendant les vacances, car la finale contre Serpentard devait avoir lieu le premier weekend après la reprise des cours. Dubois s'était transformé en véritable tyran et harcelait presque les joueurs de nouvelles tactiques. Il y avait aussi toujours quelques Serpentards qui tentaient d'espionner les entrainements, mais c'était devenu le travail des filles de les faire fuir à coups de Chauve-Furies parfaitement utilisés.

Harry semblait sur le point d'exploser à cause de son entraineur qui ne le lâchait pas, et la pression de tous les autres Gryffondors n'arrangeait pas son caractère. Battre les Serpentards à ce match, signifiait qu'ils allaient gagner la coupe de Quidditch ! Malheureusement, les tensions entre les maisons n'en étaient qu'exacerbées, et les Serpentards s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour se moquer de leurs ennemis, et leur faire des mauvais tours. Heureusement, les Gryffondors excellaient dans ce domaine et n'hésitaient pas à rendre les coups. Quelques duels avaient même eu lieu dans les couloirs entre les plus mordus de Quidditch, finissant souvent dans le bureau de Rogue ou celui de McGonagall, et autant dire que les professeurs n'étaient pas très ravis d'avoir à régler de tels enfantillages.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor fut proie à encore plus de mauvais tours quand les élèves de l'école apprirent qu'il allait jouer avec un Éclair de Feu. McGonagall lui avait enfin rendu, après une longue inspection, et Harry devait à présent faire attention partout où il allait à cause des Serpentards qui essayaient de le blesser pour qu'il ne soit pas en état de jouer pour le match. Il était donc toujours accompagné par quelqu'un, non pas que cela en aurait été autrement étant donné que Ron était toujours à ses côtés.

La veille du match, toute la salle commune était excitée. Personne n'arrivait à dormir, se projetant déjà dans le match du lendemain. Et en voyant la tête de son cousin au matin, Ariana déduisit qu'il avait fait partie de ceux qui n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Un murmure d'excitation reposait sur la table des Gryffondors, seulement interrompus par les élèves d'autres maisons venus encourager l'équipe, ne voulant pas que Serpentard gagne la coupe. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que le silence pesant s'abattit sur l'équipe qui se concentrait. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Tous leurs efforts allaient enfin être récompensés, mais avant il devait gagner le match. Ariana et Beth restèrent jusqu'au bout avec l'équipe, et avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires, elles les encouragèrent. Ariana prit son cousin dans ses bras, pendant que Beth souhaitait bonne chance à Olivier.

« Promets-moi que tu feras attention à ne rien te casser pour une fois. » Dit-elle pour lui alléger l'esprit.

Le jeune homme ria en lui tapant gentiment dans le dos.

« Je ne peux pas promettre ça. Tu sais comment je suis. Je fonce d'abord, je réfléchie après. »

« Ouais, je le sais que trop bien. »

Elle le laissa entrer dans les vestiaires et se tourna cette fois vers les jumeaux Weasley. Elle les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras également.

« Défoncez-les. » Leur ordonna-t-elle, récoltant deux sourires malicieux.

« À vos ordre, mon général. » Répondit George, alors que Fred lui faisait un signe militaire.

Les deux filles rejoignirent leurs amis dans les tribunes et attendirent le début du match. Tout le stade retenait son souffle en attendant le coup d'envoi, et quand enfin le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit, une explosion d'encouragements résonna au dessus du terrain. Lee Jordan commentait encore le match, n'hésitant pas à à rajouter des petites piques aux Serpentards, quand ceux-ci essayèrent de renverser Angelina, qui venait de marquer. Fred répondit immédiatement en envoyant un coup de batte pour heurter Flint. Le capitaine de l'équipe adverse saignait du nez, renforçant la méchanceté présente en permanence sur son visage.

Après deux penaltys en faveur et contre Gryffondor, le premier passant parfaitement dans les anneaux, et le deuxième facilement arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le match reprit son cours. Il y eut plusieurs feintes de la part d'Harry, qui attendait le bon moment pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Il semblait vraiment à l'aise sur son nouveau balai, qui semblait être plein d'énergie. Il réussit à esquiver de justesse les deux batteurs de Serpentard qui fonçaient sur lui en même temps, les envoyant au tapis pour un moment. En même temps, Flint marqua un point pour l'équipe verte, et la tribune de supporters était en pleine euphorie. Les coups bas s'enchaînèrent alors, Donnant des penaltys à Gryffondor. C'était vraiment idiot de leur part d'agir ainsi, car plus ils essayaient de massacrer physiquement les Gryffondors, plus ils perdaient des points.

Ariana criait sans cesse les noms de son cousin et des jumeaux, tout comme Beth, Hermione et Ron. Ils avaient à présent soixante points d'avance. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Harry cherchait le Vif d'Or en plissant les yeux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soleil, mais la luminosité était vraiment intense. Et finalement, un éclat doré apparut dans son champ de vision. Ariana le vit commencer à accélérer dans la direction de la balle si précieuse, mais Malefoy surgit de nulle part et attrapa les brindilles de son balai pour utiliser la vitesse de celui d'Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry le ressenti, et Madame Bibine, qui avait des yeux partout, l'avait repéré. Elle s'époumona sur la totalité des joueurs, affirmant que jamais dans sa carrière elle n'avait assisté à un match si peu fairplay. Même le professeur McGonagall semblait jurer et pointait Drago du doigt l'air menaçant.

Cependant, la théorie d'Ariana sur la technique de Serpentard se révéla être remise en question. En effet, plus le match avançait, plus les Gryffondors perdaient leur concentration, et par conséquent, faisaient plus d'erreurs. Personne ne pouvait lâcher les deux Attrapeurs des yeux. Drago était bien plus proche du Vif d'Or, à présent, et Harry, qui remarque les mouvements de son adversaire, se pencha sur son balai, si bien qu'ils semblaient ne faire plus qu'un. Tout le monde compris alors pourquoi l'Éclair de Feu était nommé « le balai le plus rapide du monde ». Harry fonça droit sur son objectif, et coiffa Malefoy au poteau. La tribune des Gryffondors se mit à trembler tant les gens sautaient dans tous les sens, félicitant leur attrapeur. Ariana était fière de son cousin, et suivit immédiatement Hermione et Ron sur le terrain, elle-même suivie de Beth. Fred et George portèrent Harry dès qu'il se posa à terre, et le promenèrent devant tout le stade, le poing levé avec la petite balle dorée dans la main. Et quand il reposa les pieds au sol, tout Poudlard s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Sans les Serpentards, bien entendu. Il souleva la coupe quand Dubois la lui tendit, et Colin prit des photos sous tous les angles.

Après les avoir laisser rentrer aux vestiaires, la fête de victoire bougea dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à ramener de la Bièraubeurre à volonté, certainement en passant par le passage de la sorcière borgne. Percy mit quand même rapidement un terme à la bonne humeur quand minuit sonna, renvoyant tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs.

Cette nuit là, Ariana n'arrivait pas à dormir, encore trop excitée par la victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch. Elle entendait Beth et Hermione sont les respirations étaient calmes et régulières, indiquant clairement qu'elles dormaient. Alors, elle décida de se lever, seule, et de descendre dans la salle commune. C'était désert, mais les braises du feu étaient encore chaudes. Elle s'installa devant dans un fauteuil bien confortable, et d'un coup de baguette, une buche s'était envolée vers la cheminée, où elle prit feu immédiatement. Elle attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin qui trainaient sur la table basse et commença à réfléchir. Depuis Noël, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. George, Fred, et Beth avait raconté qu'un gros chien noir était venu les chercher pour qu'ils la trouvent inconsciente au milieu de la clairière. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait croisé un chien similaire dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et avant la rentrée, c'était à Privet Drive qu'un énorme molosse avait effrayé Harry et sa cousine. Ce chien semblait la suivre partout. Elle fit la liste des endroits où elle l'avait vu, dans l'ordre chronologique. Elle avait également cru entendre Harry en parler avec Ron, quelques heures plus tôt, comme quoi le « tueur » qu'était Pattenrond (oui, Ron en voulait toujours énormément au chat), se promenait dans le parc avec un gros chien noir cette nuit. Étrange. Est-ce qu'il les avait suivis jusque Poudlard ? Il semblait à tout pris vouloir la protéger. Mais de quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas en sécurité dans le château…

Elle soupira profondément en pliant le morceau de parchemin, reposant la plume sur la table. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du feu, et se laissa hypnotiser par les flammes dansantes. En moins de cinq minutes, elle s'endormit comme une masse.

Le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin était la continuation de la soirée de la veille. Tout le monde fêtait la victoire des Gryffondors, sauf les Serpentards bien entendu, qui se faisaient huer. Cela dura une semaine. Ariana était toujours aussi réjouie à la fin de la semaine, de la défaite des verts. Malheureusement, si la bonne ambiance s'éteignit au bout d'une semaine, se fut à cause de l'arrivée de la mise à mort de tous les étudiants, que l'ont peut aussi appeler les examens de fin d'année. Ariana et Beth, qui avaient pourtant prévu à l'avance l'arrivée de cette période stressante, se perdirent dans leurs livres à chaque pause. Autant dire qu'Hermione, qui avait le double de cours, ne pouvait être aperçue que rarement, et à chaque fois elle avait le nez enfoncé dans un énorme livre. Après une semaine de révisions intensives, la semaine de l'enfer était enfin arrivée. Après avoir passé les trois premiers jours, il ne restait plus que deux matières pour le jeudi : la DCFM, et les Potions. Pour la première, Ariana ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, elle avait toujours eut beaucoup de facilités. Pour la deuxième, elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de beaucoup travailler, mais Beth, qui avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à comprendre la matière, avait énormément besoin de l'aide de sa sœur.

« Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas rajouter une racine d'asphodèle ? »

« Parce que ça ne se dissout pas dans le mélange de bave de crapaud et de venin de chauve souris. Ça risquerait surtout de faire une explosion à la Finnigan. »

La jeune rousse semblait désespérer. Plus ça allait, et plus il y avait d'informations à retenir. Ariana remarqua son désespoir et referma bruyamment le livre qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Il faut que je révise ! »

« Beth, ça ne sert plus à rien de réviser ce soir alors que l'examen est demain matin. Tout ce que je peux t'aider à faire maintenant, c'est te détendre. Alors range tes affaires, on va se promener. Il fait super beau, autant en profiter. »

Elle traina sa meilleure amie dans les couloirs du château jusque dans le parc. Elles arrivèrent même devant l'enclos où Buck était attaché. Harry avait annoncé à Ariana que l'animal allait être exécuté vendredi. Enfin, l'appel allait avoir lieu vendredi, mais étant donné qu'un bourreau avait déjà été appelé, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Elles continuèrent leur route, longeant la forêt interdite, jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur le professeur Lupin. Beth, bien sûr, était au courant du lien entre son professeur et celle qui était comme sa sœur, mais n'avait encore jamais vu les deux interagir quand ils étaient seuls.

« Ah ! Ariana et Beth. Vous êtes prêtes pour demain ? »

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête, l'une avec un grand sourire, l'autre avec un teint plus pâle.

« Allons, Beth, je suis certain que tout ira bien. » Rassura-t-il en souriant à la jeune rousse.

Ariana sourit à son amie avant de se tourner vers son parrain.

« Beth est stressée pour l'examen de potions, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aider à se détendre. »

« Et je suppose que le professeur Rogue vous a mis la pression ? » Interrogea le professeur.

La deuxième jeune fille, curieuse de voir sa meilleure amie aussi détendue autour de son professeur, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Ouais. Il nous a encore menacés de nous faire redoubler si on n'obtient pas au minimum un E. »

Bien sûr, c'était une menace en l'air, mais avec lui, toute menace semblait réaliste. Lupin grimaça en entendant cela, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a que pour les BUSE qu'il peut exiger une telle chose, il n'y a pas besoin de vous angoisser autant. »

« Et tu connais toutes les potions qu'on a fait ces trois dernières années. Même celle que tu fais demain n'est pas parfaite, dis-toi que ça ne pourra pas être pire que Neville. »

Beth leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa meilleure amie essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais cela fonctionnait. Elle était plus détendue, maintenant qu'elle avait oublié ses problèmes.

« Je vais devoir rentrer pour surveiller une épreuve, mais je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien pour toutes les deux. » Encouragea Remus.

Il sourit à Ariana, qui lui répondit de la même manière, et se retira en direction du château. Beth était étonnée de la bonne humeur d'Ariana. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire aussi facilement. Elle se contenait toujours, comme si elle avait peur que ses émotions allaient être utilisées contre elle, et ce depuis sa dispute avec Harry. Ariana lui avait raconté discrètement les grandes lignes de leur dispute, et Beth avait immédiatement insulté Harry pour avoir si mal réagi. Et malgré leur réconciliation, Ariana était restée plus renfermée sur elle-même qu'avant. Sa meilleure amie essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur, mais il y avait des moments ou derrière le sourire de la jeune fille se trouvait un voile de tristesse. Alors la voir sourire aussi naturellement rassurait profondément Beth.

Les derniers examens se déroulèrent rapidement ? Ariana était fière d'elle en sortant de celui de Potions, et Beth, beaucoup plus rassurée. Elles remontèrent ensemble à la tour de Gryffondor, et y retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils tiraient tous les trois une tête d'enterrement et discutaient – comme souvent – d'enfreindre le règlement.

« Si jamais Rogue me vois encore dans ce coin là, j'aurai de sérieux ennuis. » Disait Harry.

« C'est vrai. Si c'est toi qu'il voit… Comment on fait pour ouvrir la bosse de la sorcière ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Il faut lui donner un coup de baguette magique en disant _Dissendium_ , mais- »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Hermione était déjà partie en trombe, manquant de bousculer sur son passage les deux jeunes filles qui venaient d'arriver. Ariana leva un sourcil vers les garçons et croisa les bras.

« Vous nous expliquez ? »

Harry les observa un instant, son regard s'attardant sur Beth. Il était vrai que la jeune fille n'avait jamais fait partie de leurs aventures, mais elle était tellement proche d'Ariana qu'on croyait presque qu'elles étaient siamoises. Il était devenu rare qu'on les voie séparées. La jeune rousse sembla comprendre qu'Harry avait du mal à parler devant elle, et elle recula vers la porte de la salle commune.

« Je vais voir si Fred et George ont terminé, ils voulaient me montrer… »

« Reste. » Ordonna Ariana d'un regard suppliant.

Elle s'était peut-être réconciliée avec son cousin, mais personne ne la comprenait mieux que Beth. Elle était devenue comme sa sœur, à qui elle racontait tout, et si Harry voulait lui dire quelque chose, il pouvait le dire devant elle. Ariana se retourna vers son cousin et lui fit signe de lui raconter ce qui se passait. Il soupira et tendit un parchemin froissé devant lui.

« Buck va être exécuté au coucher du soleil. On voulait y aller, mais la cape était restée dans le passage de la sorcière borgne. Hermione vient de partir la récupérer. »

Ariana sentit la bonne humeur qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait terminé ses examens être balayée par cette nouvelle horrible. En soi, elle n'avait jamais été très proche de l'animal, mais Buck était innocent et allait être mis à mort à cause d'un imbécile qui avait voulu se montrer meilleur que le reste du monde. La jeune fille détestait l'injustice, et si cette affaire n'en était pas une, alors McGonagall allait bientôt se mettre à manger des croquettes pour chats. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa meilleure amie. Voyant la même détermination que celle qu'elle ressentait, elle se décida.

« On vient avec vous. »

« On ne tiendra pas tous sous la cape ! » Protesta immédiatement Ron.

« Pas besoin, on vous rejoindra dans le parc après diner. »

Son ton était définitif et n'autorisait aucune protestation des autres. Harry finit par céder et hocha la tête. Le repas se déroula en silence, chacun réfléchissant à la manière dont ils pourraient s'y prendre pour sauver Buck, mais rien ne leur vint. C'est donc d'un pas lourds qu'ils sortirent de table. Ariana et Beth se séparèrent des autres et commencèrent à monter les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, où Ariana tira son amie dans un couloir désert, puis elle souleva une tapisserie.

« Comment tu savais que c'était là ? » S'étonna Beth quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un passage secret.

« Je l'avais vu sur la carte quand les jumeaux nous l'ont donnée. »

Normalement, ce passage était emprunté par quelques rares élèves connaissant son existence pour rejoindre les cachots. Cependant, la carte avait indiqué une fourche qui avait semblé mener jusqu'au parc. Ariana s'arrêta à l'endroit qu'elle pensait correct et sortit sa baguette. Il y avait une gravure dans le mur, représentant une tête de dragon. Elle frotta ses naseaux du bout de la baguette.

La gravure sembla se réveiller, été éternua d'un coup sec, poussant en arrière la paroi contre laquelle elle était accrochée, laissant apparaître un nouveau chemin. Elle entra la première dans le passage qui descendait en escalier en colimaçon, et qui se terminait par une porte en bois. Elle la poussa de toutes ses forces, le poids étant très important, et elles se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Enfin presque, il suffisait de s'avancer dans l'espèce de grotte qui s'était formée autour, et de repousser le lierre qui cachait le passage, et elles étaient arrivée dans un coin isolé du parc, surplombant le Lac Noir.

La vue était splendide avec le coucher du soleil, mais malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder dessus. Elles s'empressèrent de descendre en direction de la cabane de Hagrid, devant laquelle les rejoignirent leurs trois amis.

Hagrid les invita à l'intérieur, mais le pauvre garde chasse était vraiment mal en point. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et des grosses larmes roulaient de temps en temps sur son visage joufflu. Évidemment, l'homme refusa de les laisser assister à la mise à mort de Buck, et voulut les renvoyer rapidement, mais Hermione, qui préparait le thé, fit une découverte des plus surprenantes.

« Ron ! C'est… C'est incroyable ! Croûtard ! »

Le rat était encore moins beau à voir que d'ordinaire, et puait encore plus. Il semblait être devenu complètement fou et se débattait comme un forcené dans les mains de son maître quand celui-ci récupéra son animal de compagnie. Pendant que Ron tentait de le calmer, Ariana tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et aperçut quatre silhouettes descendre la colline vers la cabane de Hagrid. La jeune fille alerta le garde-chasse qui blêmit.

« Ils arrivent. » Il se retourna brusquement vers ses invités. « Il faut que vous partiez. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici… Filez vite… Je vais vous faire sortir par derrière. »

Il les emmena jusqu'à la porte donnant sur son potager, à côté de l'enclos où Buck était attaché. Les cinq amis se glissèrent avec discrétion hors de la cabane, Ariana et Beth en tête qui coururent sous la couverture des arbres pendant qu'Harry protégeait ses amis de sa cape d'invisibilité. Les deux jeunes filles remontèrent lentement la colline à la lisière de la forêt pour ne pas se faire voir et retrouvèrent les trois autres en haut. Ils assistèrent de loin, impuissants, à l'exécution de l'hippogriffe. C'était quelque chose d'affreux. Ils ne voyaient pas la scène, mais le son caractéristique de la hache couper l'air puis s'abattre avec force ne laissait pas le moindre doute. Hermione tremblait de la tête aux pieds et manqua de s'évanouir, Harry avait les poings serrés, Ron avait la mâchoire tendue, Beth avait les larmes aux yeux et Ariana tremblait de rage. Tout ça à cause de Drago Malefoy, sont abruti de cousin.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Ron empêcher Harry de courir vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour consoler leur ami, mais aucun son n'arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles, comme si le monde qui l'entourait était en train de partir en fumée. Malefoy avait fait tuer Buck. Il l'aurait tué lui-même en lançant un sortilège, le résultat aurait été le même. Il l'avait tué. Un assassin en plus dans sa famille. Peut-être que c'était dans leur sang. Peut-être qu'un jour, Ariana allait elle aussi tuer quelqu'un.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude en se faisant bousculer par Ron, qui venait de se faire mordre par son rat.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Ariana sentit alors sa meilleure amie tirer frénétiquement sa manche. Elle la regarda, et vit qu'elle fixait quelque chose derrière elle. Harry était également figé en regardant dans cette direction, alors Ariana se retourna rapidement. Une boule de poile orange, reconnaissable entre mille, s'approchait tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Hermione essayait de faire fuir son chat, Croûtard s'échappa des mains de son maitre, et le chat sauta sur le rongeur. Le rouquin réagit au quart de tour et courut après son animal de compagnie, Ron à ses talons. Trois amis qui restaient échangèrent rapidement un regard angoissé avant de se précipiter à leur poursuite.

La course poursuite se termina rapidement. Ron avait sauté sur sa boule puante à la première occasion. Hermione était à bout de souffle, et essayait de convaincre son ami de revenir sous la cape. Il était en train de les rejoindre quand un nouveau bruit retentit. Celui d'un galop, venant de derrière eux. Les cinq élèves se retournèrent brusquement, mais aucun ne put réagir à temps quand un énorme chien noir, le même qui semblait suivre Ariana, leur sauta dessus, renversant tout le monde. Seul Ron restait debout, et le molosse lui sauta à nouveau dessus, agrippant sa jambe entre sa mâchoire puissante. Harry fut le premier à sortir sa baguette et à éclairer l'espace avec un _Lumos_ , suivi d'Ariana. Et ce qu'ils découvraient ne les enchantaient pas beaucoup. Ils se trouvaient juste devant le Saule Cogneur, et Ron était en train de disparaitre dans un trou formé par les racines.

« Ron ! » Hurlèrent en même temps Harry et Ariana.

La jeune fille tenta de le rattraper, mais au moment où allait l'atteindre, la jambe du garçon, accrochée à une grosse racine dans l'espoir que le chien le lâcherait, se dégagea brusquement de la racine dans un CRAC sonore, donnant la nausée à Ariana. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse attraper son ami en se jetant à terre, il disparut dans le trou au pied de l'arbre. Elle commença à se relever, mais soudain elle fut propulsée en arrière par un coup violent d'une branche. Le Saule Cogneur semblait s'être réveillé, et Ariana repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait affronté l'arbre fou, plus d'un an plus tôt.

Sa chute fut amortie par Harry, qui se retrouva lui aussi à terre. Elle grogna en s'asseyant à côté de son cousin. Quand Hermione et Beth se rapprochèrent d'eux, elles remarquèrent que leur amie saignait à l'épaule. Maudit arbre. S'il continuait à lui pourrir la vie ainsi, elle allait le réduire en cendres.

« Harry, il faut aller chercher du secours ! » Implora Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Ariana aurait été du même avis, si elle n'avait pas ce sentiment au fond d'elle qui lui disait de foncer tête baissée, et elle se mit à maudire son courage de Gryffondor. De toute façon, Harry sembla du même avis qu'elle.

« Non ! On n'a pas le temps, ce monstre est suffisamment grand pour le dévorer. » Dit-il en se relevant.

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps d'Ariana en pensant à l'état dans lequel pouvait être Ron à ce moment même.

« On n'arrivera pas à passer sans aide. »

« Si ce chien a pu passer, nous aussi, on devrait y arriver. »

Les quatre amis évitèrent une attaque croisée de branches qui les sépara. Ariana se retrouva de l'autre côté de l'arbre, et fit de son mieux pour éviter les branches déchainées de l'arbre. Elle en sentit une frapper son bras en la fouettant. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, et peut-être un peu de douleur, et se concentra pour ne pas se prendre plus de coups. Tout à coup, l'arbre s'immobilisa, comme gelé sur place. N'osant pas bouger, elle appela son cousin.

« Harry ? »

« Viens, dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne bouge à nouveau. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Le voyant s'engouffrer dans le trou en dessous de l'arbre, suivi d'Hermione, elle commença à se dire que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle regarda Beth un instant, qui hocha la tête. Ron était en danger, et ils devaient tout faire pour le sauver. Il aurait sans aucun doute fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

* * *

On y est presque ! Le suspense est à son comble !

* * *

Un petit com ? :3

* * *

 **Prochainement, dans Innocence...**

La scène qu'on attend tous avec impatience depuis le début ahah !


	27. Chapter 27

**En fin la scène que vous attendiez tous !**

 **Je vous ai laissé un peu en haleine au dernier chapitre, donc me revoilà ! J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir.**

* * *

 **Petite note importante : Je ne pourrai pas poster la semaine prochaine, je ne serai pas en état entre l'accumulation de la fatigue, les cours, la musique, mon asso, etc...**

* * *

 _Chapitre 27_

Ils suivirent Pattenrond, qu'Ariana bénit quand elle comprit qu'il avait figé l'arbre. Peu importe si ce chat avait aidé ou non l'énorme molosse, il venait aussi de leur sauver la vie, ou au moins leur avait évité un séjour inexplicable et certainement douloureux à l'infirmerie. Elle avait maintenant la joue rouge, et elle allait sans nul doute rapidement virer au bleu, et son épaule avait été coupée par un coup de fouet d'une branche une peu violente, laissant quelques gouttes de sang traverser le tissus de son sweat.

En silence, ils progressèrent dans le passage sombre et étroit, éclairés par leurs baguettes magiques. Ariana avait suffisamment étudié la carte des Maraudeurs pendant l'année pour savoir que ce passage n'avait pas été dessiné jusqu'au bout, et s'était longuement interrogée sur la destination qu'il avait. Il n'y avait pas quarante endroits où il pouvait mener, mais il ne semblait pas partir pour Pré-au-Lard, plutôt vers les alentours du village du côté de… La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en pensant au dernier endroit où elle aurait aimé que ce passage finisse. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que sa chance allait comme toujours être inexistante. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation similaire.

Une fois arrivés à la fin du chemin, ils grimpèrent des escaliers et se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une entrée. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, se dit Ariana en observant la couche de poussière et les meubles fracassés qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Elle frissonna en comprenant qu'elle avait eu raison, et que cet endroit était bel et bien la Cabane Hurlante, ce qu'Hermione se hâta de faire remarquer à Harry.

« Harry… Je crois qu'on est dans la Cabane Hurlante. » Chuchota Hermione d'une voix apeurée.

Ariana sentit Beth frissonner derrière elle. La pauvre n'avait jamais eut à vivre le stress et la montée d'adrénaline qui se manifestaient dans ces situations, et la jeune fille semblait être sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Je ne vois pas de fantôme. » Déclara Ariana pour essayer de rassurer autant ses amies qu'elle-même.

« Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises, Ana. » Répondit Harry en montrant une chaise dont les pieds étaient arrachés.

« Certes… » Accepta la jeune fille.

Soudain, un bruit, similaire à celui de quelqu'un marchant sur une latte de parquet mal fixée s'éleva au dessus d'eux. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et monta les escaliers, suivis d'Hermione. Ariana soupira, sachant que son cousin allait encore foncer dans le danger sans réfléchir. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle lui apprenne ce qu'était l'anticipation, ou au moins à former une stratégie dans sa tête en même temps qu'il agissait, plutôt que de n'avoir qu'un seul plan d'attaque qui consistait à… attaquer.

Après un regard désespéré vers Beth, elles rejoignirent leurs deux amis au premier étage, où ils se regroupèrent devant une porte fermée, et après un hochement sec de la tête, Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte, baguette levée. Hermione le suivit et à dès qu'ils furent entrés, ils virent Ron, assis au pied d'un magnifique lit à baldaquin. Enfin, il aurait été magnifique, s'il ne tombait pas en lambeaux.

« Ron… Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu as très mal ? » Interrogea à son tour Hermione.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » S'enquit Beth.

« Où est le chien ? » S'inquiéta Ariana, cherchant la bête dans la pièce.

Harry se retourna vers elle, l'air contrarié parce qu'elle pensait plus au chien qu'à la santé de leur ami. Elle le regarda l'air de dire _'Il n'y a plus rien à dire et de toute façon c'est plus urgent que de mesurer la quantité de douleur que ressent Ron actuellement'_. S'ils se faisaient tous dévorer par un chien enragé parce que Harry, Hermione et Beth étaient plus préoccupés par le confort de Ron, cela n'aurait servi à rien de voler au secours de leur ami. Cependant, ce fut la seule question qui réussit à faire sortir Ron de son état de choc.

« Ce n'est pas un chien… Harry, c'est un piège… » Commença-t-il, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la jambe, sans succès.

« Quoi ? » Dirent ensemble Harry et Ariana.

« Le chien, c'est lui… C'est un Animagus… »

Quand il pointa quelque chose derrière eux du doigt, Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vivement, mais Ariana écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce que venait de dire le rouquin. Elle sursauta cependant quand elle entendit la porte claquer, et se retourna lentement, très lentement, comme un robot.

Il se tenait là. L'homme dont elle avait si peur, à l'allure misérable et le corps ressemblant à celui de la mort elle-même. Sirius Black, le meurtrier renommé.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » S'exclama-t-il, attrapant les baguettes des trois adolescents au vol. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Harry, qui s'était placé devant sa cousine, la cachant de la vue du meurtrier. « Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami. Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. »

En entendant sa voix grave, Ariana eut un frisson. Elle connaissait cette voix. C'était comme un murmure qui circulait au fond de son crâne, qui lui inspirait plus de confiance et de calme que de peur. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir rassurée face à un psychopathe ?

« Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant… Ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles… »

Mais il fut coupé par l'accès de colère d'Harry, qui se serait jeté sur l'homme si Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas réagi rapidement. Ariana était encore trop choquée pour bouger le moindre orteil. Ou même pour respirer. Beth était restée à ses cotés et l'observait d'un air inquiet. Ron semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, mais trouva tout de même le courage de faire face à Black en se plaçant devant son meilleur ami.

« Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi ! »

« Oh, non, il ne vous tuera pas. » Dit sombrement Ariana en retrouvant ses esprits, se plaçant à son tour devant Harry, esquivant le bras de sa meilleure amie qui voulait la retenir.

Les traits de l'homme fou se transformèrent en un masque à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Ariana remarqua qu'il abaissa légèrement sa baguette – ou plutôt celle qu'il avait volée à Ron – et la fixait droit dans les yeux.

« Aria… » Ses yeux glissèrent vers la coupure qu'elle s'était faite à la joue (cadeau du Saule Cogneur) puis son épaule qui saignait de la même origine, avant de passer derrière elle pour tomber sur Ron, et son visage reprit son air complètement dérangé et excité. « Il n'y aura qu'un meurtre ce soir. » Annonça-t-il en souriant, comme s'il parlait de la météo.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban ? »

Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme. Jamais Ariana n'avait entendu son cousin parler avec autant de haine et de malice. Il cherchait à atteindre Black à travers les mots. Hermione essaya de le retenir, et Ariana se retourna pour l'aider, mais il réussit à se dégager en criant :

« IL A TUÉ MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE ! »

Et en un clin d'œil, il avait sauté sur son ennemi, le mettant à terre. Mais après un long moment où les quatre autres adolescents ne savaient que faire, observant avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, Black réussit à saisir Harry à la gorge et commença à l'étrangler.

« Non… J'ai attendu trop longtemps… »

Ariana ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voulait au plus profond de son être sauver son cousin, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'atteindre Black, _son père_. Mais il avait tué _sa mère_. Sa propre femme. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à bouger ? Elle remercia intérieurement Hermione quand celle-ci donna un coup de pied à Black, qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, laissa tomber les baguettes. Harry, libéré, tenta de s'emparer de la sienne, mais Pattenrond s'interposa, ne récoltant qu'un coup de pied.

Ariana sortit alors de sa transe et se jeta elle aussi sur sa baguette. Quand elle se redressa, elle écarquilla les yeux, voyant Harry le souffle court, pointant sa baguette sur Sirius qui était allongé sans défense par terre. L'état misérable de l'homme sauta alors aux yeux de la jeune fille. Sa robe de sorcier, sale et trouée, avait caché plus tôt l'uniforme de prisonnier, trop large pour le corps maigre de l'homme. Il ressemblait à un cadavre vivant.

« Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? » Murmura-t-il.

Son ton était à la fois amusé et abattu. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit si paradoxal, en ce moment ?

« Vous avez tué mes parents. » Répondit froidement Harry.

« Je ne le nie pas… » Commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par sa fille.

« Vous avez tué ma mère. » Dit-elle, sentant la fureur monter en elle.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

« Non. J'aimais Lizzie. Jamais je n'aurais pu… »

« Menteur ! » S'exclama-t-elle, pointant à son tour sa baguette vers lui.

« Ana… » Essaya d'intervenir Beth, mais Black la coupa.

« Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, Aria ! » Dit-il avec force, comme un père qui réprimanderait son enfant. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il faisait non ? « Aucun de vous… »

« Toute l'histoire ? » Répéta Harry, abasourdi. « Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais ! »

Ariana se tourna vers son cousin. Il était prêt à tuer Black. Il le pouvait, et il le ferait. Et cette sensation étrange revint en elle, la forçant à baisser sa baguette.

« Il faut que vous m'écoutiez, tous les deux. Vous le regretterez si vous ne le faites pas… Vous ne comprenez pas… »

Cela piqua la curiosité de la jeune fille. Il suffisait de dire qu'Ariana ne comprenait pas quelque chose pour qu'elle soit soudain intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle ignora son cousin qui s'emportait, inculpant Black de tous les crimes, pour observer la réaction de ce dernier. Il les regardait l'un après l'autre, et quand il remarqua que sa fille le scrutait d'un air curieux, il planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard gris clair fixait celui d'Ariana, qui connaissait parfaitement ces yeux. Elle les regardait tous les matins dans la glace depuis des années, puisqu'elle avait les mêmes. Par conséquent, elle savait exactement ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire. Ils la suppliaient de l'écouter, de lui laisser une chance.

Cet échange silencieux fut interrompu quand une boule de poils orange se posa sur le torse de Black. L'homme tenta alors de repousser Pattenrond, mais celui-ci persista en plantant ses griffes dans sa tunique. Ce chat faisait confiance au prisonnier. C'était étrange, jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne d'autre que sa propriétaire et ses amis. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'accorder sa confiance, et d'être prêt à se sacrifier pour un meurtrier ?

Ariana releva es yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Elles communiquèrent silencieusement en quelques secondes ce que chacune pensait, et à en juger par le froncement de sourcils de Beth, celle-ci était toute aussi curieuse qu'Ariana d'entendre ce que l'homme pouvait raconter.

Voyant que malgré l'arrivée du chat, Harry n'avait pas retrouvé ses sens, noyé par la colère et l'envie de vengeance, Ariana pointa à nouveau sa baguette… vers son cousin.

« Laisse-le parler, Harry. »

« Ana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il sans lâcher des yeux l'homme qu'il avait en ligne de mire.

« Tu ne peux pas être impartial ici, et personne ne peut être à la fois juge et bourreau. Laisse-le parler. » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Sirius les regardait avec stupeur, se demandant comment la situation allait se terminer. La situation était tendue. Tout le monde dans la pièce retenait son souffle. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne décide de crier à pleins poumons.

« ON EST ICI ! ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE ! »

Ni Harry ni Ariana ne baissèrent leurs baguettes en entendant les bruits de pas grimper les escaliers trois par trois. Cependant, ils se retournèrent quand la porte manqua de voler en éclat sous la force d'un sort. Remus se tenait à présent à l'entrée de la pièce. Ses yeux glissèrent sur chaque personne présente dans la pièce, s'agrandissant de surprise en voyant Ariana qui brandissait sa baguette contre son cousin.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » Cria-t-il.

Toutes les baguettes furent à nouveau retirées à leurs propriétaires, arrivant intactes dans les mains de l'homme. Après un moment inconfortable pour tout le monde, le professeur se tourna vers le prisonnier. Ariana en profita pour reculer vers sa meilleure amie qui se tenait près du grand lit à baldaquins.

« Où est-il Sirius ? » Lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

Ariana savait que son parrain avait été à l'école avec son père, il lui avait dit lui-même. Mais l'entendre s'adressait à lui avec autant de familiarité, sur un ton aussi chargé en émotions, était surprenant.

Sirius sembla hésiter à répondre à la question, mais lentement, il leva son bras, et indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait Ron, juste à côté d'Ariana. Pourquoi il montrait Ron, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait dû se prendre un coup à la tête en tombant…

« Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? À moins que… À moins que ce soit lui qui… À moins que vous ayez changé de… sans me le dire ? » Marmonna le professeur.

Ariana ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Ce qu'il disait n'avait simplement aucun sens si on n'était pas dans sa tête. Pourtant, Black semblait savoir exactement ce dont il parlait, puisqu'il hocha très lentement la tête, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit encore vivant s'il bougeait plus que ça. Et alors, à la surprise des cinq adolescents, Remus aida Black à se relever et le prit dans ses bras. Ariana, qui était la plus proche, recula de quelques pas, incertaine de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, essayant d'ignorer les cris d'Hermione.

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! » Hurla celle-ci.

La jeune fille commençait à trembler, et leva un doigt accusateur vers son professeur.

« Vous… Vous… »

« Hermione… » Essaya d'arrêter Lupin, mais sans succès.

« Vous et lui ! »

« Hermione calmez-vous… »

« Je n'ai rien dit à personne ! J'ai gardé le secret… » Commença-t-elle, mais cette fois ce fut Ariana qui la coupa.

« Hermione… » La prévint-elle.

Elle se doutait bien que son amie avait découvert le secret de Remus. Après tout, elle était surement la plus cultivée dans cette pièce en dehors du professeur Lupin. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le révéler aux garçons, surtout à Ron qui avait des préjugés assez forts sur les créatures magiques. Quand elle avait parlé de ce problème avec son professeur, elle avait compris qu'il y avait l'homme et la créature, que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler, sinon, il ne serait jamais devenu ce monstre qu'il haïssait tant.

« Hermione, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je vais vous expliquer… » L'homme commençait à s'agiter, et Ariana se plaça devant lui, face à Hermione.

« Hermione s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi… » Demanda doucement Ariana en se rapprochant de son amie hystérique.

« Je vous ai fait confiance ! Et en fait, vous étiez son ami ! » L'accusa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, avant de regarder Ariana. « Et toi, tu savais ? Tout ce temps, et tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Bien sûr que je n'ai rien dit, je lui faisais autant confiance pour se contrôler que toi. Et ce n'était pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit ! » Riposta la jeune fille, agacée par l'accusation de la jeune sorcière.

« Vous vous trompez. Pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas été l'ami de Sirius, mais maintenant, je le suis… » Essaya d'expliquer Remus.

En entendant cela, Ariana fronça les sourcils. Avec tout ce qui se passait, elle ne serait pas étonnée si à la fin de la journée elle avait un pli permanent entre les sourcils qui montrait sa confusion. S'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec Black pendant douze ans, comme pouvait-il avoir changé tout à coup d'avis, avec un simple échange de mots incompréhensibles ?

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer... » Proposa Lupin, mais à nouveau Hermione l'interrompit.

« NON ! Harry, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer… C'est un loup-garou ! »

Ses cris résonnèrent dans la pièce, et personne n'osait bouger.

« Hermione Jean Granger, comment oses-tu ! » S'exclama soudain Ariana, prise d'une fureur incontrôlable. « Tu es une belle hypocrite. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas vraiment apprécié quand Malefoy t'a traité de… Quand il t'a insultée l'année dernière. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, Ariana, tu le sais, il est… »

« Il est quoi, Hermione ? Un monstre ? Il n'y peut rien, Hermione, tout comme tu ne peux rien au fait d'être née moldue… »

Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit le visage de son parrain penchée vers elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de s'énerver plus, et Ariana se dégagea de la prise qu'avait l'homme sur son épaule et se détourna avec agacement de son amie. Elle n'était pas bien différente de Lupin, quand on y réfléchissait. Tous ces sorciers se croyant supérieurs par la soi-disant pureté de leur sang la voyaient comme une anomalie qu'il fallait éradiquée. Comment pouvait-elle ainsi juger quelqu'un qui se faisait mettre à l'écart pour une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle ?

Les bras croisés, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, de mauvaise humeur. Toute cette situation commençait à profondément l'ennuyer. Entre ses sentiments conflictuels à propos de son père, la violence inhabituelle de son cousin, l'arrivée impromptue de Lupin, et maintenant Hermione et ses préjugés, Ariana commençait à avoir mal au crâne.

« D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillante que ça, Hermione. » Et vlan ! _Bien fait…_ « Là, vous n'avez qu'une seule bonne réponse sur les trois. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château, et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry… En revanche, » dit-il en baissant la tête. « Je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou. »

Du coin de l'œil, Ariana vit Ron essayait de prendre ses distances, mais il trébucha. Le professeur, concerné par l'état de santé de son élève, se rapprocha de lui, mais le rouquin réagit au quart de tour.

« Arrière, loup-garou ! » Cria-t-il.

Ariana soupira en se massant les tempes. C'était bon, elle avait son mal de crâne. Heureusement, Beth semblait prendre la nouvelle plutôt calmement. C'était pour ça qu'Ariana appréciait son amie. Quelque soit la situation, Beth pesait toujours le pour et le contre. Mais si la balance indiquait un danger, elle n'hésiterait jamais à sauter à pieds joints dedans pour sauver ses amis, ce qui faisait d'elle une véritable Gryffondor.

Alors qu'Hermione expliquait comment elle avait découvert le secret de Lupin et que celui-ci lui expliquait rapidement la situation, Ariana ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans les mains. Elle sentit quelque chose s'allonger à côté d'elle et releva la tête. Elle fut surprise de voir son père, allongé, les mains tremblantes recouvrant son visage. Inquiète de le voir trembler, elle ne put retenir sa main qui se posa timidement sur le bras de l'homme. Il sursauta, et retira les mains de son visage pour la fixer dans les yeux. Il était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais la voix d'Harry leur fit tourner la tête.

« ET IL AVAIT TORD ! VOUS L'AVEZ AIDÉ DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! » Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, désignant Black du doigt, qui grogna et se recouvrit à nouveau le visage de ses mains.

« Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius. Si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer… Tenez… » Dit Lupin en lançant chaque baguette à leur propriétaire, finissant par tendre à Ariana la sienne. Il termina par ranger sa propre baguette, offrant aux adolescents de reprendre la main. « Voilà. Vous êtes armés, nous ne le sommes pas. Vous allez m'écouter, maintenant ? »

 _ENFIN !_ Pensa alors Ariana en voyant qu'Harry semblait moins en colère, et plus curieux. La jeune fille, contrairement à ses amis, ne prit pas la peine de lever sa baguette, se contentant de gratter Pattenrond derrière les oreilles. Le chat avait grimpé sur ses genoux, ronronnant sous les caresses de la jeune fille.

« Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé, comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ? » Interrogea Harry.

« La carte. La carte du Maraudeur. » Évidemment, avoir la carte sous la main pouvait aider. « J'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau… »

« Vous savez vous en servir ? »

Intriguée, Ariana tourna la tête vers son professeur attendant une réponse.

« Bien sûr que je sais m'en servir. » Répondit-il d'un mi-amusé, mi-agacé. « J'en suis un des auteurs. Lunard, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis me surnommaient quand j'étais élève à Poudlard. »

* * *

 **Un petit com' ?**

* * *

 **Je suis désolée pour les reviews du chapitre 26, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous répondre un par un. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tout vos petits mots, ça m'a fait très plaisir. :)**

* * *

 **Prochainement...**

 **Confrontation avec un professeur des potions pas très très content...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Pour tous les gourmands qui voulaient savoir la suite, la voici ! Bonne lecture à tous :)**

 **PS : Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de relire le chapitre en profondeur donc je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes... :/**

* * *

 _Chapitre 28_

Harry était bouche bée, Beth semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, Hermione avait des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, et Ron avait sur son visage un air qui disait qu'il n'y croyait pas un mot. Ariana, elle, se contenta de ricaner dans son coin.

« À peine suspect, comme surnom… » Murmura-t-elle, faisant rire à son tour le professeur. Elle crut même sentir le lit remuer à côté d'elle comme si Sirius tentait de dissimuler son amusement. En même temps, Harry répétait d'une voix confuse.

« Vous êtes un des auteurs de… » Mais il fut coupé par Lupin qui avait commençait à faire des allers-retours nerveux devant le lit à baldaquins.

« Ce soir, je l'ai observée attentivement car j'étais sûr que vous tenteriez de sortir du château avec Ron et Hermione pour aller voir Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe. Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que vous aviez dû vous cacher sous la cape de votre père, Harry… »

En parlant de la cape, où était-elle ? Ariana parcourut la pièce des yeux, mais ne la trouva pas. Harry avait dû la perdre pendant leur accrochage avec le Saule Cogneur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui dise un mot sur comment agir sans se faire prendre. Laisser ses affaires trainer un peu partout comme le petit Poucet n'allait surement pas les aider, et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

« Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette cape ? » Demanda Harry sur un ton méfiant.

« Si vous savez combien de fois j'ai vu James disparaître dessous… »

Il leur expliqua alors que malgré la cape, il les avait vus sur la carte aller chez Hagrid, revenir vers le château. Mais quand il déclara que quelqu'un d'autre les accompagnait, Ariana resta perplexe. Il n'y avait eu personne avec eux. Ils étaient seulement tous les cinq, et ils n'avaient croisé personne chez Hagrid, à part le garde-chasse lui-même. La jeune fille repensa aux créatures présentes dans la cabane de Hagrid, mais aucune n'aurait pu s'échapper sans faire un boucan, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas des personnes, donc elles n'auraient pas pu apparaître sur la carte. La seule bestiole immonde qu'ils avaient récupérée était le rat ignoble de Ron.

« Il n'y avait personne avec nous ! » S'énerva Harry. Mais Lupin continua ses explications.

« Et puis j'ai vu une autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black… Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet. Je l'ai vu traîner deux d'entre vous sous le Saule cogneur… »

Ariana commençait à relier les points entre eux. Le seul dénominateur commun dans toute cette histoire, c'était Croûtard, l'affreux rat des champs de Ron.

« Un seulement ! » Cria Ron en lançant un regard noir à l'Animagus qui l'avait trainé par le bras à travers le tunnel sombre.

« Non, Ron. Deux. Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat ? »

Ariana écarquilla les yeux, surprise que sa théorie soit vérifiée. Il était possible que… Oui, son père était déjà un Animagus, non référencé, il se pouvait qu'il y en ait plus. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un s'était fait métamorphosé en rat et était coincé sous cette forme depuis des années.

« Qu'est-ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans ? » Demanda le rouquin en tâtant sa poche où paniquait la bestiole.

« Tout. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? » Répéta Lupin calmement.

Peu rassuré, Ron finit par accepter et sortit de sa poche l'horrible chose puante que Ron appelait un rat. Ariana sentit Pattenrond se relevait sur ses genoux, prêt à attaquer à la première occasion. Remus s'était approché de Ron et observait attentivement chaque détail du rat.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Ce n'est pas un rat. » Grogna Black, toujours allongé sur le lit à côté d'Ariana, la faisant sursauter. C'était étonnant comment elle avait oublié qu'un homme accusé de meurtres était allongé à côté d'elle, et qu'elle se sentait… à l'aise, à ce moment.

« Bien sûr que si c'est un rat. » Répondit Ron en levant un peu son rat pour montrer l'animal.

« Non. C'est un sorcier. » Dit calmement Lupin.

« Un Animagus. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow. » Compléta Black, de sa voix grave et fatiguée.

Ariana commençait à recollait les pièces présentes du puzzle dans sa tête. Le rat était un Animagus. Ni Lupin, ni Black n'avait de raisons de mentir à ce sujet, et ils pouvaient prouver ce qu'ils avançaient. Mais si cela était vrai, alors son père ne l'avait pas tué ! Il était peut-être vraiment innocent ! Mais pourtant, certaines pièces manquaient… Et les Moldus qui étaient morts, cette nuit là ? Et sa mère ? Et tous les témoins de la scène ? Et les aveux de son père lors de son arrestation ?

« Pettigrow est mort, c'est lui qui l'a tué il y a douze ans. » Accusa Harry en montrant Black.

Ce dernier retira les mains de son visage. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond et il prit la parole d'un ton détaché, froid.

« J'avais l'intention de le faire. Mais le petit Peter a réussi à m'avoir… » Ariana remarqua qu'il était de plus en plus tendu en parlant et s'apprêtait à le rassurer, mais il était trop tard. « Et ce soir, il ne m'aura pas ! » S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur Ron.

Pattenrond fit un bond, apeuré et s'échappa des genoux d'Ariana, permettant à celle-ci d'intervenir. Ron poussa un cri quand Black s'écroula sur sa jambe cassée. Lupin se jeta en avant pour le retenir, et Ariana se jeta devant Ron, faisant face à son père pour l'empêcher d'approcher son ami. Beth aida Ron à se redresser contre le montant du lit pendant que Remus s'occupait de calmer son ami. Cette soirée devenait vraiment trop compliquée, et à ce stade, Ariana ne savait plus quoi penser. Si les deux hommes disaient la vérité, alors Pettigrow, ce rat dégoûtant, avait certainement tué sa mère. Et elle se demandait alors pourquoi elle empêchait Black de le tuer.

« Il faut qu'ils comprennent… Nous devons leur expliquer… » Essaya de le raisonner le loup-garou.

« On leur expliquera après ! »

« Non ! Maintenant ! » S'écria Ariana en le repoussant vers le lit.

« Tu dois la vérité à ta fille, Sirius… Et Harry ! »

En se faisant rappeler le lien qu'il avait avec la jeune fille qu'il avait juste en face de lui, il s'immobilisa, se tourna ensuite vers Harry, et arrêta de se débattre.

« Très bien. Dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Mais dépêche-toi, Remus. Je veux enfin pouvoir commettre le meurtre pour lequel on m'a mis en prison… »

« Vous êtes fous à lier, tous les deux. Ça suffit comme ça, je m'en vais. » Déclara courageusement Ron en essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais il fut arrêté par Lupin qui pointait sa baguette vers sa poitrine, ou plutôt vers le rat, qui s'accrochait à la robe de son propriétaire pour être protégé.

« Personne ne quitte cette pièce tant qu'ils ne se seront pas expliqués. » Dit alors Ariana en se tournant vers ses trois amis. « Et ça compte aussi pour ta boule puante qui te sert de rat, Ron. »

« Vous allez m'écouter, Ron, mais tenez bien Peter pendant que je vous parle. » Conseilla le professeur en baissant sa baguette.

« IL NE S'APPELLE PAS PETER, IL S'APPELLE CROÛTARD ! » S'époumona Ron, devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Il perdit l'équilibre, et Harry et Beth l'aidèrent à se rasseoir sur le lit, à côté de Black, qui fixait toujours le rat avec intensité. Ariana se plaça entre eux pour éviter le meurtre du rat, mais elle n'était pas bien rassurée en pensant que ce même rat à côté duquel elle se trouvé, près duquel elle avait déjà dormi lors des deux dernières années, pouvaient être en réalité le meurtrier de sa mère.

« Il y a des témoins qui ont vu Pettigrow mourir. La rue était pleine de monde… » Dit Harry, essayant de leur prouver que ce que les deux hommes racontaient n'avait aucun sens.

« Ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'ils ont cru voir. » Gronda Black.

Apparemment, il avait décidé de participer aux explications malgré son envie de meurtre. Lupin commença à expliquer que lui-même avait cru jusqu'à ce soir que Pettigrow avait été assassiné par Black, douze ans plus tôt. Il était parti pour expliquer l'histoire, mais Hermione l'interrompit en ramenant sa science pour dire qu'il était impossible que le rat soit en réalité un Animagus, car les Animagi étaient répertoriés dans un registre qu'elle avait elle-même consulté, ce qui fit éclater de rire son professeur, et réussit à faire ricaner Sirius. Ariana elle-même ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir amusé en entendant ça.

« Lui non plus n'y est pas Hermione. » Dit-elle en montrant son père du doigt.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à l'appeler son père. Dans sa tête, elle faisait facilement la connexion, mais le dire à voix haute risquait de tout changer.

« Vous avez raison, Hermione ! Mais le ministère n'a jamais su qu'il existait à Poudlard trois Animagi qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés. » Se moqua gentiment Lupin.

« Si tu veux vraiment leur raconter toute l'histoire, dépêche-toi, Remus. J'ai attendu douze an, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. »

« Très bien, mais il faudra que tu m'aides, Sirius. Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire. »

Après qu'un courant d'air ait ouvert la porte, il leur raconta alors comment cette maison n'était pas vraiment hantée, mais qu'il était à l'origine des hurlements qui avaient fait frémir les villageois, vingt ans plus tôt. Il se réfugiait ici pendant les pleines lunes pour ne blesser personne, après un accord qu'il avait fait avec Dumbledore. L'actuel directeur de Poudlard avait à l'époque fait planté le Saule Cogneur au dessus du passage qui menait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, pour empêcher quiconque voulant s'aventurer dans le tunnel de trouver au bout une mort douloureuse entre les griffes d'un loup-garou. Il passait ses nuits seuls, jusqu'à ce que ses amis, qui avaient découvert son secret, décidèrent de devenir des Animagi pour rester avec lui pendant les pleines lunes. Quand elle entendit le surnom de son père, Ariana sourit discrètement.

Ne voulant pas ramener à la surface la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce qui aurait pu être sa famille, elle se concentra à nouveau sur les explications de son parrain. Sa culpabilité était largement remarquable sur le visage du professeur, et elle redoubla d'intensité quand il mentionna la méfiance que le professeur Rogue avait par rapport à sa nomination en tant que professeur. Le nom du professeur de potions sembla sortir Black de sa transe. Il se tourna vivement vers son ami, curieux.

« Rogue ?! Qu'est-ce que Rogue a donc à voir là-dedans ? »

« Il est ici, Sirius. Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école. »

En entendant cela, Black eut un air de dégoût et grimaça en retournant la tête vers Ron.

« Le professeur Rogue était un de nos condisciples de Poudlard. Il s'est battu avec acharnement pour que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne me soit pas confié. Tout au long de l'année, il a répété à Dumbledore qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Il a ses raisons… Un jour, Sirius lui a fait une farce qui a failli le tuer, et à laquelle j'ai participé malgré moi… »

« C'était bien fait pour lui. Il était toujours en train de rôder autour de nous, à essayer de savoir ce que nous préparions… en espérant qu'il parviendrait à nous faire renvoyer. » Se justifia Black d'un air moqueur.

« Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses… » Marmonna Ariana en échangeant un regard complice avec son cousin.

À chaque fois que Harry faisait un pas de travers, Rogue en faisait tout un drame. Et même s'il était plus tolérant avec elle, il avait quand même tenté de les faire expulser tous les deux, avec Ron, quand ils étaient arrivés en voiture volante l'année précédente.

Lupin continua ses explications, racontant la blague, peu amusante, qu'avait voulu lui faire Sirius. Ariana fronça les sourcils, se retenant de crier sur son père pour le danger dans lequel il avait volontairement mis Rogue, mais elle se retint. Après tout, elle avait aussi fait beaucoup de choses qui allaient contre le règlement, et elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre. Et puis il avait certes mis en danger le professeur Rogue en lui conseillant de suivre Lupin sous le Saule cogneur, mais si Rogue les avait laissés tranquille, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, comme on dit. Et bien cela en était la preuve.

« C'est pour ça que Rogue ne vous aime pas. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ? » En déduisit Harry.

« Exactement. »

La réponse fit tourner la tête de toutes les personnes présentes. Ce n'était pas Lupin qui avait répondu, non. C'était une voix qu'Ariana avait appris à respecter, mais qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Apparemment, sa curiosité était toujours son plus grand défaut…

Le professeur Rogue se tenait debout, baguette pointée sur le loup-garou. Oh oh… Black s'était relevé brusquement, se tenant devant Ariana, qui vit ses trois amis se raidir en voyant leur professeur dans la pièce. Sans oublier le petit cri qu'Hermione poussa. Elle avait vraiment peur de tout, même de ses professeurs adorés…

« J'ai trouvé ceci au pied du Saule cogneur. C'est très pratique, Potter. Je vous remercie… »

Il jeta la cape d'invisibilité aux pieds de l'adolescent abasourdi. Bon. Voilà qui répondait à la question que se posait Ariana un peu plus tôt. Au moins, ils avaient retrouvé la cape…

« Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je sais que vous étiez ici ? Je suis allé faire un tour dans ton bureau, Lupin. Tu avais oublié de prendre ta potion, ce soir… Une chance pour moi, bien sûr. Sur ton bureau, j'ai trouvé une certaine carte. Il m'a suffi d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je t'ai vu courir le long de ce tunnel, puis disparaître… »

« Tu ne l'avais pas refermée ?! » S'étonna Ariana en écarquillant les yeux vers son parrain.

Après tout, il était un des concepteurs de la carte. Il devait certainement savoir qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser trainer grande ouverte, bien en évidence sur un bureau. Lupin lui envoya un regard noir lui disant de se taire, et se tourna vers son collègue.

« Severus… »

« J'ai répété au directeur que c'est toi qui as aidé ton vieil ami Black à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit. »

Ariana était bouche bée devant le coup bas que venait d'envoyer son professeur de potions. Il le haïssait vraiment pour lui dire une telle chose. N'importe qui sain d'esprit aurait su, après les explications que Lupin venait de fournir, que cet endroit ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs.

« Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur. Tu ne sais pas tout… Je vais t'expliquer… Sirius n'est pas venu ici pour tuer Ariana et Harry… »

« Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban ce soir. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça… Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin… Un loup-garou apprivoisé… »

« Espèce d'idiot ! » Se moqua doucement Lupin. « Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ? »

Et soudain, le sort partit. Rogue en avait eu assez et avait attaché et bâillonné Lupin, le faisant tomber violemment par terre. Voulant protéger son ami, Black s'élança vers Rogue, mais il était désarmé, et Rogue le lui fit bien comprendre en pointant sa baguette juste entre les deux yeux de son ennemi.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison. Une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai. » Menaça-t-il.

Les entendre se parler avec autant de familiarité était perturbant. On aurait presque dit un groupe d'adolescents qui se disputaient. Ariana analysa rapidement la situation. Harry était paralysé, surement déchiré entre l'envie de laisser Rogue emmener Black et celle de lui tenir tête à la fois par curiosité et par habitude, Beth agrippait le bras d'Ariana pour l'empêcher d'intervenir, et Ron, lui, était en train de tenir son rat dans une main et sa jambe meurtrie dans l'autre. À sa grande surprise, ce fut Hermione qui osa prendre la parole.

« Professeur Rogue, nous… nous pourrions peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire ? »

« Miss Granger, il se peut que vous soyez exclue de cette école. Vous, Potter, Weasley, Black, et Carter, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors pour une fois dans votre vie, vous feriez bien de vous taire. »

« Mais si… s'il y avait un malentendu… »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ! NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS IGNOREZ ! » Rugit-il avant de se tourner vers son ennemi. « Quelle douce vengeance. J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait… »

« Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague… » Soupira Sirius en grognant.

Au même moment, la baguette de Rogue, toujours braquée à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Black, commença à émettre quelques étincelles, et Ariana réagit par instinct. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Beth qui sursauta, contourna son père et se posta devant la baguette, fixant Rogue dans les yeux, remballant la peur qu'elle avait en sentant les étincelles de magies à quelques centimètres, peut-être même millimètres de son visage.

« Professeur, calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît. » L'implora-t-elle.

« Maintenant tu te caches derrière ta propre fille... » Siffla Rogue en direction de Sirius.

« LA FERME ! » Cria Ariana.

Elle leva à son tour sa baguette vers son professeur, choquant la plupart des gens dans la salle. Ses amis savaient qu'elle était sûrement la seule à apprécier le professeur Rogue, et la voir se rebeller contre ses répliques cinglantes était habituel, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu aller jusqu'à le menacer et lui crier ainsi à la figure avant ce soir. Lupin avait aussi comprit le lien que l'élève et le professeur avaient. Un lien de confiance, une entente cordiale qui durait tant qu'elle ne dépassait pas les limites. Mais elle venait de le faire. Quant à Sirius, il était bien entendu fier de voir sa fille faire face ainsi à son plus vieil ennemi, mais il était aussi surpris qu'elle le défende alors qu'il venait de la rencontrer pour la première fois en douze ans, et aussi peut-être inquiet de la voir à l'extrémité d'une baguette aussi peu chaleureuse.

« Aria, s'il-te-plaît. » Dit doucement Sirius en posant une main sur le bras d'Ariana qui tenait sa baguette.

Surprise par le surnom que seul son père avait employé et la gentillesse avec laquelle il l'avait dit, la jeune fille baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où elle sentait le contact de la main de l'homme. Lentement, elle baissa sa main, mais ne fit pas un geste pour bouger de là où elle était.

« Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château, je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires… » Commença Sirius, mais il fut coupé par Ariana qui se retourna face à lui.

« Quoi ?! » S'étrangla-t-elle en même temps que Rogue ricanait.

« Jusqu'au château ? Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule cogneur. » Ariana observa alors la lueur dans les yeux de son père commencer à s'évanouir, laissant place à une profonde panique. « Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black… tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser… »

Il était blanc comme un linge. Ariana comprenait très bien son malaise. Elle-même avait expérimenté la sensation qu'apportait la présence des Détraqueurs et l'un d'eux avait même commençait à « l'embrasser ». Si on pouvait appeler ça « embrasser »…

« Il… » Sirius déglutit difficilement avant de continuer. « Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Le rat… Regarde ce rat… »

Ariana commençait à se dire qu'ils n'avanceraient pas tant que Rogue serait contre eux. Elle était surement la seule qu'il écoutait, et même si elle venait de perdre la confiance qu'il avait en elle, elle pouvait toujours essayer de le raisonner.

« Professeur, s'il-vous-plaît, écoutez-le. » Le supplia-t-elle, ne voulant pas imaginer quelles tortures les Détraqueurs allaient faire subir à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle, et qu'elle avait choisi de protéger.

« Venez tous. » Ordonna Rogue en l'ignorant, appelant à lui une corde qui retenait Lupin puis il fit signe aux quatre autres adolescents de sortir. « J'emmène le loup-garou. Peut-être que les Détraqueurs auront envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi… »

Ariana était sur le point de se jeter sur son professeur, mais un mouvement capta son attention. Harry avait couru jusqu'à la porte et se plaçait devant pour empêcher Rogue de sortir de la pièce, surprenant tout le monde.

« Dégagez, Potter, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la peau… »

« Le professeur Lupin aurait eu le temps de me tuer cent fois cette année. Je me suis trouvé seul avec lui très souvent quand il m'apprenait à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment un complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer ? »

Ariana bénit l'esprit de contradiction que son cousin avait envers le professeur Rogue. Sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais pu relever sa baguette silencieusement, pendant que le professeur répondait à Harry.

« L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable. Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter ! »

« VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLE ! SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS SE SONT MOQUÉS DE VOUS QUAND VOUS ÉTIEZ DANS LA MÊME CLASSE, VOUS REFUSEZ D'ÉCOUTER… »

« SILENCE ! » Rugit le professeur. « JE VOUS INTERDIT DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauver la mise, vous devriez me remercier à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avez tué ! Vous seriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black… Pareil pour vous, Black ! Vous le défendez, mais sans moi, il aurait très bien pu finir le travail et vous tuer comme il l'a fait avec votre mère ! Maintenant Potter, écartez-vous, ou bien c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte ! DÉGAGEZ POTTER ! »

Ariana avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant la personne qui avait toujours semblé compatissant envers elle lui parler de la sorte, le sort jaillit sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de le prononcer, en pleine puissance, frappant de pleins fouet le professeur, en même temps que les quatre autres jets de lumière rouge. Hermione mit immédiatement la main devant la bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ron, lui, semblait aux anges en voyant le professeur qu'il détestait s'envoler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry avait un air déterminé sur son visage, et Beth semblait avoir une envie de meurtre. Ariana avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions, et tremblait des pieds à la tête.

Comment avait-il pu oser dire une chose pareille. Lui parler ainsi de sa mère et s'en servir contre son père, qui depuis presque une heure tentait de se faire innocenter aux yeux des adolescents. Enfin, que Remus essayait d'innocenter. Elle était au bord de la crise de panique, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Tu aurais dû me laisser faire… » Dit Sirius en direction d'Harry, avant de se tourner vers Ariana.

L'air perdu que sa fille avait et les larmes roulant le long de son visage lui brisèrent le cœur. Il aurait tout fait en cet instant pour réconforter sa fille, mais il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction. Il se contenta donc de simplement poser une main sur son épaule pour la faire sortir de sa transe. Ariana baissa sa baguette toujours pointée à l'endroit où se trouvait Rogue un peu plus tôt, et plongea son regard dans celui identique de son père. Malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle réussit à trouver dans ce regard ce qu'elle avait besoin pour tenir le coup. Le calme, et le sentiment paisible qu'il lui envoyait réussirent à la faire se détendre suffisamment pour qu'elle retourne s'asseoir sur le lit.

Hermione était en train de marmonner dans son coin, et commençait à calculer le nombre d'heures de retenue ils allaient avoir, tandis que Beth se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, observant la scène devant elle.

« Merci, Harry. » Dit Remus une fois son bâillon enlevé.

« Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire. » Commenta Harry d'un ton douteux.

« Alors il est temps qu'on te donne des preuves. » Dit Black. « À toi, et à Aria. » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille, avant de se rapprocher de Ron d'un pas menaçant. « Toi, donne-moi Peter. »

Ron, comme toujours défendit son rat en le serrant contre lui.

« Ça suffit. Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous vous êtes évadé d'Azkaban simplement pour venir chercher Croûtard ? Admettons que Pettigrow ait la faculté de se changer en rat. Il y a des millions de rats. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse de ce rat-là, après avoir passé tout ce temps à Azkaban ? »

« C'est une bonne question, Sirius. » Commenta Remus. « Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où il se trouvait ? »

Sirius sortit alors un vieux morceau de journal abimé par le temps. C'était la revue qui parlait du voyage des Weasley en Égypte. Et sur la photo de l'article, on pouvait admirer le clan Weasley au complet, dont Croûtard qui s'agrippait à l'épaule de Ron.

« Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? » S'étonna le professeur Lupin. »

« Grâce à Fudge. » Répondit Black en ricanant. « Quand il est venu inspecter Azkaban l'année dernière, il m'a donné son journal. Et là, j'ai reconnu Peter, à la première page… Sur l'épaule de ce garçon… J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui… Combien de fois ne s'est-il pas métamorphosé devant mes yeux ? Et la légende indiquait que ce jeune homme s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard, où il suivait ses études… Et où Harry se trouvait aussi… »

« Mon dieu. » Murmura Remus en réalisant ce que Sirius avait remarqué il y avait bien longtemps. « Sa patte avant… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa patte avant ? » Défia Ron en relevant le menton.

Ariana dégagea de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie et se rua aux côtés de son parrain pour voir de quoi il parlait. Maintenant qu'il venait de donner l'indice, elle pouvait facilement voir l'évidence.

« Il lui manque un doigt. » Dit-elle sur un ton interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où les deux hommes voulaient en venir.

« Bien sûr. C'était simple… Et remarquablement intelligent… Il se l'est tranché lui-même ? » Demanda Remus à son ami.

Encore une fois, il marmonnait comme s'il était seul dans la pièce avec Sirius.

« Juste avant de se transformer. Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily et que j'avais tué Lizzy, pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats… »

« On ne vous a jamais raconté ça, Ron ? Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter, c'est… »

« …un doigt de sa main. » Termina Beth en coupant son professeur, écarquillant les yeux.

Ron tenta de trouver des excuses à son rat, mais plus ça allait, plus la vérité commençait à s'étaler au grand jour, et même le rouquin semblait manquer de conviction dans sa défense. Quand Lupin lui parla de la perte de poids anormale de son rat, Ron, tenta de le justifier en désignant Pattenrond.

« C'est ce chat cinglé qui lui a fait peur ! »

Hermione semblait irritée que son ami s'en prenne encore à son animal de compagnie, et elle allait lui répondre mais fut doublée par l'ancien prisonnier.

« Ce chat n'est pas cinglé. C'est même le chat le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré. Il a tout de suite compris que Peter n'était pas un rat. Il a aussi compris que je n'étais pas un chien dès la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Il a fallu du temps avant qu'il ne me fasse confiance. Finalement, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre ce que je cherchais, et il m'a aidé… »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » Le coupa Hermione.

« Il a essayé de m'amener Peter, mais il n'a pas réussi.. Alors, il a volé la liste des mots de passe qui permettaient d'accéder à Gryffondor et me l'a apportée… D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a trouvé le papier sur la table de chevet d'un des élèves… »

Neville n'était pas tant un idiot que ça finalement. Il avait certes perdu sa liste de mots de passe, mais pour une fois il n'y était pour rien.

« Mais Peter a compris ce qui se passait et il s'est enfui… Ce chat – Pattenrond, c'est ça ? – m'a dit qu'il avait laissé des traces de sang sur les draps. J'imagine qu'il a dû se mordre lui-même.. Il avait déjà réussi à faire croire à sa mort une première fois… »

« Et pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant d'être mort ? Parce qu'il savait que vous vouliez le tuer comme vous avez tué mes parents ! » S'énerva soudain Harry.

Ariana soupira. Ils étaient encore repartis à la case départ. Tant qu'ils ne prouveraient pas que Croûtard était bel et bien Pettigrow, jamais on ne les croirait.

« Et ùaintenant, vous avez décidé de l'achever ! »

« En effet. » Dit Black, qui ne fit rien pour répondre aux accusations d'Harry.

« Dans ce cas, j'aurais dû laisser Rogue vous capturer ! »

« HARRY ! » Cria Ariana, hors d'elle d'entendre son cousin s'énerver ainsi. Si Sirius avait quelque chose à dire, il avait le droit de le dire.

Harry n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que même si Sirius voulait tuer Pettigrow, le simple fait que le rat était toujours vivant changeait toute la donne !

« Harry, vous ne comprenez donc pas ? » Intervint Remus qui voulait éviter un nouveau conflit. « Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que Sirius avait trahi vos parents et que Peter l'avait poursuivit pour les venger, mais c'était le contraire. Essayez de comprendre : c'est Peter qui a trahi votre mère et votre père ! Et c'est Sirius qui a voulu les venger en poursuivant Peter… »

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! IL ÉTAIT LEUR GARDIEN DU SECRET ! ET IL L'A DIT AVANT QUE VOUS ARRIVIEZ, IL A DIT QU'IL LES AVAIT TUÉS ! » S'époumona le jeune homme.

Ariana observa attentivement son père qui tremblait, les yeux brillants.

« Harry… C'est comme si je les avais tués. Au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à la place, de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, au lieu de moi… C'est ma faute, je le sais… Le soir où ils ont été tués, j'ai voulu vérifier que Peter était toujours en sécurité, mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa cachette, il était parti. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, cependant. C'était bizarre. J'ai eu peur et je me suis précipité dans la maison de tes parents. Lorsque j'ai vu la maison détruite et leurs cadavres, j'ai compris ce que Peter avait fait. Ce que moi, j'avais fait, d'une certaine manière… Et quand je l'ai attrapé, il m'a dit avoir tué ma famille pour me faire passer pour un véritable fou… J'ignorais même qu'Ariana avait survécue jusqu'à ce que je la vois au début de l'année… »

« Ça suffit. » Coupa Remus.

Ariana avait les larmes qui étaient remontées et étaient sur le point de s'échapper de ses paupières. Son père l'a regardait avec tant de tristesse, de joie, et de désespoir qu'elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait encore. Elle devait être sûre de son innocence. Elle se tourna lentement vers Ron.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé. Ron, donnez-moi ce rat. » Ordonna Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je vous le donne ? » S'affola-t-il.

Ariana ne fit pas attention et lui arracha des mains.

« L'obliger à se montrer. Si c'est vraiment un rat, il ne sentira rien du tout. » Termina le professeur en récupérant l'horrible bestiole.

Ron sembla accepter son sort et observa attentivement la scène qui suivit. Les deux hommes adultes échangèrent un regard. Sirius venait de récupérer la baguette de Rogue et la pointait sur le rongeur qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« Prêt, Sirius ? »

« Ensemble ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui. À trois…. Attention, un… deux… TROIS ! »

* * *

 **Un commentaire ? :3**

* * *

 _ **PROCHAINEMENT...**_

 **La suite et fin de la cabane hurlante au prochain chapitre !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Et voilà la fin de l'épisode de la cabane hurlante. Et dire qu'initialement je voulais le faire tenir en un chapitre... Ça aurait été un peu compliqué ^^**

 **Allez, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 29_

En même temps, un éclair bleu frappa la boule de poils qui s'immobilisa. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, ce qui fit paniquer un eu plus Ariana. Mais après quelques secondes, la forme du rat changea, s'étira, s'enfla. Il tomba par terre, et après un deuxième éclair, le rat avait laissé sa place à une forme humaine, qui semblait grandir en accélérer. On pouvait rapidement reconnaitre la silhouette d'un homme un peu dodu et pas très grand qui se dessinait.

Le sort acheva son travail et l'homme se releva. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait les yeux ronds, stupéfaits de voir un homme prendre la place du rat et apparaître sous leurs yeux. Tous, sauf Sirius Black, qui observait l'homme d'un regard meurtrier, et Remus, qui, au plus grand étonnement d'Ariana, avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Bonjour, Peter. » Dit-il d'une voix calme, presque joyeuse. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Ariana avait soudain peur que l'apparition de son ancien ami ne provoque en lui une once de sympathie. Elle, avait juste envie de le remettre sous sa forme de rat pour pouvoir l'écraser. À cause de cet homme, elle n'avait pas grandi avec ses parents, son cousin était orphelin, et son père avait vécu douze ans dans la pire des prisons existantes.

« S… Sirius… R… Remus… » Bégaya Peter, comme s'il avait du mal à parler après toutes ces années qu'il avait pasés sous la forme de rongeur.

« Mes amis… Mes chers vieux amis… »

Il essaya de se rapprocher d'eux – surtout de Remus – mais Black leva immédiatement sa baguette pour le faire reculer. Remus l'empêcha de lui envoyer un sort en lui agrippant le bras, et se retourna vers son « vieil ami », toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous avons eu une petite conversation, Peter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où James, Lily, et Elisabeth sont morts. Il est possible que quelques détails t'aient échappé pendant que tu poussais tes petits cris en essayant de t'enfuir. »

« Remus, tu ne vas pas le croire, quand même… Il a essayé de me tuer, Remus… »

Son ton implorant était loin d'être vrai. Il avait l'air affreusement sournois, et rien de ce qu'il allait dire ne semblait juste aux yeux d'Ariana. S'il était vivant, c'est que ce que disait son père était vrai. Pettigrow avait tué sa mère. Il avait fait enfermer son père à sa place.

« C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à éclaircir quelques points obscurs, Peter, si tu veux bien… » Continua Remus d'un ton plus froid que précédemment.

Lui-même semblait vouloir en finir avec lui le plus rapidement possible, et on pouvait voir aux muscles de sa mâchoire qui se contractaient qu'il était à deux doigts de lui envoyer un mauvais sort.

« Il veut encore essayer de me tuer ! » S'écria l'ancien rongeur en montrant Sirius de son médium sale et rongé, faute d'avoir un index. « Il a tué Lily et James. Il a même tué sa propre femme pour montrer sa loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut tuer… Il faut que tu m'aides, Remus… »

« Personne n'essaiera de te tuer tant que nous n'aurons pas tiré quelques petites choses au clair. » Expliqua tranquillement Lupin.

« Des choses au clair ? »

Les cinq adolescents n'avaient jusqu'alors pas bougé, mais quand ses yeux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la porte, Ariana ne put s'empêcher de la bloquer de son champ de vision en se plaçant devant. Il n'allait certainement pas s'échapper à nouveau.

« Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait ! Qu'il essaierait à tout prix de me retrouver ! Ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends ! »

« Tu savais que Sirius arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban ? Alors que personne d'autre n'y est arrivé avant lui ? » Demanda Remus d'un ton perplexe.

« Il connaît des procédés de magie noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée ! Sinon, comment aurait-il pu sortir de là ? J'imagine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a enseigné quelques horribles secrets ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'ex détenu quand il explosa d'un rire froid qui envoyait un frisson dans le dos de tous les adolescents présents. Ariana échangea un regard avec Beth, qui semblait terrifiée par ce qui se passait devant elle. Un ancien détenu et un professeur, un loup-garou qui plus est, venait de faire apparaître un homme supposé mort et envers qui l'évadé avait des envies de meurtre. Si leur soirée se finissait bien, ça serait un miracle.

« Voldemort, m'apprendre des secrets ? » S'offusqua Black.

Entendre ce nom renvoya une nouvelle vague de frissons dans l'échine d'Ariana qui serra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Rares étaient ceux qui prononçaient le vrai nom de Voldemort, mais si Dumbledore le faisait sans problème, alors aucun de ceux ayant combattu pour la Lumière n'hésitait à le prononcer. Et les tremblements de Pettigrow quand le nom fut prononcé prouvé combien certains avait peur de ce nom.

« Tu as peur d'entendre le nom de ton maître. Je te comprends, Peter. Ses amis ne doivent pas être très contents de toi, j'imagine ? » Continua Black en souriant malicieusement

« Je ne vois pas… ce que tu veux dire, Sirius… »

On avait l'impression que l'homme était en train de fondre comme une glace en plein soleil tant il transpirait.

« Ce n'est pas de _moi_ , dont tu t'es caché pendant douze an, Peter. Tu t'es caché des anciens partisans de Voldemort. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à Azkaban… Ils pensent tous que tu es mort, sinon, ils te demanderaient des comptes… J'en ai entendu qui criaient toutes sortes de choses dans leur sommeil. À les en croire, le traître les a trahis, eux aussi. Voldemort a retrouvé les Potter grâce aux renseignements que tu lui as donnés… Mais le pouvoir de Voldemort a été détruit ce jour-là. Ses partisans n'ont pas tous fini à Azkaban. Il y en a encore beaucoup qui sont en liberté, ils attendent leur heure en faisant semblant de regretter leurs erreurs passées… Et si jamais ils apprenaient que tu es toujours vivant, Peter… »

Pendant toute sa tirade il s'était rapproché de son ennemi, le faisant reculer dos à la porte, donc dos à Ariana sui pointait sa baguette sur le petit homme. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure et cherchait le moindre défaut aux arguments de son père, mais elle ne voyait rien de faux. Tout concordait. Pettigrow se tourna alors vers Remus et se rapprocha de lui, cherchant désespérément sa protection.

« Tu ne crois pas toutes… toutes ses folies, n'est-ce pas, Remus ? »

« Je dois t'avouer, Peter, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze années dans la peau d'un rat. »

« Innocent, mais terrifié ! Si les partisans de Voldemort me cherchaient, c'est parce que j'ai envoyé un de leurs meilleurs amis à Azkaban. L'espion Sirius Black ! »

Tout ce qu'il disait semblait être un discours soigneusement préparé pendant les douze dernières années. Seulement, ce discours ne tenait pas debout. Plus il ouvrait la bouche, plus il s'enfonçait.

« Comment oses-tu ? Moi, un espion de Voldemort ? Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi ? » Aboya Sirius. « Mais toi, Peter… Je ne conmprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient, n'est-ce pas ? À un moment, c'était nous… Remus, moi… et James… »

« Moi, un espion… Tu es fou ou quoi ? Jamais… Je me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille… »

« Lily et James ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je leur ai conseillé ! » Grogna Sirius.

Son ton était si menaçant que Pettigrow recula à nouveau d'un pas. La baguette d'Ariana n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son dos. Encore un pas et il se sentirait pris au piège.

« J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur plan… Un coup de bluff… J'étais sûr que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à un être aussi faible et sans talent comme toi… Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais où se trouvaient les Potter ? »

Pettigrow recula à nouveau, et sursauta quand il sentit le bout de la baguette d'Ariana s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement, le visage paniqué. Ariana continuait de le fixer, ne voulant pas le lâcher des yeux. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un petit toussotement féminin les fit tous tourner la tête vers Hermione.

« Professeur Lupin. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? »

« Certainement, Hermione. » Autorisa son professeur, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Eh bien, Croûtard… je veux dire… ce… cet homme… Il a dormi dans le même dortoir que Harry pendant trois ans. S'il est vraiment au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit pas pris à Harry jusqu'à maintenant ? »

La simple idée d'avoir dormi près de cet homme quand elle avait passé quelque temps au Terrier pendant l'été avant sa deuxième année dégoûtait profondément Ariana. Elle grimaça en pensant à toutes les fois où Harry aurait pu se faire tuer dans son sommeil.

« Et voilà ! Merci ! Tu vois bien, Remus ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu de Harry ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je vais te dire pourquoi. » Répondit immédiatement Black.

On avait l'impression d'assister à un procès en temps réel, d'un côté l'accusation, de l'autre la défense, Remus qui servait de juge, et les cinq jeunes élèves servaient de jurés.

« Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour personne tant que tu n'étais pas sûr que ça te rapporterait quelque chose. Voldemort s'est caché pendant douze ans, on dit qu'il est à demi mort. Tu n'allais tout de même pas commettre un meurtre sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore pour le compte d'un sorcier moribond qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Avant de te remettre à son service, tu voulais être sûr qu'il soit à nouveau le plus fort. Et c'est pour ça cette raison que tu t'es fait adopter par une famille de sorciers, comme ça, tu étais au courant des dernières nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? Au cas où ton ancien protecteur aurait retrouvé sa puissance et qu'il redevienne avantageux de le rejoindre. »

À nouveau, Hermione prit la parole, et ne savait vraisemblablement pas comment appeler Black.

« Heu… Mr Black… Sirius ? »

Ariana laissa échapper un sourire en coin en entendant la politesse avec laquelle son amie s'adressait à son père. Cela sembla d'ailleurs choquer l'homme qui leva les sourcils presque jusqu'à l'implantation de ses cheveux. D'un côté, Ariana était amusée, mais en même temps elle s'imaginait essayer elle-même d'interpeler l'homme. Comment devrait-elle l'appeler ?

« Si je peux vous poser la question… Comment… comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader d'Azkaban si vous n'avez pas eu recours à la magie noire ? »

« Merci ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais… »

Ariana releva sa baguette et Remus envoya un regard noir à Pettigrow, ce qui le fit taire rapidement. Sirius, lui, n'avait pas fait attention à la remarque du rat. Il était absorbait par ses pensées, un plissement entre ses sourcils se dessinant pour illustrer la réflexion dans laquelle il était plongeait. Ariana se demandait si elle aussi avait ses froncements de sourcils quand elle se concentrait sur un exercice.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je savais que j'étais innocent. Et comme ce n »tait pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire en moi… »

Ariana frissonna en entendant le nom des créatures dont elle avait une sainte horreur.

« Mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai gardé la raison… Cette pensée m'a permis de conserver mes pouvoirs… Et quand les choses devenaient trop… insupportables… je me transformais en chien. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, comprenez-vous ? Ils se rendent compte de la présence des gens en percevant leurs émotions… Et ils sentaient que mes émotions étaient moins… moins humaines… moins complexes lorsque j'étais un chien… Alors, ils pensaient que j'étais en train de devenir fou comme les autres et n'avaient aucun soupçon. Mais j'étais faible, très faible… et sans baguette magique, je ne pouvais pas espérer les repousser. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo… Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard avec Harry… Dans une excellente situation pour agir, si jamais il apprenait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé sa puissance… prêt à frapper au moment où il se sentirait soutenu… prêt à livrer aux Forces du Mal le dernier des Potter. S'il donnait Harry, qui pourrait affirmer qu'il avait trahi Lord Voldemort ? Il serait accueilli avec les honneurs… Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose. J'étais le seul à savoir que Peter était toujours vivant… »

Pendant tout son discours, Peter le fixait en hochant la tête, comme pour approuver ce qu'il disait, confirmant davantage la version de Sirius. Le sort était au bord des lèvres d'Ariana, qui ne voulait que se débarrasser de l'homme qui avait tué sa mère, mais elle voulait aussi entendre les explications de son père jusqu'au bout, alors elle préféra attendre.

« C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans ma tête. Un feu que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'éteindre… Ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux… C'était une obsession… Mais elle me donnait de la force, elle rendait mon esprit plus clair. Alors, un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour m'apporter à manger, je e suis faufilé dans le couloir sous ma forme de chien… Il est tellement plus difficile pour eux de sentir les émotions d'un animal qu'ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien… J'étais mince, très mince… Suffisamment mince pour me glisser à travers les grilles… Toujours sous mon apparence de chien, j'ai quitté l'île et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive opposée… Ensuite, je suis remonté vers le nord et je me suis introduit à Poudlard sous la forme d'un chien… Depuis, je suis resté caché dans la Forêt Interdite et à Pré-au-Lard… Sauf quand je suis venu assister au match de Quidditch, bien sûr… Tu voles aussi bien que ton père, Harry… Et je dois dire que tu m'as rendu fier quand je t'ai vu avec une batte à la main, Ariana… »

Il regardait alternativement les deux adolescents.

« Cela dit, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir de peur en te retrouvant dans la neige, inconsciente, juste avant Noël. Heureusement, j'ai reconnu ton amie… Beth, c'est ça ? Pour l'amener à toi. »

Beth hocha la tête pour confirmer son nom.

« Oui, on avait d'abord cru que vous vouliez jouer avec nous. Mais en voyant Ana allongée dans la neige, on a bien compris que c'était un miracle que vous nous ayez trouvés… Se rappela la jeune fille en frissonnant.

Ariana elle-même fit une grimace en se rappelant l'altercation avec son cousin, puis celle avec ses amis. Sirius l'observait attentivement, mais il dut finir par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, car il fixa ensuite Harry dans les yeux.

« Crois-moi. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir. »

Et ENFIN, Harry avait compris. Il avait compris que ce que disait Black depuis le début était vrai, que le vrai coupable était le petit homme dodu qui couinait depuis une demi-heure dans son coin. Il hocha lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Ariana sourit en comprenant qu'enfin son père avait une chance. Et Pettigrow le comprit aussi.

« Non ! » Cria-t-il en pleurnichant.

Il se trainait sur le plancher, salissant un peu plus sa robe de sorcier, en direction de Sirius qui le regardait avec dégoût.

« Sirius… C'est moi… C'est Peter… Ton ami… tu ne vas quand même pas… »

« Ne le touche pas la boule puante. Ou tu n'auras plus seulement un doigt en moins. » Menaça Ariana en se rapprochant.

Immédiatement, l'homme se recroquevilla avant de changer de cible.

« Remus ! Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça… Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret… »

« Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion. C'est bien pour cette raison que te ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ? »

« Pardonne-moi. » Répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête, honteux.

« Bien sûr, Patmol, mon vieil ami. Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'espion ?

« Évidemment. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage creusé par la fatigue de Sirius. Dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, les deux hommes relevèrent leurs manches.

« On le tue ensemble ? » Proposa Sirius en se tournant vers Peter.

« Oui. »

Ariana fronça cependant les sourcils. Elle fit abstraction des plaintes du condamné et réfléchit quelques secondes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En réalité, plusieurs choses n'allaient pas. Tout d'abord, s'ils tuaient Pettigrow maintenant, la vérité mourrait avec lui. Ensuite, voir Remus, un homme si calme et paisible parler avec aisance de tuer un ancien ami, tout traître qu'il soit, ne passait pas très bien chez Ariana. Et surtout, la jeune sorcière n'avait aucune envie de voir son père tuer un homme lors de leur première rencontre.

Quand Peter tenta de supplier Beth, celle-ci essaya de le repousser mais il s'agrippait à sa robe, alors Ariana intervint rapidement et l'arracha de sa meilleure amie. Le rat la prit alors pour cible et lui saisit les bras. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur ignoble d'égouts, de terre et de mauvaise hygiène mélangées, lui donnant des haut-le-cœur.

« Belle et douce Ariana… si attentionnée… tu ne vas pas les laisser me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? S'il-te-plaît, jolie, Aria… Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal, si ? »

Il fut arraché par Sirius, qui protégea sa fille en se mettant devant elle. Mais Ariana se replaça à côté de lui, sa baguette brandie devant elle.

« Vous avez tué ma mère, et vous m'auriez tuée aussi si vous en aviez eu le temps. » Déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le tuer. Elle préférerait qu'il finisse mort et enterré pour ne plus jamais le revoir, mais elle ne voulait pas l'exécuter elle-même, ni voir son père et son parrain s'en charger.

« JE T'INTERDIS DE T'APPROCHER DE MA FILLE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI PARLER ! ET JE T'INTERDIS DE LA REGARDER ! » Rugit Black, tremblant de colère en le repoussant.

Remus s'avança vers Pettigrow à son tour, baguette pointée sur son ennemi.

« Tu aurais dû comprendre que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter. »

« NON ! »

Le cri ne venait pas seulement d'Ariana, mais aussi d'Harry, qui n'hésita pas à faire face aux deux hommes pour protéger celui qui avait trahi ses parents.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents et que ma fille a dû grandir sans les siens. Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute notre famille. » Tenta de lui faire comprendre Sirius.

« Je sais. Mais il faut l'emmener au château. » Déclara-t-il.

Beth choisit alors ce moment pour dire ce qu'Ariana pensait également.

« Il doit être vivant s'il y a un procès. Il finira à Azkaban, et les Détraqueurs se chargeront de lui. La mort n'est pas la meilleure solution face à tout ce qu'il a fait. Et ne devenez pas comme lui. Encore moins devant Ana, s'il-vous-plaît. » Pria-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Sirius et Remus se retournèrent en même temps vers Ariana qui était restée figée devant la scène. L'attention qu'on lui portait la fit sortir de sa transe.

« Je ne pense pas que les parents d'Harry auraient voulu que leurs meilleurs amis soient des meurtriers juste à cause de ce déchet. Et d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, je ne crois pas que ma mère aurait voulu cela non plus. »

Les visages des deux hommes s'adoucirent immédiatement en entendant leur protégée parler. Sirius sourit même, malgré la tension de la dernière heure, retrouvant en sa fille des qualités qu'il aimait tant chez Elisabeth. Elle était certes le portrait craché de son père, mais à l'intérieur elle avait l'âme de sa mère.

« Il ira à Azkaban. » Répéta Harry d'un ton définitif. « Si quelqu'un mérite d'être enfermé là-bas, c'est bien lui… »

« Très bien. Écartez-vous, Harry. » Accepta Remus, puis, devant l'hésitation du jeune homme, il ajouta : « Je vais simplement le ligoter. Je vous promets que je ne lui ferai rien d'autre. »

Dès qu'il s'écarta, Remus se mit au travail, invoquant des cordes pour le bâillonner et le ligoter.

« Mais si tu te transformes en rat, Peter, cette fois, nous te tuerons. Tu es d'accord, Harry ? » Proposa Sirius en grognant.

L'adolescent acquiesça et se replia vers son meilleur ami pour l'aider. Le temps que Remus s'occupe de lui mettre une attelle, Ariana se rappela que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle se rapprocha de son professeur de potions toujours inconscient. Elle vérifia qu'il respirait bien et fut soulagée de voir qu'il était toujours vivant. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce sous le coup de l'émotion. Il l'avait cherché, mais il restait quand même l'un des professeurs qu'elle avait toujours respecté, et réciproquement.

Remus s'agenouilla près d'elle pour s'occuper de lui, et confirma qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

« Il est seulement assommé. » La rassura-t-il. « Vous avez simplement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Toujours inconscient. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le ranimer avant d'être revenu au château. On va l'emmener comme ça. _Mobilicorpus_. »

Rogue fut soulevé du sol par une force invisible. Ariana mit dans un coin de sa tête cette nouvelle formule qui pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir.

« Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous s'enchainent à cette chose. Par mesure de précaution. » Dit alors Sirius en montrant Pettigrow d'un geste du pied.

Ariana se porta immédiatement volontaire, mais sa proposition fut immédiatement refusée.

« Certainement pas. Tu ne t'approches surtout pas de lui. » L'en empêcha Sirius, appuyé par Remus.

« Non, c'est hors de question. Je vais le faire. »

« Et moi aussi. » Se proposa alors Ron sans lâcher Peter des yeux.

Pour lui, c'était comme une insulte de voir que son animal de compagnie n'était en fait qu'un traitre, un lâche, qui avait fait tuer les parents de son meilleur ami. Mais surtout, c'était personnel car il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la supercherie.

Sirius s'occupa de mettre les menottes au prisonnier et à ses geôliers avant de prendre en charge le corps du professeur Rogue. Tous ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce derrière la boule de poil orange appartenant à Hermione.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire ? :3**

* * *

 **Prochainement...**

 **Une discussion chargée en émotions, une pleine lune, une autre discussion chargée aussi en émotions, et la remise en liberté de deux innocents. Il y a de quoi faire...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit déjà au chapitre 30… Wahou ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent depuis le début où qui viennent seulement de commencer. Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont aidé et motivée quand je perdais l'inspiration. Sans vous j'aurai arrêté il y a un moment, donc un grand merci à vous tous.**

 **Des gros poutous à tout le monde, et Joyeux Noël ! :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 30_

Une explosion. Voilà la meilleure façon qu'on pouvait utiliser pour décrire l'état des émotions d'Ariana alors qu'elle observait par la fenêtre les nuages passer devant la lumière argentée de la pleine lune depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Harry ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Heureusement pour lui. Les larmes roulaient lentement sur ses joues, malgré son léger sourire. Des larmes de joie, de soulagement, mais surtout de tristesse. Voir la vérité être révélée devant elle aurait dû l'apaiser, mais malheureusement, les événements qui avaient suivis ont largement détérioré son soulagement. Elle ferma les yeux, et se repassa le cours de la soirée pour la énième fois.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Ils venaient de coincer le véritable traître et meurtrier et remontaient lentement jusqu'au château par le passage secret. Remus, Pettigrow et Ron suivaient Pattenrond, eux-mêmes suivis par Rogue, Sirius qui faisait flotter Rogue devant lui, puis Harry, Hermione, Ariana et Beth. Sur le chemin, on pouvait entendre Pettigrow se plaindre et essayer s'implorer la clémence de ses gardiens, mais surtout, Ariana entendit clairement son père discuter avec Harry. Il lui proposait d'aller vivre avec lui, étant donné qu'il était son parrain. Quitter les Dursley était la seule chose dont pouvait rêver Harry, et entendre quelqu'un, le meilleur ami de son père, qui plus était, lui proposer de le prendre sous son aile était véritablement un miracle à ses yeux. Ariana était heureuse pour lui. Mais d'un côté, elle appréhendait la discussion qu'elle allait elle aussi avoir avec son père.

Et cela arriva assez rapidement. Dès qu'ils furent sortis du passage, Sirius abandonna le professeur inconscient pour observer le château illuminé avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup profiter de la vue ces derniers mois. Ariana était restée avec Beth, lui demandant si ça allait, quand son amie lui indiqua d'aller voir son père, immobile, qui ne lâchait pas le château des yeux. Il dut l'entendre approcher, car dès qu'elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, il lui adressa la parole.

« Cela faisait si longtemps que je rêve de pouvoir marcher dans ce parc en homme libre. Et ce soir, cela va enfin arriver. »

La jeune fille devait admettre que la vue de Poudlard à cette heure tardive était véritablement somptueuse. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir le château sous cet angle. Son arrivée quand ils avaient traversé le lac sur les barques en première année, lors de sa retenue avec Hagrid en première année également, et quand Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient introduits dans la Forêt Interdite en deuxième année.

« Je l'ai toujours su. » Dit-elle fermement. Son père tourna alors la tête vers elle, l'air interrogateur, ne semblant pas comprendre immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. « J'ai toujours su que vous étiez innocent. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Au fond de moi, je le savais. Mais en entendant tout ce que les autres disaient cette année, j'ai fini par douter… » Continua-t-elle, honteuse.

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. N'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon. Et s'il-te-plaît, pas la peine de me vouvoyer. Tu es ma fille, il n'y a pas besoin de ça. »

Ariana tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit faiblement en l'entendant dire cela.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu tout à l'heure, mais j'ai proposé à Harry de venir vivre avec moi plutôt que chez les Dursley. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles rester avec eux, après tout c'est eux qui t'ont élevée, et je ne suis qu'un inconnu pour toi, mais… » Commença-t-il, mais fut interrompu avant de terminer.

« Oui. » Devant l'air perplexe de l'homme, elle sourit pleinement et s'expliqua. « Bien sûr que je veux venir vivre avec toi. »

L'air heureux et excité de l'homme était trop pour Ariana, qui finit par succomber à l'envie qu'elle avait depuis quelques minutes. Elle sauta dans les bras de l'homme, malgré l'odeur de chien mouillé, la saleté, et certainement les puces. Son père, d'abord plus que surpris, finit par retourner l'embrassade et serra étroitement sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis douze ans.

Leurs retrouvailles furent cependant interrompues quand un cri retentit.

« ANA ! » Hurla Beth pour attirer l'attention de son amie, et par conséquent celle de Sirius. Les deux Black tournèrent simultanément la tête, et leurs yeux s'élargirent en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Remus était immobilisé, comme tétanisé, alors que la lumière de la lune inondait le parc. Très lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'astre qui l'appelait. Hermione était en train de balbutier dans son coin, alors que Beth la tirait elle et Harry à l'écart.

« Fuyez ! Fuyez ! Immédiatement ! » Ordonna Sirius en murmurant, courant vers le groupe de jeunes gens.

Ariana le suivit et voulut aider son cousin pour détacher leur ami du loup garou, mais son père les en empêcha.

« Laissez-moi faire… COUREZ ! »

Tout le monde se figea quand ils entendirent le grognement que poussa leur professeur en se transformant. Le processus avait l'air affreusement douloureux. Ses os s'allongeaient, ses articulations s'inversaient dans certains cas, et son crâne changeait totalement de forme.

Dès que Remus se libéra de ses menottes, l'énorme chien que les adolescents reconnaissaient maintenant comme Sirius se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de blesser quelqu'un. Ariana, trop inquiète pour son père pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le combat entre les deux animaux, ne fit pas attention à Pettigrow. Ce fut le cri d'Hermione qui l'alerta.

En moins d'une minute, Ariana s'était retrouvée au sol, et Pettigrow s'échappait à travers le parc. Elle voulut le suivre quand elle le vit à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais il prit la direction du combat acharné entre le loup et Sirius, et la jeune sorcière manqua de se faire mordre par son parrain. Heureusement, Sirius lui sauta au coup à ce moment. Ariana voulut reprendre sa chasse pour retrouver le traitre, mais l'obscurité ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Le rat avait disparu dans les hautes herbes.

« Sirius, il s'est échappé ! Pettigrow s'est transformé ! » Alerta Harry.

Ariana se retourna vers son groupe d'amis et constata que le loup garou avait disparu. Son père, toujours transformé, était blessé et perdait du sang, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de partir à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Elle essaya de lui courir après, mais il était bien trop rapide. Alors elle retourna auprès de ses amis. Ron semblait mal en point et ils décidèrent de remonter au château, quand soudain, le hurlement d'un chien blessé retentit.

« Sirius… » Murmura Harry avant de partir à sa recherche.

Ariana se tourna vers Beth.

« Remontez au château et allez chercher de l'aide. » Ordonna-t-elle avant de suivre son cousin pour aider son père.

Mais Hermione décida de les suivre malgré tout, et c'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent au bord du lac noir. Sirius était étendu par terre sur la rive gelée. Gelée ? Un froid mordant faisait trembler les trois adolescents d'un seul coup. Comment l'eau pouvait-elle être gelée en plein mois d'avril ? À moins que…

Ariana leva la tête et pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur les silhouettes encapuchonnée qui volaient au dessus du lac. Elle agrippa le bras de son cousin pour le prévenir, et celui-ci imita les mouvements d'Ariana.

La jeune fille chercha alors le souvenir heureux le plus fort auquel elle pouvait penser. Son père était innocent.

« _Spero Patronum !_ »

Un simple bouclier de lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette, repoussant un seul Détraqueur. Elle se rapprocha de son père, blessé et tremblant à la vue de son pire cauchemar. Elle allait vivre avec lui.

« _Spero Patronum !_ »

La lumière était plus vive, plus intense que l'essai précédent, mais à nouveau le sort ne réussit à repousser que deux Détraqueurs. Elle était à bout, exténuée physiquement et psychologiquement, mais elle devait sauver son père. Son père qui lui avait si facilement ouvert les bras. Il n'était qu'un inconnu, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Elle repensa alors à l'embrassade qu'ils avaient eue quelques instants plus tôt, avant que la soirée ne vire au cauchemar. Autour d'elle, Hermione s'était évanouie, et Harry n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps, mais son père semblait toujours conscient, fixant avec horreur le ciel. Elle pensa fort au sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti quand son père l'avait prise dans ses bras. Du réconfort, de la chaleur, de la paix… du bonheur.

« _SPERO PATRONUM !_ » S'écria-t-elle.

Une lumière d'abord informe sortit de sa baguette et hésita à s'élever dans les airs avant de prendre une consistance plus dense. Il semblait s'agir d'un animal. Un chien, ou un… loup. C'était plus proche d'un loup. La forme n'était pas encore parfaitement tracée, mais on pouvait très bien deviner le loup. Il semblait attendre les ordres de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci, trop émerveillée par la vision de son patronus ne fit pas attention au Détraqueur qui s'était glissé dans son dos, et alors qu'elle envoyait l'animal lumineux la défendre, la créature derrière elle commença à l'embrasser, à sa manière. Et la lumière disparue. Il ne restait plus que l'obscurité, le froid, la peur et la tristesse. Elle tomba à terre, à côté de son père, qui l'observait l'air terrifié, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Des Détraqueurs venaient s'occuper aussi de son compte.

Elle entendait vaguement Harry essayer de repousser les créatures derrière elle, mais rien n'était assez puissant. Avant de perdre connaissance, Ariana vit cependant une lueur argentée refaire son apparition. Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son loup, mais en plissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que c'était… un cerf. Oui, un cerf majestueux qui se dressait sur l'autre rive, avant de prendre son élan et chasser les Détraqueurs. Elle ferma les yeux, et un sentiment de bonheur lui réchauffa le cœur avant de laisser les ténèbres prendre le dessus.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était à l'infirmerie. La vue maintenant familière du plafond de cette partie du château la fit soupirer. Encore un séjour chez madame Pomfresh. Cependant, elle s'était redressée d'un coup, lui faisant tourner la tête, quand elle se rappela la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée là. Elle s'était levée et s'était assise dans un fauteuil près du lit de son cousin, admirant la vue sur le parc dans la lumière de la lune depuis ce moment.

Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries quand le grincement significatif de l'arrivée de visiteurs dans l'infirmerie se fit entendre, suivi par les voix de plusieurs hommes. Deux pour être exacte.

« Une histoire stupéfiante… Vraiment stupéfiante… Un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort… Jamais rien entendu de semblable… Une chance que vous ayez été là, Rogue… »

C'était une voix qu'Ariana connaissait peu, mais qui lui donnait l'impression que l'homme mentait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Ah, c'était le ministre Fudge. Et il semblait que le professeur Rogue était avec lui.

« Merci, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Et même première classe, si je peux arranger ça ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre. » Répéta la voix monotone de Rogue.

« Vilaine coupure que vous avez là… L'œuvre de Black, j'imagine ? »

« En fait, je la dois à Potter, Miss Black, Weasley et Granger, Monsieur le Ministre… »

« Non ! »

Ariana n'écouta pas ce qu'ils dirent ensuite, car elle sentit la main de son cousin remuer contre la sienne. Harry était semblait-il en train de se réveiller lentement. Elle se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, attendant que son cousin se réveille. Elle n'avait pas vu que derrière elle, Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce ne fut que quand Harry ouvrit les siens, qu'il regarda à sa droite pour voir Ron, puis à sa gauche pour voir Hermione qui lui fit signe de se taire, qu'Ariana suivit son regard.

Fudge et Rogue étaient à présent dans le couloir, après avoir sans doute déposé des potions pour l'infirmière qui arriva au chevet des malades avec un plateau recouvert de fioles en tout genre.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillés, tous les trois ! Miss Black, je sais que vous n'écouterez pas un mot de ce que je vais vous dire, mais vous devez retourner vous allonger. »

« Comme vous venez si bien de le dire, je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce que vous venez de dire. » Répéta la jeune fille d'une voix lasse, faisant sourire les deux autres adolescents éveillés.

L'infirmière soupira, les lèvres pincées, et prit du plateau quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à une fiole de potion. C'était une coupelle, dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs morceaux de chocolat.

« Tenez, Monsieur Potter, Miss Black, Miss Granger. Mangez ça. »

« Comment va Ron ? » Demandèrent en même temps Harry et Hermione.

« Il survivra. Et vous deux, vous allez rester ici, jusqu'à ce que… Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Harry semblait suivre l'exemple de sa cousine et essayait de sortir de son lit, un morceau de chocolat entre les dents. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et trouva sa baguette sur le chevet.

« On doit absolument voir le directeur. » Déclara-t-il.

« Potter, tout va bien, ils ont capturé Black. Il est enfermé là-haut. » Dit-elle en montrant le sommet de la tour d'Astronomie à travers la fenêtre. « Les Détraqueurs vont lui donner un baiser d'un moment à l'autre… »

« QUOI ?! » S'exclamèrent les trois jeunes en même temps. Harry était déjà debout, Ariana commençait à marcher vers la porte, et Hermione avait bondi hors de son lit.

Les problèmes arrivèrent quand Rogue et Fudge, alertés par leur étonnement, avait accourus dans l'infirmerie. Ariana manqua de se prendre le ministre en pleine face.

« Harry, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu dois rester au lit. Est-ce qu'il a pris son chocolat ? » S'enquit Fudge en ignorant la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

« Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi ! Sirius Black est innocent ! » Plaida Harry. « Peter Pettigrow a fait croire à sa propre mort ! On l'a vu ce soir ! Il ne faut pas laisser les Détraqueurs faire ça à Sirius, il est… »

« Harry, Harry, tu as l'esprit un peu embrouillé, tu as subi une terrible épreuve. Allonge-toi et repose-toi, nous avons la situation bien en main… »

« VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DU TOUT EN MAIN ! VOUS AVEZ ARRÊTÉ UN INNOCENT ! » Le coupa Harry.

« Monsieur le Ministre, »Intervint timidement Hermione. « Écoutez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Moi aussi je l'ai vu. C'était le rat de Ron, c'est un Animagus, Pettigrow, je veux dire, et… »

« Vous voyez, Monsieur le Ministre ? Ils ne savent plus où ils en sont, ni l'un ni l'autre… Black a fait du bon travail avec son sortilège… » Dit alors Rogue en appuyant un regard sévère sur Ariana qui attendait l'opportunité de renverser la situation.

« NOUS SAVONS TRES BIEN OU NOUS EN SOMMES ! » Hurla Harry.

Poppy Pomfresh, fabuleuse infirmière qu'elle était, essaya de faire sortir les deux hommes pour laisser reposer ses patients. Alors qu'ils semblaient convaincus par l'infirmière, Dumbledore entre à son tour, et observa d'un œil curieux Ariana qui s'était faufilée derrière Fudge et Rogue pour sortir en douce. Malheureusement, le directeur venait de la voir. Dèq qu'il le vit, Harry essaya de plaider en faveur de son parrain, mais Pomfresh commençait à en avoir assez de ces allées venues et le coupa. Et elle se fit elle-même interrompre cette fois par Ariana.

« Mais si quelqu'un déniait nous écouter, on aurait fini cette conversation depuis cinq minutes ! J'en ai assez. Harry, essaie de leur expliquer, j'ai besoin d'air. »

« Miss Black, je vous interdis de sortir d'ici, vous devez vous reposer… » Ordonna Pomfresh.

« JE L'EN FICHE ! Comment je vais me reposer si ils sont en train de crier à tord et à travers ! » Cria-t-elle en désignant Fudge, Rogue, Dumbledore et Harry. « Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de respirer, et ce n'est pas ici que je peux le faire. »

Elle tourna le dos et sortit d'un pas décidé. Elle était en train de remonter le couloir quand elle entendit Rogue crier sur Hermione. Les nerfs à vif d'Ariana réagirent d'eux même, et elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve enfin dehors, dans la cours intérieure du château. Tout semblait si calme à ce moment là. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, qui ressortit tremblant de ses lèvres, un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge.

Mais le calme qui l'entourait fut interrompu par le bruit soudain de sabots qui battaient le sol pavé de la cours. Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. L'hippogriffe, Buck, se tenait devant elle, bien vivant, et sur son dos étaient assis tranquillement Harry, Hermione… et son père. Comment c'était possible, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle était aux anges en les voyant descendre du dos de la créature.

« Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissants. À tous les deux. » Déclara Sirius en guidant les deux jeunes dans la coursive où se trouvait justement Ariana.

« Je veux partir avec vous. » Dit alors Harry.

« Un jour, peut-être. » Répondit tristement Sirius. « Ma vie va être trop instable pendant quelques temps. En plus, Harry, ta place est ici. »

« Mais vous êtes innocent. »

« Toi, tu le sais. » Dit l'homme en faisant s'asseoir Harry face à lui.

Hermione les laissa seuls pour aller s'occuper de Buck. Ariana s'approcha d'elle lentement et vit la lumière de la lune se refléter sur le collier étrange de son amie. Le Retourneur de temps ! Évidemment ! Harry et elle avaient du s'en servir pour remonter le temps, sauver Buck, puis Sirius !

Son amie la repéra et commença à paniquer à l'idée qu'on la voit alors qu'elle était à un autre endroit en même temps. Mais le clin d'œil d'Ariana et son coup d'œil vers l'objet qui pendait autour de son cou suffirent à la calmer.

« J'ai les yeux de ma mère. » Entendit-elle dire Harry.

« C'est cruel que j'ai passé tant de temps avec James et Lily et toi si peu. »

Ariana profita du silence qui suivit sa phrase pour se racler la gorge, faisant tourner les deux têtes vers elle.

« Aria… » Murmura son père avant de se relever.

La jeune fille n'hésita même pas. Elle sauta dans les bras de son père et laissa échapper le sanglot qui la menaçait depuis qu'elle était réveillée.

« Chut, tout va bien. Tout va bien… »

Pendant de longues secondes ils restèrent comme ça. Sirius caressait les cheveux soyeux de sa fille, tandis qu'elle le serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle l'avait retrouvé, il était innocent, et maintenant il était libre. Elle ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Il la prit à bout de bras et la fit s'asseoir à côté de son cousin quand ses sanglots avaient disparus. Il lui essuya ses larmes et admira en même temps le visage de sa fille.

« Je pensais t'avoir perdue à jamais… Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. Heureusement, je ne t'ai transmis que mes meilleurs traits. » Plaisanta-t-il, faisant sourire la jeune fille.

« J'aurai aimé la connaitre. » Marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Croyez-moi… » Dit Sirius en s'adressant aux deux jeunes sorciers. « Ceux qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. On peut toujours les retrouver. Là. »

Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine des deux adolescents. Ariana sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voyait le plus beau côté de son père, celui dont elle avait rêvé quelques années plus tôt, avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Quand il retira sa main, elle vit au passage plusieurs tatouages sur ses doigts et repensa aux descriptions qu'elle avait entendues de l'homme face à elle. Un rebelle, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais que tout le monde appréciait (ou presque, se dit-elle en repensant au professeur Rogue).

Il se releva, laissant ses deux protégés réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, et s'apprêtait à monter sur la créature ailée qui l'attendait. Ariana s'aperçut alors qu'il était sur le point de partir et se releva rapidement.

« Papa ! » Appela-t-elle sans réfléchir.

L'homme s'arrêta dans ses traces, et quand il se retourna, il avait un grand sourire et les larmes aux yeux. Ariana se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle l'avait appelé « Papa », pour la première fois de sa vie. Enfin pour la première fois, en étant consciente de ce qu'elle disait. Peut-être qu'étant bébé elle l'avait appelé de cette façon également, mais comment pouvait-elle savoir…

« Aria… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle rapidement et la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras.

« Je te promets de revenir bientôt. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la relâcher.

Il prit de l'élan et grimpa sur le dos de Buck.

« Tu es vraiment la plus brillante de jeunes sorcières. » Dit-il à Hermione. « Enfin, après ma fille, bien entendue. » Ajouta-t-il, faisant sourire la jeune fille concernée.

Il lança Buck au galop, et l'animal s'élança et prit son envol en direction du clair de lune. Les trois adolescents observèrent sa silhouette disparaître à l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que le carillon de l'horloge rappelle à Harry et Hermione qu'il devait remonter rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Ariana les suivit et ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie juste au moment où le professeur Dumbledore en sortait. Il s'apprêtait à verrouiller la porte, quand le bruit de leur course l'alerta.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On a réussi ! Sirius s'est enfui en s'envolant avec Buck ! » Se réjouit Harry à bout de souffle.

« Bravo, je crois que… oui, je crois que vous êtes déjà partis. Allez vous recoucher, je vais vous enfermer. Miss Black, j'assurerai que vous êtes rentrée avant que je ne sorte. »

« Merci professeur. » Murmura-t-elle.

En silence ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, se baissèrent en passant devant les vitres du bureau de madame Pomfresh, et regagnèrent leurs lits. L'infirmière apparut juste au moment où les trois venaient de se rallonger.

« Le directeur est parti ? Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de mes patients ? D'ailleurs, je suis contente de vous revoir, Miss Black. »

Mais le moment de répit ne dura pas longtemps. Des hurlements outrés faisaient échos dans les couloirs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'inquiéta Madame Pomfresh. « Ils vont réveiller tout le monde ! Où est-ce qu'ils se croient ? »

Les voix devenaient de plus en plus distinctes, se rapprochant rapidement de l'infirmerie.

« Il a dû transplaner, Severus. Il aurait fallu laisser quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Quand ça va se savoir…

« IL N'A PAS TRANSPLANÉ ! IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE TRANSPLANER À L'INTÉRIEUR DE CE CHÂTEAU ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE POTTER EST DANS LE COUP ! » Hurlait Rogue.

« Severus, soyez raisonnable… Harry était enfermé… »

Les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, claquant contre les murs. Rogue s'avança d'un pas décidé dans la pièce vers le lit de Harry. Ils avaient dû se rendre compte de la fuite de Sirius, et Rogue ne le prenait pas très bien… C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

« ÇA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT, POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FABRIQUÉ ? »

« Professeur Rogue ! Contrôlez-vous, je vous prie ! » Râla Madame Pomfresh.

Harry était en train de se redresser lentement dans son lit, l'ai innocent. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

« Allons, Rogue, soyez raisonnable. Cette porte était verrouillée, nous l'avons bien vu… » Commença Fudge.

« ILS L'ONT AIDÉ À S'ENFUIR, JE LE SAIS ! » Le coupa-t-il en indiquant Harry, Hermione, puis Ariana.

« Allons, calmez-vous ! Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens ! »

« VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS POTTER ! » S'écria-t-il en postillonnant en direction du jeune homme concerné. « C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT ÇA, JE SAIS QUE C'EST LUI ! »

« Ça suffit, Severus. » L'interrompit le directeur d'une voix calme. « Réfléchissez un peu. Cette porte était verrouillée depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie il y a dix minutes, juste après que Miss Black soit revenue s'allonger. Madame Pomfresh, avez-vous vu ces élèves quitter leurs lits ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne les ai pas quittés depuis que vous êtes parti ! »

« Vous voyez bien, Severus. À moins que vous ne vouliez nous faire croire que ces trois élèves ont la faculté de se trouver en même temps dans deux endroits différents, je ne vois pas de raison de les importuner davantage. »

Rogue, au bord de la crise de nerfs, sortit en trombe, humilié et hors de lui. Fudge et Dumbledore ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, laissant les jeunes patients aux soins de leur infirmière, qui verrouilla la porte juste après eux. Ron choisit ce moment là pour se réveiller, grognant légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant lentement dans son lit. « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où est Sirius ? Et Lupin ? »

Ariana, Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec un même sourire malicieux, et Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

« C'est toi qui racontes. »

* * *

 **Un commentaire ? :3**

* * *

 _ **PROCHAINEMENT…**_

 _La fin de l'année pour nos jeunes sorciers._

* * *

 _ **ANSWERS TIME !**_

 **Keichido** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) Ça me fait plaisir de lire ça, moi-même étant souvent difficile pour les OC je connais ^^

 **Cicidy** : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les personnages parfaits c'est bien, mais ce serait bien embêtant et surtout, très peu réaliste. Personne n'est parfait, et c'est ses petits défauts qui font la personne qu'elle est. Et voilà le chapitre, juste à temps pour passer un bon week-end :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Me revoilà ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, les vacances ont été très festives et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'écrire.**

 **On achève donc la troisième année avec ce chapitre ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il y a quelques explications, etc... Voilà, bonne lecture à tous, et que la Force soit avec vous (oui, je suis allée voir Star Wars... plusieurs fois...)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 31_

Après avoir passé une nuit en plus à l'infirmerie, les quatre élèves eurent enfin la permission de Madame Pomfresh de retourner à leur dortoir. Après être allée en cuisine pour faire une tarte aux pommes pour son parrain, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille le voir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la nuit infernale qu'ils avaient passée, et Harry avait décidé de faire la même chose, après avoir été voir Hagrid qui voulait fêter la liberté de Buck avec le jeune homme. Ariana n'avait pas voulu y aller, préférant préparer à Remus sa pâtisserie préférée comme sa mère lui faisait quand il était plus jeune.

Les deux cousins montèrent donc jusqu'au troisième étage et entrèrent dans la salle de cours dédiée à la matière. Il n'y avait personne, forcément, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus cours depuis ce matin pour permettre aux élèves de faire leurs valises. Même si la plupart se prélassaient au soleil accueillant de cette fin d'année scolaire.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à frapper à la porte du bureau de leur professeur, elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Remus était dos à son bureau en train de ranger certaines affaires dans des caisses. Il n'y avait rien détonnant à ce qu'un professeur fasse sa valise pour prendre quelques semaines de vacances. Mais le fait qu'il rangeait également tout son matériel dans une malle de voyage mit la puce à l'oreille des deux adolescents, qui observaient la pièce avec appréhension.

« Je vous ai vus arriver. »

Devant lui, étalé sur le bureau, était ouverte la carte du Maraudeur.

« Je viens de voir Hagrid. Il m'a dit que vous aviez démissionné. C'est vrai ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'ai bien peur que oui… » Lui répondit Remus.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama alors Ariana, qui ne voulait pas le croire.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry en même temps. « Le ministère de la Magie, n'a pas cru que vous avez aidé Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Le professeur Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre Fudge que j'ai essayé de vous sauver la vie. C'était le comble pour Severus. Je crois qu'il a reçu un rude coup en voyant qu'il allait perdre l'Ordre de Merlin. Et donc, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, il a… heu… _accidentellement_ révélé que je suis un loup-garou. »

Ariana n'avait pas pensé que son professeur de Potions pouvait faire un coup aussi bas. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait voulu le poste de Lupin depuis toujours, mais de là à révéler sa condition à toute l'école… Apparemment il tenait vraiment Remus comme responsable de la blague que son père avait voulu faire à Rogue.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas partir simplement à cause de ça ! »

« Demain matin à cette heure-ci, les hiboux envoyés par les parents vont commencer à arriver. Ils ne voudront pas que leurs enfants aient un loup-garou comme professeur. Et après ce qui s'est passé hier soi, je les comprends, Harry. J'aurais pu mordre n'importe lequel d'entre vous… Il ne faut pas que cela puisse se reproduire. »

Ariana posa le plat avec la tarte sur le bureau de son professeur et s'avança vers lui avec un air énervé. Elle l'était, au fond, parce que les gens ne pouvaient pas le juger simplement à cause de ça. Il était l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle connaissait, et personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point il se détestait à cause de sa condition.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Personne n'est mort. Peut-être que tu aurais pu nous mordre, mais ça n'est pas arrivé parce qu'on a tout fait pour. »

« Mais à quel prix ? Sirius a failli en mourir, Ariana. Et s'il n'avait pas été là, vous n'auriez pas pu vous défendre non plus. » La contredit-il.

La jeune sorcière soupira mais accepta sa défaite.

« Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu ! Ne partez pas ! » S'exclama Harry.

« D'après ce que m'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, vous avez sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, hier soir, Harry. S'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez faits. Tous les deux. Parlez-moi un peu de vos Patronus. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'on en a créé un ? » Dirent en même temps les deux adolescents qui échangèrent un sourire en s'entendant parler à l'unisson.

« Sinon, comment auriez-vous fait reculer les Détraqueurs ? »

Harry raconta alors l'épisode au bord du lac pour eux deux, décrivant les formes des deux Patronus. Son cerf, et le loup d'Ariana. Remus expliqua alors que la forme d'Animagus du père de Harry était un cerf, et que la mère d'Ariana avait un Patronus qui prenait la forme d'un loup. Il rendit ensuite la cape d'Invisibilité à son propriétaire, puis tendit la carte du Maraudeur à Ariana.

« Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je peux donc vous rendre ceci sans me sentir coupable… Je n'en ai pas l'usage, mais j'imagine qu'elle vous sera utile… »

« Vous nous avez dit que Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue voulaient nous attirer à l'extérieur de l'école… » Remarqua Harry. « Vous disiez qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle. »

« C'est vrai. Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si son fils n'avait jamais découvert aucun des passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château. Quant à Sirius, c'est lui qui en a découvert la moitié en repérant des coins tranquilles où on pouvait préparer nos mauvais coups, donc autant dire qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je te la remets, Ariana. » Dit Remus en fermant sa valise d'un coup sec.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Le professeur Dumbledore adressa un sourire aux deux élèves avant de se tourner vers l'ancien professeur.

« Votre fiacre vous attends, Remus. » Dit-il.

« Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. » Il se tourna vers Harry et Ariana en tirant sa valise. « Bon, et bien… au revoir, Harry. C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir comme élève. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour. Ariana… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler. La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec forces. L'homme ria et répondit à l'étreinte de sa filleule.

« À bientôt, Ariana. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises avec les jumeaux Weasley cet après-midi. C'est peut-être la fin de l'année, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourrais pas te faire renvoyer de Poudlard. »

Remus dit rapidement au revoir au professeur Dumbledore et s'en alla sans regarder derrière lui.

« Remus ! » Appela soudain Ariana en prenant la tarte qu'elle avait pausée sur le bureau. Elle le rattrapa en arrivant devant la salle de cours. « Je t'ai fait une tarte aux pommes. Au moins, tu auras quelque chose à manger pour le voyage. »

L'homme sourit, ému, et accepta son cadeau. Son regard descendit au niveau du coup de la jeune fille et il sourit faiblement.

« Tu ne dois pas savoir d'où viens ce collier, si ? »

« Je sais juste qu'il vient de mes parents… » Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

« C'est une de mes idées. Je n'en manquais pas, à l'époque. » Dit-il en souriant. « La pierre rouge qui forme l'œil du loup n'est pas un rubis, comme tu as du le penser depuis tout ce temps. Il s'agit d'une pierre de sang. C'est une forme de magie ancienne. Elle permet de connecter deux personnes à travers un objet. Si le sort a réussi il doit être toujours tiède. Il est relié à une bague de ton père, et si l'un de vous est en danger, l'autre le sentira. Ton pendentif chauffera. »

Ariana été sans voix. Que pouvait-elle répondre à tout ça ? Elle se contenta de prendre à nouveau son parrain dans ses bras, sentant son odeur de pin, mélangée à celle de la tarte aux pommes qu'il tenait à la main. Elle se promit d'essayer de toujours lui en envoyer une les lendemains de pleine lune.

« Merci beaucoup. Tu vas me manquer… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Toi aussi. »

Ariana le quitta devant la salle de la classe et monta faire sa valise dans le dortoir. Une fois que c'était fait, elle sortit se promener dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Elle était assise au bord du Lac Noir depuis presqu'une heure quand Beth, Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley la rejoignirent. Quand elle était passée la voir à l'infirmerie, Beth lui avait promis de ne rien dire à personne de ce qui s'était passé, et Ariana lui avait alors raconté toute la nuit dans les moindres détails.

« Alors Ana, prête pour repartir ? » Demanda George en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Beth s'assit de l'autre côté, et Fred et Ginny face à elle. Ce deuxième jumeau portait un gant en cuir similaire à celui qu'Ariana avait pour porter Cassiopea sur son bras. Il était sans doute en route pour aller chercher Orion à la voilière.

« Je suppose que oui. Ça fait bizarre. Encore une année de passée, et la fin d'année à encore été infernale. Entre les examens, les Détraqueurs et mon père qui est entré dans le château... J'espère que l'année prochaine sera plus reposante. »

« Dit la fille qui ne sait pas ce que se détendre veut dire… » Marmonna Beth, qui se prit une claque amicale à l'arrière de la tête.

« J'ai entendu ! » Dit Ariana en souriant. « Mais plus sérieusement, je vous avez réussi vos BUSEs ? » Demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux.

« Mouais. » Répondit Fred. « Mais de toutes façon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu sais ce qu'on veut faire après Poudlard, et ce n'est pas nos BUSEs qui vont nous empêcher de faire ce qu'on veut. »

« Mais maman le pourrait si vous n'avez pas de bons résultats. » Intervint Ginny d'un ton léger.

Les deux jumeaux levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel, comme s'ils étaient chacun le reflet de l'autre.

« Vous devriez avoir peur de votre mère, vous savez. Je me rappelle quand vous avez pris la voiture volante… »

« Non ! » La coupa Fred alors que George lui mettait une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« On a dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de cet épisode. » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, faisant rire les trois filles.

« On devrait y aller, le train part dans trois quarts d'heure. Le temps d'aller chercher nos affaires… » Fit remarquer Ariana.

Les cinq amis se levèrent en même temps, mais les jumeaux devaient passer à la voilière pour aller chercher Orion. Comme Ariana n'était pas encore vraiment prête à rentrer, elle les suivit, laissant ses deux amies rentrer seules au château. Cela lui permit de passer un peu de temps seule avec les jumeaux, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment.

« Alors, vous comptez vraiment ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Les deux rouquins lui avaient fait part de leur projet, évidemment. Pour l'instant c'était top secret, mais comme elle avait elle-même eu quelques idées de farces à réaliser, et surtout, vu qu'ils étaient comme des grands frères pour elle, ils lui disaient tout.

« Ouais. Le problème, ce sera pour nous lancer financièrement, mais une fois qu'on aura ouvert, on est persuadés que ça va bien marcher. »

« Surtout que ce n'est pas les idées qui nous manquent. » Ajouta Fred.

« Et avec toi pour nous aider, on aura toujours de l'inspiration. » Termina George.

« Si vous le voulez, je peux vous aider financièrement… »

« Non ! » La coupa Fred. « Même si on te rembourserais plus tard, on ne veut pas t'embêter avec ça. »

« On a déjà un plan pour avoir un capital de base. On commencera à insérer nos produits à Poudlard, et avec l'argent qu'on va en tirer, on trouvera une petite boutique. Et si ça marche, on pourra se déplacer dans une plus grande boutique et ainsi de suite. » Expliqua George.

Ariana, qui n'avait pas vraiment d'idée à ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, était impressionnée par la réflexion que les jumeaux avaient eue quant à leur projet. Ils paraissaient vraiment sérieux et c'était le plus important.

« D'accord. Mais je continuerais de vous aider. J'essaierai de faire des expériences en potions cet été, vu que c'est la seule matière qui ne nécessite pas d'utiliser la magie je ne me ferai pas arrêter. » Proposa-t-elle, sachant très bien que son niveau en potion était équivalent que les leurs.

« Tu es une perle, Ana. »

« Je sais. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

Ils arrivèrent à la volière, et après avoir gravit la totalité des escaliers, ils trouvèrent enfin Orion, appuyé sur un perchoir d'un air fier.

« Allez viens, Orion. On rentre à la maison. »

L'oiseau battit des ailes et atterri sur le bras tendu de Fred, lui mordillant gentiment le bout des doigts. Il avait raison. Il était temps de rentrer. Et pour une fois, Ariana n'était pas triste de retourner vivre chez les Dursley. Non, au contraire. Cette fois elle savait que ce ne serait pas pour toujours, que quelqu'un l'aimait et avec qui elle allait vivre un jour. Que ce soit chez son parrain, ou chez son père, les Dursley n'était qu'un toit en attendant la véritable maison qui l'attendait quelque part.

Ariana était installée tranquillement dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, admirant le paysage qui défilait à toute allure, avec son cousin et ses amis. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quand Ron dit son prénom.

« Il faut que tu viennes à la maison, Harry. Toi aussi, Ariana. J'arrangerai ça avec mes parents et je t'appellerai. Je sais me servir d'un fêlétone, maintenant. »

Hermione essaya de le rectifier, mais il n'y fit pas attention, continuant de décrire ses plans pour les vacances.

« C'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cet été ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Viens à la maison et on ira ensemble ! Mon père s'arrange toujours pour avoir des billets par le ministère. »

« C'est en Angleterre ? » Demanda Ariana, intéressée.

« Oui, cette année, depuis des dizaines d'années ! Ça va être génial ! » Insista le rouquin.

« J'imagine que les Dursley seront ravis de nous laisser partir… Surtout après ce que j'ai fait à la tante Marge… »

Ariana ria en se rappelant cet épisode comique qui avait eu lieu déjà un an plus tôt.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Hermione avait la tête plongée dans un livre (comme d'habitude), Ron dévorait les dernières friandises qui lui restaient de Pré-au-Lard, Beth s'était endormie cinq minutes après que le train était parti, et Harry et Ariana observaient le paysage. Harry avait l'air mélancolique. Il n'avait pas souri une fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital, et Ariana pouvait comprendre. Sirius, même s'il était libre, était toujours accusé du meurtre d'une douzaine de moldus et d'avoir provoquer la mort des Potter. Mais la jeune fille préférait voir le verre à moitié plein. Au moins, son père était toujours en vie, même s'il devait vivre au jour le jour, sans même une baguette magique. Cela lui rappela qu'elle avait l'ancienne baguette de son père avec elle, dans sa valise. Elle n'y avait pas pensé depuis longtemps, mais il serait juste de lui rendre. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui envoyer par hibou, il y avait trop de risque de perte ou de casse.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda soudain Hermione, la tête hors de son livre.

Un minuscule hibou gris était en train de lutter contre le vent pour rester à hauteur de la fenêtre, une enveloppe et un petit paquet entre les pattes. Comprenant qu'il n'allait sans doute pas réussir à tenir plus longtemps à cette allure, Ariana s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer une boule de plumes surexcitée dans le compartiment. Après que le hibou ait fait dix fois le tour de l'espace restreint, il se posa enfin face à Ariana et lui tendit une patte puis l'autre. La jeune fille saisit ce qu'on lui tendait et s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il y avait à l'intérieur deux lettres, une qui lui était adressée, l'autre pour Harry. Elle tendit à son cousin sa lettre et commença sa lecture.

.

 _Chère Ariana,_

 _Cela fait presque une heure que j'essaie d'écrire cette lettre, mais je ne sais pas comment commencer. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, de questions à te poser._

 _Je vais donc commencer par quelque chose de simple. Buck et moi nous portons bien. Nous sommes à l'abri des aurors et des Détraqueurs qui me cherchent toujours. Ce n'est pas la grande vie, mais au moins on est libres, et c'est le plus important._

 _J'aurais aimé te voir plus longtemps et discuter avec toi, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Il y a quelque chose, cependant, qui me tourne dans la tête depuis cet hiver. Je voulais t'offrir ce paquet à Noël, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait à ce moment là, très bien reçu. Je te prie de m'excuser pour avoir offert un balai à Harry, et que je ne t'ai rien envoyé à toi aussi, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait._

 _Alors voici mon cadeau, avec quelques mois de retard. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ignorais quoi t'offrir en plus, ne connaissant pas vraiment tes goûts. Mais je m'égare._

.

Ariana ouvrit le paquet et y trouva à l'intérieur une bague. Ou plutôt une chevalière, sur laquelle un corbeau était gravé au centre d'un blason richement décoré.

.

 _Ceci est la chevalière de la Noble et Ancienne maison des Black. Elle se transmet normalement de génération en génération, de père en fils. Je l'ai reçue automatiquement à la mort de mon horrible père, et aujourd'hui je pense qu'il est temps que ce soit toi qui la portes._

 _Je n'ai jamais aimé ma famille. Leur obsession pour le sang pur me dégoutait et quand je me suis enfui chez James, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'en réalité, plutôt que de renier mon nom, j'aurais peut-être dû me battre contre eux et leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient tord. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense que tu es bien plus capable que moi de changer la vision des gens quand ils entendent le nom de Black. Tu l'as déjà fait, et je sais que tu continueras._

 _Porte cette stupide chevalière fièrement. Elle est à toi, et toi seule peut décider de quoi faire avec. C'est une responsabilité que j'ai évité toute ma vie, peut-être parce qu'en réalité ça n'a jamais été à moi de m'en charger. Tu es ma fille, et je ne veux pas que tu es honte de tes origines. Je me suis rebellé contre ma famille pour que tu puisses vivre dans la paix, et aujourd'hui je suis fier d'être l'héritier Black qui a trahi sa famille, même si le monde ne me voit pas ainsi._

 _J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir, mais malheureusement, ma vie est pour l'instant trop chaotique pour que je puisse revenir. En attendant, je te promets de prendre souvent de tes nouvelles, ainsi que de Harry._

 _Ne fais pas de bêtises (ou en tout cas, rien que je ne ferai pas), et passe le bonjour à Remus quand tu le verras._

 _À bientôt,_

 _Sirius._

.

Ariana était émue aux larmes. Elle fit tourner la bague qu'elle veniat de recevoir entre ses doigts, et la glissa lentement le long de son index gauche. La chevalière s'adapta toute seule à son doigt, et la jeune fille fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne disparaissait pas. Elle était bel et bien une Black, l'héritière de cette Noble et Ancienne Maison.

Harry avait lui aussi reçut une lettre, accompagnée d'un morceau de parchemin. Quand il le montra à ses amis, ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'une autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard l'année prochaine. Finalement, il allait mieux lui aussi. Ariana espérait que ça allait durer pour l'été, mais s'ils pouvaient aller à la Coupe du Monde, elle ne se faisait pas de soucis.

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement. Enfin, le plus calmement possible avec un jeune hibou hyperactif dans le compartiment. Ron avait décidé de le garder, cadeau de Sirius pour avoir malheureusement enlevé son animal de compagnie au jeune roux.

Une fois à King's Cross, les amis se dirent au revoir rapidement. Ariana promit à Beth de l'appeler de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Heureusement qu'elle était d'origines moldues, autrement, les Dursley n'auraient jamais accepté. Déjà qu'elle et Harry durent négocier certaines choses. Heureusement, ils avaient cette fois des arguments assez convaincants. Seul Vernon était là pour les « accueillir » à l'arrivée du train, de l'autre côté du mur de la voie neuf trois quarts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry, indiquant la lettre que le jeune garçon avait reçue de son parrain. « Si c'est une autorisation à me faire signer, tu peux toujours… »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Le coupa Harry. « C'est ma lettre de mon parrain. »

« Ton parrain ! Tu n'as pas de parrain ! »

« À vrai dire, si. Il s'agit de mon père. » Intervint Ariana.

« C'était le meilleur ami de mon père et de ma mère. C'est un assassin condamné à perpétué, mais il s'est évadé de la prison des sorciers et il est en fuite. »

« Le premier à réussir un tel exploit. » Commenta la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien que le teint pâle de Vernon signifiait qu'ils avaient déjà gagné.

« Il nous écrit quand même, de temps en temps… Il prend de nos nouvelles… pour savoir si je suis heureux… » Expliqua Harry.

« Mon parrain le fait aussi. Et vu que c'est un loup-garou, je dois lui répondre assez rapidement pour qu'il ne se fasse pas trop de soucis. Un accident est vite arrivé… » Mentit-elle.

Elle savait très bien que les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas se changer en monstre simplement en se mettant en colère. Ce n'était pas Hulk. Mais Vernon, lui, l'ignorait totalement.

Son expression horrifiée fit sourire les deux adolescents qui continuèrent en direction du parking de la gare, suivis par un oncle décontenancé. Pour une fois, Ariana n'était pas triste de rentrer chez les Dursley. Elle allait pouvoir bien s'amuser cet été.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Pour répondre à HPF, oui je vais faire la coupe de Feu. J'irai jusqu'au bout (si je continue d'être motivée) et peut-être plus encore. On verra à ce moment là. Mais je sais qu'il y aura au moins deux parties à cette histoire. On est toujours dans la première, "Innocence", qui retrace les premières années de nos héros préférés qui sont quand même assez cools par rapport à ce qui leur arrive plus tard. Voilà, vous n'en saurez pas plus ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**HIYAAAA !**

 **Après une trèèèèèès longue absence, me voilà enfin de retour pour de nouvelles aventures ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour lire la suite. Je n'ai pas abandonné, mais j'ai eu un passage un peu à vide. Je manquais d'inspiration, ensuite j'ai dû pas mal bosser mon asso, et après ça je ne trouvais toujours pas les mots. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais face à un aussi gros syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai tout essayé, mais même la glace n'a pas réussi à fonctionner ahah.**

 **Enfin bref ! Je suis en plein dans mes partiels mais j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire, et le prochain chapitre sera moins long que celui-ci à être posté, mais il prendra un peu de temps puisque je voudrais m'avancer dans les chapitres.**

 **Ah, aussi, pendant ce vide intersidéral d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction, j'ai eu plein d'autres idées pour d'autres fanfictions. Bien sûr je vais attendre d'avoir pris de l'avance dans celle-ci, mais aussi dans l'autre, pour la publiée, mais sachez que mon deuxième bébé est en marche. Et elle ne sera pas dans l'univers d'HP.**

 **Voila voilà. Les nouvelles du front.**

 **À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,**

 **TheFl0t !**

* * *

Chapitre 32

Deux jeunes filles déambulaient dans les allées du centre commercial. La blonde vénitienne riait aux éclats à ce que venait de lui dire la brune, ses sacs de shopping à la main.

Ariana avait grandi pendant les vacances, allongeant sa silhouette déjà très fine, ce qui nécessitait un changement de garde robe. La plupart de ses achats avaient été achetés grâce à l'argent que Pétunia lui avait donné, mais le reste venait de sa poche. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille allait faire du shopping avec son amie. Ou n'importe qui d'autre que Pétunia en l'occurrence. La mère de Beth avait téléphoné pour demander aux Dursley si elles pouvaient emmener les filles à Londres pour faire du shopping toute la journée. Les filles avaient prévu de passer la matinée au centre commercial avant d'aller déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur pour passer l'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elles descendirent dans le parking ou les attendait la mère de Beth depuis plusieurs minutes déjà le temps qu'elles finissent leurs achats.

« Allez les filles, ou on n'aura plus de place pour manger. Dépêchez-vous. » Leur dit Anne, la mère de Beth.

« Oui madame Williams. » Répondit poliment Ariana.

« Ariana, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Anne. »

« Oui madame. »

La mère de sa meilleure amie soupira, mais monta quand même en voiture. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à Charing Cross et mangèrent toutes les trois au Chaudron Baveur. Anne était toujours surprise par les nouvelles saveurs qu'elle découvrait en accompagnant sa fille dans le monde sorcier, et le plat que les filles lui recommandèrent n'avait rien de moldu.

Après un repas très fameux, les jeunes filles déambulèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, heureuses de retrouver le monde sorcier après un mois sans avoir pu toucher à leurs baguettes. Le chemin n'était pas encore totalement bondé comme les autres années où Ariana s'y était rendue, étant donné qu'on était seulement à la fin du mois de juillet. Elles commencèrent par la boutique qui allait prendre le plus de temps, à savoir celle de Madame Guipure.

« Mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda la voix trainante de la propriétaire du magasin.

« Bonjour Madame, on aurait besoin de nouvelles robes pour l'école. » Dit Beth.

« Bien sûr, sinon vous ne serez pas là. Vous en voulez sur mesure ou des robes standards ? »

« Sur mesure. » Annonça Ariana en même temps que Beth disait :

« Standard. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Beth était étonnée d'entendre la réponse de sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil. Et suivit madame Guipure dans l'arrière boutique, la laissant choisir parmi les robes standards disponibles sur les portants celles dont elle avait besoin.

« Montez sur le tabouret. » Indiqua la vendeuse quand Ariana arriva dans la pièce d'à côté.

La jeune fille obéit et laissa la couturière prendre ses mesures, avant d'être autorisée à descendre.

« Vous désirez une sorte de coton particulier ? »

« Le plus confortable. »

Elle avait fait trois ans avec des robes fabriquées dans un matériau peu cher, et en avait eu assez d'avoir le col de sa robe qui la démangeait sans arrêt. Ce n'était pas juste pour montrer qu'elle avait de quoi se payer des robes dans un coton de qualité. C'était tout simplement pour ne plus passer son temps à se gratter pendant les cours.

« Très bien, ce sera près dans deux heures pour les derniers ajustements. » Déclara Madame Guipure.

Ariana commençait était sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle était venue dans cette boutique. Drago avait été présent, en train d'essayer sa robe tout comme celle. Un détail qu'elle avait vu sur le col les robes de certains élèves et qui l'avaient marqué lui revint. Certains élèves avaient sur leurs cols un blason cousu en petit. Après avoir demandé aux jumeaux, elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait des blasons de leurs familles.

« Madame Guipure, est-ce vous qui cousez les blasons des familles sur le col ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle se rappelait ce que son père lui avait dit dans la lettre qu'elle avait reçue dans le Poudlard Express. Et après avoir longuement réfléchit à ça, elle avait décidé qu'elle devait montrer à tous que la Noble et Ancienne maison des Black n'était pas uniquement une famille de détraqués ou de partisans de Voldemort comme tout le monde semblait le croire à cause de la réputation de son père.

« Évidemment. J'habille des élèves issus de grandes familles, et cela requiert un travail d'expert. » Répondit la vieille femme d'un air hautain.

« Alors rajoutez le blason de la maison Black sur mes robes. » Ordonna-t-elle, n'aimant pas le ton supérieur de la vendeuse.

Cette dernière perdit son air hautain et pâlit, reconnaissant sa cliente.

« Oh… Oui, bien sûr, Miss Black. »

Ariana soupira en voyant la réaction de Madame Guipure. Elle décida donc de radoucir son ton.

« Merci Madame. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant la pauvre femme surprise par la demande de la jeune fille. Elle reprit sa place derrière le comptoir après quelques minutes, et fit passer Beth en caisse. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, les filles sortirent de la boutique. Elles passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à acheter leurs fournitures scolaires, passant plus de temps que prévu chez Fleury et Bott, pour qu'Ariana puisse regarder de plus près les rayons de potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais aussi de Métamorphose. Elle repartit avec plusieurs livres en plus pour sa culture personnelle.

Une fois leurs courses terminées, Anne les raccompagne à la boutique de Madame Guipure pour qu'Ariana récupère sa commande. La vendeuse s'empressa de lui donner les robes neuves, et encaissa rapidement la jeune fille.

« Ce fut un plaisir de travailler pour vous, Miss Black. » La remercia la vieille femme quand Ariana sortit de sa boutique.

« Pourquoi elle est devenue si agréable d'un coup ? » Demanda Beth, le ton pleins de soupçons.

« Je ne lui ai pas jeté de sort, si c'est ce que tu crois. » Répondit Ariana en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est mon nom de famille qui a cet effet sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Je vais essayer de changer ça, mais ça va demander pas mal de boulot, je crois. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » Demanda la mère de son amie.

Ariana regarda Beth curieusement, et celle-ci secoua rapidement la tête d'un air affolé. Apparemment, elle ne lui avait pas raconté ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'Ariana avait été adoptée par les Dursley, mais ignorait tout de ses vraies origines. La jeune brune décida donc de raconter rapidement la raison derrière l'attitude de Madame Guipure.

« Mon père a été accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis. Mais comme il n'y a pas eu de procès, tout le monde a cru à la version de la presse. » Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Madame Williams s'arrêta, interloquée par le ton décontracté qu'avait employé la jeune fille. Comment une jeune fille de quatorze ans pouvait rester aussi calme face à une situation pareille ?

« Tu es sure de ce que tu dis ? »

« Bien sûr. Il m'a écrit, et après avoir retracé les faits, j'ai réalisé que ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. » Mentit-elle, évitant de révéler le fait qu'elle avait vu son père alors qu'elle marchait au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais ça n'empêchait que certaines oreilles pouvaient être bien plus indiscrètes que d'autres.

« Mais si c'est vrai, c'est parfaitement injuste ! Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait relevé le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de procès ? » Interrogea Anne, prenant très à cœur la situation de la meilleure amie de sa fille.

Ariana fronça alors les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à cette question. En effet, pourquoi le procès a-t-il été si expéditif ? D'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans la gazette qui rappelait les faits l'année précédente, seuls trois sorciers avaient décidés du sort de son père : le ministre Fudge, Barty Croupton, et Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait toujours été suspecte de la volonté de Dumbledore de vouloir à tout prix combattre Voldemort. La réponse était là. « À tout prix. » Di un homme était fortement suspecté d'avoir tué pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il était forcément coupable. C'est ce que tout le monde se disait, et visiblement, Dumbledore n'était pas si intelligent que ça s'il avait cru que le meilleur ami des Potter les avait trahi et avait essayé de fuir en massacrant une dizaine de moldus. Sirius avait peut-être « avoué » un crime, mais il y aurait dû y avoir des recherches plus approfondie pour découvrir la vérité et le mobile du crime. Mais peut-être que la victoire qui avait été fêtée à la défaite de Voldemort l'avait détourné de ses obligations et l'avait poussé à classer rapidement l'affaire.

Face au silence de la jeune fille, Madame Williams arrêta de l'interroger. Après tout, même si elle était avocate et trouvait ça vraiment injuste, ce n'était pas sa place de soulever un sujet si difficile pour Ariana.

« Que diriez-vous d'une glace, les filles ? » Demanda-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

En rentrant au 4, Privet Drive, Ariana dut faire face aux Dursley qui lui ordonnèrent de ranger toutes ses affaires le plus rapidement possible. Elle obéit et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le diner. Ce n'était rien de très élaboré, étant donné que le médecin de Dudley avait conseillé au garçon (et indirectement à son père) de faire un régime. Les deux étaient donc contraints de suivre un régime strict, faisant profiter toute la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ? » Interrogea Harry au bout d'un moment.

Ariana avait été un peu gênée de ne pas emmener son cousin avec elle, mais Beth était comme une sœur pour elle. Elles avaient besoin d'un peu de temps toutes les deux sans les autres pour garder leur amitié aussi unique. Et en plus, Harry n'aurait pas été très à l'aise quand les filles faisaient les magasins dans le centre commercial, surtout s'il les avait suivies dans le magasin de sous-vêtements. Il aurait été mortifié, Ariana le savait.

« On a d'abord acheté pleins de vêtements au centre commercial, on a mangé au Chaudron Baveur, et on a passé l'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me suis acheté faire des nouvelles robes, et on a pris nos fournitures. Je t'ai pris les tiennes au passage. » Dit-elle.

Heureusement, les vendeurs avaient tous bien voulu rapetisser les objets pour qu'ils soient moins encombrants. Ariana se serait mal vu remonter le Chemin de Traverse avec une tonne de livres et des chaudrons dans les bras.

« Merci. » Répondit simplement Harry.

Voyant l'expression amère sur le visage de son cousin, Ariana le bouscula gentiment avec son épaule.

« Hé, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sure que les Weasley vont nous inviter pour voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et on pourra tous s'éclater ensemble. »

Harry retrouva un sourire timide, mais semblait plus détendu. La jeune fille décida qu'elle ne parlerait plus de sa journée devant lui pour ne pas le déprimer plus que ça.

Comme chaque repas depuis le début de l'été, Dudley se plaignit de ne rien avoir à manger dans son assiette, mais ses plaintes changèrent rapidement de sujet. Il commençait à pleurnicher auprès de ses parents, disant qu'Ariana avait eu le droit d'aller faire du shopping alors que ses derniers habits neufs remontaient du mois dernier. Vernon et Pétunia lui promirent très vite de l'emmener à Londres faire les boutiques dès le lendemain matin. Harry, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel, avait été remarqué par Vernon, qui lui annonça qu'il viendrait lui aussi pour porter les sacs.

Depuis le début des vacances, les deux adolescents avaient rarement eu l'occasion de passer du temps dehors ensemble. Les Dursley trouvaient toujours quelque chose à leur faire faire séparément, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que les deux sorciers mijotent quelque chose dans leurs dos. Ils autorisaient seulement Ariana à être toute seule chez eux étant donné qu'elle ne leur avait jamais posé de problèmes quand elle était petite.

Après le diner, elle écrivit tout de même une lettre à son père pour lui raconter comment s'était passé sa journée. Les Dursley autorisaient les chouettes à sortir pour échanger des lettres avec Sirius et Remus, contrairement aux autres étés. Visiblement, la menace d'avoir un meurtrier se pointer sur le pas de leur porte avait bien fonctionné. C'était le meilleur été que les deux adolescents avaient passé chez les Dursley. Comme d'habitude, à la fin de sa lettre, Ariana demanda s'il prévoyait de venir les voir bientôt. À chaque fois il lui répondait que c'était impossible parce qu'il était en cavale et ne pouvait pas revenir rapidement. Mais elle gardait espoir de le revoir dans les mois qui venaient. Elle envoya Cassiopea délivrer la lettre à son père et se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit.

Le lendemain, la famille Dursley et Harry partirent tôt en début d'après-midi pour que l'enfant roi qu'était Dudley puisse passer l'après-midi entier au centre commercial. Ariana se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle avait promis aux jumeaux Weasley d'essayer certains mélanges de potions pour leur envoyer et qu'ils essaient de les ajouter à leurs recettes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la maison, et donc ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait son chaudron sur la plaque de gaz de la cuisine. Si Pétunia savait ce qu'elle fabriquait sur ses plans de travail quand elle n'était pas là…

Elle se mit au travail et chercha à faire une potion qui rendait élastique une matière organique. Elle essaya plusieurs mélanges, dont un qui sentait particulièrement mauvais, qu'elle essaya sur des brins d'herbes arrachés dans le jardin. À chaque essai, l'effet était différent. Elle notait tous ses résultats sur un cahier. Elle découvrit alors une potion qui faisait durcir le brin d'herbe, une autre qui le rongeait (pour laquelle elle fit très attention pour la nettoyer), et une autre qui le faisait grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. La dernière était un bon début. Elle pouvait faire grossir des choses organiques, mais le problème était toujours l'élasticité. Elle chercha dans ses livres de potions, et trouva enfin une réponse prometteuse. La recette pour créer l'élasticité d'un objet inanimé contenait un ingrédient auquel Ariana n'avait pas pensé. Elle rajouta seulement une racine d'asphodèle, et le résultat était immédiat. Le brin d'herbe s'allongeait à une vitesse incroyable.

Elle nota rapidement la recette et nettoya la cuisine. Il était déjà presque dix-huit heures. Elle avait travaillait toute la journée sans voir le temps passer, concentrée comme elle était, et avait eu de la chance que les Dursley ne rentrent pas avant. Une fois son matériel de potions rangé, elle s'empressa de retranscrire la potion sur un morceau de parchemin, coté à côté ses effets, et posa la lettre sur son lit en attendant que sa chouette revienne. Si elle ne revenait pas avant la nuit, elle allait devoir demander à Harry si Hedwige pouvait prendre sa lettre jusqu'au Terrier. De toute façon, il lui semblait que son cousin avait une lettre à envoyer à Ron. Autant économiser les forces de Cassiopea et envoyer les deux lettres en même temps.

La porte d'entrée claqua en se refermant, témoignant du retour brutal des propriétaires de la maison. Ils ne faisaient jamais les choses avec délicatesse… En quelques secondes, Harry fut envoyé dans sa chambre pour ne pas les déranger.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais accompagner Dudley faire du shopping. Il est aussi fou que Parkinson quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. Pire qu'un Pitbull. » Soupira Harry en s'affalant sur son lit.

Ariana ria en entendant la comparaison entre la Serpentard et Dudley Dursley. C'était sans aucun doute les deux êtres humains les moins délicats de la planète. Parkinson était une jeune fille qui ressemblait à tout sauf à la beauté fatale qu'elle pensait être. Parfois Ariana plaignait Drago, son cousin, qui devait supporter la jeune fille à longueur de journée. Elle essayait de le draguer, sans résultat, depuis leur deuxième année à Poudlard.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies le choix s'ils doivent partir… » Répondit Ariana en se penchant par-dessus la barrière de son lit superposé.

* * *

 **... Un petit com' ? :3**

* * *

 **Merci à toutes les personnes ayant suivi, mis en favoris ou commenté cette histoire. Tous vos petits mots me vont droit au cœur et j'aurais sans doute arrêté depuis un moment si vous n'aviez pas été là, alors continuez ! )**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey ! Me revoilà !**

 **J'ai pris pas mal de temps pour poster ce chapitre, désolée. J'essaierai d'être plus rapide sur le prochain, mais l'avance que je voulais prendre et quelque peu ralentie par un gros blocage dans un des prochains chapitres, donc je préfère poster mes chapitres régulièrement, quitte à espacer les espacer un peu plus qu'avant dans le temps. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, elle arrivera la semaine d'après !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que tout commentaire est le bienvenu ! Vos remarques et autres petits mots me permettent d'avancer et de trouver de l'inspiration, alors n'hésitez pas ! :3**

* * *

Chapitre 33

Le plus ennuyant pendant les vacances, ce n'était pas les Dudley. Ni aucun des Dursley en l'occurrence. Non, pour Ariana, le plus ennuyant était qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa baguette. Cette loi avait certes une raison d'exister, mais c'était insupportable. Pendant dix mois elle avait le droit d'utiliser la magie comme bon lui semblait, et du jour au lendemain on lui disait que pendant deux mois elle ne pouvait plus. C'était comme si quelqu'un fumant un paquet de cigarettes par jour devait arrêter du jour au lendemain, deux mois par an. Le pire était qu'Ariana voyait sa baguette tous les jours, comme une incitation à faire de la magie. Une véritable torture.

C'est pourquoi quand le jour où les Weasley devaient venir les chercher pour le reste de l'été arriva enfin, Ariana était soulagée. Même si elle n'avait toujours pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, en être entourée aller tout changer.

Cette journée était magnifique, un grand soleil dans le ciel, et l'humeur d'Ariana était tout aussi éblouissante. Elle se mit même à siffloter pendant qu'elle servait le dessert pendant le déjeuner. Le repas était horriblement tendu, mais Ariana n'avait pas lâché son sourire. Elle allait enfin revoir ses amis. Ils devaient arriver à cinq heures de l'après-midi. Connaissant les Weasley, ils allaient certainement arriver en retard, ce qui allait mettre hors d'eux Vernon et Pétunia. La jeune fille laissa échapper un sourire en coin quand elle remarqua qu'ils avaient au moins fait un effort sur leurs habits. Vernon était même peut-être un peu trop habillé pour la chaleur qu'il faisait.

Harry et elle avaient passé l'après-midi à boucler leurs valises. Ils relâchèrent leurs chouettes en leurs disant de les rejoindre au Terrier, puis vers cinq heures moins le quart, ils descendirent dans le salon pour attendre les Weasley. Vernon faisait les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Quand l'horloge sonna cinq heures, l'énorme bonhomme sortit de la maison pour regarder dans la rue si les visiteurs étaient arrivés, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux. Quand il rentra, son teint rougeâtre commençait à tourner au violet, les veines de ses temps ressortant légèrement.

« Ils sont en retard ! » Râla-t-il en direction du fauteuil ou patientait Harry.

« Je sais. » Répondit calmement Harry.

« Et ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup… » Marmonna Ariana, mais Harry lui envoya un regard pour la prévenir de ne pas commencer à énerver les Dursley avant de reprendre.

« Peut-être que… il y avait de la circulation. » Proposa le garçon avec un faible sourire.

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel. De la circulation ? Tout dépendait de la méthode qu'ils allaient utiliser pour venir, et elle serait bien surprise si Mrs Weasley avait autorisé son mari à trafiquer à nouveau une voiture volante.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ariana commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être y avait-il vraiment eu un problème ? Mais ils auraient reçu une lettre pour les prévenir.

« Aucune considération pour les autres. » Marmonna Pétunia de sa voix grinçante.

« Nous aurions pu avoir quelque chose à faire tout de suite après. » Approuva Vernon.

« Ils pensent peut-être que, s'ils arrivent suffisamment tard, on les invitera à dîner. »

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » S'emporta le bœuf qu'Harry appelait son oncle.

« Ils emmènent ce garçon et Ariana et ils s'en vont, pas question de les laisser traîner dans la maison. Si toutefois ils viennent. Ils se sont probablement trompés de jour. On peut dire que la ponctualité n'est pas une valeur essentielle chez ces gens-là. Ou peut-être qu'ils roulent dans un vieux tas de ferraille qui est tombé en pa… aaaaaaaarrrrgh ! »

Le cri entre étranglement et effroi fit réagir en même temps les deux adolescents qui se levèrent d'un bond pour rejoindre Vernon et Pétunia de l'autre côté du salon. Dans l'encadrement ils croisèrent Dudley, qui se tenait les fesses de ses deux grosses mains par peur de se retrouver encore avec une queue en tir bouchon. Face à cela, les deux adolescents étaient certains que les Weasley étaient arrivés. Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Harry avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

La seule chose qui inquiétait Ariana était qu'il n'y avait pas de signe des Weasley dans la pièce. Pourquoi Vernon avait-il crié ? Son attention fut alors attirée par les coups qui résonnaient dans le mur où se trouvait la cheminée électrique, suivie de raclements de gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Pétunia d'une petite voix, le dos plaquée contre le mur opposée. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Vernon ? »

« Aïe ! Fred, non… » Résonna la voix de Mr Weasley. Ariiana commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La cheminée, qui avait été condamnée après l'incident des lettres d'inscriptions à Poudlard (un incident qui avait marque l'oncle Vernon au point qu'il avait condamné la cheminé et fait installé un boite aux lettres extéieure), avait dû être reliée au réseau magique de cheminées Cela s'annonçait amusant. « Recule, recule, il y a eu une erreur quelque part… Dis à George de ne pas… AÏE ! George, non, on n'a pas assez de place, retourne vite dire à Ron… »

« Peut-être qu'ils nous entendent, papa ? Peut-être qu'ils vont pouvoir nous faire sortir d'ici ? »

Des cognements forts contre les planches condamnant la cheminée traditionnelle derrière celle électrique firent sursauter les occupants du salon

« Harry ? Ariana ? Vous nous entendez ? »

Ariana ne fit pas attention aux Dursley qui tournèrent la tête à l'unisson vers les deux enfants qu'ils haïssaient, et se précipita vers la cheminée.

« Mr Weasley ? Vous m'entendez ? » Appela-t-elle, ignorant les regards horrifiés des deux adultes qui la regardaient comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

Les martèlements s'arrêtèrent pour laisser la place à des « chut ! » collectifs de l'autre côté.

« C'est Ariana. Vous ne pouvez pas passer par ici, la cheminée a été condamnée il y a trois ans. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Allons bon ! Pourquoi donc ont-ils condamné cette cheminée ? » S'énerva Mr Weasley, ce qui fit sourire Ariana.

« C'est une longue histoire, mais disons qu'ils préfèrent les feux électriques. »

« Vraiment ? Comment tu dis ? Ecklectic ? Avec une _prise_ ? Il faut absolument que je voie ça… Voyons, réfléchissons… Aïe, Ron ! » S'exclama l'homme coincé de l'autre côté du mur quand son dernier fils arriva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Demanda le plus jeune des frères.

« Oh, mais si, tout va très bien, Ron. On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. » Ironisa la voix de Fred, faisant sourire Ariana.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui l'avait rejointe et pouvait aussi entendre la discussion des jeunes Weasley.

« Oui, on s'amuse comme des petits fous, ici. » Essaya de dire George, d'une voix assez étouffée.

« Les garçons, soyez gentils avec Ron. » Les prévint Ariana. « Après tout, il n'a pas choisi d'être idiot. » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle plaisantait, sauf apparemment Mr Weasley.

« Allons, allons… J'essaye de trouver un moyen… Oui… Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire… Recule-toi, Ariana. »

La jeune fille obéit et tira sur le bras de son cousin pour qu'il la suive en direction du canapé. Elle devait avouer qu'elle redoutait légèrement ce que Mr Weasley préparait, et visiblement Vernon aussi, puisqu'il réagit pour la première fois et s'avança vers la cheminée.

« Attendez un peu ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de… ? » Commença-t-il, mais une explosion l'empêcha de terminer.

La fausse cheminée s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant un trou énorme dans le mur. Les quatre Weasley en profitèrent pour pénétrer dans le salon, au milieu d'un nuage gris de poussière et de matériaux composants du mur. Ils toussèrent un bon moment, le temps pour Ariana et Harry de retrouver leurs esprits et de se relever lentement. Pétunia avait failli s'écraser sur la table basse en poussant un hurlement strident, mais Vernon l'avait rattrapée de justesse et observait, estomaqué, les nouveaux arrivants.

« Ah, ça va mieux ! » Soupira Mr Weasley, soulagé d'être sortit de l'étroit combiné de cheminée, tout en ajustant ses habits et ses lunettes. « Ah, vous devez être l'oncle et la tante de Harry ! »

Effrayé par l'allure étrange de Mr Weasley, Vernon manqua de tomber en reculant trop rapidement pour ses jambes empotées.

Le magicien commença à expliquer les péripéties du voyage aux Dursley, qui ne comprenaient pas un mot de ce que leur racontait l'homme et se contentaient de le regarder sans bougée, de peur qu'il ne les fasse exploser eux aussi. Ariana ignora les adultes et s'avança vers ses amis.

« Salut Ron ! » Dit-elle en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

« Salut Ariana. Et je ne suis pas un idiot. » Lui répondit-il, se souvenant de sa boutade quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu peux toujours y croire. » Ria-t-elle avant de sauter dans les bras de George.

« Comment ça va ma belle ? » La taquina-t-il avant de la relâcher.

« Mieux maintenant que vous êtes là. » Lui répondit-elle tout bas.

Harry était en train de saluer Ron quand Ariana se tourna vers le deuxième jumeau Weasley.

« Salut Ana. » Dit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille lui sauta également dans le bras. C'était incroyable comme ils avaient grandi. À croire qu'elle ne les avait pas vus depuis plus qu'un mois et demi. Il pouvait la soulever de terre juste en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Salut Freddy. »

Il la reposa sur ses pieds et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui grogna et se débattit contre le geste.

« Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! » Se plaignit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

Il arrêta mais son sourire mesquin laissait dire qu'il n'avait pas fini de l'embêter.

« Bonjour Harry, Bon jour Ariana. Vos bagages sont prêts ? » Demanda gentiment Mr Weasley quand il eut terminé sont récit.

« Tout est là-haut. » Répondit Harry.

« On va s'en occuper. » Dit aussitôt Fred avant de lancer un clin d'œil aux deux adolescents.

Ariana aurait bien aimé aller les aider et passer le plus de temps possible avec les deux énergumènes, mais il valait mieux rester dans le salon pour gérer les Dursley. Pour l'instant ils semblaient trop terrifiés pour réagir à la situation, mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Et quand ils décideront de réagir, une paire de bras n'allait pas être de trop.

Profitant du manque de réactivité des parents Dursley, Arthur Weasley s'était approché du poste de télévision et du magnétoscope pour les étudier de plus près. Sa passion pour les objets moldus semblait toujours présente.

Au même moment, Dudley revint dans le salon pour voir les dégâts, mais surtout pour ne pas faire face aux étrangers qui venaient de monter à l'étage. Quand il vit le mur explosé, il se planqua rapidement derrière son père, mais même lui ne pouvait pas cacher la boule qu'était Dudley.

« Ah, voilà ton cousin, c'est bien ça, Harry ? » Demanda Mr Weasley, faisant un effort pour essayer de relancer la conversation.

« Ouais, lui répondit Harry. C'est Dudley. »

Ariana surprit Harry et Ron sur le point d'éclater de rire en se croisant du regard. Elle devait admettre que la scène était très drôle. Un gamin aussi énorme qu'un bœuf et qui était traumatisé par la magie quand il avait onze ans, se faisait adresser la parole par un sorcier. L'air horrifié du garçon était hilarante. Et Mr Weasley ne s'arrêtait plus.

« Tu passes de bonnes vacances, Dudley ? »

On avait l'impression qu'il parler à un étranger qui ne comprenait pas bien l'anglais. Il articulait un peu trop et avait l'air aussi bête que Dudley. Les jumeaux avaient fait vite et redescendirent les escaliers à ce moment là, interrompant l'interaction. Leur père se redressa et sourit brièvement.

« Ah, vous voilà, parfait, je crois que nous ferions bien d'y aller. »

Au moment où il sortit sa baguette pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée, les trois Dursley reculèrent d'un seul mouvement jusqu'à se coller à nouveau au mur.

« Vas-y Fred. »

« J'arrive. »

Le jeune homme souleva la valise d'Ariana et se dirigea vers la cheminée, mais quelque chose tomba de sa poche. C'était un petit paquet de bonbons. Il se vida sur le sol, laissant voir les belles pralines de couleurs pétantes. Ariana les reconnues immédiatement. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait donné la recette des pralines aux jumeaux.

« Oh, non, attends… » Dit-il avant de reposer la valise.

Ariana se pencha pour l'aider à les ramasser, mais quand ils étaient tous les deux accroupis, il la regarda avec un sourire malicieux en indiquant Dudley d'un coup de tête discret. La jeune fille comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et écarquilla les yeux. Elle aperçut la dernière praline qui avait roulé à côté du canapé. Elle dut faire face à un dilemme. Risquer de martyriser Dudley une nouvelle fois et de devoir faire face à la furie des parents Dursley en laissant la praline par terre, ou ne rien faire et admirer un spectacle unique qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de voir ? La question ne se posait même pas !

Elle se releva en gardant le contact avec Fred, Un grand sourire sur son visage. Ça allait être intéressant.

Fred rangea son paquet de pralines et reprit la valise d'Ariana avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée et de disparaître dans les flammes vertes. Ce fut ensuite le tour de George, puis de Ron, et enfin le tour de Harry arriva. Il se tourna vers les Dursley, et leur adressa un sourire gêné.

« Bon, eh bien, au revoir. » Leur dit-il avant de s'approcher de la cheminée.

Mais alors qu'il allait marcher dans les flammes, Mr Weasley le retint, stupéfait par le silence des Dursley. Ariana ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, elle était prête à partir, mais visiblement, quelque chose embêtait Mr Weasley.

« Harry vous a dit au revoir. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Ariana fut surprise que quelqu'un se soucie de l'attitude des Dursley. Après treize années avec eux, elle et Harry avaient l'habitude de ne pas avoir de réponse à leurs politesses. Harry essaya d'ailleurs de le dire au sorcier.

« Ça ne fait rien. Sincèrement, ça m'est égal. » Le rassura-t-il.

« Vous n'allez plus voir votre neveu jusqu'à l'été prochain. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas le laisser partir sans lui dire au revoir ?! » S'indigna Mr Weasley, choqué par l'attitude des moldus.

Étrangement et à la plus grande surprise d'Ariana, Vernon réussit à contenir sa colère, qui pourtant bouillonnait et semblait sur le point de s'échapper, et il sortit lâchement, sans quitter la baguette de Mr Weasley des yeux, un petit :

« Eh bien oui, au revoir. »

Ariana essaya de contenir le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir. Jamais elle n'avait vu Vernon aussi déchiré. Il donnait l'impression de s'être trahi lui-même.

« À un de ces jours. » Dit finalement Harry en se tournant vers la cheminée.

Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour crier bien haut et fort « Le Terrier », un très fort hoquet l'interrompit, suivit du hurlement strident de la tante Pétunia. Ariana savait déjà ce qu'elle allait découvrir en tournant la tête, mais la scène ne manqua pas de faire son effet. Elle éclata de rire en moins de trois secondes.

La langue de Dudley était en train de s'allonger, encore et encore, et comme il s'étouffait – cette partie, bien que morbide, restait hilarante, grâce aux gestes désespérés de Dudley, qui moulinait des bras en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf – il devenait autant, si ce n'était plus, violacé que son père. L'arme du crime se tenait devant lui. Le papier multicolore gisait, abandonné devant l'enfant roi de la maison.

Sa mère se précipita sur lui, essayant de se débarrasser de la langue visqueuse de son fils en tirant dessus, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Vernon, comme d'habitude, réagit en vociférant toutes sortes de choses, plus ou moins poétiques – mais dans son cas, la poésie se faisait rare.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça ! » Hurla Mr Weasley pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit que faisait les Dursley.

Mais le simple fait de pointer sa baguette sur Dudley fit doubler de volume les cris de Pétunia, qui tentait de protéger de son corps celui de son fils. Autant dire qu'elle n'allait pas suffire vu la superficie à couvrir, se dit Ariana.

« Allons, voyons. C'est un simple phénomène de… c'est à cause de la praline… mon fils, Fred, un vrai farceur… il s'agit simplement d'un sortilège d'Engorgement… c'est du moins ce que je crois… Laissez-moi faire, je peux tout arranger… » Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Il avait au moins raison sur un point : Fred était un vrai farceur. En revanche, la praline était bien plus complexe qu'un simple sortilège d'Engorgement. Il fallait qu'il soit bien plus efficace, plus rapide et plus… extensible. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait dû travailler sur une potion d'élasticité, pour l'ajouter à la formule des jumeaux. Et apparemment cela avait fonctionné. La langue faisait près de cinquante centimètres quand Vernon lança une figurine en porcelaine sur Mr Weasley, qui l'évita de justesse. Ce dernier tenta encore de négocier, mais l'énorme moldu qu'était Vernon Dursley venait de saisir un autre objet de décoration posé sur le buffet.

« Harry, Ariana, allez-y ! Allez-y ! Je vais arranger tout ça ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Harry, se trouvant sur la trajectoire des objets que lançait Vernon, décida que sa tête valait plus que le spectacle auquel il assistait, et disparut rapidement dans la cheminée. Ariana, cependant, avait cessé de rire et s'avançait vers les Dursley. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette et arrêta un vase en plein vol avec un « Wingardium Leviosa ! » juste à temps. Chaque personne dans la pièce s'immobilisa, observant le vase se poser lentement sur la table basse, et dès qu'il fut sain et sauf, Mr Weasley commença à la réprimander pour avoir utilisé la magie en dehors de l'école, mais elle l'arrêta. Après tout, lorsque Dobby avait utilisé la magie, tout le monde avait cru que c'était Harry ou elle qui l'avait fait. Par conséquent, le ministère n'avait pas pu savoir qui avait lancé le sort puisqu'ils étaient plusieurs êtres magiques sous un toit.

« Ça suffit ! Le ministère ne sait pas qui lance le sort, mais où il se trouve. Étant donné qu'il était prévu que vous veniez aujourd'hui, ils penseront que c'est vous qui l'avez lancé. » Répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers les Dursley.

Dudley gémissait toujours, tout comme sa mère. La langue du garçon faisait maintenant plus d'un mètre, et même si elle pouvait admirer son œuvre d'art, elle devait reconnaitre que ça avait assez duré. Les cris de Pétunia lui avait fait monté un mal de tête qui n'allait pas redescendre avant un moment.

« Vernon, Pétunia, laissez Mr Weasley s'occuper de soigner Dudley. Il sait ce qu'il fait. » Leur dit-elle en rangeant sa baguette, puis elle se dirigea vers la cheminée. « Vous devriez lui servir un verre de limonade, Mr Weasley. Le gaz annulera les effets de la potion mêlée au sortilège d'Engorgement. À l'année prochaine ! » Termina-t-elle en s'adressant aux Dursley, avant de la dire d'une voix forte « Le Terrier ! »

Et en une seconde elle avait disparu.


	34. Chapter 34

**Je suis en retaaaard !**

 **J'avais ce chapitre prêt depuis plusieurs jours, et je devais faire mon petit mot, comme toujours. Je voulais le poster sauf que j'ai commencé à modifier de trois trucs par ci par là et quand j'avais presque fini, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le sauvegardé, mon ordi c'est éteint. Plus de batterie...**

 **Moral de l'histoire : branchez toujours votre PC si vous devez faire quelque chose d'important, même quand vous pensez avoir assez de batterie x)**

 **BREF !**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai toujours mon blocage au même endroit, mais il ne va pas tarder à se résoudre je le sens...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 34

Les voyages en cheminée étaient un véritable enfer. Ariana avait l'impression que son estomac essayait de s'enfuir en remontant lentement son système digestif. Et quand enfin elle sortit de là elle vola à travers le salon du Terrier pour s'écraser sur quelqu'un.

« Ouch ! » Souffla la personne sur qui elle venait d'atterrir.

La jeune fille essaya de se relever rapidement pour ne pas l'écraser plus qu'elle ne le faisait, mais se rassit par terre quand un vertige s'empara d'elle à cause de la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était redressée.

Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire en voyant Ariana se faire expulser de la cheminée. Elle observa plus attentivement son entourage et ses yeux tombèrent sur la personne qui venait de se relever. Il avait beau être roux, signe significatif qu'il s'agissait là d'un Weasley, elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il s'agissait donc surement d'un des grands frères de Percy, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer puisqu'ils avaient déjà terminé leurs études à Poudlard.

« Toi, tu dois être la fameuse Ana dont on entend si souvent parler. » Dit-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever.

La jeune fille accepta l'aide et fut envahie d'une sensation étrange sur ses joues, comme si elles s'enflammaient. Elle avait déjà ressenti cela quand elle était gênée, ou qu'elle venait de se faire réprimander par un professeur, mais jamais parce qu'un inconnu lui adressait la parole. Voilà qui était nouveau.

« Euh, oui. Et en fait c'est Ariana. » Répondit-elle rapidement.

« Ne commence pas à l'embêter Charlie. » Intervint en riant un jeune homme à l'allure décontractée, les cheveux plus longs que ses frères et un anneau à son oreille.

Ariana battit en retraite vers son cousin. Harry et elle sursautèrent quand un _Pop!_ sonore résonna dans le salon du Terrier. Arthur Weasley, l'homme qui semblait incapable de se mettre en colère pour quoi que ce soit, avait l'air furieux. Un autre genre de furieux que celui de Vernon Dursley, qui lui était ridicule quelque soit la situation. Non. Mr Weasley faisait presque peur à Ariana. Après tout, un homme aussi bon que lui qui se mettait en colère ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ce n'était pas _drôle_ du tout, Fred ! » S'écria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu as donné à ce pauvre Moldu ? »

« Je ne lui ai rien donné du tout. J'ai simplement _laissé tomber_ quelque chose… C'est sa faute s'il l'a mangé, je ne lui ai jamais dit de le faire. » Se justifia l'un des rouquins.

« Tu l'as laissé tomber exprès ! Tu savais qu'il allait manger ça, tu savais qu'il était au régime… » S'emporta Mr Weasley avant d'être interrompu par le deuxième jumeau.

« Elle est devenue grande comment, sa langue ? »

« Elle avait dépassé un mètre au moment où ses parents ont enfin accepté que j'intervienne. »

Tous les enfants Weasley éclatèrent de rire, accompagnés par Harry et Ariana.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ce genre de comportement compromet gravement les relations entre Moldus et sorciers. » Les sermonna l'adulte. « Je passe la moitié de mon temps à essayer de lutter contre les maivais traitements infligés aux Moldus et mes propres fils… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Moldu qu'on a fait ça ! » S'indigna soudain Fred, regagnant son sérieux.

« Non, on l'a fait parce que c'est une grosse brute stupide. N'est-ce pas Harry ? » Ajouta George.

« Oui c'est vrai, Mr Weasley. » Confirma Harry.

« Et je pense que cette famille est certainement à l'origine des problèmes entre Moldus et sorciers. » Précisa Ariana.

« Ce n'est pas la question ! Attendez un peu que j'en parle à votre mère… »

« Me parler de quoi ? » Dit une voix à l'entrée du salon.

Les jumeaux blêmirent en une fraction de seconde, et même Ariana déglutit difficilement en entendant la voix chargée de reproches de la mère de famille Weasley. Cependant don ton changea du tout au tout quand elle se rendit compte de la présence des invités.

« Oh, bonjour Harry, mon chéri. Et Ariana, tu es là aussi ! » Les salua-t-elle.

Malheureusement, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas là seulement pour les accueillir. Elle se tourna vers son mari, les poings sur les hanches.

« Alors, de _quoi_ voulais-tu me parler, Arthur ? »

Mr Weasley, qui avait été fou de rage envers les jumeaux quelques secondes plus tôt, était soudain timide été hésitant. Hermione et Ginny choisirent ce moment pour faire leur apparition dans le salon, observant la scène en grimaçant.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Arthur ? » Répéta Mrs Weasley.

« Ce n'est rien, Molly. Fred et George ont simplement… Mais je me suis expliqué avec eux… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ? Si ça concerne les _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ … »

Ah, alors elle était au courant… Ariana grimaça en voyant l'air excédé sur le visage de Mrs Weasley quand elle mentionna le grand projet des jumeaux Weasley. Elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas mentionné son nom. Elle venait juste d'arriver, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire sermonner par le dragon Weasley au bout de cinq minutes.

Hermione tentait de faire sortir les plus jeunes adolescents en insistant pour que Ron montre l'endroit où Harry allait dormir, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Ce ne fut que quand elle insista pour _tous_ monter dans les chambres qu'il saisit ce que voulait la jeune fille. Une porte de sortie pour leur éviter d'assister à la confrontation antre les jumeaux et leur mère, mais aussi une sortie de secours pour les jumeaux en question qui sautèrent sur l'occasion.

« On va y aller aussi. » Approuva George.

Malheureusement, Mrs Weasley avait bien comprit qu'il essayait de sauver sa peau et le ramena à l'ordre en lui criant de rester ici. Les jumeaux restèrent, mais les quatre autres purent s'éclipser. Enfin presque.

« Ariana, j'aimerais te parler. » L'appela Mr Weasley.

Oups. Elle se retourna, les yeux ronds comme une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et il la guida vers les fauteuils. Après lui avoir indiqué de s'asseoir, il suivit son propre conseil puis commença à lui dire ce qu'il était en devoir de lui dire.

« Ariana… Tu es une sorcière très intelligente. Avoir compris comment fonctionne la Trace, c'est très ingénieux. Seulement, je ne peux pas te laisser utiliser la magie ainsi simplement parce que tu ne te feras pas repérer. » Réprima Arthur Weasley. « Par ailleurs, même si Molly l'ignore, je sais que tu es de mèches avec Fred et George pour leur petit projet, et ça ne m'enchante pas qu'ils t'aient entrainé la dedans… »

« Mr Weasley, » Le coupa Ariana. « Pour ce qui est de l'usage de la magie, je vous promets de ne plus le faire en dehors de l'école. Je ne l'ai fait que pour dénouer la situation. Quant aux _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ … Je ne fait pas entièrement parie de leur projet. Ils ne me demandent de l'aide que pour la partie des potions, et je suis sure que vous préférez que Fred et George ne fasse pas exploser leur chambre à chaque fois qu'ils essaient de créer quelque chose. »

Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été des plus doués en potions. Leur atout était les sortilèges et la métamorphose. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient demandé à Ariana de l'aide quand ils avaient compris qu'elle était bien plus douée qu'eux pour cela lorsqu'ils comprirent que les potions étaient parfois nécessaires pour mener à bien leurs projets.

« Alors tu ne fais ça uniquement pour leur sécurité ? » Demanda Mr Weasley pour être sûr.

Ariana hocha rapidement la tête en souriant.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Et je trouve leur projet tout à fait intéressant, alors pourquoi pas leur donner un coup de pouce. »

Arthur soupira, laissant apparemment tomber le sujet. Il ne semblait pas approuver la voie que choisissaient ses fils, mais il n'était pas aussi borné que Molly, et si c'était vraiment ce que Fred et George voulaient faire, alors il ne pouvait que les encourager.

« Bien. Tu peux monter, alors. Tes affaires sont dans la chambre de Ginny, comme la dernière fois. » Lui précisa-t-il.

Elle le remercia et se leva. Elle passa à côté de Fred et George, encore en train de se faire sermonner par leur mère. Elle ne put que leur adresser un sourire sympathique, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire attraper par le grand dragon Weasley. Malheureusement Molly la vit en train de s'échapper de la pièce et la rappela.

« Ariana, ma chérie. Je sais que tu es une des meilleurs amis de ces deux énergumènes. » Dit-elle. « Ne peux-tu pas leur dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, et qu'il n'arriveront à rien avec ça ? »

La jeune fille observa alternativement les jumeaux et leur mère, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à la femme qui la traitait comme sa propre fille, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas non plus mentir à ses amis. Cependant, cela serait-ce un mensonge si elle obéissait, tout en sachant que les jumeaux ne croiraient pas un mot de ce qu'elle leur dirait ? Avec un sourire, elle acquiesça et se tourna vers les jumeaux.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez commencé ça. C'est n'importe quoi, dangereux et complètement irresponsable. Et que vous n'ayez même pas pensé à m'en parler ! Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas, et je vous en veux énormément de m'avoir caché une si grosse bêtise. Je vous le dis : votre mère à raison, et vous devriez arrêter vos idioties et trouver quelque chose de plus sérieux à faire, comme… oh, tenez, vous préparer à vos Aspics. »

Molly avait entièrement cru en son petit discours et se tourna vers ses fils, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils levés l'air de dire « Vous voyez ? ». Mais pendant qu'elle ne regardait plus la jeune fille elle adressa un clin d'œil discret avec un petit sourire en coin à ses amis.

« J'espère que vous l'écouterez plus que moi. Maintenant je ne veux plus vous voir. Filez dans votre chambre ! » S'énerva-t-elle en les chassant d'un geste de la main.

Fred et George hochèrent la tête en marmonnant « Oui, maman. » et montèrent les escaliers en un éclair, échappant à la furie de leur mère. Ariana les suivit et se retrouva dans leur chambre. Celle-ci était dans un désordre total, mais on pouvait quand même y deviner un certain ordre. Au bout du lit de Fred, il y avait leur "atelier". C'était un simple bureau, recouvert de tas de boites, d'objets grotesques mais aussi de fioles de potions, à côté duquel se trouvait un petit chaudron. De l'autre côté, près du lit de George, il y avait une étagère sur laquelle étaient entassées des feuilles sur lesquelles étaient écrites les recherches ou des exemples de bon de commande, avec plusieurs boites similaires à celles posées sur le bureau, fermées et dans des formats différents. Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout.

« Alors comme ça, nous sommes irresponsables ? » Demanda George, prenant un air sérieux.

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Je n'allais pas lui dire que je suis de mèche avec vous. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire moi aussi sermonner par votre mère. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Et vous devriez me remercier, ça vous a sorti de ce pétrin. »

« Tu as raison. Encore un peu et elle allait nous transformer en gargouilles. » La remercia Fred.

Ariana s'approcha du chaudron qui bouillait gentiment. De grosses bulles remontaient à la surface de la matière plutôt épaisse. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver les ingrédients, mais elle grimaça quand elle ne trouva pas la source de cette substance très… étrange.

Elle se retourna vers ses amis avec un air curieux sur le visage, mais tous les deux évitèrent son regard, Fred se gratant la nuque.

« Vous avez essayé quelque chose ? »

« Ouais… On voulait créer des chocolats et à la place de la liqueur mettre une potion qui donne des furoncles. »

« Mais on n'a pas réussi à trouver le bon mélange… » Continua George.

« Et on ne sait pas comment arranger ça. » Termina Fred.

Ariana soupira. Si elle avait accepté de s'occuper de la partie "découvertes" pour ce qui était des potions, c'était justement pour éviter qu'ils expérimentent eux-mêmes et finissent par se faire exploser de l'acide à la figure.

« On ne peut pas arranger une potion. Il faut la reprendre depuis le début. »

Elle coupa le feu et nettoya le chaudron d'un coup de baguette. Elle savait qu'elle avait promis à Mr Weasley de ne plus utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser la puanteur se dégager plus longtemps dans la pièce.

« Je vous donne les recettes et vous les respectez. Si jamais l'un de vous se fait désintégrer la tête en faisant exploser son chaudron je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. » Expliqua Ariana.

« C'est gentil de te soucier de nous, Ana… »

« Mais on voulait t'éviter de travailler là-dessus. »

« C'est gentil à vous. » Dit-elle en leur souriant. « Mais pour l'instant vous avez déjà assez de produits pour commencer un petit business à correspondance, comme vous le vouliez. Je vous promets de travailler sur cette potion cette année. Et en plus, il vaut mieux garder des nouveautés en réserves pour éviter que vos clients se lassent. »

Fred et George échangèrent un sourire, puis sautèrent sur Ariana qui fut surprise mais accepta l'embrassade.

« On est contents de te revoir, Ana. »

Ils furent interrompus quand des chocs assez violents se firent entendre de dehors. Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois a=à la petite et unique fenêtre de la pièce pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ariana fut amusée de voir les deux aînés Weasley s'amuser à faire un combat de tables en bois massif au milieu des airs. Une autre petite tête rousse sortie de la fenêtre à l'étage du dessous. C'était Percy qui râlait à cause du bruit. Bill s'en excusa en reposant la table sur ses pieds – ou ce qu'il en restait – avant de la réparer. Fred George et Ariana décidèrent de descendre aider les autres à préparer les tables pour le diner.

L'affaire fut vite réglée, et ils purent tous commencer à manger tranquillement. Percy était en train de faire les éloges de son patron, un certain Mr Croupton. Il n'avait que son nom à la bouche, et dénigrait toute autre personnage important au ministère pour toujours les comparer à Mr Croupton. Oh, Mr Croupton ne ferait jamais cela, ou alors il ferait ça… C'était insupportable à force. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne un sujet top secret qui intrigua Ariana.

« Comme tu le sais, nous avons un grand événement à organiser. Juste après la Coupe du Monde. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, père. » Adressa-t-il à Mr Weasley. « Celui qui est top secret. »

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel, et Ron ne se priva pas de commenter l'annonce de son frère.

« Depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler, il fait tout pour qu'on lui demande quel est ce grand événement si secret. Sans doute une exposition de chaudrons à fond épais. »

Mais Ariana resta sceptique. Percy était intelligent, et avait toujours eu un air hautain. S'il se vantait de quelque chose, ce n'était pas sans pouvoir le prouver, mais surtout il ne se vanterait pas si les autres n'étaient pas concerné par la chose qu'il cachait. C'est pourquoi cette histoire semblait louche aux yeux de la jeune sorcière. Elle repoussa son pressentiment et se concentra sur son assiette sans dire un mot, écoutant les conversations de ses amis et du reste de la famille Weasley. Elle découvrit que Bill était un grand frère extraordinaire, qui adorait sa famille et qui travaillait pour Gringotts. Charlie, lui, travaillait toujours dans une réserve pour dragons en Roumanie. Il se révéla également être un grand blagueur, et aimait bien se moquer gentiment des autres pour les mettre mal à l'aise. Et ce soir là, il s'avéra qu'Ariana était sa cible majoritaire.

« Alors, petite Ana, dis-moi : as-tu déjà trouvé un prince charmant ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant un ton mystérieux, se penchant vers elle pour parler tout bas, sur le ton de la conspiration.

En réalité, il était surement en train d'éviter que sa mère ne l'entende pour ne pas se faire gronder. Ariana leva les sourcils, surprise par sa question. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé aux garçons avant. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, peut-être devrait-elle s'y intéresser un peu plus. Après tout, elle allait bientôt avoir quatorze ans, alors peut-être qu'il était temps qu'elle réfléchisse à la question.

Charlie attendait patiemment sa réponse. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir quelqu'un du même niveau face à lui. Ariana, bien que la cousine du célèbre Harry Potter, avait une langue souvent bien plus piquante que lui. Après tout, elle n'avait pas toujours été reniée par les Dursley, et s'il y avait bien une famille qui pensait avoir tous les droits, c'était bien eux. Elle avait toujours détesté Dudley bien sûr. Lui et ses affreux copains se moquaient d'elle et de ses amies à longueur de journée quand elle était petite. Elle avait donc appris à répondre de façon intelligente aux piques qu'elle lui lançait. Alors quand elle était rentrée à Poudlard et qu'elle avait fait la connaissance des jumeaux Weasley, son côté malicieux ne pouvait que se réjouir de ses nouveaux amis. Charlie fut donc plus qu'étonné de sa réponse.

« Non, mais j'ai encore le temps. Après tout, avec ce que de Ron et les jumeaux et Ginny ont pu me dire, je sais que tu n'as toujours pas de copine non plus. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle était fière de sa réponse, mais pourtant, elle fut déstabilisée par ce qu'il lui répondit.

« Pourquoi tu es intéressée ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle savait que c'était pour rire, mais cela réussit à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas intéressée par Charlie, loin de là. Elle prit d'ailleurs un air dégoûté. Mais jamais quelqu'un avait été si prompt à répondre à une de ses piques, et encore moins sur le même ton moqueur. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, et fut heureusement sauvée par Fred, assis à côté d'elle.

« Laisse-la tranquille Charlie. » Dit-il d'un air habitué aux boutades de son frère. « Ce n'est que la première fois qu'elle te rencontre. Ne sors pas tout de suite l'artillerie lourde. »

« Roh, c'est pas cool ! » Protesta son grand frère. « Pour une fois que je pouvais avoir une conversation intéressante avec quelqu'un qui a de la répartie ! »

« Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comme toi, par exemple ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu en es où toi avec les filles ? À ton âge j'étais avec Joanna Davis. Une vraie beauté. »

Fred fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers son assiette. C'était amusant de voir le farceur être gêné pour une fois. En général, c'était lui qui mettait les gens mal à l'aise. Il devait surement tenir ça de son frère. Malheureusement pour lui, Charlie avait plus d'expérience.

« Je préfère bien choisir pour ne pas finir seul avec des dragons au fin fond de la Roumanie. » Répondit sèchement Fred.

Charlie décida d'arrêter ses plaisanteries pour la soirée, mais ce n'était que partie remise, Ariana le savait.

Ce soir là, Hermione et elle dormirent dans la chambre de Ginny. Enfin, dormir était un bien grand mot. Après avoir passé plus d'un mois sans ses amies, Ariana discuta avec les filles de son été pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le problème fut que quand Molly vint pour les réveiller au matin, cela ne faisait que trois heures qu'elles s'étaient endormies.

* * *

 **Je sais que certains d'entre vous jugeront que la réaction d'Ariana à la fin est un peu trop mature pour elle, mais je commence à développer son personnage avec sa crise d'adolescence. Et en plus de cette période pas facile pour toutes les jeunes filles, je voulais mettre en avant le fait qu'elle n'a pas été élevée comme Harry. Même si elle a un coeur tendre et qu'elle est très gentille en général, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a grandi comme une Dursley pendant onze ans. Alors trait en commun avec son père maraudeur et grand farceur ou héritage de son enfance avec les Dursley, qui peut savoir ?**


End file.
